Grin And Bare It
by Germany11
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes undercover in the Jokers gang to learn more about him and find out his plans. Joker seems to take an interest in him immediately. Can he handle all that he learns from both being around the Clown Prince of Crime and Arkham tapes he has or will he start losing his own sanity in the process. (Set in the Joker Graphic Novel universe) Batman/Joker
1. Matchy

Chapter 1 Matchy

Poisonous, toxic, acidic, malicious green gazed into hazel contacts that hid sea blue underneath. Flaying the mind away. Searching every part of their owner. Wanting in to the secrets behind the contact eyes that hid who he really was. It was nerve wracking. Staring into the maniacs green. What secrets were locked away in the madmans mine? Did he want to know? Yes and No? Neither blinked for a few minutes. Studying each other. Observing every single detail. A chuckle escaped the red painted on lips. The lips pulling into a grin, stretching the scars on his cheeks. Red contrast to the chemical caused pale skin underneath. Scars though, those scars he had no idea how he got him. Green hair, chalk white skin he knew were caused by the chemicals at Ace Chemicals Plant when he fell in. Scars that made him look like he was always smiling that was something he didn't know what caused them. He'd never ask. No. It must of been a blade but did the madman do it? Or did someone else cause them? Questions he knew the sadistic clown would never answer true-fully.

"You know you remind me of someone?" The words were a raspy purr that made his heart quicken.

"Who Boss?" Boss that word was bitter on the tip of his tongue. Hating the taste of it. Sound of it. Everything about that word. Worse was saying it to the murderous clown. Bruce had no choice in the matter right now. He was undercover. It was risky, it was dangerous also probably stupid but he needed to find out what the Joker was up to. As Batman the maniac wouldn't tell him anything until it was to late if at all. That's how all this started. It had been a week now that he had been undercover. Joker had escaped Arkham three weeks ago after an eighth month stay. One of the longest stays the clown did. Last time Bruce saw the clown before going undercover they were in an all out brawl on a bridge. 'To mock you' his words to the homicidal clown came back to his mind. Those three words made Joker snap and it was one of the few time Bruce felt the madman was truly trying to kill him. Oh sure it wasn't like the Clown prince of crime wasn't dangerous to Bruce's health countless times before but that moment was something else. He was absolutely livid with Batman. Joker claimed time and time again he'd never kill Batman. That he was to much fun. Where would he be without the Dark Knight? Still the maniac went ballistic during their last fight. Bruce ended up with a lot of knife wounds. Joker always seemed to know just where to stab through the Kelvar to hurt him. To scar his body. 'How many scars have I given you Batsy?' Joker had asked during one of their fights a few years back. To many Bruce had thought then and still thought now.

Joker grinned but had a contemplative look in his eyes as he gazed in Bruce's direction.

"You remind me of Jonny Jonny." Joker said finally.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

Jonny Frost. That man died during their last fight as Joker shot him in the jaw. Bruce didn't like to admit it to himself but he really didn't do much to save him. The man was a common criminal. In and out of prison countless times. When Joker was released from Arkham last time Bruce kept a close eye on the clown when he had more free time as he was busy a lot during the time with other criminals. Bruce though did feel guilty though. So many people died by the Jokers hand and he did nothing to stop it until Harvey Dent came to him for help during an all out crime war. As much as the guilt had affected Bruce it came down to one thing. Who Joker was killing. Fellow scum of the earth criminals. Though an elderly couple was killed brutally in their home and a register worker at a store was also killed and Bruce didn't stop it. When he learned of their deaths he felt more guilty than ever for allowing the Joker free for so long. Making a million and one excuses why he didn't stop the madman sooner what it seemed to come down to that the Joker killing fellow criminals made his job easier. It was a mistake Bruce wasn't going to make again. A mistake he realized he made when he found out that Jonny Frost fell to his death from the bridge they were fighting on last time.

"Oh he was an old friend." The disgusted look in his face at the mention of him made Bruce a bit nervous. Joker may not kill Batman as Batman was the only person Joker truly seemed to want to keep alive, Bruce on the other hand was not on that list in his disguise.

"You though, Matchy! Aren't as obviousness, dull or boring as he is though!" Joker finally proclaimed smugly.

'Matchy' God even when Bruce wasn't Batman he couldn't escape those damn pet names Joker seemed to like giving him. Matches Malone was a small time criminal who died years ago that Bruce took on his name for an alias recently. During the 'hiring' process to join Jokers gang the name did help him out big time though. The moment he introduced himself the clown giggled so happily and grinned so big at it. 'Matches I like that! Reminds me of everything fun in the world besides being named Batman!' He had said. Of course the clown would like the nickname, he often smelled of gasoline after all. A smell Bruce was annoyingly getting used to the more time he spent around the maniac.

"That's good." Bruce says as he sips his water at the bar. Even undercover he refused to break his no drinking rule. "So, Boss what's the next plan?" Bruce asked wanting to know more of Jokers secrets.

Joker leaned in close, his shoulders brushing against his own. A purple gloved finger brushed against Bruce's arm. Personal space was never a word in the Jokers dictionary. "Matchy. Tsk, tsk. It's all work and no play with you. Ah lighten up why don't you?"

Hazel eyed contacts glanced into the acidic green eyes. "Just want to be prepared."

A scoff and Joker pulled away dramatically. Shaking his head at the words. "Where's the fun in that?!"

"I really don't want to get shot at if I'm not prepared for it." Bruce retorted. Though it was true. Having enough bullet scars on his body as it was. Getting shot and not being prepared was not his idea of a good time.

Joker started to laugh loudly at that. A laugh that haunted Bruce for years now. A laugh that till his dying day would never leave him. It made his muscles go stiff at the sound.

"But but Matchy! Getting shot at is one of the most fun games life has to offer!"

Bruce just stayed silent at that. He already knew well enough what the clown found fun in life. Sadly he was the top of that list.

"You know, you shouldn't take life so seriously. I mean look at you! All stiff and tense not relaxing at all! You don't even drink! Gotta relaxxx!" Joker sing song voiced.

"This is me relaxed." That was a lie. Joker raised an eyebrow at that. Knowing full well he was lying. Bruce was always on guard around the madman. "Plus I don't like to drink when there's a job to do in the morning. The hangovers a real bitch." Bruce normally didn't cuss. But he was playing a role.

"See. That's exactly what I'm talkin' about! Way to serious. I can show ya how to loosen up ya know." The psychopath scooted closer to Bruce. "Take a load off." Purple gloved fingers traced a smiley face in front of Bruce on the table. "Learn to smile. Like me! It does wonders for your health trust me." He grinned as the scars made it more menacing.

"Smiling is more your thing than mine."

"Now you're just sounding like the Bat." Bat was purred in a longing fashion that made Bruce uneasy with how close the maniac was to him. Joker seemed to drop the conversation there as he stared off into the wall, whatever was going through his mind made him smile more. If Bruce had to guess it was probably about whatever new encounter he'd have with Batman.

Taking another sip of his water he listened to the other men the Joker hired. They all stayed in the back of the small bar not daring to go near the clown. Smart. Working for the Joker was a sentence to an early grave and yet so many thugs did just that. There were rules of course. As much as Joker claimed to hate them it was obvious that there were rules. Rule number one: Always laugh at the Jokers jokes. If you didn't you'll die or not but most likely die. Also to add never ignore the madman, he craves attention and if isn't getting it he became even more murderous and dangerous. Rule number two: Don't flirt with Harley. Joker didn't love Harley or much care for her but as the clown put it he didn't like sharing his toys. Rule number three: Always be careful how you act around the maniac. Best to keep quiet and away from him as much as possible. Bruce was breaking that rule but Joker seemed to find him interesting so it hadn't killed him yet. Which surprised all the other goons. Rule number four: Never complain about your personal space. Again it wasn't a concept Joker ever understood and if he did he didn't care. Last but most important rule which Bruce couldn't help but find intriguing. Rule number five: Careful about anything Batman. Don't claim to want to kill him or try to, don't insult him, don't mention him with Catwoman (jealousy much?) Don't say anything about him that the clown prince of crime wouldn't like. Batman for better words was 'property' of the clowns as Joker put it. 'His and his alone to do with how he pleased.' Joker also claimed. It made Bruce annoyed and nauseous but that's just how it was with Jokers obsession with him. All these rules were unspoken mostly, at least to the point never around the lunatic. Better to stay alive than break them. Though how bipolar Joker could be that may not even be true. He killed his own men with as much ease as he killed innocent people. It's what he did. It's what angered Bruce. Thinking about it just made me Bruce want to retire for the night, at the very least not have to deal with being so close to the madman.

"Come on Matchy! Don't go to bed yet! Don't you know clowns are nocturnal!" Joker whined as Bruce stood up.

"Well good thing I'm not a clown. So I'm not nocturnal." Bruce grumbled. It was a lie. Being Batman he never really slept at night.

"Funny." Joker seemed to seethe for a moment which made the room nervous. Then like clockwork the maniac grinned happily. "Oooooo Matchy! I know tomorrow you'll enjoy the game."

Bruce stopped in his tracks and glanced at the madman. "Oh?" He questioned.

Joker spun up and turned on his heels and walked to Bruce. Sliding a hand down his chest which made Bruce want to recoil from the touch.

"I know how much you like fire." Purring the words as he moved closer and Bruce had to force a small smile. All fake but he guessed he was a good actor because the clown believed it. His giddy laughter confirmed that.

"What we burning?" Bruce asked. He needed to at least find out and try to get the information to Alfred to tell Gordon. People could be in danger.

"Shhhh. You'll find out tomorrow. Just ah bring yourself, we'll need matches after all!" Joker chuckled darkly at his bad joke. Bruce simply nodded with a feigned smirk.

"Will do Boss." With that Joker turned and went over towards the other men in the room much to their fearful dismay.

Bruce slipped out of the room and breathed in the cool Gotham air. The place they were laying role was an abandoned motel. A bar was added to the motel in what Bruce guessed was an attempt to get more customers that never worked to stay afloat. Now it was 'owned' by the clown. It worked a bit in Bruce's favor. He had his own room. Besides Joker only he had a room to himself. It was something he had to fight for though. A fight he had to calculate perfectly to not fight like Batman. When the green eyes were on him during it Bruce knew that if he fought like himself Joker would know who he was in a instant. Joker always noticed every twitch or movement Batman would do in the years of fighting each other. The madman had it down to memory. Making each new fight between them even more dangerous. His scars were a testimony to that. There was one particular carved design scars in his flesh that he-

"Malone." 

The voice made Bruce leave his thought behind as he glanced over at the hefty blond man leaning against one of the motel rooms doors. Chuck was his name though he had been given the nickname Chuckles by the clown maniac. Chuck was an average drug dealer, with accounts of murder, attempted murder, destruction of property and graffiti in his record. The man had worked for the clown for about three years now and Bruce had broken the mans bones countless times over the years. Hell he was the one he had to fight to get his own room.

"Yes Chuck?" Bruce spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You better be careful kid." Chuck replied as he took a drag of his cigar.

"Of what?" He asked.

Chuck just side way glanced at him. "Of getting to close to the clown. Don't want to end up like Frost after all."

Jonny Frost was becoming a name that would haunt Bruce. The man Bruce didn't bother to save for his own selfish reasons. Bruce has saved countless criminals in the past yet allowed everything the Joker did to continue when he got out of Arkham last time. Chuck bringing him up on the same level of Bruce just irked him. Though what irked him more was he needed to be close to the clown. Not only to find out what the maniac was up to but to also figure the Joker out. He was an enigma. No known name, no past, nothing. Just the Joker. That didn't sit well with Bruce. He needed to know more. Find out more.

"I'm sure you'd like that but what happened to Frost won't happen to me." Bruce stated matter of fact. Even in disguise Bruce knew he'd be able to survive the clown. Joker took an interest in him. That was enough currently to keep him alive and get the answers he needed.

"Even if he doesn't kill you boy, you'll lose your mind the longer you hang with him. Yeah I can see it now, that blind arrogance, you'll end up like Frost in no time." Chuck chuckled which was making Bruce lose his temper more and more.

"Chuck. Jealousy doesn't look good on you." Bruce retorted annoyed. A comment he would normally never say. Chuck he had come to learn though enjoyed his long working with the clown. It payed him well and Joker hadn't killed him in three years yet so he must have gotten somewhat lucky position in the clowns gang.

"Real funny Malone. But I'd watch yer self if I were you." Chuck snorted as he dropped the cigar to the ground and used his shoe to stomp it out. "If you keep it up you may not ever wake up ya know." Chuck finished speaking and Bruce was ready for a fight.

"You know Chuck, you better be careful who you threaten if you can't back it up. Don't want to get your ass beat like last time." Bruce stated matter-of-fact. It was enough. Chuck stepped towards him. Trying to show dominance in his body language. It would intimidate weaker men but not Bruce.

"Is that so? Wanna try something you little shit? You're a no body kid! Just some run of the mill arsonist with a big mouth and no respect." Chuck was fuming. Bruce just smirked. Playing the cocky role of his disguise.

"Go ahead, Chuck. Make a move. I dare you." Bruce being away as Batman for the past week was getting to him. He needed the adrenaline and he only had one actual fight since all this started. With the annoyance of not being able to shut up the clown with typical violence it was getting on his nerves. This could be good for him.

"You two gonna kiss or what?" The raspy voice spoke through the tension of the two men like a knife. Both Bruce and Chuck heads snapped to the right in the direction of the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker had his arm around Harley's waist. Harley must of came in the back because Bruce didn't see her earlier in the bar. Great. She was one person he didn't want to also deal with. Though with how many times the Joker kicked her out and she went to stay with Poison Ivy, she may not stay to long.

"I think they are about to Mistah J. Oh young love!" She giggled. Leaning her head on the Jokers shoulder. Bruce could see that slight twitch of irritation in the Jokers body. No one else would have noticed. That moment Bruce realized that he could detect the Jokers body language almost as well as Joker could detect Batmans. It made him uneasy.

"Yes, Harl, young love indeed." The words held dark amusement behind them.

Bruce and Chuck turned and looked at each other for a moment, the mutual glare was exchanged as they stepped away from each other in rhythm.

"Awww. I'm hurt Chuckles. Here I thought you were pinning over me. Or was it Matchy that was? I can't keep it all together most of the time. So many admires after all." Joker giggled but there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

Both men felt the same disgust at the Jokers words.

"Was just talking boss." Chuck grumbled out annoyed.

Green eyes glanced at him and the danger in them was enough to make Chuck start to sweat. Bruce on the other hand wasn't nervous. He dealt with the homicidal maniac enough times not to be.

"Harley, head back to the room. Daddy will be there in just a minute." He didn't even glance at her.

"But puddin!" Harley whined which earned her a hard shove.

"Go." He snapped and she complied. Shooting a glare at Bruce and Chuck. When she entered room ten of the motel rooms Bruce almost growled in annoyance. That meant that Jokers now chosen room would be right next to Bruce's.

"Soooo. Chuckles, Matchy, what were you two discussing? Hmmm?" Joker moved closer to them.

Chuck was obviously nervous. Bruce had noticed that Chuck rarely stayed to close to the maniac, for his own protection no doubt. Plus given the conversation they were having that would sign his one way ticket to the morgue.

"Just giving the kid a few pointers boss." Chuck spoke nonchalant. Hiding his nervousness pretty well even when he was only giving half truths.

With a raised eyebrow Joker looked at Bruce.

"Tsk, if Matchy needed any pointers he should hear them from me. Dontcha think?" Joker grinned from ear to ear in a predatory fashion as he moved closer to Bruce and wrapped an arm around his waist the same way he was doing with Harley earlier. Bruce stiffened at the touch. Rule number four Bruce. Rule number four.

"Next time I'll leave the pointers to you boss." Chuck finally spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, you do that." Joker laid his head on Bruce's shoulder in mock affection. Waving his hand for Chuck to leave them be. With that Chuck left and went to his own room. Room number three he took a mental note of.

"You know. I'm a pretty selfish guy. You don't want me to get the wrong idea of you and Chuckles do you?" The warning was there in the tease. Bruce hated being this close to the madman. That teasing habit of the clown even when the billionaire wasn't dressed up as the dark knight made him want to bash the clowns face in.

"Nothin' to worry about boss. Blondes aren't my type." He joked, halfheartedly. It wasn't really true. As Bruce Wayne he had dated and bedded his fair share of blondes in his life. But a jealous Joker was never a good thing. It was like a ticking time bomb, if not defused than there was sure to be destruction. So he had to cool down the rising storm in the madman. Getting stabbed by the crazy clown was not on his to do list that night.

"Hehe good. Green hair is so much more attractive isn't it?" No, Joker it's not.

The psychopathic lunatic was just trying to get under his skin. Bruce knew that. It was working though and he had to scourge every urge to let the Bat out of its cage.

"Puddin! Come on! Come to bed!" Harley yelled from the now open door at the two of them. Joker grimaced in annoyance. "Does that minx have a death wish?" He whispered in the nook of Bruce's neck.

"Coming pumpkin pie!" Joker called out to her. Hesitating in moving away from Bruce.

"See ya tomorrow handsome." Joker cooed as he moved away to much of Bruce's happiness and walked angrily back to his room. A Yelp was heard as Joker shoved Harley back into the room hard and he slammed the door.

Sighing Bruce walked to his room, room number eleven, using the key to unlock the door. He didn't want to deal with anything else tonight. Still he had a routine he adopted for the past week. Closing the door, locking it and flicking on the light switch, the room was no longer shrouded in darkness. The room was pretty bare. There was a bathroom, a king size bed that had purple and green bed sheets and comforter (Jokers idea much to Bruce's annoyance), small closet and a drawer. The window was wooden up tight as the clown had said 'I don't know why but Bats have this tendcy to always break through glass' the comment almost made Bruce laugh. Few moments in his life did the Joker ever make him smile just a little bit. Something he hated admiring to himself. Something he'd never admit out loud.

Bruce walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Looking himself in the mirror he had hardly recognized himself. He had gone to great lengths to hide his identity while undercover. Hazel contacts that were so good in quality that no one could tell they weren't his actual eye color. His Raven black hair had been dyed a lighter shade of brown. Fake facial hair that would even make Hollywood jealous by how real they looked. Even his voice he had made to sound not like Bruce Wayne or Batman. He was glad for all his years of training to be able to do that. Removing the contacts and facial hair made him look more like Bruce Wayne. More like himself. He needed these moments of peace after for a week pretending to be some criminal. A moment just to unwind and be himself again. Sighing he leaned his head against the mirror. His breath fogging up the glass. Slow breathing, in and out to relax his body. Being around the psychopath was taking its toll on him. Not that he wanted to admit it. Dreading tomorrow was making this night worse. The week had been somewhat calm as Joker hadn't actually planned anything to do except stay at the hideout of this dingy abandoned motel. Now though, Bruce would be expected to actually commit a crime. Do a job for the madman. Could he actually do it? What if people died? Should he just leave and come back as Batman? If he did that though he would destroy any chance he had of learning more about his arch nemesis. Maybe he could prevent death as Malone. Maybe? Sighing Bruce left the bathroom with his mind made up. He'd go and do the job. Protect people at the same time if they needed protecting. Without blowing his cover. If he screwed up now then he wouldn't ever have this chance again.

Bruce walked over to the drawer and yanked, pulling it towards the door. All part of his routine. Under the floorboards where the drawer used to be was hidden a duffel bag. He had his certain items there. Every night he'd go through the bag. Text Alfred that he was fine or any information he needed to deliver. Had new contacts for the next day. Fake facial hair for his disguise. Few of his Batman gadgets if the situation called for it. But the hardest and most important part of his routine was to listen and watch Arkham sessions on the Joker. He had copy of the doctors notes and the Jokers files with him. So he'd go over and read, listen and watch. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat. Trying to get into the madmans head. He had to. If he wanted to ever hope to one day stop all this madness for good without breaking his one role. So he had illegally obtained copies to a tablet. So every night he'd lay on the bed after his shower and listen or just watch the footage of the Joker with one of his multiple doctors. Trying to find something. Something the doctors had missed. So tonight was no different. Same routine. Same maddening game.


	2. Tapes and Plans

Chapter 2 Tapes and Plans

 _First meeting with patient name unknown, alias The Joker. Patient have symptoms of anti-social personality disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, schizophrenia, suffers hallucinations, bi-polar disorder as well as delusional disorder according to Doctor Strange's notes. The range of disorders are unheard of with any previous patients. This patient is a special case. Patient is known to be very uncooperative and has a high risk of lashing out. For the first session I plan on going over more of his obsessions. Perhaps if those obsessive tendencies can be learned to be controlled then the patient can be rehabilitated._

Bruce listened to the recording on his tablet as he laid against the bed. Ready to play the video of the taped therapy visit. Joker didn't exactly get Doctor-patient confidentially due to how violent his out-bursts were. He had so many therapy visits a week from multiple different doctors. They claimed it was for the best to assign him multiple doctors for therapy but Bruce knew most of them just wanted a chance to make it big with breaking the case known as the Joker. If one of them managed to get the truth out of the maniac then they would become famous. If one managed to ever cure him they would go done in the medical history books. But it was dangerous to be a doctor to the Joker. He was the most dangerous patient. That and the fact most of the doctors never lived long. Doctor Randell Kershaw was a fairly new doctor at Arkham. Only worked there for a month before the Joker was brought back the last time. Doctor Kershaw took over for Doctor Strange scheduled days for about three weeks before the psycho killed him with a letterhead that he managed to get ahold of somehow. Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. Another life he felt responsible for. Joker had been in an even worse mood than usual when Batman had brought him in. More like a feral rapid dog just wanting to sink his teeth into anyone. Maybe it wasn't Bruce mocking the Joker like he had said but the Joker who was always mocking him. Clicking the video on Bruce prepared himself mentally. The video of four days in Jokers eighth month stay at Arkham.

 _"Good evening, my name is Doctor Randell Kershaw, what would you like me to call you?"_

 _Joker sat there in the Orange Arkham uniform. A bored expression on his face. Clearly he wasn't in his usual mood for games. Still he said nothing._

 _Kershaw shifted in his seat slightly at the silence and he scribbled something down in his notebook._

 _"What's your age?" Kershaw asked and again the Joker didn't respond. Kershaw sighed heavily. Obviously trying to figure out how to approach certain questions._

 _"You know Joker, I'm here to help you. You are allowed to speak freely." Silence again. "Do you want to talk about what happened before you came back to Arkham?" Silence again but the Joker twitched just ever so slightly._

 _"Do you want to talk about Batman?" Kershaw stepped both feet into that terror and Joker glanced at him then. Finally given some acknowledgement to the other man's presence in the room._

 _"No." Joker said simply. It was the first word he had spoken so far to Kershaw. Joker looked away from the doctor back to the wall with a distant look in his eyes._

That caught Bruce off guard. Joker had one obsession and here he was offered to talk about it and refused. It had to be because of their last meeting together. Joker was obviously still fuming from it. His mood seemed to shift though from that one question.

 _"How about we talk about." Pause as he shifted more in his seat. "Your violent outburst with the orderly this morning. What had brought that on?"_

 _Joker glanced up at the doctor. He didn't even smile. "I didn't like his jaw."_

Bruce felt his skin crawl at that comment. 'Not the jaw. The mouth of a monster.' Jokers taunting words came back to him during their last fight. The question he asked Bruce to answer that made the maniac go berserk with rage.

 _Kershaw looked strangely at him. "What about his jaw set you off?"_

 _"It was too normal. Good looking I suppose. I didn't like it. Needed ah new look." Joker spoke in a bored but the undertones showed his anger underneath. A slight low tone than his normal voice._

 _"He's going to need his face reconstruction surgery he-"_

 _"I could do it." Joker slightly grinned and pointed to his scars on his cheeks. "I have a certain gift for surgery. Hehe"_

 _Kershaw started to scribble notes down almost excitedly. "Were you a surgeon before you became the Joker?" He sounded hopeful. Thinking he may have found a breakthrough in the Jokers past._

Bruce already knew where this would be going. Scar stories were infamous with the clown. He was a pathological liar especially when it came to his past. Joker had claim before he'd rather have a multiple choice past. Still there were times even the detective wondered if any of the stories were true. From abusive father, drug addict mother, failed comedian, self-inflicted break down. Long lists, many stories. Were any of them true? Would he ever know? What would happen if he ever found out the truth? It's not like it would change anything. All it would give is insight. Yet here Bruce was. Undercover to get insight. Learn more. So he listened and didn't ignore the video and what he knew was going to happen anyways.

 _Joker cocked his head to the side, giving a slightly amused smile. His hands fiddled with the handcuffs he wore._

 _"Sure. That was it. I was a surgeon. Pretty damn good one. Wanna know how that went?" Joker leaned in closer to the doctor. Like he had a huge secret he was about to tell. Kershaw leaned in closer, captivated by what the Joker would say next._

 _"See Doc. I was ah top of my class in med school. Teachers pet and all that jazz. But when I actually got my doctorate."_

 _"What school did you go to?" The doctor interrupted._

 _Annoyed Joker clicked his tongue. "Tsk, don't interrupt! It's rude!" He snapped. "Anyways as I was saying. When I started uh working in the field I truly felt at home. All those lives I was saving." Snicker. "It brought a joy to my heart. Heh. But one day there was this little boy. Redhead kid with dimples. Had brown eyes. Here I thought most redheads have green ya see. I took an interest in his condition immediately. He was about, let's say seven years old he looked like if I remember."_

 _Kershaw was jolting down everything the maniac was saying. His complete attention not wavering from the words the lunatic spoke._

 _"You see this kid. He had a big problem. Life threatening all that. Problem with his ticker you see. Needed the best surgeon money could buy. That was me. I was a natural in the line of work. Lucky for the boy his father had money. So I took the kid on as my patient. 'Save our son!' His parents begged me and with my kind heart I said sure! Don't worry he's in ah good hands!" A burst of small giggles came from the clowns lips. "The boy though never seemed to smile. It bothered me. Sure the kid was dying but he could at least smile. Smile I told him. Learn to laugh. Haha. It became my mission you see doc. I needed that kid to smile. So every time I saw him at a visit before surgery I would tell him a joke. Not once! Not once did he ever smile or chuckle. It was becoming oh so depressing. So the night of his surgery as I came to see him before putting him under. I spoke seriously to him. Kid ya need to smile more. 'But you're not smiling! You never smile!' Redhead kid responded to me. That's when I realized he was right! In my attempts to make this little child smile more I realized I became depressed myself. It was driving me crazy! Bonkers you could say. So I did what was right! How hypocritical was it of me to ask a small sick child to smile if I wasn't? So I grabbed my surgical scalpel. Leaned in real close to him." Joker mimicked his words and moved as close to the doctor as he could with the chains attached to his handcuffs. "You're right! I should smile more! So I put the scalpel into my mouth."_

 _Kershaw eyes went wide and he had stopped writing. Looking like he was holding his breath. Waiting but disturbed by what he knew was coming._

 _"Slice, slice and boom! I was smiling! A big wide grin! I'd never stop smiling again! And guess what! The kid laughed. He laughed so hard he couldn't even breathe! Suffocating from laughing so hard! Till his little weak ticker couldn't function anymore and then there was the punchline!" Maniacal laughter filled the room. Joker was bouncing up in his seat._

 _That's when Kershaw went pale. Realization dawned on him as he looked where the toxic green eyes were looking. On the desk was a picture. Kershaws red headed son and him. It was a lie. A bad joke at the doctor's expense. Kershaw started scratching away what he had written angrily._

 _"I think that's enough for today."_

 _"Tell ya what Doc, you should bring him for our next visit. I wanna know if he's still smiling and laughing like me! Hahahaha"_

That's when the video ended. Bruce felt cold. One day after the Joker had escaped three weeks ago Kershaw's son was found dead in his bedroom. His mother's throat was slit but Eric Kershaw who was seven years old had his heart cut out. With a Glasgow smile carved in the child's face. That's when Bruce had found out the Joker escaped Arkham and that was the moment he decided to go undercover. That child's death made Bruce need to be able to know what else the Joker was planning to do. Shutting off the tablet and taking out the earbuds Bruce was startled to hear tapping on his wall. What the? Getting up he walked to the right wall and put his ear against it. Tap, tap, and tap. It took a moment but the detective realized that it wasn't just random taping and had a rhythm to it. Morse code. How long had Joker been tapping on the wall? Tap, pause, tap, and tap.

 _'What you wearing?'_ Was the message and Bruce felt his cheeks flush in anger. He was not going to play this game. The message kept repeating. Oh all the! Seriously! He was seriously doing this! Guessing Harley must have been asleep if Joker was tapping on his wall. Glancing at the clock. Three twenty five am. It read. Grumbling Bruce went back to the duffle bag. Grabbing his cellphone. He had forgotten to text Alfred. There was no way in hell he'd respond to the Jokers annoying taping. He could always lie and say he didn't know Morse code if the madman brought it up later. Though it seemed like all his damn villains knew Morse code. Like that's the second thing they teach in costumed villain school right after how to shoot a gun and right before how to piss off Batman. Joker was the master of the latter.

'I' _m fine Alfred. Joker has a plan today that involves Arson. I don't know more than that, just warn Gordon to have the fire department on high alert latter today.'_ Bruce texted. The tapping against the wall was becoming louder. No. Bruce would not deal with the maniac anymore tonight. He was already too close to losing control of his anger and the temptation to break down the clowns door and beat him to near death was getting harder to avoid. With that he put everything away in the duffle bag and hid it back under the floor board, and shut off the light and went to bed. He decided against moving the drawer back as he didn't want to give the Joker more reason to believe he was awake and ignoring him. He needed to be prepared for whatever was going to happen for the day.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Blue eyes flew open as Bruce jumped in his sleep and shot straight up. Shit! He over slept. Not even in his disguise yet. Not good. His gaze darter towards the front door that still had the drawer propped against it.

"Matchy!" Damn it's the clown.

"Y-yes boss!" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Open the door! Now!" The voice growled in annoyance. Shit! Think of something fast. "Not decent boss!" Really Bruce. Smooth. He heard the banging stop and the pits of laughter from outside the door.

"Need ah help with that Matchy?" Change of tone meant at least the clown was no longer angry.

"It's alright. Be out soon." Bruce pleaded that would be enough.

"Well, see, ya better hurry up!" Another loud bang was heard at his door. Back to being a pissed off clown again. Bruce grumbled. Today was going to be a very long day.

It took about twenty minutes to leave the room. Fully disguised and ready. The only at ease he felt was that Alfred had delivered the anonymous tip to Gordon so hopefully no one would be killed today in a fire but not knowing where they would be going made Bruce even more worried. So he sat there in the bar eating the badly prepared breakfast that one of the other henchmen made. Eggs and bacon. Small meal but something to give him a little bit of energy. His sleep hadn't been a restful one. Filled with imageries of corpses and laughing clowns. Speaking of Clowns. Joker sat with his back against the wall on the other side of the room. It would look like he was ignoring Bruce but he could feel those toxic green eyes on his back. Breaking one of his Batman rules which constructed of never turn your back on the unpredictable homicidal maniac for the sake of cover wasn't helping Bruce with his appetite. Bruce could hear the other men talking about strip clubs and women they wanted. Some were talking about football games, others talking about what they would want to own in the next year. Idle chit chat for the most part. So when he felt a hand on his shoulder he had to manage all self-control not to break it.

"Matches, boss wants to talk to you." The young voice broke through his thoughts. Danny was the kid's name. Only nineteen years old and already in the Jokers gang. _'I just want to help the youth of Gotham with steady work.'_ Joker had claimed when Bruce asked about him. Danny was given the nickname Denny's. He joined a week before Bruce got in. Apparently how the story was told was the kid was trying to rob the restaurant and Joker was sitting at a booth eating. When a security guard panicked the kid, Danny had shot him. Brain matter got all over the Jokers food and he was so amused he enlisted the kid into his gang promising him he'd make more money than he ever would robbing restaurants. Kid was way over his head. "Got it kid." Bruce said getting up and glanced at the Joker who was watching his every move.

Sitting down in front of the Joker didn't ease the madman's stare. Almost unblinking until after at least two minutes of silence the psychopath smiled. "How'd you ah sleep?" He asked conversationally. Though the hidden meaning wasn't lost on Bruce. Joker was angry about last night. Wanting answers as why he was ignored. Like it was the worst thing he could of had done to him. Like it was some big betrayal he had committed. When in reality all Bruce tried to do was sleep. Rest and relax. But that wasn't what the clown wanted. The clown wanted conversation and he had refused him.

Joker spent at least three hours last night tapping Morse code messages on Bruce's wall. _'What you wearing? What you thinking about? Miss me? Want to play a game? Why you ignoring me?'_ Were just some of the messages that the billionaire had to deal with. Morse code was starting to become one of the most annoying forms of conversation forms for him last night. Constant tapping. Repeating the same questions till Joker got bored and switched his questions. How Harley didn't wake up from all that he didn't even want to know. So how'd he sleep? Pretty damn shitty. Which was why he got up late that morning. All because the damn clown wanted to talk with him in some way or another. Jokers need for attention was driving him crazy. It took all his will power not to bang on the wall to try and tell him to stop. Not like the psycho would. It would only encourage him more. If the clown prince ever got whiff that something he was doing was bothering someone it made him continue. Getting under people's skin, making them tick. Joker lived for it. All a game to him. A game that had the vigilante losing many nights of sleep in the past and apparently even now.

"I slept fine. I sleep like a rock." Bruce lied.

Looking disappointed Joker titled his head slightly. Good, be disappointed. Not like Bruce cared.

"That's a dangerous habit Matchy. You never know what kinda crazies might sneak up on you being so vulnerable after all. Just ah giving you advice." That advice was a hint that he better not be annoyed at night again. It was as clear as day. Don't ignore the maniac, he'll retaliate. One way or another. It's what he did. It's what he'll always do.

"I'll keep that in mind." Was all the acknowledgment to the warning the clown had given him.

Clapping his hands, Joker grinned darkly as he moved closer to the billionaire. "I like ya Matchy, you're just fun. I like that. Sooo to the point, straight forward if ya will. It's so interesting. Heh So I'm curious. Why did you choose to work for lil 'ol me? Hmmm"

 _'Because you're a psychopath that needs to be stopped. Because if I don't than who will? Because this is the only way to get you to reveal any of your secrets. Because Gotham City needs to be protected. You're the biggest danger to this city. You're a danger to everything I stand for. You're a force that needs to be stopped for good without corrupting myself in the process. No matter how aggravating this is for me, I have to do this. Because, this is what I stand against. I fight against you. Till one of us gives. It won't be me. I promise you that.'_ Bruce thought all of this but never uttered a word of it with his reply. Opting out for a lie that was grained in a matter of fact half-truth.

"Because boss, you're on the top of the criminal underworld. What could be more interesting than being a part of the action?" Was what he replied. Being part of the action the most thrill Bruce got was when he was beating the criminals. Saving people's lives. It's what he lived for. Joker lived to make Batman suffer. To anger and push him over the edge. Make Batman break. Bring out the worse in Batman. Many times the dark knight had come close to killing the madman. Many to close calls. Many times his own anger almost made him break his only rule. Way to many times that it felt too real, too easy just to snap that pale neck. Throw away the beliefs he held on to. Just never giving into that darkness that would pull him in like a black hole and never let him go. Never let him escape. Never to be able to go back to the way things were if he was taken by it. So, Bruce let him live. Joker lived only because of the sole reason Batman let him live. For that, his repentance would be to always battle the Clown Prince of Crime. Batman's promise to Joker that he won't be the one to break first and Joker's promise to Batman that he would break the dark knight first. Neither would kill the other. That how their lives would go. Bruce wanted to stop it all. That's why he was here. Find a way to do just that.

"Then Matchy, you came to the right place! With me you'll have more fun than you have ever had in your entire life! Hehe" Joker looked at the clock on the wall. "So, you're ready for today?"

"Where are we going today boss?" Maybe he could get the information out to Alfred before they took off.

With a small shrug, Joker took a sip of his whisky. Early to be drinking, Bruce thought.

"You'll find out when we get there. You'll be riding with Harley and me." He seemed less interested when he said Harley's name. That killed Bruce's plan to get the information out to Alfred before anything happened. All Bruce could feel towards the maniac sitting before him was pure hatred in that moment. "Don't worry though all the arrangements have been made. I say it's about time we made our appearance to a certain flying rat." Joker giggled and rocked back and forth in his seat. Shit, shit, shit. Bruce thought. Batman wouldn't be there. How would Joker react to that? As he opened his mouth to speak, Danny seemed to speak up listening in on their conversation.

"Um Boss do you think that's a good idea? I mean I heard Batman did a number on the gang last time. Why would we want to get his attention?"

Joker took in a deep breath and Bruce knew them and there that the kid broke rule number five. Joker turned his body towards the nineteen year old kid. "Denny's" he spoke slowly like scolding a child. "Don't you think it would be rude of me not to start a game with my bat? Hmmm did you ever think that ah maybe almost nine months without dear little me would be driving him crazy?" Not in your life Joker. Bruce thought as he gripped tightly against the fabric of his pants. Not realizing he was was holding his breath as he was waiting for the inevitable.

"But boss! If Batman comes surely we would all get thrown in Blackgate." Everyone went dead silent as they watched the scene between Joker and Danny. All no doubt knowing what was about to happen but no one brave enough to intervene for the kid's life.

"Danny." When the Joker removed the nickname Bruce knew he was pissed. "I'm disappointed in you. Here I thought you would understand how the game worked. How much fun life could be."

 **Bang!**

With the sound of a shot from a revolver it was over. Danny laid on his back. Blood splattered the walls and was pooling where the left of his head remained. Everyone was silent for a moment before they quickly turned and went back to eating and talking like nothing happened. Tension was all over the room but no one was dumb enough to say a word.

"Gothams youth is in more dire need than I thought." Joker grumbled as he turned his attention back on Bruce.

Bruce was livid. Absolutely livid. All he wanted was to slam his fists right into that smug face. Deep breaths. In and out. 'Make a scene and your dead.' Don't do anything rash. Can't let him know. Can't make any certain noticeable movements. Joker is always watching. One wrong move is all it would take. The blood though. Can feel it. Bruce lifted his hand and whipped his cheek. Sure enough his hand came back red.

"Don't like guns?" Joker questioned with a skeptical look. Like it was the most ridiculous question that could be asked in a place like this. Like people like this. Joker grabbed a napkin and handed it to Bruce. Quickly he rubbed at the blood getting as much off his face as he could. Bruce realized then that his body was shaking from his rage. No. Bruce didn't like guns. He hasn't since he was eight years old. What he didn't like more though was death. Death was the one thing he worked his life to protect people from. Joker laughed at death. It was the punchline to him. Which Batman fought him every single time to stop that punchline. A never ending battle. Two opposite ideologies clashing against each other. Wanting the other to budge. To break. Change.

"No." Bruce answered then realized that may have been to strange from a man supposedly a criminal. "Fire is more my thing." He added which made the Joker snicker in amusement.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Watching people burn is a lot of fun." _That's just sick, Joker._ It didn't make him let up though. "Why don't you like guns mister serious fire pants?"

"Personal reasons." Simple but quick to the point.

"Like?" Joker continued. Damn now he was curious.

"Bad history with them." Vague answers was all Bruce would give the clown. His answers though seemed to make the clown more interested in him.

"You know, Matchy. You can tell me. I've been to Arkham enough time to know a thing or two about therapy. Let doctor J fix all those big bad memories in your head."

 _Not going to happen in a million years._

"How about we schedule that for another time." Bruce gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'll hold ya to it." Joker smiled, sealing the deal that he would not forget about this conversation no matter how much Bruce wanted him to. There was no way he'd ever let Joker in. Never discuss his feelings on the matter.

"Anyways back to as I was saying. You'll be having a lot of fun today Matchy. Hehe. We should get going." Joker stood up and motioned Bruce to follow him as he walked to the door, whistling to Harley to come with. Giving one last command for the other men to clean up the mess and then head to their destination.

The car ride in the van was quiet. Harley was driving and Joker decided to sit in the back with Bruce. Green eyes stayed glancing out the window. Joker seemed lost in thought. Bruce would glance at him every now and again but focused most of his time mapping out where they were going by what he knew of Gotham. There were fairly few places Bruce didn't know about in his city.

"He'll be happy you know." Joker broke the silence. Though it seemed more like he was talking to himself as he didn't even bother to look at Harley or Bruce. "I know he missed me. He always does." It took Bruce a moment to realize he was talking about Batman. Happy? Yeah right. He was far from happy with everything going on. Joker viewed their dynamic as a game. All Batman wanted to do was have that dynamic end. Have people safe again. But always the clown got out. Always caused more chaos, more death, more of the cat and mouse. No. He wasn't happy. Not in the least bit. Missing the Joker? Now that was a thought Bruce wouldn't even try and give any credit to by thinking about it. Why would he ever miss the maniac? He hated everything about him. The way he took lives with ease. That haunting laugh. His sick fascination with the dark knight. He hated him plain and simple. Thought of him though? Yes. Bruce constantly did. Wondering when he would escape, wondering what his next move will be, where he was. Yes, he thought of him. Almost obsessively. Always needing to stop him. Always.

"We're here Mistah J." Harley spoke up. As she parked the van.

Bruce blinked. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention outside the window anymore. Hazel contacts gazed outside to inspect where they were currently. Gotham Private Elementary school. They were in the back of the school, more hidden away to not be spotted yet. Joker seriously was planning to burn down a school. During school hours! No. That made his blood run cold. Turning to look at the grinning maniac next to him he raised a questioning brow. Asking why? This wasn't sitting well with him. Young children would get hurt. This wasn't right. Bruce had to figure something out quick.

"A school? You sure about this boss?" Don't question the clown was a big no. He had to stop this. Do something to make sure no children were hurt.

"Think about it Matchy!" The giddiness in his voice made Bruce go pale. Joker had no limits to the atrocities he would commit. "It's the best gift I could give dear old Batsy! You see Matchy, Bats has this little temper problem when kids are involved. So I figured for my welcoming home gift for him why not have some fun with the spoiled rich kids. Hehehe"

"Joker." Bruce had to control himself from growling.

"Also you could cross off a school to that little black book of arson all arsonist seem to have. Hell sticking by my side Matchy you'll be more well-known than Firebug guy! Hehehahahahe told ya you'd like it! You're welcome!"

It felt like bile was in the back of his throat. This was not what he signed up for when he went undercover. Having it worse was how Joker was beaming at him like he just made Christmas come early for Bruce. Before he could even protest Joker and Harley both jumped out of the van.

"Fuck." Was spoken under his breath. Bruce quickly got out of the van as Harley was opening up the back. Makeshift bombs, guns and Gasoline.

"Boss. I-" Bruce couldn't allow this to happen. He had to put a stop to it before it started.

"Shush now." Joker said as he picked a can of gasoline and handed it to Bruce who took it reluctantly. "Boss. I don't feel comfortable with hurting kids."

Joker glanced at him absentmindedly. "We'll be in and out before you even noticed. Trust me. I ah know what I'm doing. Besides if any of the brats get hurt then their rich mommies and daddies can just buy new ones hehe" He licked his lips.

"But I-" His words were cut off as another van pulled up next to there's and the other Jokers goons got out. Some of them seemed like they weren't liking this idea as much as Bruce didn't. They may be criminals but some of them it was obvious that they didn't like the idea of children getting hurt either. A taboo for some even in the criminal underworld. The vigilante mind was going a million miles a second. Planning the best way to go along with the homicidal psychopath's whims but to insure no children got hurt in the process. What would get the children out of the building the quickest. It him then. The fire alarm. If he can get to it without anyone noticing before the clowns plans were achieved the school would do a mandatory evacuation and could get the fire department there fast enough for any damage they did do would get cut short. It was a plan. The billionaire couldn't risk getting exposed. Not now. It wouldn't bode well for his health or anyone else's.

Joker spun around, his purple trench coat twirling in the movement. He was excited. Happy. To bad for him Batman was already planning to ruin his fun and he wouldn't even know it was him.

Sneaking into the school was fairly easy for the group of men. It was mid-day so the children were in their classrooms and not in the halls. A couple of the men carrying the gasoline and pouring it on the floor as they went. Joker had wrapped up about seventeen men besides Bruce, Harley and himself for this mission. Harley was holding the clowns hand as they skipped surprisingly silently in the halls. Bruce stayed in the back which luckily the clown for once seemed to preoccupied with his thoughts of getting Batman's attention to notice, Bruce sliding silently without being observed by the others into a nearby hall. This had to be quick. He turned the hall and his eyes went a little wide as he saw a little girl getting a drink of water. When she turned to him he had to think fast. "Shh." He whispered and she nodded. Way to trusting of adult figures it would seem. The vigilante made his way to her as silently as he could. This might work better than he thought if he got back to the group quick. "What's that?" She pointed to the gasoline can. "It doesn't matter." He gave her a reassuring smile as best he could under these circumstances. "Listen, I need you to run. Find the quickest fire alarm and pull it." His voice was low enough for only her to hear. She looked confused. "But I'll get in trouble." She looked worried. She was a good kid he could tell. "No you won't. You'll be helping people. Go now and wait at least two minutes before you pull it." The child nodded slowly and turned and ran in the other direction. Taking a deep breath with some relief that now his secret could be hidden better from the clown he took off back to where he the group was. Counting down the minutes in his head. Joker was leaning against the wall near one of the classroom doors and his heart dropped. Don't do it. He was begging internally. Please don't. The other men were sneaking away slowly and silently to continue hiding the bombs and pouring gasoline. Harley even left.

When green eyes looked at Bruce he grinned big. Scars making the demented smile even bigger. Obsessive insanity showed brightly through orbs of green and it made him feel dizzy. It hurt. Reality of what his eyes spoke hurt. Joker was doing this for 'two' people. Batman and Matches Malone. It was him though that he was doing this for even if the maniac clown thought it was for two people. He truly thought that what he was doing was for their best interest. In that sick mind that's the conclusion he came to. It was disgusting. It was wrong. Dangerous. It was Joker. Doing what he did best. All Bruce could think about was that whatever happened next would all be his fault. Yet he couldn't turn back now. Drawn to figuring this madman out. Drawn to finally being able to stop all this madness that the man lived off of. Staying undercover was the only way he could figure Joker out. Playing those damn tapes and observing him. Getting into his head. Finding out what made him tick. What could finally stop him without putting him down like the dog he was. It was Batman's responsibility. Only he could do it. He wouldn't stop all because this got hard. That was all he knew at that moment.

Joker put his hand on the class room door. His revolver in his other hand. Then alarms went off. Loud screeching alarms.

"What the hell?" Joker spoke aloud. Like a flash of lightening he motioned to Bruce and opened the door. Gun fire was heard barely over the fire alarms and the vigilante carrying the gasoline can went running in after him. He knew the other goons would be running back to the vans not wanting to get caught. So all there would be is this classroom filled with children, Joker and Bruce. Their dynamic was a game to the Joker. So this game would have to be played differently than ever before if Bruce wanted people to get out with their lives.


	3. Arkham Memories

**Chapter 3 Arkham Memories**

 _ **Day, seventeen of Arkham stay.**_

Joker sat in solitary confinement annoyed. He couldn't stand the drugs that were pulsing through his body. It wasn't like when he popped pills for the fun of it. This was just too much for his sensory. Ever since his nice chemical bath his senses have always been extra sensitive. So they drugged him heavy. Plenty to kill any normal person. Because of they didn't then it wouldn't affect him in the least. It was bloody years ago when they gave him a normal dose of sedatives and Joker faked being asleep just to give them a big surprise party! Now though, they had caught on. Just enough to give them the almost desired result of what they wanted. Never would he complain about it but it was bothering him now. The quack doctors loved keeping him drugged, trying to keep him quiet. It was like they didn't enjoy his games? Nah! They did. They just wanted to play too. He'll play. Today he was pretty enraged. Thinking about his Bat normally relaxed him but now. Now. Ripping out a certain flying rodents wings was on his mind. It made his head hurt thinking about it. Thinking about how the rug was pulled from underneath him. Bats allowed so much to happen when he was last out in the putrid city. Bat stayed away from him. Well no. He didn't. Joker always knew the Batman was right outside the window where ever he went, watching him. Always watching. It would have been cute if the clown wasn't so damn angry at him right now. The Bat acting so self-righteous when he allowed Joker to do his dirty work. Yes, Joker was absolutely infuriated. Beyond pissed off. So for now he'd stay in Arkham. His playmate could just deal with not having any fun for now. He was in no mood to play. Not right now. Joker would have played with the Bat but he had work to do last time. After all he couldn't have just let the others forget that this was his city. His playground. A playground he'd only let his Bat be allowed to play with. At the time he did miss the Bat though. Jonny Jonny kept things fun while the Bat stayed away but even he got dull. Always apologizing. There was nothing Joker hated more than apologizes. Why regret anything in life? Why bother? Life is fun. Life is a joke. So go with the flow. Bring the punchline to so many people's lives and watch them laugh when they got the joke. All apologizes ever did was kill someone slowly. An awful death. Never a death Joker would take or would want for someone. So never apologize. Jonny Jonny just didn't get that.

Jonny Jonny was thought about though by the clown from time to time. He was for a time someone Joker enjoyed being around. Fun. He had been fun. Someone that was amusing for a while. The blonde even saved his life. Only one other person ever did that and that was Bats. In some ways he missed him. Not too much. It was fun while it lasted. So he kept him around. Once he became dull though there was no point keeping him around anymore and the damn Bat irritated him. 'To mock you' of all the things that damn rodent could of said. All the clown could see was red. Wanting to end his playmates life in that moment. Joker didn't think he acted on impulse. It's what he did. Batman though being the good playmate that he was didn't let the game end so soon. No matter how irritating the Bat was the clown prince could always count on him to keep the game going.

The gash on his head itched but he refused to scratch at it. He may have been mad at his friend but that didn't mean he'd ruin the love mark he made. Let it scar and heal. There were plenty of scars on his body already. The more the merrier. Never apologize to anyone for the way you look after all. Leaning against the wall of his cell he did wonder if Bats was watching him now. Probably. It's what Batsy did. Let him. If he wanted to watch fine. It wouldn't bring Joker back to him yet. No. Not yet. A cool down period was needed first. New fun games to be thought on first. Sure, he'll be back. Joker would always be back.

 _ **Month two and five days of Arkham Stay.**_

Hehehahahahe! Boy! Crane experiments were a blast! That gas! Wow! Packed a fun punch! Big bad scary! Scary! That's what he'll call the good old straw head! That mask! It was hilarious! Fear this, Fear that! More fun than Strangie all right! Haha! Scary had no idea what was really scary! Maybe he should give him some lessons in that department. After all, the clown could see it now! Scary one day would be in the Bats sights! Be under the same rug that everyone was! Bat letting people stand on it but only as long as he wanted them to. Once the decision was made the rug would be pulled and down, down, down they fall. Mister scary just didn't see his fall yet but boy it would be funny. A real riot! Joker would let it happen. After all the Bat must be bored by now. Missing his better half. So let him find Scary. Wait for him to figure out what the psychiatrist did in the hidden wards of Arkham. Till then the clown would enjoy those fun games with scary. Poor Doctor Crane just didn't get it. Joker had nothing to fear but what he saw was always the Bat-monster. It made him giddy. A monster that was always trying to eat him. Honestly it made him hard most of the time! Let the bat beast devour him! Let it eat its fill! It was like Ecstasy! A great drug! Making his sensory go hay wire in all the best ways! Best part it stopped him from experiencing all the other ill feelings from the drugs the doctors put him on. Though he couldn't help but grin wide thinking about the hallucinations. More specifically how it would be if that dear Batty boy finally let go. Finally become corrupted. Those deep icy blue eyes of his that had a beast in them. Hidden deep. Locked away from the outside world. Joker had the key but he didn't know where the lock was. Which final button he needed to push to make the ticking time bomb explode. It was a thrill! A rush. Push, pushing, and all the strength it took and when finally it would fall. Satisfaction. Crowd stopping punchline! End to the perfect joke! Batman losing those pesky rules of his would be the best day ever! A true monster would be unleashed! Better than anything the world would ever see! Once the Bat finally snapped no one would be safe. No longer would there be a rug to stand on to be pulled away because the funny part is there would be no rug! Batsy would finally become what he was meant to be. All he needed was Joker to give the final push and unlock the cage. It would happen. When it did, he wouldn't be around to see it. That just made him laugh. So keep the fear toxin going through his veins! Let the clown see what the Bat would become. This was the only way he'd be able to. Once it truly happened that'd be it for him. Stand on the rug Scary! Stand and try not to fall too soon! Hopefully Bat wouldn't pull the rug from under Scary to soon. Maybe Bat would allow it. Ha! Now that was just funny hopeful thinking!

 _ **Month two and day twenty of Arkham stay.**_

Therapy, so much therapy. It seemed to be a never ending cycle for the clown. So many of the same questions by so many different doctors. The only day he ever had off from it were Friday's. It was so repetitive that some days he didn't even feel the drive to play. How depressing is that! Killing one of them never set them off their path. Another would just replace the one he killed. They were like ants, you kill one just to find ten more waiting for you. Annoying! He felt like an exterminator who just couldn't catch a break. _**'How are you feeling?**_ ' Irritable is how he felt. _**'What do you dream?'**_ _Lots of things, scenarios that would just make you laugh._ _ **'What is your sexuality?'**_ _Bat-sexual haha!_ _**'What's your name?'**_ _Joker haven't you read my name tag?_ Oh wait. He didn't have a name tag. Need to get one. _**'How'd you get those scars?'**_ _Oh. Let me tell you a funny story! Which one do you want to hear?_ _**'What turned your skin white?'**_ _A nice chemical bath would do that to you. You should try it sometime._ _**'Do you ever feel remorse?'**_ Haha why would he? _**'Have you ever been married?'**_ _See, ah not exactly the marring type._ _**'How do you always escape Arkham?'**_ _Wouldn't you like to know? A magician never reveals his secrets. Next!_ _**'How's the medication treating you?'**_ _Hate it, next!_ _**'Did you have a career before you went to commit crime?**_ ' What better life choice is there then the life he lived now? Ask another. _**'Do you have any friends?'**_ _Yes! A best friend named Batsy! Don't give that look! Of course we are friends! Always will be!_ _**'Who was your first kill?'**_ That was one like his scar stories he'd spin a fun little tale for them to scribble down. Not all the questions were bad. Nope, some he just loved! _**'How did you get into my office?'**_ _It was easy, no, no the guards won't come._ _**'What do you want?'**_ _To play a fun little game of course!_ _**'Why are you going to kill me?'**_ _Because it's fun! What other reason do I need?_ _**'Please I have a family!'**_ Okay that wasn't really a question but he loved it just the same. But they had one question that he loved more than any other. _**'How do you feel about Batman?'**_ That one was always his favorite to answer. He loved and hated the flying rodent. Loved his violence, his brutality, the monster. His punches, kicks and his talent for breaking bones. How he spoke the maniacs language with violence. The fact he was always willing to play with the clown. Never disappointing him with always keeping his promise to play a game. His whole collection of wonderful toys! Nothing beat the feeling of a Batarang slicing into flesh after all. What he hated. His no sense of humor. It was exhausting just to get a twitch of a smile from the dark knight. Bats boring code that held him back. Self-righteous attitude when he was just as crazy as the ones he fought. Angsty! God he was just a little bat ball of angst! Always so serious! Always brooding! Mr. Gloom and depressing! How he hated that! Made him want to carve a smile into his Bat face just to get him to lighten up a bit. Yes, he loved and hated the Bat all at the same time. Nothing would ever change that. Bat was the only person who could ever be his equal. His favorite playmate. No one compares to the Dark Knight.

 _ **Month three and one day of Arkham stay.**_

More and more security improvements. More guards armed properly now, cameras and even better locks! Improvements! Improvements! Improvements! What a colossal waste of money! Not that he cared about money, he just used it but never cared about it. Others did though. Billionaire insufferable playboys with too much time on their hands was one to count right now. Joker didn't see the spoiled rich brat here during his visit to the Asylum. No. But his money investments were the talk of the asylum. Pretty boy decided to invest five hundred grand in this place! Fix it up! Help the patients! Ha! Like the doctors actually cared about that! Silly rich boy! So naive to the world. He did wonder though why a spoiled rich snob would give two shits about this place. There really seemed to be no gain for him in it. Just wasted time and money. Sure Brucey gave his reasons but it really didn't make much sense.

What got to him though about this playboy was that he heard his main reason for investing money was to keep the clown off the streets! Like he was just a problem to the streets of Gotham! Ha! All the clown wanted was to play! Play with a Bat. Have fun! Give Gotham a reason to smile and see the joke! No harm in that! Heh no harm what so ever! Brucey boy couldn't get that so here he was wasting his money to try and keep the clown locked away. Maybe he'd pay the pretty rich boy a visit when he got out! Yes! Tell him a joke make him see the funny side of life! After all it was his gift. Making people laugh! Hehe yes he'd definitely visit him.

 _ **Month three, day sixteen of Arkham Stay.**_

Dreams, they were always a riot when he woke up. His slumber was always filled with visuals of death, destruction and decay. Joker would also dream of Batman. He'd either kill the Bat in some, or Bat would kill him. Those were the best. When Batsy would let go and snap his neck. Oh he couldn't wait for the day that actually happened! In one shape or another Bat was always there. Never could the clown ever get away from him. Nor did he really want to. Find the Bat or run away from the Bat seemed to be a constant in his dreams. He even had sexual dreams involving the Bat. Always of a violent nature, either him hurting the Bat sexually or Bat hurting him sexually. It was never love making. Oh no. It never would be. Joker loved those dreams. They were a few of his favorite ones. Last night he had a dream where he was at the Gotham Mall. No one even recognized him as the Joker. Odd, the scars, chalk white skin and green hair should have been a dead giveaway. Blind! They were! Blind as a bat! Heh. Anyways. In that dream he was standing in line. Joker waiting in line for anything was funny enough! He wanted some cotton candy you see! Had a real sweet tooth. The line though was taking forever to move and there was a whinny kid in-front of him. Clinging to his mother asking when would the line move? Joker was amused. Not because the kid was a whinny little shit. No. He was amused by the Batman mask the kid wore! Ha! They make those things? That's what he thought. If they did where could he get one? So they waited in the never ending line. Toxic green eyes always flickering back to the annoyed child ready to throw a temper tantrum. Must be the mask. Bats seemed to get angry a lot. Shouldn't the boy be smiling? He was in line for cotton candy after all! It's that damn mask.

Kid wanted to be as stoic as the Bat. Take off the mask he decided. Let the kid let loose. Enjoy the fact he was going to get something sweet. No ah reason to be so serious! Joker reached for the kid and grabbed him. The small body going stiff as he looked up in wary at the clown. Was he recognized? Must have been. But no one else was reacting except him and this boy. His mother didn't even bother looking in their direction. Was the world frozen around them? "Gotta smile, kid." With glee Joker ripped off the kids mask and went still. Any burst of laughter died in his throat. Behind the Bat mask, the boy had green hair, pale skin and the most dazzling green eyes he'd ever seen. What made him stop and stare though? Made his body feel like he was carrying weights was the boys cheeks. Huge cuts from ear to ear bleeding profusely. So underneath the Bat mask was a smile after all. A huge grin just waiting for the world to see! When he woke up he was laughing! So much so the guards came in to sedate him and back to slumber land he went.

 _ **Month four day twelve of Arkham stay.**_

Another rug was pulled by Batsy today. Edward Nigma, his last business partner when he was out last time was taken in to the Asylum about an hour ago. Edward had slipped up. Just enough for the Bat to take an interest. Really as much of a genius Eddie boy thought he was did he really think that even he was safe from the dark knight! Nope! No one was! That's how the games the Bat would play with others went. Sure, sometimes Joker hated sharing his favorite playmate with people less than they were. But can't have a Bat going lazy when he was gone after all. But damn it, Batman didn't even bother to come and say hi! That irritated him. It was like Bats was avoiding his best friend! Rude! Absolutely rude! Doesn't call, doesn't write, and doesn't stop in to even give a spanking! Hmpf! Bat needed a lesson in friendship etiquette. Joker was generous though when it came to the flying rodent. Willing to give him another chance and teach him a thing or two. After all what were friends for? He'd do anything for Bat if he asked. Burn the city down? Ya Got it! Kill someone? Who and how? Joker would always be there for his Bat.

Even if the Bat didn't visit him like he would have wanted the clown wasn't going to let that ruin his day. After all today he was getting out of solitary confinement. Not a smart move everyone even the clown knew that. Strangie though! Ha! Who would trust a guy with the last name Strange? That made no sense! Arkham board really were filled with idiots! Anyways Strangie, had given the go ahead to allow Joker back out and about with other inmates of Arkham. Did Strangie really think that was a good idea? That the other patients or guards would be safe? Of course not! Joker could see it as clear as day. See Joker could read people easily, he knew exactly which ones had a darker nature in them, he loved exploiting and exploring that in people. Strangie like big bad Scary were standing on the same rug. Of course how they went about it were different. Scary stood, too much of an ego to realize that he would fall sooner standing up. Strangie on the other hand sat on it. Making it more difficult for a certain Bat to catch on and yank it away from him. Same rug, different positions. Joker would always be the one jumping up and down on it. Sometimes missing and falling himself, other times letting the force knock a bat down. Life was funner that way. Strangie would fall like everyone else but for now let him exploit his curiosity on how the maniac clown would react. After all he needed to stretch his legs and see a little redhead with a love for green and find out what he had been missing on the outside. Orderlies, psychiatrist, and guards were fun to play with for a awhile but boredom was getting to him. So while Strangie sat on the rug, the clown would play while he could. Once that was pulled away from the sadistic Doctor then it would be harder for the clown to get much free time without putting the effort to sneak out of his cell.

 _ **Month four day thirteen of Arkham stay.**_

"You think I'm a deranged sadistic Doctor?" Strangie asked him. Despite his question his tone was amused.

"Of course I do. We both know you are. No reason to hide it." Joker gave a look of mock sympathy.

"Because you would know anything about psychology and how to diagnose someone." His voice held that condescending tone that Joker had become used to with their sessions. Speaking of sessions. There was no camera in the room this time. Strangie must have had something particular on his mind he wanted to discuss.

"I know ah thing or two. After all I know a lovely little minx who used to be one before I showed her the more fun side of life." Joker grinned.

"Yes, we all are aware of what you did to Miss Quinzel. Interesting case that one." He mumbled though he obviously had no real interest in her.

"See Doc, I know what I'm talking about. Just look at you! How many patients have you driven to suicide lately? Or self-harm?, murdering other patients? Letting out the ones who aren't obviously as the world calls it 'cured'. You like to take them apart. I ah get it. No complaints from me nope! You'll get zip! I even enjoy you sending some toys my way! After all sharing is caring, at least that's what they tell ya in kiddie school. So you're fine by my book. No worries! I've never stopped someone from enjoying a bit of fun in life. If anything I love to bring it. I just don't like that you seem to hide who you are is all. Too much like apologizing. If you ask me."

"I didn't." Strange interjected.

"Your loss. I'm really an insightful individual. Hehe" he shook his head in feigned pity.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Strangie spoke as if it was a done deal.

That peaked the clown's interest a little bit more. Joker already knew Strangie had an interest in him. After all the doctor pretty much gave him as much free reign as he had control over.

"So tell me Dr. Sadist, why are the cameras off." Joker would have pointed to the camera if his hands weren't bound in the strait jacket so all he could do is move his head in its direction.

"I know I don't need to answer that for you." He replied.

Joker couldn't help but chuckle. "Planning a date with a clown? I should warn you, Strangie. Bat may get jealous. He's kinda protective of me after all."

"Protective?" He questioned. Now he was interested in what Joker had to say. The clown prince soaked it up. Loving being the center of attention.

"Yup. He can't let me go ya see. Never ending our game permanently. Whenever I am falling from a roof about to plummet to my death, here comes the dashing dark knight to catch me! If I'm bleeding too badly during a fight between us, he'll patch me up while I'm unconscious. Real big softy his is sometimes. It's kinda cute in a sickening sorta way."

"Why do you assume it's because of you and not his hero complex need to save others?" Strangie mocked.

"It's simple answer doc. In a world that has allowed my existence the normal reaction would be to try and remove me permanently. Bat can't bring himself to do that. All right refuses to. He isn't a hero as you all think he is but more like me. I'm the only one who can understand him and he needs that. Without me he'd be alone in the big bad world. So he saves me. Deep down inside he knows we are two sides of the same coin." Joker smiled fondly.

"You really are delusional on your relationship of the Batman. Tell me have you figured out who is underneath the mask yet?" Strangie gave a knowing look that made Joker shift in his chair a little.

Why did so many care about who was under the mask? It didn't change anything. Bat was Bat. Whoever he played during the off hours wasn't who he really was. That Kelvar was his true skin. That cowl was his true face. Joker knew that. Batman knew that. It was a fact of life.

"I don't care who he pretends to be underneath. Even if I ever found out it wouldn't change anything." Joker responded just as certain.

"Then you aren't much use on any real information. I have already deciphered who the man really is." Strange started closing his notebook. Obviously done with Joker.

"Ya know doc. If what you're saying is true. I ah might have to pay you a little visit. Cut out your tongue for you don't go blabbing. After all can't have you ruining my playmate after all. It's my job." Joker was seething dangerously. Already starting to work at getting out of the strait jacket. If Strangie here wanted to ruin his fun then there would be hell to pay. Bat was off limits. Joker could only share his playmate so much before he had to put a stop to certain players. Strangie was now off that list!

"Don't worry Joker. I have no intention of destroying your game. After all it's a very fascinating dynamic between you two that I intend to explore for a little longer." Strange reasoned. Though Joker could see that didn't stop plans he had in mind. Curiosity was winning out over anger though.

"I should tell you doc, you're no longer sitting on the rug. You were safer there. Now you are balancing off of it. Best go back to sitting." Joker knew Strange had no idea what he was referencing. Nor did he care. It was the only warning he'd give the not confused looking Doctor. Bat was going to play with the doctor sooner or later. Strangie was setting up the game with the Bat. A game Joker knew the sadistic Doctor did not know how to play at all.

"Then we understand each other?" Joker asked. Warning in his tone.

"We understand each other perfectly." Strange agreed. Both fully aware that they were on the verge of making enemies of each other.

 _ **Month four day twenty four of Arkham stay.**_

"You seem depressed today?" Scary spoke after a long silence between them. Depressed? Okay maybe he was a bit. His anger had subsided over the Bat a few days ago. Joker was missing his playmate. Missing the chase, the violence, everything! So yeah he was depressed. There wasn't much he could say on the subject. Without playing with Bat his life was boring and dull with only a few entertaining things to keep him going. The Fear toxin! Hahaha! Fear toxin it still had some amusement there. Scary couldn't make anyone afraid if he didn't have his drug. Kinda pathetic in a funny way. Yet Scary called himself the master of fear! How, bland. False advertisement if you will.

These 'therapy' sessions were the only ones that were never filled. No audience to watch the performer that he was. Such a shame. Though with the upkeep on security measures the clown prince was sure that Bat would find out soon about Scary. He'd lasted longer than he thought he would. Inevitable outcome was still the same either way. Down Scary would fall when a Bat came knocking-crashing through his door. 'Experimenting on patients and innocent people!' He could hear Batsy's voice now. Oh. It'd be funny. Someone who claims to be a Master of Fear really didn't grasp the concept of what fear was. He never tangled with Gotham's Dark Knight. A monster draped in black. Icy stare that turns even the bravest of men cowed. Brutality that matched the Jokers own in different display. Scary get off the rug while you can.

Joker simply gave a shrug as he lowered his head to rest on the table on his arm. His mind more focused on a certain flying rodent.

"You haven't eaten for a couple of days." Crane spoke again. Joker gave a shrug again. "Have you been sleeping?" A slight nod confirmed he had been. "How much?"

Joker sighed. "Scary. We both know you don't care about those line of questioning. What you really want to know is about my fears blah blah, how I got my pale complexion, blah blah, my scars, blah brief or boxers."

"There's no point in pointing out the scars. You'll never tell the truth about them anyway." He ignored the others. Even though they both knew fears were most important to Crane.

"It's boxers by the way. I like colored boxers. Polka dots, things like that on them. Wanna see?" He spoke in a melancholy tone.

"No I don't. You're avoiding the question. Now there has to be a reason you're depressed." Crane wouldn't drop that part of the conversation.

"Missing my Bat." He grumbled between his arms. Head propped down on the table laying against his right arm.

Dark Blue eyes looked at the clown from across the table through shaggy brown bangs. Wrong shade of color. Joker liked blue eyes, well the Bats icy blue eyes. All other blue failed in comparison to the light blue of the Bat. The fire beneath the Bats blue orbs were always enticing. Icy Blue that seemed to freeze his thoughts whenever he saw them. A trap of the Bats own making. Trap that Joker always found himself lured to but had to keep away to prevent getting stuck.

"I find it fascinating." Scary murmured more to himself.

Acidic green looked at him. Raising a brow questioningly. What was he going to ramble on about now?

"Continue." He encouraged.

"All these months I have been trying to decipher what it is you're afraid of and now you have pretty much told me without even noticing. Fascinating indeed."

Sitting up at the Joker gave a smirk. Afraid? Him? Really doc? That's the conclusion you come to? Without even needing to say anything Crane could see his skepticism in his eyes.

"You always reference Batman as your own."

"He is. Bat is my property after all." Spoken matter of fact.

"Is he now? What makes you think that?" Crane questioned, dropping his line of questioning temporarily.

"Because, he is. Bat is my playmate. No one else can play with him the way I can."

"I don't think he sees it that way." Crane countered.

"He does. Trust me I ah know him inside and out. Hehe" Joker replied with a slight nod of his head.

Scary leaned back in a relaxing posture in his chair. Pushing up his glasses with a condescending smug look on his face. Did he honestly think he had nothing to fear from the clown? Either he was very unintelligent or very brave. Joker went with the former.

"I've already gathered from our meetings that you're an eccedentesiast." Crane decided to drop the previous conversation and continue. So Scary really thought he faked a smile? Ha! Couldn't he see the scars? Joker was always smiling. Always laughing. Life's one big joke. Psychiatrists with their silly diagnoses just didn't get it. How simple it was. Life if funny, Joker brought the punchline. Easy. Case closed.

"What's more fascinating though than the emotions you hide under your smile." Joker could not hold in his laughter at that! Hahaha! Hide his emotions! Joker was the pinnacle of acting on his impulses! Scary was so off that it was to pathetic not to be funny.

"Ooooo Scary, you're a riot! Have you not learned anything from little ol' me yet! Boy! This is getting sad! Haha" Joker slapped his hands on the table. Crane never had him handcuff give how enthusiastic the clown had always been to see him. Making Crane feel he wasn't really in danger if Joker wanted to see him so badly.

"You're afraid Batman will forget about you."

"Not possible! Did ya know he has a smiley face carved right above his heart? Hmmm" Joker giggled. That was a fun day but he had a lot of useless henchmen after that. Batsy had his suit Booby-trapped. It was ah electrifying!

"That may be true, but it still scares you. What if one day you were out playing your usual games and Batman never came? What if he never came back to as you say dance with you. How would you feel about that?" His voice was laced with smug venom. Like a snake ready to bite and break its victim. Crane played on fears. It was his whole performance after all. When he didn't use fear toxin, he used words to the same capacity.

It would destroy the Joker. It was an impossible thought though. One he would never entertain. Bat would always come out. No, matter what. It's what he did. Put innocent lives in danger and then boom a Bat would come breaking through glass and punches would ensue. Being afraid of that would accomplish nothing because Batsy always delivered. After all, having a hostage was like calling the bat on speed dial. Bats would always pick up the call. Did Batsy have a phone number? That was now something Joker would have to find out! Hehe.

"It's never going to happen Scary, ya see Batsy and I have this arrangement. I cause havoc, he comes in and chase me. We fight, he drags me back to Arkham or I get away to start the process all over again. That's the game. It makes his life complete as it makes mine have meaning. Making him sour keeps me going after all." Joker took a breath and grinned. It was about time he let Scary in on the rug he stood on. "Say Scary, wanna know what I find funny?"

"Poison in the water supply?" He deadpanned.

Over dramatically Joker gasped in mock horror. "Silly Scary. Dontcha know that the water supply is already taking years off people's lives as it is. No, no. What I find funny! Is you!"

Cocking a brow and tilting his head, making the glasses slide down his nose slightly Crane looked at him. "Elaborate."

Hook, line and sinker! Way to easy! Live and learn from the best Scary!

"You see, Scary. You wanna be this big scary monster. No. Don't give me that look! You do. Your whole goal of finding out what makes people afraid is kinda pathetic. Hehe I mean don't get me wrong, seeing people afraid is fun! But come on! You don't have a gift for it. I could help you with your little problem. All you gotta do is ask. I'm a very generous clown after all. Hahaha"

"It's not-" Crane tried to interrupt.

"Yeah, yeah. It's for science, blah, blah, blah!" Joker waved his hand annoyed at the interruption. "We both know why you do it. You little sadist God complex you." He batted his eyes in feigned flirtation. "But, but you ah don't seem to see that you're balancing on the rug. Don't you see?"

"What rug? What are you getting at?"

"The rug Jonny Jonny!" He stopped. Blinked five times. Cocked his head to the side in thought. Gave a shrug and sheepish smile. "Heh oops. Reminded me of a previous conversation. Eh. As I was ah saying. Mister no sense of humor is going to yank soon. That's what happens. Your whole world will come crashing down. Here's the funny part. You wanna know why? Because all this time you haven't even realized that the ah only reason you get to have any type of fun is because he lets you. Or you weren't important enough to be noticed. Hehe." A little more of a push. "The self-proclaimed Master of Fear is not even worth his attention. You'll never even be able to find what scares the Dark Knight. hehe That's funny! Jokes on you Scary!" Laughter filled the small room.

Crane adjusted his glasses as he went over the clown's words. Tick, tock. Joker waited for him to respond to what he said. Come on, Scary! It's not hard. There he goes! Look at that! He's thinking. About time. Let it sink in doc. Let it all sink in. Bat was going to have fun. All it took was one little push. Joker could see it in those dark blues. Crane wouldn't try to hide it as well. Boom! Crash! He'll fall. That's how this went. Scary, was close oh so close to breaking. Bat would break him. Mold him. Into something better. Batsy was an artist. Batman made the Joker after all. A real work of art.

"You should talk to Nigma. He has information you'll want to know." Crane finally spoke. His sadistic glee was there, hidden beneath his anger at the clowns words.

Joker blinked. Confused. Edward? What was Edward keeping from him?

 _ **Month six of Arkham stay.**_

White, white walls. Bland. Boring. Padded. Can't even smack a head against. Pacing. So small. The room is too small! White. White. White! Needs color. Some color. Way to bland. Boring! Boring! Boring. Pace the square, back and forth, circles and back. Not enough color. Not enough. So white! Can't stand it. Going crazy! Ha! Crazy! Their crazy! Who would like white rooms anyways! Not even a single dap of color. Too bright, hurts they eyes. Way to bright. Pacing, pacing. Who could stand this! It's his fault. His! His! His! Damn Bat! Damn him! So much white. Just the thing to ah fix that. Hehe. They never check anymore. Why would they? The guards hated getting close. Always so afraid to. 'He'll kill me, you check him.' 'I'm not touching the freak!' 'Forget it then!' The orderlies always say. Freak! Ha! They're the freaks! Thinking life has any real meaning. Never getting the joke! Ha! Like Bat. Never getting the joke. Never. Still to white. Still too bright.

Joker stopped from pacing and glanced around the room. Staying still and just staring at the white walls of the solitary confinement. After his talk with Edward he had gone into a complete rage. Riddler had to go the infirmary. Seven guards were killed. Joker was beyond pissed off. More infuriated than he had been in a long time. Something inside him snapped. Broke. The next month went by in a blur for him. Hardly speaking to anyone, only eating when he needed to, rarely sleeping. Not even smiling. If he was depressed before he felt dead now. Waiting. Waiting. Gone. He felt lost. So much so his docile temperament kept him out of a straight jacket. It was all the Bats fault. Why. Because of the damn Harveys. Oh sure! It was all fine and good having Joker doing the dirty work in Bats eyes, but the second his dear old ex friends begged for his help. Boom! Everything Joker had worked for gone. His city taken away from him again! Locked away and forgotten about and Harveys got to continue to run free! If Bat really wanted to act that way! Fuck him! After all he did for his darling little rodent. Always escaping, always playing, giving a challenge only he could do and for what to be ah replaced in the friend category! Wasn't right! Wasn't funny! Bat went too far. Bat would pay! Now all Joker could do was stare at these bland boring white walls. Color! Can't take this anymore! Falling to his knees he growled in frustration. Way to bright! His nails clawed into his forehead and scraped down. Again. Scratch. Again. Slice. Again. Blood. Copper smell filled his senses as it dripped down his face. Green eyes stared at the ground. Blinking away drops that stuck to his eyelashes and clouded his vision. Dripping. Dripping. Splash. Red contrasting white on the floor beneath. Joker blinked. Staring at it for several minutes. His hands moving away from his clawed up face and down to the floor.

Realization struck him. A small smile slowly spread on his lips before becoming his infamous grin. Red. That's what these walls needed. Crimson red. Lucky for him he had just the paint needed right here. Laughing he used his fingertips to wipe the blood from his face. Slowly he turned to face the closest wall. Using his finger to draw a tiny happy face. Better, but not enough. More, paint was needed. Sliding his fingers, he pulled up his pant leg, tapped on was a knife he stole from the kitchens. It had made walking a challenge not to split open his leg. Years of practice had kept accidents away. With how docile he was no one bothered to search him anymore. Grabbing the knife he grinned at his reflection on the blade. Setting it beside his for a moment as he pulled up his sleeve. More paint. His mind was in a mantra. Picking up the knife he pressed the sharp edge to his arm and with a quick flick of his wrist, he felt the nice sting. Pain. Pain made him feel more alive. He reveled in the old familiar feeling. His sensory making it even better. Slice. More warm liquid pulled on his arm. Dripping down the sides of his arm onto the white floor underneath. "Can't waste the paint" Joker mumbled to himself. His fingers dug into his cut as he faced the wall and started drawing with his own blood. 'Haha, smiley faces and Bats' written in blood on the white padded walls. Cutting his arm when he needed more. It all made him feel more like himself. Each new cut made his brain frizzle with the pleasure of it. Using the knife to cut deeper now into his forearm. "Can't cut to deep." The words were giggled out as he stood up to continue his work around the room. Slice, dig, paint. Repeat. Was all he could truly think about. White slowly becoming contrasted with the crimson of blood. It made the room easier to stand and his eyes hurt less. His pale skin of his arm was coated in red from all the gashes he kept inflicting. It wasn't enough. Joker stopped and pulled his shirt up. Tracing the scars and leaving bloody streaks on his skin. His other hand traced the flesh slowly with the blade, cutting slowly, savoring the sting. Warm life giving liquid trailed down his abdomen. "Much better." He purred. Using his fingers to continue his work. Each new tear and slice into his skin was starting to make him feel dizzy as he stumbled in his walk to the other side of the room. Panting. His body telling him it needed a rest. So when he finally fell to the floor he laid there, breathing in the comforting smell of copper. His groin ached and that's when he took account how constricting his pants felt.

His hand traveled down to his groin, slowly pressing his palm against the bulge. "It's been awhile." He mumbled as he slowly pulled down the sweat pants of his Arkham uniform. Fingers fiddled with his polka dot boxers unleashing his aching member. Tracing his fingers against the shaft. His other hand lifting up his shirt more. Left hand caressing the burn brand that was over his heart. Purring at the memory. Bat had a real dark side to him. A taste for violence. Several years back he had started branding the worse of the worse of criminals with his mark. A bat. How cute! Hehe. Bat didn't intend to brand Joker where his heart was. No. That was Jokers doing. Branding Joker was the goal of course. Anyone the Bat branded was like a death sentence when Batsy couldn't break his own rule himself. Funny. It was as close as the Bat was willing to go. Joker couldn't exactly remember who he killed to piss off Bat so much for him to react that way. When green eyes gazed at the burning brand all the clown could do was laugh and be excited. A mark just for him! Hehe. So when Bats was about to Brand him Joker grabbed his hand and pushed forward with his open chest for it went right above his heart. Even now as he stroked his hard erection, he could still smell his flesh burning. The agonizing bliss of pleasure as his skin burned away. Bat would have only left it burning for a second or so but Joker kept it there as long as he could. All that was left was a nasty burn of a Bat. Batsy never branded anyone again after that, to disgusted with himself. Such a shame. Joker repaid the favor though by carving a smiley face onto the bats skin. Same place he was marked. Bonded together. Forever.

Stroking his hard erection wasn't doing it for him. Picking up the knife he placed it against his thigh cutting into the flesh. His cock twitched as his thumb rubbed against the head. His breath hitched at the sensation of pain and pleasure. Violent images helped with his growing arousal. Joker imagined the Bat. Strapped down, vulnerable and at his mercy. His hand started to pick up speed as he cut a little deeper into his bleeding flesh. His Bat would have most of his armor removed in his fantasy. Never the cowl. No. Not the cowl. But some of the vulnerable man underneath whose skin was begging the maniac to be rend. Now that was an image he could get off to. He'd delicately at first cut into his Bats flesh. Yes. Just like that. His left hand left slight cuts into his inner thigh. Joker could hear the bat gasping in his ear. Oh wait that was just him. Hehe. Bat would deny anything hurt as he would dig the knife deeper into his flesh. Joker's right hand left his erection temporarily as his hand rubbed into the blood leaking out of his thigh. Coating his hand more with the sticky substance. Blood made for good lube, he had learned. Bringing his hand back he grasped his cock and squeezed. Moaning at the feel. "Bats." He gasped as he worked his movements faster. His cock soaked in his own blood now. Bat wouldn't beg. But oh would he do his best to make him. He would remove his cod piece and see those defiant eyes glare at him. So perfect. Another moan escaped him. Left hand moved to stroke his own chest with the blade. Slight cuts here and there. Precum already dripping from the tip. Licking his lips, he arched his hips up with the movement of his hand. Closing his eyes. Once he had removed the cod piece, oh that's when the fun would began! Bat would be hard. He knew that

. Bat was so much like him that violence would arouse him. Bat would deny it. Joker could see it though. Faster his hand moved as he sliced into his own hips. Gasping for air as pressure was forming in his balls. Just need a little more. Joker would take the Bat into his mouth, make him writher and gasp as he tried to hide his pleasure. 'No. Bat. Don't hide it.' He would coo. Joker wouldn't deny the Bat. He'd cut his flesh and give him pleasure as he did so. After all he was a very generous clown. Or he'd kill the Bat. That was an arousing idea just the same. To see the life leave the Bats eyes as the last thing he saw was the Joker. Vile things he would do to his corpse sexually. His hand moved up and down on his shaft even faster. Violently fast. A loud moan escaped the Jokers lips as he felt the tingling sensation of pressure over come him. No. No. No. He'd keep the Bat alive. Yes!

That's it! His breathing was fast and he was starting to feel dizzy with so much pleasure coursing through his body. Joker felt like he could just pass out from all the sensations he was feeling as his orgasm was on the horizon. Just imagining seeing the bat in so broken, so much ashamed, but letting go. Being free. It was too much. The sensation too much. Joker gasped out, sweat stinging the cuts on his body as his orgasm came. Cum squirting into his hand. "Batsy!" He yelled out as he came. His body was exhausted. His head fuzzy. Blood painted his chalk white skin red just like the walls in his room. Opening Green eyes he gazed down at his cum and blood smothered hand, bringing it to his lips he licked. Tasting salty and copper he purred. Wondering if that's exactly how Bat would taste when the clown finally took what he wanted from him.

 _ **Month seven day thirty one of Arkham stay.**_

Joker sat in the cafeteria. Edward the riddle obsessed weapons dealer was having a discussion with the now associated with being a patient instead of a doctor Jonathan Crane. Scary had been brought down by Bat a couple weeks ago. Joker had laughed the whole time when he found out. Apparently Bat, did a number on him and exposed him to his own creation, breaking poor Scary's mind. Scary had a new fear and apparently only one, Batman. Scary, who was so obsessed with fear now would forever tied to the Bat if he wanted to experience it for himself. It was absolutely better than Joker could have predicted! Bat created his own friends after all. Must be ah lonely. Doing what he did to Scary was just beyond funny. He'd have to applaud Bat when he next saw him. Destroying someone so badly was a real treat. He just wished he had been there to see it. Joker played with what Arkham called food. Barely even paying attention to the conversation. Edward had been pretty standoffish around him anyways. After, his little redecoration of his solitary confinement cell, Strangie had ordered that the clown couldn't handle being locked away from the main populace anymore. Now that was funny.

"You really are a narcissist you know that." Crane shook his head and grumbled. It was obvious to any on lookers that Crane was ready to kill the man of riddles.

"It's not my fault that you're insignificant mind can't even comprehend a basic riddle. Doctorate degree really didn't help you in the slightest now did it?" Riddler retorted.

Joker blinked. Just now picking up on the other two men conversation.

"Sooo Eddie, how long ya planning on staying? Hmmm." Joker purred and grinned as Edward went still when the clown addressed him.

"Not long, as you know Arkham is practically a revolving door." Edward scoffed in disgust.

Revolving door. Heh. That went with a theory Joker had about the Bat. Always locking up his most famous friends in Arkham. Not all of them were insane as the doctors put it. Here they were though. Always back in a place they could easily escape. Bat must have planned that. Didn't want to get bored. So subtle Bat. Really, all he should do is ask if he wanted to play so badly. Like a light switch it hit him. He'll get out tomorrow he decided. Been putting it off for far too long anyways. Oh how he missed the city. He could practically taste the pollution on his tongue right now. Bad weather that rarely seemed to ever go away. Dank alleys where fun games were played. Drugs easily available. Weapons easily available. Fun. Fun. Fun. Best of all the Bat would be waiting for him. How Batsy didn't go crazy yet he didn't know. Ohh but what fun would it be if he did! Hehehahahahe. No. Can't get too worked up yet. Crane and Edward were both staring at him as the clown was bouncing up and down on his seat. "Planning on leaving soon?" Crane asked and Joker simply giggled. "Thought so." Crane mumbled as he drank his juice. It was obvious they were just as surprised as Joker was that the madman hadn't broken out yet.

 _ **Two weeks after Arkham stay.**_

Joker paced around the iceberg lounge waiting for penguin. He had been out for two weeks now. Committed a few necessary murders, robbed a bank for some needed cash, got into contact with a few old of his hired help, and even got ahold of a place to stay. Needless to say he had been a very busy clown. Now he just needed a few more people to work for him. Going to Penguin who he called Abner was the best way to do it. The fat bird always had connections to the worse of the worse thugs Gotham had to offer. When the door opened to the birds office Joker gave a mock smile.

"You're late." He mentioned, glancing at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

"You're early." Oswald sighed in annoyance. Joker just knew how to get under his skin. Oswald had a reputation for always being on time with his clients.

Tilting his head, the clown smiled. "So are they here yet?" Joker asked wanting to get down to business.

"Yes, there's about ten men downstairs in the back."

"Ten seems like a small number." He commented.

"Well, your reputation isn't exactly a good one." Oswald gave a shrug.

Joker slid across the floor and draped his arm around Oswalds shoulders. Green eyes gazed down at the shorter man. "Oh? Why do you say that? Hmmm here I ah thought I had a fun reputation. Always telling funny jokes and all. Who wouldn't want to work for silly ol' me? Unless you're saying that's how you feel Abner? Do you not like our business deals? Not ah fun enough for you?" His tone that stared off sweet and pleasant turned dark and dangerous. Penguin was now walking on thin ice with the psychopathic clown. Sweat was starting to form on the fat man's brow. As he nervously shifted away from the arm draped across him.

"Of course not, Joker. I'm just stating you have a reputation of killing people who work for you." It was obvious he was hoping his words weren't make the clown mad.

Joker laughed and smacked his back hard, causing Oswald to stumble and almost fall to the floor. "I only kill the boring ones hehe. I'm sure you picked out some with a sense of humor at least."

Oswald adjusted his suit and nodded still very uneasy around the clown's presence. Gesturing for the clown to follow. Joker simply giggled and gave a mock arm gesture to lead the way.

"So how long do you think it will take for Batman to come looking for you?" Oswald commented as they walked. Passing rooms where normal guests would never see. If the screams were any indication.

Joker simply gave a shrug. "Bat, is always watching Abner, ya should know that by now"

"Well, I honestly prefer to stay out of Batman's sights. Bad for business when he's poking his nose in my affairs." He replied.

"That's where we disagree. Bat is a lotta fun to mess with. I'm sure he's up there on the roofs seething at the thought of me being out." A big wide grin spread across his face. "Gives the best feeling in the tummy just ah thinkin' about it."

Oswald stayed quiet after that. Smart enough not to comment. Joker simply hummed a tone he heard on the radio over here. Way to amused to be annoyed by the smaller man's silence. Abner really didn't mean anything to him after all. Just good for business. Bat though. That's what he was looking forward to. It had been way too long.

Oswald opened the door and let Joker walk in first. Knowing full well, that no introduction needed to be done. The ten different men, sat, stood or leaned against the wall of the medium size room. The walls were decorated in an old fashion etiquette kind of way. Not that Joker cared much. It was just a meeting room he had been in countless times over the years. The men were talking amongst themselves until they heard the door opened and spotted the clown. Some of them looked surprised by his appearance. Obviously hearing of him but seeing him was different. Each one, Joker could read like an open book. Which one were cowards, which one were brave, which one spent to many nights partying. They were all bland. Sighing. His green eyes glanced once more and spotted someone leaning against the wall in the back. Although he looked to be relaxed his posture had a hidden commanded control and dominance. He was well built, even Joker could see that under the man's black dress shirt. The man was tall, just a bit taller than himself. Had a very light beard going on. Light brown hair was slicked to perfection except for a few stray bangs. Dyed? Joker noticed. His hair was dyed. As he took more of a glance at the man as he moved closer to him silently. Like a moth to the flame. Having dyed hair didn't surprise him. Many men in the business they were in dyed their hair. Avoid detection, recognition and all that. Hazel eyes met his toxic green gaze. Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Not being able to put his finger on why, he walked even closer. Ending his movements just before he got into the man's personal bubble. Everyone in the room went dead silent. Expecting a clean-up most likely. At closer inspection, Joker could see the slight Raven black roots before the dyed brown took over. His mind instantly tried to picture the man with black hair and liked where it went. Moving now into the man's personal bubble. What perked his interest more was no matter how close he was getting the other didn't even seem to react. No fear, no worry, it was just like he had seen the clown many times before. A reaction Joker was not used to at first meetings. His eyes wondered to the movement in the others mouth. He had a match stick sticking out of his lips, obviously chewing on it. Oh! He liked that! He had a like for fire he could see. Kindred spirits and all that.

"Name." Joker said simply.

"Matches Malone." Matches replied.

Matches, now that's fun! Sounds like gasoline. Joker oh so loved gasoline.

"Matches I like that! Reminds me of everything fun in the world besides being named Batman!" He exclaimed excitedly. Tapping his finger on his cheek in thought. "I ah think I'll call ya Matchy! Yeah. I like that. Don't you."

"Call me what you want. Makes no difference to me. Knock yourself out." Matchy responded with a smirk. Straight forward. Interesting. Most weren't so straightforward with him. Afraid to say or do the wrong thing. This was going to be fun.

"What type of ah jobs you used to?" Joker asked. Intrigued.

"Arson." Matches replied. Like it should have been obvious. Joker giggled at that. Arson was one of his own special hobbies.

"I think you'll like workin' for lil ol' me then heheh." Joker grinned happily.

Joker had already decided he liked the guy. He was looking forward to see what he was capable of. After all there had only been two other people in Jokers life he took an immediate liking to, Batman and Jonny Jonny. The clown guessed he could count Harley in that but that one was more of a interest in her name and slowly as he picked apart her mind and rebuilt it to his liking did he find much interest in her. She was useful. Batman and Jonny Jonny though had something in them that made the clown drawn to them. It didn't last with Jonny Jonny. Maybe Matchy over here would last longer keeping his interest. The strange attachment was stronger with this first meeting. Joker couldn't explain why but he saw something dark, something fascinating when he looked into those hazel eyes and he was determined to find out everything he could. The way Matchy portrayed himself to outside observers was different than who he was on the inside. Joker could see it. But couldn't figure out what it was that the man was trying to hide. It was interesting. Matchy had caught his full attention and Joker was determined to take a peek at the contents underneath. If the arsonist wanted to hide something from the clown then Joker would figure it out. After all the darkness he could already sense from the other man was intriguing enough. The clown spent a lot of times with the worse of the worse Gotham had to offer and of course he was at the top, Matchy though. There was something about him. Something. Joker liked it. A whole new game was going to happen. He needed something new to play with anyways.

"So, when do I start?" Matches asked.

"Right Now." Joker purred as he leaned in closer, very amused at the idea of a new play toy.


	4. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 4**

 **Playing With Fire**

Sadistic glee radiated in those acidic green eyes. Shining brightly with malice amusement. His grin wide and that laugh. All familiar, all sickening with how entrancing it was, like watching a car wreck. Each movement, each over dramatic gesture with gun in hand all familiar. Joker was performing. Bruce was seething. Same familiar feeling. Not same way to fix it. Joker spun around and smiled at Bruce's entrance. The blazing fire alarm was making his ears ring. Glancing around the room Bruce took into account the twelve terrified children sitting in their seats. Eyes wide with fear staring at the maniac who was laughing in full blown amusement. Bruce gathered the children were about in either second or third grade. Young enough not to know what to do but old enough to know the danger they were in. Sobs finally broke through to his ears as he registered where the gun shot went off. Laying in a pool of blood was a woman. Early thirties he would take a guess. She had been shot in her hip. If Bruce had been in his Batsuit he would already have already started to beat the Joker into the ground where he stood. Wipe that smug grin off his face. If he was in his Batsuit this would be going very definitely. Taking in a breath already formulating what words may get through to the madman he opened his mouth to speak only to get cut off by the loud raspy tone of the maniac's voice, yelling to be heard over the alarms.

"So, kiddos, you may be wondering who I am. Hehe I guess your teacher didn't get the memo that there was to be a substitute teacher for class today. Hehe" Joker used the tip of his boot to kick the teacher on the ground. It looked and felt like he was kicking a wounded dog who didn't obey its master. The Clown Prince of Crime was known for mocking his victims before he killed them. On many of an occasion the maniac would leave Batman videos of him killing his victims slowly. Always mocking the dark knight. Telling him how he wasn't fast enough to save them, how he was leaving a gift for him, how this was what Batman had caused because he wouldn't take that final step and be free. Every time it had the desire effect, the vigilante would find him and break a good number of the psychopathic murderer's bones. Never killing him but making sure he'd be out of commission for a while. This time there was no filming, this time no message was trying to be made, it was purely for the clown's sick amusement. Bruce didn't know what made him angrier when the clown was doing it to piss off Batman or when the madman was doing it for sick fun. It wasn't the time to think on that though. Innocent lives were in danger and Bruce had to be sneaky to save them. Giving up his identity to the clown would just make matters worse. Bruce knew that. If he wanted to get the children out of this alive he'd have to be smart about it. He could hear outside the classroom children and staff in the halls to follow fire alarm Proto code. At least they'll be out of harm's way. Less people in danger. Less to worry about.

"Boss." He spoke up loud enough to be heard. Joker put a hand to his ear leaning his body closer. "Ah, can't hear ya! Speak up!" He yelled. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Bruce yelled and in that moment the fire alarms went off. That made him nervous. He didn't want students returning back into the building. He'd have to think of something fast. That's when gunshots fired in the building somewhere close. Fuck. He wanted to say out loud. Looks like Jokers men didn't get out of the building yet. Obviously he miscalculated how loyal the goons were to the Joker or more like too afraid to fail him. Damn. How many of the bombs have they set up around the school by now? He wasn't exactly paying much attention to them when he entered. All he could hope for now was that Alfred's warning to Gordon would make the GCPD more inclined to show up. That would give the clowns men reason enough to leave. Joker gave a mock wince and jumped back over dramatically. "Jeez, Matchy, no reason to shout." He whined and then turned his attention back to the terrified students. "Now, ya see kiddos. We are going to play a little game."

"What g-game?" A little boy in the back asked.

Tapping his fingers loudly on the desk, Joker gave a look of complete annoyance, aiming his gun absentmindedly towards the student. Bruce's muscles tensed, wanting to jump into action. Don't do it Joker. His mind was screaming towards the clown. His body subconsciously took a step forward. Every internal instinct putting him in like a predatory state ready to attack his prey. It took all of his will power not to tackle the gun wielding maniac to the ground.

"Haven't you learned any manners kid? Didn't this teacher teach you the proper way to ask a question?" With the gun in hand he gestured it towards the bleeding woman on the floor. "Guess, with all the money your rich parents pay for this school it could of at least hired more competent teachers." He sneered. His gaze wandering back to the student who spoke out of turn. "Raise your hand next time got it!" He growled, before grinning again when the boy raised his hand. "Much better. You!" He pointed the gun back at the child. "Speak." The clown ordered.

"What game?" The child was shaking badly.

Joker gave a clap of his hands best he could with one of them holding the gun and snickered. "It's a fun little game. It's called who's going to be my hostage." Bruce felt grim dread seep into his body. For a good reason as the clowns next words confirmed his growing suspicions. "See, plans went a little differently, as you heard a moment ago." He was talking about the fire alarm and Bruce knew that. "No, matter. Not all fun is lost, you see. Hehe. Only one problem that needs fixin' first. There's just too many of you for me to bother with. I am not exactly fond of little brats. The special um." Joker tapped the gun on his chin. Gun safety was a concept completely lost on the purple clad man. "Speaker, loves kids. Has a soft spot for them if you will. I'll never understand why, but no matter I can be kind enough for him to add annoying brats to our game." Bruce hated how he was talking. Like he was doing a service for Batman. His knuckles gripped tightly on the gasoline can. How he hated how the maniacs mind worked. Joker continued speaking, completely not paying attention to the growing storm raging inside of Bruce at that moment. "Point is, we all need to decide who that lovely volunteer is going to be. Have to be a good one though, can't have our soon to be guest thinkin' I'm not even trying for him. Oh, no can't have that. Besides this isn't only for him." Joker now moved his head and bopped it in Bruce's direction. "Kiddos can you believe it, this lovely arsonist over there has not even burned down a school?! Seems absurd am I right! No reason to answer. Of course I'm right. Always am. Hehe. So shall we begin? Any questions? No, don't bother. Let's get the show on the road. Times a' tickin'."

Bruce gritted his teeth in annoyance. Biding his time as he glanced around the room thinking of anything he could use to get the children out of this situation. Joker loved to talk, if anything it was one of his weakness that and his need to keep games going as long as they could. Bruce was determined to use that to his advantage. First he needed a plan. The classroom was fairly small in size. Not much as far as use. There was a stapler but that would take a lot of force if he needed to knock the clown out. There was a letterhead but he wasn't going to stab the madman. Chairs were too small and wouldn't be much use. So far he didn't really spot anything other than a pole to hold the American flag, the base was metal though so maybe that could work. If he could hit the clown over the head fast enough. But that could get him caught before he made the action, the stapler was starting to seem like the best course of action. Of course he also had the gasoline can as an option but it was just plastic so not much weight there.

"P-please. They are just children..." The woman on the floor gasped out. Joker grinned down towards her and squatted down beside her, pressing the barrel of the gun on her head. "Tsk, tsk. Sorry sweetie, you're aren't part of this act. Dead weight after all heh. I know you're young and all but I think it's about time you retired. Don'tcha worry, the kiddos are in very capable hands hehe." Just as Bruce was about to launch himself at the clown the gun went off. Blood splattered on the clowns purple trench coat. The children screamed and just about as they were to run out of their seats Joker turned to look at them. "Did teacher say you could get up? Hmmm no? Then sit down!" They complied. Crying and shaking from terror. Smell of urine from one of the children became potent in the small room. As Joker stood up he gave a disgusted face at the children. "Brats not even potty trained." He groaned annoyed. Bruce was beyond livid. Barely having even an ounce of control over his body. Another life taken without even caring from the maniac.

"Now, let's get the game started. So kiddos, which one of your fellow classmates is-oops I mean was the teacher's pet? The sweetest kid of you all? Hmmm." Joker purred.

Bruce got what the game the clown had in mind instantly. He wanted the children to decide who lives and who dies before killing them. Making them somewhat responsible for who he killed next. It was sick. Bruce needed to step in quickly. His eyes glanced the stapler again. Moving a less than an inch closer to the desk. Avoiding Jokers attention at that moment. Lucky and unlucky for him the clown was preoccupied with his view of a performance. All Bruce needed was one good hit to the back of the clowns head. He'd deal with the consequences after the children were safe.

"C'mon I don't have all day." Joker aimed the gun at them and Bruce froze. One child pointed at a little boy sitting at the front of the rows of desk. It was the same child who had piss himself. Joker grinned in amusement as he pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the kid. Looming over the frightened boy. "What's your name squirt?" He cooed. Mocking a friendly demeanor. Faking that he was harmless which everyone in the room knew was not the case. Bruce got even closer to the desk while the clown was distracted. All the clown cared about right now was playing his game. As the child opened her mouth to speak an obnoxious beeping sound was hear. Joker grump led as his free hand started going through his pockets. "Where the hell did I put it?" He spoke under his breath. By the fifth ring he fished out his cellphone and tapped the screen, putting the phone to his ear. "What! I'm busy at the moment!" He snapped causing the children to jump. "Wait what?" He took a step back. His face looked confused by whatever was being said over the line. Bruce watch him cautiously. "That's odd." He shot a look in Bruce's direction, then turned and walked to the small window in the classroom, taking a peak out the blinds. Bruce took that moment to grab the stapler, moving it behind his back and hiding it on his pants belt and under his shirt, putting a finger over his lips to tell the children watching him to be quiet. "They're early... They're never this early." Joker spoke on the phone. The clown then broke into maniacal laughter. "Time to speed things up. Set a few off Harl. No! Don't argue! If they are here then Bat is to or on his way! Gotta get the ball rollin'. Just do what you're told!" He yelled as he hung up the phone and turned to face Bruce. A big grin on his face despite sounding angry a few seconds ago. "Bat will be here soon, ah be on guard Matchy. Fun is about to begin."

Just then the room started to shake violently. Bruce had to hold onto the wall for balance. The maniac was laughing loudly as all the children screamed out and quickly got out of their seats and hide under their desk. The explosions could be heard and his heart began to pace quickly. The maniac was going to get them all killed! How many bombs were in the building? The billionaire was trying to remember. Ten bombs. Most of them were small with how much damage they could inflict but the madman had planned on burning down this entire school. Ten. That was the number. By the sheer fact that they were still alive right now meant that the bombs that went off were farther away in the school. How long though? How long will it take for the madman to set them all off? Batman wouldn't show. That's what the clown wanted. Batman to play his sadistic game. If Batman didn't show how would the maniac react? He was quick to temper tantrums when things didn't go his way.

"Hehehahahahe! What a rush!" Joker spoke through a fit of giggles once the room had finally stopped shaking. "That will get Batsy here quickly!"

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Bruce couldn't stop himself from snapping at the lunatic.

"Matchy. What's wrong? Don't enjoy a little boom! Hehe! Relax! Now." Joker turned his attention towards Bruce and gave a sweet innocent smile. "Be a dear little arsonist and start dousing the little brats." He giggled happily. Bruce stiffened. That was not something he was comfortable with at all.

"Boss." He spoke carefully. "I told ya outside, I'm not comfortable hurting children."

"Trust me Matchy, it isn't much different than killing an adult. Well, they do scream differently but that's about it hehe." Joker didn't seem to understand why anyone wouldn't want to hurt a child. His malicious for the world prevented him from understanding basic empathy. How someone could live like that Bruce couldn't comprehend. It made the clown seem inhuman at times. His appearance did that enough but his whole view of the world was twisted. Bruce always had to remind himself he was dealing with a man. If he didn't than the urge to kill the maniac where he stood grew almost unbearable at times. Batman didn't kill. That's how the world worked.

"I don't exactly see the appeal in hurting kids Joker." Bruce spoke bluntly.

"That's because you haven't tried it. I keep tellin' you to lighten up." Joker was now getting a bit agitated in his tone.

"Boss, I just can't find the humor in this."

"Your nickname is Matches and you can't find the humor in dousing some brats?" Joker titled his head. "If I had the nickname Matches, I'd be burning down everything and everyone I saw." He laughed then. "Though I guess I already do that to an extent. heheh" his eyes spoke more to Bruce that his view should be easy to accept like it was the normal solution.

"Burning down buildings is different than setting children on fire." Bruce stated as a fact, even though he wasn't an arsonist it seemed like the best choice of words.

Joker licked his lips and drummed his fingers on the desk, looking Bruce right in the eyes. For a moment he seemed to be contemplating what Bruce had just said and then shook his head annoyed. "I'll tell ya what Matchy, I like you... But ya see we will be having a special guest coming any minute now and I don't want to have to shoot ya, but I will if you mess this up. No hard feelings really. Just Bat and I go way back. Can't have the game ruined by a new guy ya know. So." He gestured his gun in Bruce's direction, finishing his sentence with that action.

The vigilante had to think of something quick, he could already smell smoke in the building. Gasoline. It would of helped cause a fire! Shit! There wasn't much time. Get him to talk.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" He asked carefully.

A shot was fired near were Bruce stood. The bullet near inches from his head. Adrenaline was pumping through his blood. The maniac had given him a warning shot. Something the madman was not known for. He gave threats, he gave warnings with his words but when he was pushed to actually open fire he rarely missed and never on purpose. Keeping people alive wasn't in the Jokers usual game plan. Only time he really didn't go for killing blows was when the psychopathic clown was fighting Batman or fully needed to make a point clear which he usually opted out for murder instead. Needless to say the billionaire was only alive at that moment because Joker didn't want him dead. A fact that he would use to his benefit.

"Tsk, do I have to say it again Matchy." Joker asked disappointed. It was obvious that despite the fascination the clown had for 'Matches Malone' that when push came to shove he would choose playing with Batman above all other things. His obsession was now fueling his actions. Impulsive, Joker was impulsive. Games, games went along with that impulsion.

"Boss, aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce gave an amused look. Play the game differently. Don't ruin the cover, yet save their lives in the process.

"Hmmm?" The clown was hardly paying attention as he glanced at the window fondly. It was pretty clear he was waiting for Batman to come bursting through.

"Your game with the kids." Words bitter on his tongue. Not liking that he was putting the kids back in danger. But if the children had gasoline poured on them, saving their lives in a burning fire wouldn't help. Bad as it was that would just make things more complicated. Besides having his attention not on Bruce was the best way he could get a blow in while they the lunatic was distracted. The vigilante would have never done this as Batman. It made him feel uneasy and sick. Even as Bruce Wayne he would do this but he was Matches Malone right now, he had a role to play and that role would play the game the maniac set up differently.

The psychopathic murder snapped his head to look at Bruce, and a thoughtful expression appeard on his face. "You're right. I did tell the brats we'd play a game first and I am a man of word hehe. Oh Matchy! What would I do without you?" He teased fondly. His previous aggravation seemed to dissipate as he moved back to the little girl hiding under her desk. His gun tapped the top of the wood. "Tsk, ah think it would be in your best interest to get back in your seat." He tapped once more and gave an exasperated sigh. A little girl trembling started to come out from under the desk terrified. "Please. Don't hurt me..." She whispered out.

Joker gave a mocking look and pointed the gun at his face. "Silly, do I look like some monster who'd hurt a child?" It was a rhetorical question. Still the child gave a slight nod and the clown smirked slightly. "So this is how the game works, pay attention. I won't repeat myself. First tell me who the trouble maker is in the class room."

She didn't seem to want to answer but once the gun was pointed back at her she mumbled something.

"What was that?" His sing song voice spoke to her.

"Billy." She spoke up a little louder this time.

Joker grinned and tapped the desk of the little girl loudly. "Billy, come up here now." He waited but when nothing happened he turned his attention towards Bruce who was looking nervously at the door behind him. Smoke was starting to become more potent of a smell as the fire outside the room was coming closer to their location. The explosion mixed with gasoline would soon start to engulf more of the school in a blazing fire. Jokers men had done their jobs of making this plan of burning down a school more effective over a time period that they were now running less and less out of time if they wanted to get out alive and unscathed. How much of the school was on fire yet, Bruce didn't know but he really didn't want to find out. If any of the fire hit any of the other bombs then they would end up dead soon enough. Time was not on his side.

"Boss, we really should get out of here." Bruce sounded nervous as he turned his attention back to the clown.

Shaking his head the clown grinned in pure maniacal pleasure. "Bat isn't here yet." His smile seemed to fade a bit. "Not here yet..." He mumbled again. Before turning his attention back to the crying children hiding under their desks. "We need to finish the game before he comes. So Billy get the fuck up here now!" He was becoming unhinged. Bruce could see it. Joker's voice sounded harried. The vigilante was running out of options.

A little boy slowly got up, a child with auburn hair and light brown eyes. Coming closer to the clown with shaky hesitant steps. A sweet smile spread across red lips of the madman. "That's right, come a little closer. Sit right next to her Billy. So you're a troublemaker hmmm?" He spoke with a sugary sweet voice. "Kinda... I don't mean to be..." The kid responded nervously. "Hey. Kid. Don't. Ever. Apologize. Just some advice. Now here's how the game is going to go." Joker moved his gun and slowly took out all the remaining bullets except one. Placing the three bullets he had left in his jacket pocket. Spinning the chamber he grinned. Russian roulette! Really! He can't be serious! No way. Bruce thought.

Speaking of his thoughts. Why hadn't the GCPD not even attempt to enter the building? They were tipped off that Joker was planning something. They were outside the school as the call to the Joker mentioned earlier. Yet. Nothing! Bruce was starting to feel angry at that. Nothing was going as it should. Nothing at all. Were they really just outside waiting for Batman to do the work for them? Probably? But they should have noticed Batman hadn't come yet? Batman usually would have been there by now. Batman had dealt with so many hostage situations in the past, to many to even count. Always he showed up almost in a blink of an eye to the scene and handled it in the best most effective ways he could. More so when children were involved. Even Joker knew that. Was the police system depending on him too much to even bother with trying to do their jobs now? Most likely. GCPD was corrupt, always had been, very few of the officers were good men and women. Gordon was the best of them all. Was Gordon outside? Probably. Still nothing was happening? He knew by now Gordon would be getting angsty without Batman appearing and most likely was forming a plan to save the children. Bruce was on his own. He knew that and the clock was ticking away.

The psychopathic murderer pointed the gun in the little girls face and she started crying even harder, begging him not to kill her. "Shhh, here's the game. It's a little tid bit taken from Harveys I'll admit but still fun. I'm going to pull the trigger and the gun will either go bang bang or it won't. Get the picture. Here's the best part. You two get to choose who I aim at. You can choose yourself or the other. The winner is the one who doesn't get shot. So let's start with the goody toe shoes. You or him. Hurry up now." His tone that was spoken to the children was very blithe. It all came down to the clown's mad philosophy. Always the maniac preached Batman's ear off how monstrous people were. How they will throw each other under the bus when the opportunity presented itself. A philosophy that Batman fought with him on day in and day out. Joker always claimed how dark the world really was, how it was all meaningless and one big joke, Batman claiming how there is good in people, hope for a better world and that life has meaning. A battle of ideas that would never seem to end. If one lost then they would break. Ideals that made them who they were. Shaped them. That was the point of this game. A point Joker always would do his best to prove.

Before the girl could speak though the clown glanced at the window. Seeming to lose interest when he was so excited before. It was strange, in that split second his whole demeanor seemed to change. Like a melancholy draped itself around the maniac's giddy homicidal mood and strangled any happiness from his body. Joker was mumbling something that Bruce couldn't really hear from his position. Questions were forming in his throat. Wanting to break free to the surface. The children under the desks who were mumbling to each other went silent as they took in the clowns mood switch. All in the room were confused. Bruce more so than the others. That's when Joker started to pace back and forth in front of the desks mumbling to himself. "Where is he?" Bruce managed to pick up the mantra of Jokers words. A tone in his tone that sent a chill down the billionaire's spine. "Where is he?!" Joker yelled out as his hand started to wave the gun around. "He's never this late!" His words held a cold venom. Desperation in his voice. "He never lets me play this way without coming to try and stop me." Joker spat out like he was begging for the window or door to be broken down in that moment. For Batman to make his appearance. Joker stopped pacing, looking at the window his back turned to Bruce. This was the moment to act. "Does he think I'm not serious? That I won't kill these brats? Does he think I'm not holding my end of the game up? Bat. Oh naive Bat. Do I have to show you? I'll do it. You always come. Oh yes. Protective you are. Protective of them but most of all protective of me. Hehe. Fine. I'll show you, I can play it your way Bat." Bitter laughter engulfed the lithe frame of the psychopath. As the maniac used his left hand to pull out a device. Bruce's eyes widened as he pulled the stapler from his belt, setting down the canister of gasoline and silently approached from behind the clown. "I'll blow everything up for you Bat. Hehe that'll make you come out. You have to be here. You always are. Hehe. Boom Batsy, Boom-" Before the madman could push the button the billionaire used as much force as he needed to, hitting the Joker right in the temple. Joker did not even know what hit him, his gun and the device fell to the floor as his body dropped. The clown was always hard to knock out with one blow so the vigilante made sure to put enough strength in it to accomplish his goal. Bruce had learned the most effective ways to knock someone unconscious quickly through his years of training. Now at his feet laid an unconscious murderous clown and a room filled with shock children. There was a small gash wound on his temple, dripping blood. Bruce could see the shallow breathing so he knew he didn't kill the maniac with the blow. How Joker would react to this latter, well that was something he'd have to deal with at a later time. As Bruce turned to face the children to give them instructions the room began to shake violently again. Shit. Another bomb in the building went off even closer to them. Not much time to get everyone out. Bruce glanced at the Joker and knelt down next to him, his hand started searching his coat pockets. He felt an assortment of knives, bullets, and another gun. Bruce had come to learn over the years that Joker was always prepared with how many weapons he carried. Once he felt the cell phone he pulled it out. Touching the screen he was surprised that there was no passcode needed. Though how many people would ever get close to the maniac to check his phone was a very small list. Going through recent calls he hit the call button for Harley. It only took two rings for her to answer.

"Yes, Puddin?" Her voice spoke through.

"It's, Malone, get the van ready, we are coming out." Bruce went straight to the point.

"Where's Mistah J?" She sounded concerned and angry.

"Just get the van ready." He almost growled in his Batman voice but controlled himself. Not really wanting to deal with her shit at the moment.

"But-" he hung up on her and turned towards the children who were now standing up in surprise.

"Listen, we need to get out of here now. Everyone hold hands with the closest student next to you and follow me. You'll all be okay. Just follow my lead and I promise you all will be safe." Bruce spoke as he started to lift the Joker up over his shoulder.

"Why are you saving him?" A child asked.

"He was going to kill us." Another one spoke up.

"He's a monster." A child cried out.

"Because it's the right thing to do. All life is important, even his, even after everything he is still a human being." Bruce spoke up though his voice was bittersweet. Like he was debating the words that he just spoke himself.

The vigilante did debate with himself for a second of leaving the clown behind. It would have been easy not to save him. To let him die by the mess he started. Hell Gotham would be safer if he did. Batman would be safer. Everyone would be safer. Joker was like a plague in this city. Slowly eating it away like a cancer. Destroying everything he came into contact with. Laughing at everyone's misery. Bruce often thought about letting him die. Just ending all the mayhem and insanity the murderer brought to his life. Batman's life would be easier if he just let him die or killed him. He couldn't though. Despite everything this lunatic has done, he couldn't let him die. It made Bruce question his own sanity at times. How he might be self-destructive by keeping this madman alive. Joker was in a way a self-inflicted pain that the vigilante placed on himself. A darkness that haunted his own existence. Mocking him, laughing at him, wanting to see him fall, to break all because it would be funny. Because that's what Joker wanted, him on his level. One and the same. Maybe it was true that Bruce was self-destructive when it came to Joker. Maybe he was falling into madness by the need to keep him alive. Scars that lined his body as permanent reminders. Lives lost that were because he just couldn't do what everyone in Gotham wanted him to do. No one could understand what he had to carry. A burden that Batman had placed on his life. Did he want to do this forever? Of course not. Always battling an endless battle that strained him both psychically and mentally. Answering the maniac's violence with his own. Different philosophy's that oppose each other's existence. His world consumed by death by the maniac's hands. Fighting insanity with his own sanity. A knife edge that he couldn't get off. That's what the clown always kept him on. A knife edge. Wanting him to fall. Batman couldn't fall, couldn't take the easy way out of their dynamic. Joker was his responsibility. Joker was created by his failure. If Batman just was able to catch him, save him. Now he was stuck with always having to save the maniac from himself. Yes, Joker was a disease one that was eating Bruce from the inside out. One that he didn't have a cure for but was determined to find one. If he could just save him, truly save him from this life of destruction then Bruce would finally be able to have repentance for the cancer on Gotham he created. So here he was, saving him again. Risking his life to do so. That's what Batman did. Save people, despite what was best for him in the long run and Joker was the worst thing imaginable for him in the long run. All he could hope for was that the disease Joker was wouldn't consume him in the end.

Bruce went towards the door the children shuffling behind him. Following his lead like he told them. Trusting him to get them to safety. Even here he could feel the heat outside the door. Another bomb was close by and Bruce knew it was a matter of time before that one went off and they would all be dead. Joker had planned on killing them all moments ago just because Batman hadn't showed up. It was insane logic for the maniac. He had truly believed that if the last remaining bombs went off, Batman would be there in a second to stop it. In a way he was right. Because that's exactly when he had acted to stop the madman. Bruce started to regret not acting sooner. Instead of going by his instincts he let the clown continue his game and now he wasn't so sure any of them would make it out alive. It was a risk, a risk he was certain he should have made just yet. All that mattered now was getting everyone out alive. So he tested the handle which was warm but not beyond hot, he opened the door and the classroom engulfed in black smoke. Luckily for them it didn't let the fire in. "Use your shirts to breathe easier. Try to stay as low to the ground as you can to prevent breathing in much smoke." He warned the children. The vigilante knew full well in most house fires, smoke would cut off much needed oxygen and end people's lives before the fire ever touched them. Adventuring outside the room felt like he had entered a furnace. The fire had spread and was closing in on them. Black smoke filled the halls. They had to get out of there quickly before the fire either killed them or another bomb went off first. Carrying the clown over his shoulder didn't deter his progress at all. He'd often as Batman carried the unconscious maniac many times. It was becoming a very usual routine for him.

The fire and smoke was making his vision blurry and his eyes sting but still he continued to lead the children through the burning hallways through the school. They needed to get to the first floor soon. Smoke was suffocating his lungs and it made him worry even more for the children. Each several steps he took, Bruce would look back and call to the children to make sure they were still following. His eyes were also searching for a fire extinguisher which surprise there wasn't any. For a private school it seemed that any money this school got went more into the pockets of administrators than actually helping the school. The greed of Gotham never seemed to end no matter where he went. The billionaire pressed on, avoiding the flames. Crackling of the fire muffled the sounds of the terrified sobs of the children behind him. Looking ahead Bruce saw the stairs which meant an escape path to the downstairs level of the school. "Come on." He called to the kids as he hurried his pace. His ears barely heard the sounds of little feet running on behind him. Bruce reached the top of the stairs and stopped, glancing over the shoulder that didn't have the limp body of the madman he could barely see through the dark fog of smoke. With each student he finally could see he counted in his head by two. Sighing out a breath when he counted all twelve and he started to usher them down the stairs carefully. That when the heat intensified. One of the bombs had obviously gone off on the first level. Everyone was coughing the smoke was becoming too much for the children. All Bruce could do was continue to press them forward. His head was feeling dizzy from all the smoke and his vision was watering. The vigilante was getting nervous and to make matters worse he could feel the maniac over his shoulder starting to shift a little. Damn it. Don't wake up now! Can't deal with that now! Forward keep going forward. As he turned the corner he saw a firefighters. They were finally getting in the building to help fight the fires. Bruce turned pale though, he couldn't go with them. After all he had a convicted mass murderer over his shoulder and being in disguised wasn't going to go well for him either.

Bruce looked at the coughing children then back at the firefighter. "Over here! Get them out! There's more bombs!" He shouted and got the firefighters attention. The vigilant didn't feel right about leaving the children but he had to put his faith in the fire department and get out another way. Best to avoid police officers that were surely outside. "Trust the firefighter." He said to the children. With that he took off running as fast as he could while carrying the Joker. The children yelled for him to come back but he kept running. Breaking into a sweat, pushing his body to the limit in this heat. Everything was so hot. His lungs felt like they were on fire with each breath he took in more hot air with smoke. As he slid with his footing he spotted the next corridor and turned to the left. That's when he spotted a fire exist. A clear path for the most part. At last. With as much forth as he could muster he started to run. Unaware of a waking clown on his shoulder until he felt a slice of pain in the back of his thigh. That's when he fell forward and hit the ground hard. The clown falling and rolling with him. Damn the maniac's collection of easily accessible knives. Now was not the fucking time. Bruce grumbled as he slowly pushed himself up, lifting his head his gaze went straight to the disoriented clown trying to move any part of his body. "Bats..." The clown mumbled with a broken raspy voice that turned into a coughing fit. "Damn it Joker." Bruce growled out as his bleeding thigh was killing him as he tried to stand. The bastard was going to get them killed! They were so close. Each movement shot more pain in his thigh. His eyes went to look at the back of his thigh. It was a sloppy stab wound. Joker was usually more precise, like a sadistic artist. His head wound combined with the smoke was making the lunatic sloppy. Crawling to his hands and knees he forced his body to stand causing spasms of pain in his leg. He'd live. No permanent damage that much he could decipher after years of experience getting stabbed. Limping he moved to the clown who was still trying to sit up and groaning. "Joker listen to me. I'm going to help you up. Don't you dare try and stab me again." He warned. His tone not hiding his venom at being stabbed while trying to save the others life. "Sure Bats." He responded not above a whisper, not even opening his eyes to see who he was talking to. It didn't matter. If it helped Bruce out at that moment then he'd use it. After all even if the maniac didn't know it latter when he fully came to, he was still right. It wasn't an easy task with a leg wound, if it wasn't for the fact he had spent years perfecting his skills and body he wouldn't have been able to lift the clown up to a more standing position. Bruce still had to exert more energy to keep him and the maniac moving forward. Pain through his leg was demanding him to stop, lack of oxygen from the fire was demanding him to stop, blurry vision was demanding him to stop but Bruce wasn't going to listen. If they didn't get out now they would die. As they finally made it to the door, Bruce touched the handle to be sure, it was cool. Good. He pushed open the door and saw the bright light of the sun. He kept moving. The next bombs would be going off any second. Luckily they were in the back of the school not the front. His sense of direction wasn't completely off then. As clean air as Gotham city had filled his much needed lungs. Cold fall air felt great against his heated skin. All he wanted to do was take it all in. Not yet. His leg was bleeding and they were still too close to the building. So he pushed forward, passing the playground and stopping by the fence that excited the school. Lucky for them both the GCPD was being slow today. Waiting for Batman to show up would give them a clear getaway. The sounds of Explosions caught his attention as he glanced back at the school, engulfed in flames and starting to crumble to the ground. There was nothing he could do but hope the firefighters got the children out and no one was left inside. He'd find out by the paper tomorrow most likely. For now all he could do is hope and that's exactly what he was going to do. As Bruce slipped the Jokers cellphone out of his pocket the clown mumbled something that gave him pause. "I knew you'd protect me Batsy... I love that about you... You just can't let me die can you?..." His voice was soft like he was speaking to a lover. Joker wasn't even bothering to lift his head, like he truly knew it was Batman who was keeping him up and saving him.

Everything felt cold at that moment despite how hot he felt around the fire moments ago. Eyes darting to look at the limp body barely coherent next to him. A cold darkness overcame him. Realizing how the maniac could only believe that Batman would save his life made him feel cold inside. Sure he had save his life countless times but the sheer fact that Joker trusted in him to always be there to save him perplexed him. It unnerved him. Troubled everything in his core. That got beneath his skin more than the insane man's sexual innuendos he always insisted on. He didn't want this realization, this look inside the maniacs head. It tore at him. He never saw it before, he thought he knew what the clown wanted but now he realized what Joker also wanted was to always be protected by Batman. Joker wanted both worlds, protected and killed by Batman. It troubled him. How he would process that information he wasn't sure right now. Bruce couldn't be everywhere at once even if he wished he could. Joker's life was dangerous, enemies of the clown around every corner, people who would do anything to end the maniacs life. How he managed to live so many years being as reckless as he proved to be surprised the vigilante. It's like fate wouldn't let him die. Wouldn't give the antidote that he was to this city. Either Joker would always survive the impossible or Batman would save him. Bruce knew that he'd always save the clown when he was around to but how Joker believed in him to do so at any moment made him uneasy. If he hadn't been in disguise, there in the classroom and Batman never showed Joker would be dead right now. Killing himself and the children in just a belief that would bring the dark knight. It wasn't for a psychopathic murderer that had stepped in to stop him. It was for the lives of the children. Yet, only when Bruce realized that he was going to kill everyone did he step in. Just like Joker wanted. Batman to save him, yet even when Bruce did just that the madman stabbed him in the thigh. Risking both their lives to die in a fire. Death and Joker went hand in hand. A master of death, he killed as simply as breathing but also expected Batman to be there to try and stop him. Not just stop him but to protect him always. Criminals didn't live long in their line of work. A thought that often kept the vigilante thinking of when the kiss of death would come for the clown. If Joker had his way the Dark Knight would be that kiss. To end his life. It was a living contradiction in belief the mass murderer had. Wanting to be saved and wanting to be killed by only one man. It seemed Joker wanted both but which one would win out when all is said and done in the end. When the timer goes out for them both. Bruce couldn't win, saving Joker meant more death would come and killing him would mean Batman would fall. As the clown was always prepared for Batman to play, Bruce would be prepared for the day when a decision would really need to be made. That's what this was about. Finding the best way to end things. Yet, the realization of how much this madman counted on Batman to always save him filled him with dread of the unknown. Something he'd have to complicate latter as they really needed to get out of there. He hit the call button and waited. His wound needed to be stitched and bandaged or he would pass out soon. The present was what needed his attention right now. Just the present.

"It's Malone. Get the van to the back of the school." Bruce spoke the minute he heard that the call was picked up. Even in disguise he held his straight to the point attitude he used on everyone. The second he said Malone, Jokers head snapped up and green eyes looked directly at him. An indescribable look was present on his face. "Got it but we are having a talk Matches!" Harley sounded very angry. He hung up the phone and his attention turned to the clown looking at him.

"You hit me." Joker spoke after a moment. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"You were going to kill us all." Bruce retorted.

"You hit me." Joker responded.

"You stabbed me. Consider us even." Bruce gave as much of a shrug as he could. Honestly he was feeling dizzy from his wound, all he wanted was patch up his wound and go to sleep.

"You. Hit. Me." His voice held a dark tone.

"I saved you." Bruce spoke which made Joker just stare at him and go silent.

The van pulled up, and Harley jumped out barely waiting for the van to stop. Chuck was the one driving. It didn't surprise Bruce that the other men would have already left. Hell he figured Chuck would have been gone but it seemed Harley wouldn't let him leave. The woman was obsessed with her delusions of love when it came to Joker. The clown only showed her any interest to keep her wrapped around his finger. Most of the other goons Bruce had learned made her out to be a joke. She was dangerous though and completely devoted to the madman no matter how many times he had abused her. Harley ran up to them and pushed at Bruce. He winced slightly even if no one would notice at the pain in his leg. Stab wounds were never a fun experience. "What the hell happened?" She yelled at him before turning her full attention to Joker. "Puddin are you okay? Want me to kill him? Puddin? Mistah J?" Harley cried out panicked. Joker wasn't paying any attention to her, his gaze was dead set on Bruce. It was disturbing as he couldn't place what he was thinking. Was he going to order for Bruce's death? Was he going to let what would be considered a betrayal go? Or was he so focused on the fact the 'Matches Malone' saved his life? All options weren't favorable. Bruce already had his full attention no matter what form he seemed to take. It suddenly made him very nervous with those green eyes staring at him. Flaying him apart, layer by layer. Was he figuring out that Batman was in disguise? Would the connection of 'Malone' saving his life make him connect the dots? He hoped not, it would bode to well for him whatever the maniac was thinking. Harley turned to face Bruce again and pulled out her gun. That was not favoring well for him either. Bruce really didn't feel like dying just afterescaping a burning building intact.

"Okay Mister! You better tell me what you did or I gonna put a hole through your head!" Harley aimed the gun at Bruce. But before he could act and disarm her, the madman spoke up. "Harley! Put the gun away now!"

Blue eyes of the blonde looked at him in concern but she wasn't stupid enough to argue with him on the matter. She glared at Bruce one more time before putting her gun away. Joker glanced down at Bruce's leg as Harley started to wrap her arms around the clown. Nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder. Desperate for any affection he would give her. Like a dog begging for love from an abusive owner. It was sad. It was pathetic. It was a sickness that Joker took full advantage of. One time Joker joked shortly after he manipulated her that if he could do the same to Batman that he'd be in heaven. 'To have a tamed bat on leash' would be the best thing in the world. Bruce broke three of his ribs for that comment. It just was too much of a disturbing thought for Bruce to react in any other way than sheer violence to get him to shut up. Of course nothing ever shut the madman up. If he got under Batman's skin he'd continue to do the same thing over and over again. Always getting what he considered to be a positive reaction. "Harl, be a dear and help Matchy to the van. Do you still have the medical supplies we keep just in case of Bat?" He spoke but didn't really seem to be interested in what he was saying to her as his toxic eyes stayed on Bruce.

"Yes, Puddin, but you need help!" She whinnied.

"Harley. You are going to help Matchy and stitch and bandage his wound." There was a promise of violence in his voice. No room for argument. Though his words surprised both Harley and Bruce. Joker never really showed care for the ones that worked for him ever. So him being so dead set on helping Bruce was the strangest thing either of them ever heard. Even more so for the vigilante in disguise. After all, he had just ruined the clown's fun, knocked him out and that was less than enough for the maniac to kill someone. Hell breathing wrong was enough for him to kill someone. Just existing was enough. Him wanting to have anyone bandaged up and taken care off was beyond unheard of. It was downright unprecedented. That thought alone along with his earlier realization about Joker wanting Batman to protect him could keep Bruce up for weeks just trying to reason everything out. Normal reason and logic though never worked with dealing with the likes of the Joker. Best to expect the unexpected with him. If you wanted to live that is.

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled away from the maniac she was in love with. "Whatever you say Mistah J." Even Bruce was reluctant to have her help but the pain and sheer exhaustion was weighing him down. Without protesting he let her help him walk to the van as the murderer walked behind him. He was half expecting to be stabbed in the back but it never came. That honestly surprised him but then again Joker was always predictable. Once they got to the van, Harley opened up the back doors and allowed Joker in first. His footing was still sloppy, Bruce would be a bit surprised if he didn't have a small concussion. The billionaire had the rougher time getting in as Harley basically pushed him in hard. Obviously angry at him. Making him stumble as his leg wasn't much use right now.

"Harley." Joker growled out. Not liking her actions was as clear as day with his tone going deeper. Why he even cared still made no sense in Bruce's mind. It's not like he knew it was Batman that she was being rough with. If he did, well this situation would be going completely differently. It was aggravating regardless though. He was getting pushed to his tolerance level today and if Harley kept it up he wasn't sure if he could prevent himself from breaking her arm.

"Won't happen again boss." Harley grumbled out her dismay of the situation. She climbed into the van and closed the vans doors. Joker hit the side of the van. "Back to the hide out Chuckles." He grumbled out as he rested his back against the wall and stretched his legs out. Green eyes locked on to Bruce but he didn't say anything. The movement of the van moving was the only sound that could be heard over all three of their breathing.

Harley grumbled as she grabbed a bag and started to look through it. Pulling out medical supplies. Made sense, after all the times Joker had escaped he must have been hurt badly after battles with Batman. If he didn't have medical supplies ready then he may have bleed out a long time ago. Bruce turned his attention on her. His body was exhausted and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It dawned on him though that stitching up his wound would resort of him having to pull down his pants. A thought that nauseated him. Especially around two homicidal maniacs.

"I can take care of it back at the hideout." He spoke up. There was no way in hell he'd let her or any of them stitch him up.

"You can bleed out." Harley didn't really seem against that idea.

"I've had worse." He said simply.

"Tell me how do you expect to stitch a wound that you won't be able to reach smart guy." Her tone showed her sarcastic bitterness. Harley really didn't seem to care of helping anyone's wounds. Well anyone besides Joker.

"I'll manage. I've taken care of enough injuries over the years." More like Alfred did, but there were times he had to deal with wounds on his own.

"Fine, bleed out for all I care." She shrugged.

"Don't count on it. It's not even life threatening." Bruce said a bit smugly.

"Not yet." Harley threatened.

"Kiddos enough!" Joker snapped at both of them and both their heads turned to the clown. "Matchy just suck it up and let Harley work! Harley threaten him again and you can just go back to plant bitch." Despite his tone he was acting very withdrawn from the situation. More like he was scolding spoiled children.

"But-" both Harley and Bruce said in unison. Neither one of them wanted to go along with this.

"One more word." Joker warned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His words leaving no room for argument.

Harley growled in revulsion at what she was about to do. The feeling was mutual. Being vulnerable to a crazed love struck killer and a psychopathic mass murderer were not an ideal situation. Sighing a much needed breath, Bruce closed his eyes trying to calm down. Breath in, breath out. Could be worse. He could have blown up with that school. Or the wound could have been worse. Everything so far could have been worse and his only solace was the fact he managed to save the children's lives without having his cover blown. That's what truly mattered. Once he got back to the hideout he could rest and try and put this whole day behind him. Rest he needed rest. A hard poke on his head made him open his eyes and glare daggers at the woman he was starting to despise despite the usual pity he normally felt for her. There was only so much he could take of her annoying attics, he already had one annoying clown he didn't need another.

"You'll have to pull down your pants and lay on your stomach, there's no other way I can stitch the wound." Her face distorted in disgust.

No. He didn't care what the madman said earlier to stop their argument there was no way in hell he was going to go through with this. Bruce shook his head no. He had his dignity to maintain. If Joker got angry right now he didn't honestly care. Harley went silent for a moment as she looked back at the madman who had his eyes closed then back at Bruce. Biting her bottom lip obviously nervous. Repercussions of denying Jokers biding did not fare well for anyone. It gave her just cause to feel overwhelmed. Joker was not a forgiving person at all. Only Batman ever earned that considered honor in the psychopaths mind. Like Batman ever needed a reason to be forgiven. He wasn't the one killing innocent people. Though that image would make Joker a very happy clown. What wouldn't make him happy is Harley not listening to him. Didn't matter if Bruce was being difficult, the fact of the matter when Joker wanted something done, he expected it to be done no matter how impossible it might be. God help the person who failed the murderous clown. Yet, right now he just couldn't care anymore. Bruce had dealt with too much for his liking today and he had no intention with dealing with more. He'd take care of his own wound when they got back. After all it's not like he truly needed their help anyways. His temper and pride was getting the best of him and as he now stared in blue pleading eyes he couldn't find enough pity in him to comply. 'Please' she mouthed silently, not wanting to get the attention of the psychopath she loved back on them. Another shake of his head was making Harley fidget. Joker had warned them not to say one more word on the matter so a silent battle of looks was forming between the two. Bruce had no intent on backing down. Harley mouthed 'Just do it.' Bruce gave a defiant smirk and mouthed back 'No' this was only making her face go red from frustration. Blue eyes glared into his hazel contacts. 'Now' she mouthed but would have yelled at him if she wasn't in the proximity of the homicidal clown. Shaking his head again he met her glare with his own. Stubbornness was a trait he had become a master at. Try as she will she wasn't going to get him to listen to her. She looked like she was ready to hit him but restrained herself. It was in that moment they both agreed that each other was the most annoying person they could deal with right now. Bruce was winning the battle, there was absolutely nothing she could do to him that Joker wouldn't notice. Giving a Bruce Wayne victorious infamous smug smile at her. Both meant to be charming and arrogant. All his attention was on Harley and so he blamed his exhausted state on not seeing the quick movement of the maniac until a needle went into his neck. Fast, he was always so fast. Can't keep forgetting how fast he was. Underestimating him was always a bad idea. His heart sunk as regret consumed him. Giving in to Harley's demand would have been the more intelligent choice. Being unconscious was an even worse outcome than dealing with humiliation of the situation. All he heard was a yelp of pain from Harley as his vision went black and his body went limp.

Soft, it was so soft. Warm, everything was so warm. Comforting. Not wanting to move at all the billionaire pushed into the soft surface and curled up more into the warmth. His worries seemingly forgotten. Like nothing in the world mattered with how comfy and warm he felt. Instincts were buzzing in the back of his mind to get up. Warning him that something wasn't right. That he was forgetting something he shouldn't. What could that be? Groaning his head pushed into the softness. Wait? Is that a pillow? Did he fall asleep in bed? Like a bullet being discharged from a gun he shot up so quickly it made him disoriented. His body crashed back down into the bed. Head smacking the soft pillow. Groaning as he tried to get his barring's back from the dizzy spell. Hidden blue eyes opened through heavy eyelids. Memories washing over him. Bastard used a sedative on him. Fuck! Eyes went wide as he glanced around the room quickly. Doing the best he could to take everything in. Dark, the room was dark. His hand reached for the lamp that he could make out on the desk. Pulling the cord, bright light shocked his vision forcing him to shut his eyes. Bruce felt like shit. It would be so easy to go back to sleep but panic was destroying that thought. Quickly his hand went to touch his chin, a bit of relief washed over him as he felt the fake facial hair still in place. He opened his eyes again and looked down at his clothes. Same clothes as earlier. Good. If Joker ever saw the scars on his chest then the connection would be made immediately. He turned his head back to the night stand. Blinking when he saw folded up paper with 'Matchy' written on the front. Joker seriously left him a note after sedating him. Groaning he reached for it and unfolded the paper to read. He noticed a sandwich underneath the paper. Seriously? It was written in what Bruce hoped was red ink.

 _Dear, Matchy mic Matchikins._

 _We're even now for you hitting me on the head and knocking me out. I wouldn't recommend doing that again though. It's not always fun. Unless a flying rodent is doing it Hehe. Anyways your wound is stitched and bandaged up so you might want to take it easy for now. Have to admit it wasn't my best work but that's not my fault after all I didn't ask to be hit over the head! Who would have guessed that Matches were afraid of fire, though I guess it makes sense they are, don't want to burn out of existence after all. Hehe Anyways to the point try and relax though not to easy don't want you to get lazy on me after all. Don't worry, no one but me and Harl saw you with your pants off. Black boxers really? I need to take you shopping, add some more color to your dark wardrobe. Don't want people confusing you with Mr. Glum dark and brooding. I gotcha covered pal, no need to thank me latter. Did you realize how heavy you are? Chuckles could barely even move you to the bed. It was pretty funny. I have to say. That boy has a temper on him. Complaining about this and that. He sounded like Harley for a while there. Oh I left you some dinner since you'll most likely still be sleeping beauty by dinner time. So here's the thing fire pants we need to talk tonight. I'll be on the roof around two am. Don't be late or I'll have to come visit you. Feel better soon! We have some work to do in a couple of days. Won't spoil the fun. You may be all serious like but trust me the more time you spend with me the more of a sense of humor you'll get._

 _~J_

 _Xoxox_

Crumbling the paper in his hand and tossing it in the drawer of the night stand he looked at the sandwich. There was no way he'd eat anything Joker made. Besides he had food in the mini fridge in the room anyways. The billionaire wasn't exactly happy that the maniac was in his room but there was nothing he could do about it now. The note still made him sick. Made him feel violated in a way. Not wanting to dwell on it too much though. Bruce had come to the conclusion before going undercover that things Joker did would make him uncomfortable anyways. That seemed to be a gift of the madman. Sighing at a meeting he'd have to go to he glanced at the clock. It was already midnight. Two hours and then he was expected to show. Whatever sedative the clown used knocked him out for a good while. Grunting while sitting up he sat on the edge of the bed. Bruce honestly didn't even want to get up but he needed a change of clothes at least, he'd have to wait a bit on the shower until he could change the bandages. Still he reeled of smoke. Lazily he pulled off his black tee shirt and dropped it to the floor. He'd pick it up latter. If Alfred was there he'd be disappointed by that action. It made Bruce give a small smile he missed Alfred. With all the insanity he was becoming accustomed to Alfred had always been his rock. His anchor when his own darkness threatened to swallow him whole. He wanted to talk to him. Slowly he lifted his body off the bed, gritting his teeth at the pain and dizziness from the sedative still coursing in his blood stream, he limped to the small dresser. Moving it caused him to wince and breathe out heavily. The day's events had taken its toll on him. Squatting down he pulled out the loose floorboard and grabbed his duffle bag. Already still exhausted he decided to sit on the carpet instead of moving to the bed. Leaning his back against the wall he zipped open the bag and grabbed the cellphone. Turning it on he waited as he leaned his head back. Closing his eyes. Overwhelmed was how he felt. The events at the school were to close. If he hadn't acted everyone there would have died. He could say it was a job well done that he saved the children, but it really wasn't. No. Instead of feeling good, he felt drained. Making realizations of Joker made him drained. Drowning, he felt like he was drowning. Grasping just the small information he had gather today wouldn't leave his mind. Could he use the maniac's obsession with Batman to fix him? Or was Batman the problem? Sure his alter ego saved lives nightly yet there was one person who wanted more than anything to be protected and destroyed by the dark knight. How would he handle this? What could he do to make Gotham safe? Calling it quits was not an option with his mission right now as Matches Malone. It was becoming an addiction. An obsession of his own. Figuring out Jokers mindset was the addiction. As dangerous as heroine. The phone vibrating made him open his eyes and look at the screen. He had seven texts. As well as five missed calls from Alfred. Opening his inbox he scrolled through the texts.

 _'Master Bruce, a fire at a school was on the news are you alright?'_ Was from Alfred.

 _'Mister Wayne, the new upgrades for your car are almost completed, I'm sure they will meet to your expectations.'_ Was from Fox.

 _'Hey Bruce, its Vicki. I hope Europe is treating you well. We should get dinner when you get back. I'd love to have the first scoop on what Gotham's infamous Play Boy was up to while on vacation. Call me sometime.'_ Was from Viki Vale. Bruce's on and off again fling.

 _'Hey Bruce. It's me Silver. I'll be back in Gotham next month. We should catch up and talk. I hope mister tall dark and mysterious has time for seeing an old friend.'_ Was from Silver St. Cloud. Another one of Bruce's off and on again flings. One of the small list of people who knew that Bruce was Batman. It complicated their relationship.

 _'Greetings Mister Wayne. You don't know much of me but I know a great deal of you. We will meet sometime soon.'_ The last text was odd it came from an unknown number. He'd have to have Fox do a search on his phone when he could to find out who it was from. It unnerved him what it could mean. It's not like many people knew he was Batman. Bruce went to a great deal of trouble of keeping his two lives exclusive from each other. The cryptic text was to say the least disturbing. With dealing with the Joker already he didn't want any more unpredictability in his life.

Going through his contacts he clicked on Alfred's name and put the phone to his ear and waited. Five rings in he started to think that the old man must be asleep. But a groggy British voice answered in a tired hello and Bruce couldn't help but smile.

"Did I wake you?" He asked

"Well it's not like that has happened before Master Bruce. Here I thought with the manor to myself that my night routine would actually include sleep. I must have been mistaken." His tone as usual was sarcastic. Bruce truly missed it.

"I missed you too, Alfred." Bruce replied.

"Given how you are calling me at this hour I take it everything went alright at the school?"

"As well as could be expected when dealing with the likes of the Joker." Bruce spoke cryptically. Not wanting to indulge in to much information he wasn't even sure he under stood yet.

"So broken bones? Good job then Master Bruce." Alfred joked and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not quite. Close enough." Bruce joked back.

"I do hope though that this endeavor of yours doesn't lead to circumstances that you can't come back from sir." Alfred spoke seriously.

Bruce hesitated with speaking. Honestly he was worrying about that, even more so now. He couldn't stop so soon though. Not when he was getting closer to finding answers.

"I have it under control Alfred." He reassured.

"I'm sure you do Master Bruce. I just hope I don't have to pick up the pieces when all is said and done. I don't get paid enough for what I have to do for you as it is." He spoke in a halfheartedly tone.

"It will be fine Alfred. Have a good night. I still have to take care of some things."

"Good Night, Master Bruce. Please do be careful though. Joker is a manipulative psychopath as we both know. I don't want something to happen to you that can't be savaged if things go wrong." Alfred was worried. Bruce could hear that. He hated worrying the old man who was like a father to him but this is how things were.

Bruce hung up the phone. Talking with Alfred was risky as it was here. Never fully knowing who could be listening. If the wrong information got back to Joker then it wasn't just Bruce's life on the line but Alfred's as well. Glancing at his tablet he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He still had time and he might as well watch and listen to another tape to be more prepared for his meeting with the clown. Turning on the tablet, once it was one he scrolled through the several videos all categorized from month to days, different doctors, etc. He mostly focused on ones from his last stay at Arkham though he had many over the years. So he settled on one randomly. It was taken during Jokers last stay during his six month mark of his stay. Hitting play Joker propped the tablet on his knees to watch and listen.

 _The patient's cell is in current state of being cleaned after a mental breakdown. What caused this mental breakdown is the goal of this session. Patient who identifies as Joker was found with several deep self-inflicted wounds into his body from a knife that was hidden on his person. After first thought the orderlies assumed suicide attempt but on further examination it seems it was caused in a form of masochistic sexual pleasure. Seems patient is either a class three or class four on the chart for masochism. Not fully sure yet. An unhealthy attempt to get gratification may be linked to his unstable mental state? If a form of treatment to change the form to a healthier way to achieve sexual gratification may lower another outburst then despite Doctor Strange's orders progress may be made for rehabilitation._

Bruce had met with this doctor before as Bruce Wayne prior to before she took on the Jokers case. Doctor Helena Tolley had a very extrovert personality type. A happy family woman. Lots of friends. Normal middle class childhood. By all accounts she was a very lively person. She had only had five therapy sessions with Joker before she took her own life by a knife the madman had given her, In front of the maniac. That event showed Bruce how dangerously manipulative the clown could really be. It chilled him to the bone when he read about the incident. Apparently when the guards rushed into the room the only explanation the maniac had given them was that she finally understood the joke. Why she killed herself no one really seemed to know other than the clown. It was disturbing how the madman in such a short time could convince someone to take their own life. Another lesson that no one should ever underestimate the Joker.

 _"Hello, Joker, I would like it if we discussed today what happened in your cell a couple days ago." Doctor Tolley gave the maniac a trusting smile._

 _"The room needed color." He shrugged like what happened hadn't been a big deal._

 _"I think there's more to it than that." She spoke with a skeptical tone._

 _Joker just grinned at her and glanced around the small office. Turning his attention back to her after a minute of silence. "I think this room could use some decorating. Ah, wouldn't you say?" He pointed to her with his cuffed hands. "I think more red would look nice. What do you think?"_

 _"You don't scare me, Joker. I'm simply trying to help you after your mental breakdown."_

 _Maniacal laughter filled the room the sound like nails on a chalkboard on the tape. "Making assumptions Doctor you do know how the saying goes right? Anyways all I'm doing is just giving great decor advice. I have a real sense for fashion after all." He gave his best interpretation of a charming smile that only looked deranged with the scars._

 _"What were you thinking about when you hurt yourself? How'd that self-inflicted action make you feel?" She inquired._

 _"Simple doc, I was thinking of Gotham's dear old Batsy. How'd it make me feel? How do you think it did?" He responded calmly._

 _"Aroused by what the reports said." Doctor Tolley glanced at the report on her desk. "Are you attracted to the Bat of Gotham?" She asked._

 _"Who isn't? I mean have you seen the guy? Tall dark and handsome. Hehe gives the best love taps anyone could ever hope for. Needs a funny bone though. Way to stoic if you ask me. Hardly an appeasing trait. A sense of humor can go a long way." Joker smiled fondly._

Bruce felt himself go nauseous at the thought. Sure he had heard may sexual jokes from the maniac regarding him over the years but he had chopped that up to trying to get under his skin. It was insane to think Joker of all people could have any feelings in that regard to Batman. Hate he could believe. Rage even for Batman always foiling his plans but sexual attraction just seemed too surreal. Having heard the constant mantra of the clown saying they needed each other was ridiculously delusional as it was but sexual want from Batman was just too absurd. They were mortal enemies after all. Always violent with each other at any given opportunity. This had to be just another sick joke. That's all his denial could let him believe. Accepting any notion that Joker was attracted to him was out of the question.

 _"Do you think the Bat of Gotham feels the same way regarding you?" Doctor Tolley questioned._

 _"He'll deny it but there's no doubt in my mind he feels for me. After all the saying goes you hurt the ones you love and Bats is most brutal when it comes down to me. Hehe." Joker grinned from ear to ear._

 _"What about Miss Quinzel? You two have a sexual relationship by what I have read."_

 _"Harley? She's fun and all but she's no brooding Bat." His tone was disinterested._

 _"Would you elaborate more on your relationship with her?" She asked._

 _"There's not much to say doc, she's like a puppy. Useful when I want her around, annoying when I don't." He responded._

 _"Do you love her? I mean she seems to be the most constant relationship you have been in that's known about." Her tone was prying._

 _"I only love one person Doctor." He gave a slight nod._

 _"Bat of Gotham?" She sounded disbelieving._

 _"Yup." He stated matter of fact and to the point._

 _"Do you find yourself as a homosexual?" She asked as she wrote things down._

 _"If we have to put a label on it. I'll put it this way, if I'm gay for anyone its Batman. Batsexual if you will." Joker spoke like that was all that needed to be known._

 _"Does it bother you that you seem to not be able to form healthy relationships?"_

 _"Your definition of healthy and my definition of healthy are two completely different things. Also again I need to say this room needs more color." He pointed to the room again._

 _"Wouldn't you prefer to have a special bond with someone?" She asked._

 _"I already do. Bat and I have the most special bond ever. It's unbreakable, nothing can come between us. It's like everything else in this world doesn't exist. No one matters but him and I. What could be more special than that?" Joker started talking like he was speaking to a child. Before Doctor Tolley could speak again he continued. "Ya see doc. Your little happy marriage is bland and boring. No excitement. All vanilla I'd guess. I bet you go home and sit around for something more interesting in life. Why else would you chose to work at a very occupational hazard place such as Arkham? See I find that unhealthy. Batsy and I have excitement. The thrill of our games that never get bland or boring. Spontaneous! Fun! Excitement! Something to die for. We don't sit around and do the domestic stuff, we show our love through are actions. Punches, gun shots, stab wounds, broken bones, getting thrown back in Arkham. It's always one more exciting date with each encounter. That's healthy in my book. Keeps the feelings blossoming. You really should try and find some excitement in your life doc. I could help you with that. Just ask me nicely." His words had a dangerous excitement in them._

That's when the video was abruptly cut off. Whatever else was discussed would only be known by the clown. Bruce sat there feeling even dirtier than he did before. It had to be a joke. Joker couldn't have those feelings for him. They were twisted and wrong but so was the man that expressed them. No. It was just a sick joke. That's all it could be. Joker was a pathological liar. He said things to get into people's head. Nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that wasn't the case. It wasn't Batman he was telling those things to. Maybe he actually meant what he said? No. Not opening that door ever! He needed to keep those notions under lock and key. Setting the tablet in the duffle bag. Deciding that was enough for one night. Yes, he needed a shower badly. Grimly that's how he felt. Joker's words made him feel wrong. All wrong. How the madman felt about their battles was just sickening to think about. Bruce didn't even want to try and sort through that madman's delusions on the subject. So getting up and limping he made it into the bathroom to wash away the dirty sensation that stuck to his body. The sensation of Jokers words on that damn tape.

Bruce locked the door to his room at the motel. His shower had taken longer than he usually took. It was already five minutes away from two am. The water felt too good on his skin to want to leave the comfort it gave him. Small comforts is what kept his sanity in Jokers world. Anxieties of things to come washed away from him when he was in the shower. Leaving him more refreshed and mentally prepared for whatever the madam wanted to discuss. Plus he had to change the bandages. He was only mildly surprised how well Harley actually did with stitching up his wound and bandaging him up in a moving vehicle. Chopping it up to practice. Bruce made his way to the back of the motel where there was a ladder that led to the roof. Putting his hand on the rail he cringed inwardly. Going up the ladder to face the maniac was making his feet feel like cement. Looking up he sighed. Taking a moment to go into his fake Matches Malone persona. Climbing up was difficult with his leg wound but he managed. Once he pulled himself up to a standing position on the roof he spotted the clown instantly. The smell of cigarettes filled his nostrils. Joker was sitting against the ledge with his feet over the ledge. He had a bottle that looked to be scotch opened right next to him and he was smoking. The clown didn't turn to face him as he seemed distracted in his thoughts. Bruce took that moment to just observe him. Joker seemed harmless in that moment even though past experience proved otherwise. Lost. Joker seemed to look lost. Whatever he was thinking of was making him lost to the real world. Bruce didn't even realize he had started to walk towards him until he sat right next to the psychopath. They sat there in complete silence. Both just looking at the city lights. Something both would never do if Bruce was Batman at the moment. They seemed content to stay in silence. Letting the world go on around them. Like they were apart from the busy city. All those lives buzzing around even this late at night didn't even matter. With the silence the world seemed calmed. Both of their roles in life on hold. Bruce allowed himself to relax under the silence. Not even feeling uncomfortable about it. Silence was something he could handle. Silence was peaceful. Bruce wouldn't even try to understand how he could be so calm next to a mass murderer in that moment. It's just how it was. Silence couldn't last forever though. How long they sat there could have been seconds to almost a half an hour he wasn't sure but eventually green eyes turned their attention on him.

"Want a drink, Matchy?" Joker's voice had an eerie calm about it.

Bruce just shook his head no. Joker gave a shrug and took a chug of his scotch. Flicking his cigarette off the roof. Neither talked for a few more moments after that. Both seemed to just want to let the quiet night take them. Let the dark just drape over them and keep the future away from them. To keep this moment frozen in time. No rules, no responsibilities, no capes and no explosions. No death, no fighting, no lies and deceit. Just the night. Just sitting on an abandoned roof of a dingy motel. Away from everything Gotham City had to offer. It was to pleasant a feeling to be allowed to grow in Gotham. The city demanded so much from the two of them. Hero and Villain. Even if Joker didn't know he was sitting next to his arch enemy, both were just taking in the quiet.

"Why did you save me?" Joker finally asked as he turned his attention from the city fully on Bruce.

"You pay my bills." Bruce joked. Taking on the role he needed to now. Leaving the calm for the chaotic life they both lived.

"Ha. Ha. We both know it wasn't about money. You could always get a job anywhere in this city. So I'll ask again why did you save me?" It seemed like whatever answer Bruce gave Joker it wouldn't be believed.

"Didn't want you to die." The fact that the words came out so easily surprised him.

"Heh." Joker took another sip of his scotch as he scooted closer to Bruce. "I find it interesting that you say you didn't want me to die. You could have just said that you didn't want to die so you panicked. That you didn't want Harley to kill you for letting me die. Or have the Bat come after you for letting me die. No, you didn't say any of that. That's interesting." Joker seemed to be studying him under his toxic gaze.

"How could I move up to the top without you?" Bruce lied but played it off smoothly.

Joker just stared at him, tilting his head slightly. It made Bruce wary that he said the wrong thing. But a small burst of bitter laughter escaped the clown. "You really do remind me of Jonny Jonny. He was just like you. A small time criminal who had big aspirations for himself. Bigger than he should of had. He wanted to be on the top like me. So I introduced him into my playground." He pointed to Gotham City and smiled. A malicious glint in green orbs. "Oh, he loved it at first! Had the most fun he had ever had in his life. We had a blast together. He really could have been someone as long as I let him grow and play. I had high hopes for him. I really did. When I met him I liked him instantly. Sure there were moment he got on my nerve but I liked keeping him around. So play and play we did. He even saved my life you see. That surprised me. Only one other before him bothered to keep me from dying and that was Bat. It's expected from Batsy. It wasn't expected from Jonny Jonny though. So he became even more of an interest for me. I welcomed him into what I could offer him. When a whole city is your playground that's a lot I can offer. There was one problem though, Matchy. See Jonny Jonny hated himself as time went on. Couldn't mentally handle all the fun I showed him. It was killing him inside. Guilt, shame, it's a slow killer let me tell you. It ate away at him like a cancer. Our fun soon became a nightmare for him. I'm sure he regretted saving my life even if he didn't voice it. I could see it in his eyes. The passion in his eyes became dead. No longer did he get a thrill from being on top. He became obvious and dull. There was no longer a point in keeping him alive when the rug was pulled away from underneath us from Bat. We couldn't get off fast enough. What Jonny Jonny wanted made him hate himself. You though, Matchy. You say you want to be on the top but unlike Jonny Jonny I can see you aren't being honest about your wants. There's something trapped inside you that wants out. So you played the hero complex earlier. Let me give you advice. Don't. Being a hero will only bring shame, Matchy. Saving me is the worst thing you could do especially. After all what kind of world has allowed me to exist and what kind of world would be kind to those who save me. It's better if you just don't. Let what's inside you out. I'll help you. I can you know. I'm great at letting people's true selves out. Don't hide it away. That's a burden that you shouldn't deal with. Life won't be any fun that way. Jonny Jonny didn't get that big you. Oh You. I can see becoming someone very interesting. So I can help. Because with you I don't see you becoming boring. I don't see my time being wasted. You're like a new toy that I want to break apart to just put back together again properly this time. I don't know why I feel that way but I do." Joker wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder and moved his face close to him. Bruce could smell the scotch mixed with cigarette smoke on his breath. "Let me help you, Matchy." It almost sounded pleading.

Bruce just looked into those green eyes. "I think you had too much to drink boss."

Despite Bruce's words there was a part of them that worried that this endeavor he was in to understand the Joker would take him down a dark path one that he couldn't escape. Jonny Frost joined the Joker under different circumstances but it destroyed him. What if what Bruce was trying to do to help protect Gotham was going to destroy him in the end? Being in Jokers world was dangerous. The madman's view of the world was depressing enough. Bruce couldn't believe like Joker did but sometimes the weight of the world weighed heavy on him. The burden suffocating him. Bending him to Gotham's will of needing a protector. He was never free to be anything but that. It destroyed countless relationships in his life. Destroyed a chance to ever stop and be happy. It was the life that choose him in a dark alley at the age of eight but he never would be free from it. Sometimes when he allowed himself to be envied the clown. Joker was free to be the monster that he was. He had nothing holding him back from doing what he wanted. The only thing that ever stopped him was Batman and that was always temporarily. Somedays he wondered what it would be like to just let go. If he ever did he'd never escape. His own darkness was just too dangerous to ever allow that freedom. To lose that control. That order in his life. That's what made them different. That's why he would deny everything Joker was trying to offer him.

Joker chuckled and shook his head. "Denial isn't going to help you listen up fire pants."

"Maybe you're the one in denial." Bruce retorted still not moving away from the madman.

"Maybe." Joker paused. "But I'm not. I'm really good at reading people."

"There's not much to read when it comes to me." Bruce knew he was approaching dangerous territory. If Joker looked in to deeply he'd figure out the truth. Chaos would ensue if that happened. There would be no where safe for Bruce if that happened. He needed Joker to believe there wasn't much to him then a low level criminal. His mind was aching for the silence of earlier. Calling the calm to come back. Let the darkness encase him in its embrace. A moment that should of stayed frozen in time. That was better than the bitter eyes gazing into his own. Better than the curious passion hidden away behind a sea of green. It was easier when they would just fight.

"I don't believe that. It's just locked away." His other hand slowly moved and pressed against Bruce's heart. "Deep down. I can see the fun that wants to come out."

"You'd be disappointed, Joker. What you see is what you get." He apparently said the wrong thing as Joker laughed almost uncontrollably. Licking his lips he smiled happily at Bruce.

"I'm counting on that. Because what I see is just so enticing." His voice was sugary sweet. Hiding the dark intent behind them. "Let's make a game of it Matchy."

"I'm not fond of games." This had to stop now.

Joker paused for a moment. Like something completely took his attention off the current situation between them. For a long moment Bruce thought the maniac was planning to kiss him with how close he had gotten. Their foreheads were touching and they were both staring into each other's eyes. Not moving. Not breaking away. Like they were glued to that spot on the roof top. Pulled close together and couldn't move away. It didn't seem to matter what either one of them were thinking about. Reality pausing for a moment. Bruce could feel the warmth radiating of Jokers body in the chilled Gotham night. He didn't want to admit it felt nice. Just having the warm. Joker was dangerous. Twisted and cruel more than any other person Bruce had ever met. Feeling warm even on a psychical sense coming from this murderer was not allowed. It broke every moral code in the book. He couldn't pull away. Oh, he wanted to but he couldn't. After everything today he just wanted to let go a little bit and relax. Not be so on edge like he was every day of his life. To just be.

"You saved those children. Why?" He asked. After Bruce gave him a surprised look he added. "It was on the news earlier. The brats lived and they said they were saved."

"I told you I don't like hurting kids." Bruce answered.

"You really need to stop putting limits on yourself." Joker added.

"There's just certain things that I'm not comfortable with." Bruce added.

"Boring! It really is a good thing that you met me matchstick. Once you're part of my playground those pathetic limits you put on yourself will just be a bad reminder of the past." Joker waved his hand.

"I disagree. Sometimes limits make someone a better person." Even if that was true it sounded ridiculous coming from a supposed criminal. "So I've been told." He mumbled out the last part.

"Whoever told you that has a real stick up there ass." Joker chuckled and nuzzled his forehead against Bruce.

"The whole world doesn't bend because you want it to." Bruce responded wanting to pull away but Jokers hand gripped tighter on his shirt.

"It does for people like me and Bat. Maybe you as well. I'd like to see that happen for you. All you have to do is follow my lead." His voice was soft. Like he was willing to offer Bruce anything he wanted if he just gave in to Jokers belief system. It was easy to see how the maniac could manipulate almost anyone he wanted. Like he had this power to make people think the way he wanted them to.

Sighing, Bruce shook his head, which accidentally seemed like he was nuzzling the Joker back, even if he was denying everything Joker was saying to him.

"There's some things I will not do." Bruce said.

"Matchy. Have you ever killed someone before?" Joker had a sadistic glee echoing in his voice. Like what Bruce had just said flipped on the light bulb. Putting more pieces to a puzzle in the Jokers hands. Just waiting for him to put it all together to do with as he pleased. It was a slip that he hadn't meant to give the madman.

Bruce stayed silent a little too long and Joker pulled back away from him. Staring deeply at him. His lips a thin line. Slowly a sincere smile spread across his chalk white face. "You haven't have you. I can see it! That's what's missing! Hehehe!" Silence again and Joker started to giggle.

"I'll have to fix that for you Matchy!" He clapped his hands and started bouncing in his seat. It was a promise, threat and a warning all in once.

Bruce inwardly cursed. This was a new predicament that he wasn't prepared for. Killing was against his one rule. A rule that shaped his entire being. It kept him from becoming the monsters that he fault. It's who he was. Made Batman a symbol. If he killed someone then there was no turning back. Dread overcame him. No. This wasn't how everything was supposed to go. Going undercover did not include having Bruce kill someone. He wouldn't do it. The vigilante would find a way out of it. Yet, Bruce could see in those sadistic green eyes that's exactly what Joker wanted for him. A want he could tell that the madman was beyond determined to make happen. A passionate desire that Joker was now dead set on. Silence started too crept in around them again. This time there was nothing comforting. This time it was something downright unsettling. Now he longed for the chaotic city that he fought for. Longed for the dull life of Bruce Wayne and the excitement as Batman. All he wanted at this moment was to be as far away from this roof top of this dingy motel.


	5. Few Instances

Chapter 5

Few Instances

There had been a few instances in Bruce's life where he truly got a break. Before his parents died where he wasn't being groomed for being a good hearted and responsible man. Days where Alfred would do his best to let him relax. Days where Fox would handle important matters at his company. Those days felt rare though. Days where he just really didn't do much of anything. It now made him angsty. As much as when his life truly got almost unbearable he longed for a break. He just never expected that he would get five days to himself while in a dingy motel that belonged to a homicidal maniac. That's what he got though. A five day break. It was awful. All he could think about was the night on the roof. It plagued his thought, seeped into the marrow of his bones and burned images into his mind. He was used to Joker wanting Batman to kill someone. That was nothing different. It was a philosophy battle between them. Now though, he felt even more uneasy. As Batman denying whatever Joker wanted from him was easy. The clown would rant, tell him how alike they were and all Batman would have to do is fight him. It was simpler leaving the vigilante with more control but now he wasn't as in control of the situation as he'd like to be. This was all new ground and he had to keep telling himself that he could keep everything together. He would not let the madman manipulate him as he pleased. It was a mantra he repeated to himself for the five days he didn't even see the clown. Where had Joker gone? No one seemed to know or really care for that matter. The gang felt more at ease with their boss not there to snap at any moment and start killing whoever he damn well pleased. Greed was the only reason why anyone worked with Joker and that kept their better self-preservation instincts at bay. So all Bruce could do was wait and heal from the stab wound. An experience that wasn't the most comforting as every day the maniac was gone felt like a wasted day in his endeavor to find a way to end their never ending war against each other. Not being productive wasn't helping his mental state at all.

When he got a message from Alfred telling him his on and off again fling Silver St. Cloud was back in Gotham earlier than expected he was ready to brush that visit off. Seeing her right now would be hazardous to her safety but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Silver was a stubborn woman and getting what she wanted was a skill she was born with. She knew who Batman really was and even if that killed their relationship she still mattered a great deal to him. After all there was a time where Bruce thought he'd settle down with her, maybe even give up being Batman but he couldn't. With the likes of Joker making the streets of his city run with blood he couldn't give up the cowl. Not even for love. Bruce had to let that dream die. His promise to his parents became a huge part of who he was and it was an endeavor that just couldn't end, not with how much crime and corruption Gotham was still filled with. Silver though, she found out what Bruce was up to and she had made up her mind how determined she was to see him. So here he was now. Standing outside of her hotel room, debating with himself if he should actually knock on the door or not. He wasn't here as Bruce Wayne though, he couldn't afford for people to think that he was back from his play boy lifestyle in Europe yet. It would just make everything more complicated. Leaving the Jokers motel was surprisingly easier than he thought it would have been. Most of Jokers gang actually didn't live there even if a good chunk of them did. Most returned to their cheap apartments in the narrows, with their families or girlfriends and only came by when work needed to be done. As long as Joker was off 'Bat Hunting' as other men in the group called his disappearance, no one gave two thoughts of Bruce leaving for a while. It worked in his favor honestly. Nervousness couldn't escape him though as he looked over his shoulder. If anyone followed him then he would be risking not only his life but Silvers life as well. Glancing once more down both sides of the hall, he knocked on the door, his hands in his pockets as he did his best to look as nonchalant as possible.

It didn't take long for the door to the hotel room opened and there stood Silver. Her long sterling hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she wore an expensive radiant blue dress that made her steel blue eyes sparkle, and she looked as gorgeous as he remembered her. It brought back all the hopes of a normal life he once had. A life where he could imagine waking up next to her every morning before work and kissing her goodbye until he would come home. It was a life Alfred wanted for him. A life he dreamed about but just couldn't grasp it and embrace it even if he so desperately wanted to. In that moment he wondered if what Joker had once said about him as Batman was his true face. Those thoughts he couldn't allow him to have when he was with her now though. The pain of it would be too much. Bruce stayed silent as he watched her eyes take in his disguise for a moment before she flashed him an amused smile.

"You look good as a brunette."

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a charming smile back. "Good to see you too, Silver."

With that she turned around and walked back into the room, words didn't need to be spoken, he followed her as he closed the door behind him, glancing one more time just for safe measure. The hotel room looked more like a small penthouse apartment. Sliver had always been one for extravagant living so it didn't surprise him too much that even the hotels she stayed at were high class. It was a lifestyle he had been used to himself. Silver was in the side off kitchen pouring herself a glass of White Zinfandel.

"You're back in Gotham earlier than expected." He commented making small talk for the moment. Knowing full well this conversation would lead to what she and a few others had called his bad decision making skills.

"It was more of a last minute decision." Silver responded simply.

Bruce took a seat at the small dining table as she came over to him, a glass of wine in one hand and coffee in the other. She set down the coffee for him and he gave her his thanks as she took her seat. It was silent for a moment as both didn't know fully where to begin. It would all come back to the Joker, that was what they both knew but breaching into that conversation wouldn't go how either of them wanted to. Sighing, Silver took a sip and turned her full attention towards Bruce.

"You going out tonight?" He beat her question that was forming on her lips to evade the inevitable for at least a few more moments.

"Yes, there is going to be a charity event tonight." She smiled a little at the raising of Bruce's eyebrow. "It's a shame that Gotham's most eligible bachelor won't be attending." Her voice held a gentle humor.

"Even if I did attend they would be looking only at you, anyways," he gave a smirk as he continued, "every women will be jealous of you after all."

Silver sipped her drink as she came over to the table and took a seat. The glass glistened in the light and the calm smile she had slowly left her face. Bruce knew that the conversation was going to take a more serious turn and it was one he wasn't looking forward to. Silver always worried about him ever since she found out the truth. Could he blame her? At the same they were contemplating a life together and if he never came home than how would she be expected to handle that pain. Alfred had the same fears as the billionaire knew but even his loyal father figure couldn't convince him of a different course for his life. A path that having a long term relationship is a fools dream.

"Bruce…" She hesitated with her words and it just made the atmosphere even tenser. "Isn't there another way?" She finally asked. Her finger circled the rim of the wine glass in her hand. A habit he had come to learn was a tell-tale sign of her being concern. Should he lie to her and tell her that he would stop this masquerade he was doing as Matches Malone? Would lying to her ease her worries? Most likely.

"It's the simplest way to get inside his head," No he wouldn't lie to her. Not Silver. Not anymore. Was the truth making him crueler? "If I allow things between Joker and I to continue on the path we are on then so many more lives will be lost, maybe my own, maybe his." The hitch in her breath confirmed his answer. Truth was always more cruel. Another burden he would have to carry.

Silver remained silent for a moment, her steel blue eyes searching his. Looking for something. Anything that what he said was a lie. Her gaze felt like a dagger in his heart but his turmoil would not show on his face. As much as he was being honest with her somethings would just cause more pain.

"I don't want you to die, but this is dangerous, Bruce, what would happen if he finds out who you really are? You'd be putting yourself in more danger and not helping anyone. Alfred would even be in danger I know you don't want that."

"He won't find out."

"What if he does? What if he kills you because all you're to him right now is disposable?"

"I'm not disposable to him." Once the words left his mouth he wished he could take it back. Steel blue eyes widened in shock as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off again. "He's far too interested in 'Matches Malone'." He stated far too vague for her liking. Her steel blue eyes glanced down at the rim of her drink, her slender finger circling the edges, that's when Bruce knew he had said the wrong thing. Always. No matter how hard he tried, he always couldn't convey to others why he must continue his promise. He knew what words would come next, holding his breath he prepared for them.

"Bruce," her voice took a steady calm. "You don't have to keep this promise to your parents. I know you feel like you need to but it's going to get you killed." Her hand clasped on his forearm, her steel blue eyes gazed into his, a look of sympathy that just made him want to leave at that moment. "They wouldn't want this life for you, Bruce, they would want you to be happy. Being around that psycho isn't healthy, especially for you. If something happened to you, just please," he glanced down at the table as his body tensed and heard her sigh. "Don't let him drag you down to."

That made the world seem to stop. As all he could think about was her last words echoing in his ears. 'In some ways he already has.' He felt like saying but wouldn't allow the words to come out. He remember how he let Joker kill so many people when he was released from Arkham the last time. How he justified it to himself. How by doing so, dragged him down deeper in the darkness than he has felt in a long time. Before he could even respond to her, he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. Taking out the phone he checked the text.

 _'Malone, Boss wants you at the Iceberg lounge immediately'_

Each member of the Jokers gang once accepted was given an intractable cellphone for they could keep in contact with each other. Bruce was a bit surprised that Joker came back sooner than expected from his time away from his gang. Sighing, he glanced up at Silver who was still expecting him to speak. Putting his phone away, he spoke to her. "I have to go." In a way he was a little grateful that he got the text. Avoiding this conversation at least for now. As he was about to stand, Silver spoke.

"Bruce, you don't have to do this." He knew she cared but no one could understand the burden he had to bear.

"I'm sorry, Silver, but if I don't who else will." With that he stood and she followed suit as he made his way to the door she gently grabbed his arm and when he turned to look at her, she gave him a sad smile.

"I know you can't promise me anything, I know you're too stubborn to do so, but please think of everyone who cares for you. We don't want you to die, Bruce. Or worse." She left it at that and as he said his goodbyes and left her apartment, he couldn't help but think on her words. He knew Alfred worried about him. He knew Silver did. But he couldn't stop now. If Joker wasn't stopped for good then there would be more blood on his hands. That was just something he couldn't allow.

As Bruce drove the car heading to the Iceberg Lounge all he could think about is how he left things with Silver. He hated making her worry. However this plan of his has been in the works for the eight month stay Joker was in Arkham. He knew Joker was bidding his time then and would escape. He always did. That was just how things always played out between them and after their last fight. After all the mistakes Bruce had made last time Joker was out, he knew he had to put a stop to the cycle. The idea came to him when Joker had awoken in his car on the drive back to Arkham Asylum.

 _The tension in the batmobile would be easy to cut with a knife. Joker was slowly starting to stir back to consciousness in the seat next to him. Although, Joker was secured enough in the bat-cuffs, Bruce still felt uneasy. Their last battle had been more brutal than previous ones and that was saying something. Joker rarely went blinded by rage and Bruce had to fight harder than normal against the madman. His suit had taken plenty of damage and he knew he had a good number of knife wounds that would need stitching. The way they were fighting he realized quickly that he had to put a stop to it soon or one of them would kill the other. It was a thought that crossed the Dark Knights mind countless times. One day, one day they would kill each other and that was something he didn't want to happen. Yet it seemed like Gotham City itself was demanding that course of action from them. How many more times could they fight like this? How many more lives would be lost before their war against each other ended? How many more nights do they have left if they continue down this path? Bruce wasn't sure. Sure he thought about his mortality often, he had to doing what he does, yet with each battle he fought against the Joker, he wondered just how close it really was. Or more importantly, how close he was getting to break his one code?_

 _Joker shifted in his seat, facing the window, more than facing the front and that's when Bruce knew he was awake. There was a silence that normally didn't come from these moments alone between the two of them. Joker usually always started talking to him the moment he awoken, smiling that smile that haunted a good number of his night terrors. Now though there was only silence. Not that he would complain. Getting the Joker to shut up was a war on its own but now the silence was becoming suffocating. All he could think about was how close Joker seemed to be to want to kill him this time. Silence that he often craved was now feeling like they were both signing their death sentence the next time they met._

 _That's what really got Bruce to thinking. How could he prevent the outcome of their fates? What must he do? Is there anything he could do? He had spent the majority of his time away from Joker when the madman was out, yet he still kept as close of an eye on him as possible. That was his mistake, he allowed Joker to reclaim his title in the city's underworld. At the time it seemed like an easy choice, Joker was taking out criminals that would only cause his city more harm in the long run and all Bruce had to do was let him. That was selfish and when Harvey asked for his help, he realized that. Now though with the silence between him and the biggest threat Gotham has ever had stretched into minutes, all he could do was wonder how to fix all of this before it repeats itself._

 _Glancing at Joker for a quick moment he could see the damage he had inflicted on his body. He remembered the feel of his ribs cracking underneath his knuckles. The blood caking his pale skin from the gash on his forehead. The tattered remains of his coat. It made Bruce more aware of his own wounds. Old scars that covered his body from previous encounters with the clown. He realized then even now as he drove in the silence they were having a battle of wills of who would talk first. Though he knew neither wound bend to the other. They never did. That was the reason for all of this madness that took over their lives. Bruce had to be the one who ended it. He knew that. Hearing Jokers shallow breaths that fogged the window next to him, he knew he needed a course of action to do next. That's when he remembered the man Joker had with him on the bridge and his chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat. He didn't know much of him, just that he had worked for Joker. What secrets had he learned? He obviously must have been close enough to Joker to be trying to escape with him. At least until Joker shot him after their short conversation on the bridge. That's it. Bruce realized it and the plan was a clear as day. It was an insane plan. Absolutely insane and yet, if he handled it properly. Maybe just maybe, their fate could be changed. It would take time though, time he was sure he would have by Jokers current mood in the car now. If Joker stayed in Arkham long enough he'd be able to accomplish the first stage of his plan. It was a gamble, but one he'd be willing to make. Though keeping Joker in Arkham would be the preferred choice. That he would focus on first as Bruce Wayne, instead of Batman. He knew he wasn't being a realist with that thought though._

There had been few instances in Jokers life where he felt as he did now. It wasn't a pleasant feeling; not in the least. He felt alone in a city that was his playground. He felt abandoned by the one person who mattered most in his life. There weren't any fun that seemed to be had anywhere in the past five days he had to himself. Joker simply felt empty. A feeling he was not liking in the least. It felt like his time in Arkham when he was missing his Bat but worse this time around. At least in Arkham he knew once he got out he could play again with his rodent. Now he had tried to play and the Bat didn't come out.

 _What if one day you were out playing your usual games and Batman never came? What if he never came back to as you say dance with you. How would you feel about that?_

The memory of the words stopped Joker in his tracks as he was walking the back alley streets of Gotham. Scary had brought that impossible thought to his mind months ago and now it was starting to ring true. Taking a deep breath he leaned against the wall. It bothered him to no end how the words that he just laughed off before were starting to become a reality. Bat didn't show up at the school. Bat had to be avoiding him and it left him feeling empty. Weren't they best friends? He always thought so. Now, though, Bat was missing and it bothered him to no end. Where was that flying rodent? What could he be doing at this very moment?

Acidic eyes looked up at the skyline, wishing-hoping that he could spot him. Knowing he wouldn't. Joker always had a sixth sense of when the Bat was up there. He felt his presence many times in his life even if Bat was trying to hide it. All he wanted was to have some fun and his playmate has disappointed him. He wondered for a moment if it was his fault as to why his friend didn't show up. Was the game to predictable? Was he not living up to the rules of the game? Had someone else been more entertaining than him? That was a train of thought he couldn't accept. Bat always knew that he'd be available to him. That he'd be there and play with the dark knight. Now though, now he was wondering if he was even good enough.

His eyes darkened at the thought of such an implication could come forth from his own mind. Him not being good enough for Bat was just too insane of an idea. If Bat wanted to change the rules of their game then he would adapt. He'd allow his Bat to take the lead and start the dance but that didn't mean he was going to sit ideally by and wait for the flying rodent to make the first move. Two could change the game. As a grin stretched his features he chuckled to himself. If Bat didn't want to come out, he'd find him and make him come out. It was only fair after all.

The clown prince of crime knew that Bat was hiding. He had to be. The reasons why we're lost on him though. It didn't make much sense why someone of his self-righteous status to hide though. He had been searching for any signs for the Bat for days now and the only thing he had gotten from it was very few low level criminals scared of the dark saying they saw him. Joker knew that if they truly did, they just wouldn't be thinking they did. No. His Batsy would have broken a few bones and showed his presence to the underworld of Gotham. It didn't matter though. He had a plan that he had been saving ever since his last stay in Arkham. Gotham city wouldn't know what hit them after he was done. First things first he had to deal with his previous investments and get his crew. Giggling he clutched his sides and laughed. Batsy wouldn't be able to not show up this time he'd make sure of it.

Bruce had learned to take the back door entrance of the infamous crime club. Normal guests took the front for show. Oswald needed to keep a good reputation to continue his dealings in the criminal underworld. Bruce had allowed Oswald to continue a lot of his dealings for information. All dirty money in Gotham had touched the man's hand at some point. Gotham's criminal underworld were run by four major criminals. Roman Sionis, Harvey Dent, Oswald Cobblepot and the one who all the others were afraid of the Joker. Harvey had lost a lot of territory after the crime war between him and Joker last time Joker was out. When Harvey had contacted Bruce he couldn't turn him down and help him. Still he felt guilty for taking so long to take Joker in last time.

The club was in disarray which surprised Bruce. Chairs were over turn, glass shattered on the ground and even bullet holes in the wall. Someone must of haven't been too happy about a certain business deal with the crime boss and Bruce was guessing that person must of been the Joker, given the text he had received. Walking up the stairs he spotted Chuck going down them. The two glanced at each other and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife in that instant.

"Where have you been Malone?"

"Out." Was all Bruce responded and to his annoyance Chuck stepped in front of him, blocking his path. A fight between them was brewing and he wondered who would be the first one to start it. He did know who would finish it though.

"Boss, is pretty upset you weren't at the hide out. Looks like you won't be around much longer if I had to bet."

"If Joker has a problem, then he'll tell me himself."

"Oh, you can count on that, Matchy." He mocked the nickname the clown had coined for him.

"Careful, Chuck, don't want the boss to hear that you have been stealing his special names for people. He's pretty possessive after all."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, and quickly passed Bruce hitting his shoulder with his chest. Muttering curses under his breath. Giving one last glance behind his shoulder he continued his way up the stairs. The sound of yelling already audible. Chewing on the match stick in his mouth as he contemplated what was going to happen next. Four of the Jokers men were standing by twos next to the door, their hands on their guns, as if ready for shit to hit the fan. It wasn't a very comforting thought, given the place was in such disarray. They barely payed him any mind as he debated with himself if he should go inside the room or just wait for Joker to come out once he was done. That seemed like the better option. Though that didn't to seem be the case as one of the Jokers men, glanced up at him and nodded towards the door, a clear sign he was supposed to enter. The sneer on the man's face reminded Bruce of how disliked he was by the other members of Joker's gang. After all getting as much attention lately as he was getting from the clown along with only being a couple of weeks in the gang, seemed to guarantee disdain from the others who had been working under Joker for much longer. They all seemed to have dreams of grandeur that they believed Joker could give them. Only if they weren't killed by the maniac that is. Narrowing his eyes, still a tad bit uncertain if he should trust going inside at this very moment. Once he got to the door he stopped and listened for a moment. Joker's voice was clear enough that he could make out what was being said.

"How could you lose the money, Abner? Did your slippery fingers not hold on to it tight enough?"

Bruce debated with himself if going in right now was the right course of action he should take. Though he couldn't exactly not go in now, with the other men now content on watching his every move. Here goes nothing. Opening the door he worried for just a moment if he would get shot. His rational paranoia given who he was dealing with after all. But nothing happened. Lucky for him. He entered as quietly as he could, knowing there would be no point in announcing his entrance. After all by what he could hear outside, Joker would not be in the mood to be interrupted from whatever business he had with Cobblepot. Closing the door, he turned his attention to the scene at hand. They were currently in Penguins office, the one he used for dealing with the criminal underworld and one that he himself as Batman has broken into many times previously. Cobblepot had files on a good number of criminals and even placed lower criminals in other gangs for profit. It's how Bruce even got the chance to be placed in the Jokers gang in the first place. Penguin was the go to guy for the criminal underworld for mostly anything, even if he was at the bottom of the pecking order between the four who ruled Gotham's crime. Harley, was standing off to the side with her gun pointed straight at one of Penguins men and vice versa. This encounter obviously proved it was an uninvited one, which made Bruce even more intrigued on finding out as much information as he could on what had happened before Joker showed up.

Turning his gaze to the man in question, he noticed first that Joker wasn't wearing his normal purple attire. Which was a bit of a surprise that made him arch his brow. Joker was wearing a black trench coat instead of his normal purple one, a green dress shirt underneath, with a grey vest and black slacks. It certainly wasn't an attire he was used to seeing. What surprised him more however was the fact Joker hadn't even payed him much attention at all since entering, the only form of acknowledgment he got was a sidewise glance and then completely ignored. It reminded him too much of the car ride back to Arkham months ago. He straightens his back more on edge as he leaned against the wall. After their last talk on the roof, he couldn't deny that he expected something entirely different from when he would see Joker again and the silent treatment was not what he was expecting. It wasn't helping with his earlier meeting with Silver still plaguing his mind. Now he was starting to wonder if she had been right. If Alfred had been right when he first informed him of his planned course of action against the clown prince of crime. Bruce was too far in too deep though to doubt his actions now and his musing over the subject now wasn't exactly the best time when he needed information.

Abner was clearly aggravated as Joker tapped his fingers on his wooden desk. Joker however wasn't even sparing a shed of thought for the fellow crime lords' predicament. After all, Joker had too much on his mind about a certain Dark Knight of his not coming out to play and he needed money for his next scheme for his Bats attention. He could admit he was curious when he came by and found the place in utter shambles but he was to giddy with the thought of his next playtime with his Bat to really care. Now though he was just plain ire. He thought he would be happy when he got back to his motel and would see Matchy and tell him off his plan for the flying rodent but Matchy was nowhere to be found. That irritated him. He didn't like not being aware of where his pet project was, so he just tasked Chuckles of sending word out of where they were going. When he heard the door open he thought he could get his good mood back when he saw Matchy, but now he was dealing with an even bigger issue. His money was gone, all his investments from when he was out last time was gone. He didn't care about money, not at all, he however needed it. It was a necessity for what he had in store for Gotham and dealing with Abner's incompetence was the last thing he wanted to deal with. After all it was with his allowance that he allowed Abner to even have fun with his Bat from time to time. Which was as much of a pleasantry that he could give anyone. Playing with his Bat was the most fun anyone could have, so he expected payment for that action after all. Now he was being shafted by someone not even worthy of a thought at all. Now he had to deal with this tedious inconvenience to his already sour mood of being ignored by the most important person in his life. All because Abner couldn't even play a game with others properly.

 _Tap tap tap_ , his fingers tapped against the desk even faster with annoyance. As he glanced around the room and his green eyes fell back to Abners annoyed expression.

"You know, I would normally tell you to smile more," he commented with dry humor. "After all you never know when your life is about to end." He noticed Abners demeanor go rigged as the man next to him, turned his gun slightly towards him, instead of Harley. He scoffed. "I don't think that would be wise." Harley didn't even need to be told as she aimed her gun at Abner instead. Only causing both to aim back at each other. Normally this type of tension would have him laughing like crazy. People took things way to seriously after all. Now though. He wasn't really in the mood for this, however it did cause him to chuckle.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I can be a very forgiving clown after all." That comment only got received by a scoff from Abner.

"I really don't have time to deal with your shit, Joker. I have more important business to deal with than your dissipated ego over Batman not giving you enough attention." Abners condescending tone did not sit well with the incensed clown. Yep, Abner would no longer be allowed to play with his playmate that was for sure. If he tried to from this point on, Joker would have to pay him a visit the fat man in front of him would not much enjoy.

"Abner, you really should watch what you say, once you say something you can't take it back after all." He scolded. His patience was running thin.

Bruce could easily predict what was about to happen before the Joker even moved. He knew Joker's rules of conduct for his gang, rules that he knew for sure he would implement on anyone he saw fit. Especially if Batman was part of the equation. He had known Joker would get furious if anyone even tried to kill Batman and would take it upon himself to kill whoever tried. As much as Bruce hated to admit it for as many times he had saved the madman's life, Joker had done close to the same amount. This however was an easy red flag that shit was about to hit the fan. Jokers body has stiffened just noticeable to anyone who truly knew him and he could tell even Harley was anticipating the next course of action that about to take place. If Cobblepot had more foresight he wouldn't of allowed such a slip of tongue to be uttered in Jokers presence. Even if Joker was mocking Cobblepot but there was the underlining threat in his voice. A threat Bruce knew Joker was about to follow through on. It made Bruce even more aware of the fact that Penguin only had one man of his own in the room with him. Even more foolish idea in foresight. Whatever happened at the infamous criminal club, it had Penguin sending most of his men out to deal with it. A slight twitch of Jokers right hand which was hidden behind the desk from the other two men caught his attention. The glint of metal in his hand and Bruce knew blood would spill. Having no intention of intervening this time as he did at the school brought back the deja vu he felt months back when Harvey asked for his help. He had enough foresight to know though this wasn't the time or place to act on his instinctual impulsive nature so he watched on preparing a strategy of course of action if it didn't go in Jokers favor. That was an even harder pill to swallow of wanting anything to go in Jokers favor. A thought that should of never crossed his mind in the first place. Like a slap in the face of how dangerous that line of thinking could put him in. He however didn't have enough time to dwell on it though.

"You really should take your own advice, Joker." Cobblepot started speaking with a glare. "One of these days that mouth of yours-" he was cut off as the blade came down hard into the middle of his hand and the yelp of pain that came from his once threatening tone was quickly replaced by the sound of a gunshot.

Bruce blinked at the noise. A sound that he knew only too well. As Batman he heard it countless times but it never stopped the memories of Crime Alley coming to his mind. That night that had set in motions all the events in his life after. All the death that followed like a sacrificial offering to Gotham. Like the city itself craved it. For there to be destruction from all the countless battles he's faced. From the first gunshots that changed his life to the first show Joker ever performed in their dance. A never ending path of violence. As he heard Joker laugh as blood was splattered on his clothing as a mocking artwork of all the years past. Bruce knew there was one thing Joker would always take immense amusement and pleasure from and that was death. Even if it was Harley who pulled the trigger, even if it was just some low life criminal, it all boiled down to Batman. To the night that had created him and all Bruce could do is stand there and watch.

"You son of a bitch!" Cobblepot groaned in pain as he looked shocked at his hand that was now pinned into the wood of his desk. Joker grinned and moved his finger to the handle and wiggled the blade, causing Cobblepot to whimper in pain. Harley giggled as she watched.

"Ya know, Mistah J, he really should watch that mouth of his." Harley commented.

"Oh, I perfectly agree." Joker tsked and shook his head as if he was already bored with Penguin. He used his left hand to pat him on the cheek and grinned. "Abner, you know I'm always telling you to loosen up not over stress yourself. None of that can be really good for your complexion after all." Joker teased as he leaned in closer to Cobblepot.

"You're going to regret this, Joker." Penguin hissed threw gritted teeth. Only for Joker to wiggle the handle more with his finger, cutting more of the flesh in Penguins hand. Blood was pooling onto the desk and those acidic green eyes gleamed in pure joy. The splattered blood on Jokers face from the dead henchmen giving him and even more menacing appearance. He leaned more on the desk, resting his elbow on the desk, using his left hand to rest his chin, tilting his head as he gazed at Cobblepot and one ankle crossing the other. Perfectly relaxed.

Many people who didn't know Joker would assume he was doing this to Cobblepot out of anger and even if that's what may have started the position Penguin now found himself in, that just wasn't the case and Bruce knew that. Having spent the years in Jokers company even if most of the times were through fights, he knew enough to tell when the clown did things out of anger. He knew when Joker was bored, happy, annoyed and even sad on the very rare occasion that was. Although, his mood may change like a light switch there were always tell-tale signs and if one paid enough attention they would learn them easily enough. That may of not always helped Bruce in battle but it did give him an advantage and right now he knew Joker was simply playing a small little game. Having fun at Penguins expense. That's how Bruce knew as long as Oswald played his cards right he'd survive this encounter and get a chance to retaliate latter. Not saying that Joker wouldn't kill him without a second thought. No that would be simply naive to think. But by Jokers poster it was easy to tell he was simply too bored of Penguin to kill him. So as a way to entertain himself Joker was going to play a game. Humiliate him and also teach him a lesson for next time. Bruce and Joker both knew that no matter what Cobblepot may claim, no matter how much power of the underworld he obtained, how much fear he could strike in those lower than him, at his core he was a coward and the act of defiance he was showing Joker now would crumble instantly to save his own skin. That's just how he was and that's one of the reasons Batman allowed Cobblepot leeway with crimes was because he was easier to control. Easier to obtain information for himself on other bigger problems for Gotham. It was how their encounters always went when Batman needed something from Penguin. A little fear instilled into the other man and he'd be spilling out information left and right. No problem.

"Is that so?" Joker taunted. "Well if I'm, as you say, going to regret this, I might as well make this interesting. Hey! Keep your other hand on the desk where I can see it. Good boy, don't want to cheat now do you. Oh you look confused. Did I forget to mention, I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer. Simple right, Abner?" His voice was sugary sweet as he tapped the handle softly, his sadism showing he was finally in a better mood than earlier but Penguin ignored him, glaring daggers in a feigned face of courage that would not last.

"Abner."

"Stop calling me that." Penguin spit out annoyed.

Bruce could give some sympathy there, he never was a fan of the murderer's pet names himself.

"Abner," he repeated ignoring the others outburst, just mocking him further. "It's no fun if you don't cooperate, not saying that has stopped me from having fun in the past, sometimes it's even more fun when others don't cooperate but you get what I'm saying right oh of course you do how could you not anyways as I was saying, we're friends after all, business partners usually but still I'd like to think of us as friends." He also ignored the scoff and muttered disagreement from Penguin. "So you can play along, can't you?"

Grudgingly Penguin nodded his head, if only to get rid of the madman sooner. Though everyone else in the room knew it was more out of fear of Joker making things worse for him which he easily could of done if prompted and even if not prompted to do so. Hitting the desk loudly Joker gave a low chuckle and a huge smile.

"That's the spirit, now when I first got here I was a bit surprised if you will to see your humble abode in such a messy state, you know what people say cleanliness is next to godliness yada yada all that boring jazz but still can't be good for business or your image, not that you had a great one to begin with. Everyone knows all the dirty money in Gotham has touched your hands so I have to ask what did you have for lunch today?"

Penguin was silent and even Bruce raised a brow at the ridiculous question that had no connection to the previous statement beforehand. Though not surprising as Joker has done that type of shit countless times even on him. More annoyingly was the Brief or Boxers question Bruce got once when saving a room filled with hostages that Joker claimed he only did that to ask that question in the first place. Really at this point nothing should surprise him anymore, though it certainly caught Penguin off guard and aggravated the hell out of him by the glare he was giving the clown.

"What the fuck type of question is that!?" Cobblepot yelled only to have Joker twist the knife in his hand. Which was the whole point of the question in the first place as a reason to hurt the other even if Joker didn't need a reason in the first place. He'd come up with any excuse or no excuse and just do what he wanted like always.

"Tsk, it's not that hard of a question or are you to daft to understand it?" He mocked.

Gritting his teeth in pure rage he yield to the ridiculous game the clown had set him up for. "Steak." He responded, his tone easily giving away his irritation at having to answer something so pointless.

"Sounds tasty, how was it cooked?" Another pointless question was asked which gave another chance for another outburst to be reciprocated with pain but Penguin was learning. "Medium well." He answered bored leaving Joker obviously disappointed at the missed opportunity.

"I like mine medium-rare." He commented and went silent for a moment as he tapped his finger against his chin. "Well, on to more important stuff then, so who wrecked your little club?"

Now that was a question Bruce really was intrigued to know. He knew that a new gang war would be starting soon. If anyone was brave enough to attack Cobblepot one of the rulers of the underworld then it had to be someone who could handle the outcome of that decision and since it wasn't Joker that made the information even more valuable to Bruce as he knew he would need to get involved if the situation didn't handle itself. He wasn't about to let innocents die. Gotham was his city to protect and he would not be making the same mistakes he has made in the past. He wouldn't allow it. His guilt of almost allowing Harvey to be killed by the madman in front of him was bad enough. Harvey had been his friend a long time ago and he swore when Harvey became Two Face that he would do whatever he could to one day bring the old Harvey back. A promise he couldn't keep if Harvey died. Even if Joker had told Two Face he only planned to kill one of his personalities, Bruce knew which one that would be and that brought Batman back out to fight Joker and stop him. That moment he was asked for help is what brought him to this point now. For his own selfishness to take a back seat and to choose a harder path than what he was allowing before with Joker.

"That bastard, Roman Sionis." Penguin narrowed his eyes and spit out the name in pure ire. "He thinks he can mess with me. He has another thing coming to him. I'll gut him myself!"

Black Mask was as dangerous as they come, Bruce knew that. With the fact he rose to power so quickly and could only be currently controlled by either Batman himself stopping his reign or Joker putting him in his place. Still that didn't change how influential he was in Gotham's criminal world. Even more powerful than the days of Falcone. If he was starting a gang war then things were about to become a deadly battlefield in Gotham. Bruce looked at Joker and a tug of war in his mind started to form. He couldn't do anything about this new events that would only bring death and destruction to Gotham as Matches Malone. Only as Batman could he have a say to change the stakes in this new war that was coming. He knew all too well that Penguin was going to retaliate hard and heavy against Black Mask. He knew that lives were going to be lost. He knew how dangerous that was for the average everyday people in this city. It was starting to become clear that Silver may be right for a whole new reason. When it was just his life on the line he knew his current cause he was doing now was worth it. However, with a gang war on the sunrise that was now not the case. Though how could he pull away now when he got so far in Jokers gang? A chance that he would never be able to get again if Matches Malone disappeared. Joker had gotten close to his disguise and who knew how he would react if he just up and vanished, especially since Batman hadn't shown up at the school. He saw how much that affected the madman and it wasn't pretty. Would Joker just shrug off Malone's disappearance if Batman was back to fight him as well as dealing with this new situation? It was a possibility yes. After all Joker claimed countless times his life was all for the dance between them. Still what if that gambit was wrong and Joker acted out more in violence towards Gotham than normal. Even if that wasn't different from normal it was still a very big concern to consider. A decision had to be made soon and regardless of which course of action he made neither outcome was looking favorable.

"Blackie McMaskie sure likes to take fun risks doesn't he?" Joker commented as if he didn't care. Which why would he? Even Joker knew despite Black Masks being second in control of Gotham's underworld he wouldn't be idiotic enough to attack Joker. Well at least not yet. That was always a future possibility with the life the madman lived. "So, am I to take it that our dear friend," Penguin scoffed at the comment of friend. Honestly the fact Joker even used that word was ridiculous to everyone but the clown. "That he took what is so rightfully mine?"

Now that left a third option for Bruce if that was the case. He could tell how Joker worded it. Possessive in his nature he'd never allow others to have what he considered his. If Sionis stole Jokers money then that left the door open for Joker to end the gang war himself. Which could be a good thing or a horrible one in itself. The clown prince of crime was affective at getting others to listen to him. No one could ever deny that. However if all three gangs went to war if Sionis didn't listen to Joker at first then all hell in Gotham would break lose and Batman would have his work more than cut out for him. Did he doubt his abilities to handle that situation? No. But he could acknowledge it was not a problem he wanted to have to deal with in the very least. Though if Joker could get the other two gangs under control then all of this could be avoided in the first place. That only mattered on what Penguin had to say next though. So Bruce was even more on edge as Penguin seemed to be contemplating his answer to the clown. It seemed Penguin was debating if getting Joker involved would be worth it or not. After all it was a double edge sword. Having Joker interfere in Penguin's gang war could solve it simply or like Bruce and obviously Penguin were thinking could had dire consequences to all involved.

Finally sighing, it looked like he decided on his answer after a little more prompting from Annie impatient maniac by pushing the knife more into his hand. "No, the money was stolen the day before..." Penguin finally gave in to what Bruce figured was the truth by the grimace of defeat on his face. Which only brought Bruce back to square one of his inner conflict but also avoided a whole other level of one at the same time which he didn't know if he could feel relieved for it or not. Joker seemed even more disappointed in this answer as he shifted his position a bit. His black gloves tapped on the desk as he gave the silent but specific question as of who did it then. Or more of who is foolish enough to do so?

Penguin glanced at the tapping fingers and back up at Joker, seemingly now embarrassed about what he was about to say. After all not many people got the drop on Oswald as it was.

"I was going to handle the situation myself before you found out." He muttered quietly just barely audible. "As you can see I've been busy though today," he spoke up then. "I know they worked for Dent," which caused a shiver and a whole new need for Bruce to leave as Malone and be Batman again. He couldn't allow a repeat of last time he just couldn't. "Dent doesn't have the money, though. I was informed that by my men on the inside that the money is at the apartment of a women named Shelly Frost. As I'm aware you two have met last time you were out. She has as much of a grudge against you as Dent does." He finished which brought a silence to the room.

Harley seemed especially irritated for a reason Bruce could not grasp as she quickly stormed past him muttering profanities under her breath and out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Joker didn't even bat an eye at her leaving. He was just quiet as he slowly pushed himself off the desk and stood straight in front of it, tilting his head to the side as if perplexed by the name he was just given. Bruce knew Joker had harmed countless number of people in his life, killed up close to thousands and the number even higher for just harming either directly or indirectly at that. He must have been trying to put a face to the name. A piece to the puzzle in his memory. The last name Frost was the only thing that seemed to affect him at all and it didn't take a detective to know this woman had a connection to Jonny Frost, Jokers last pet project. The man that Joker had mentioned to Bruce a good number of times the past few weeks he was in disguise. The man who fell to his death during a brutal fight that neither of them payed much attention to. It seemed to finally click in the Joker's mind as his shoulders twitches slightly in an emotion that even Bruce couldn't exactly place. Penguin was too busy to pay attention as he painfully ripped the knife from his hand and let the knife clank flat on the desk. Not foolish enough to do anything with it as he clutched his hand to his chest. Grumbling his displeasure at this entire meeting between the two crime lords. Joker allowed it. Still lost in thought of whatever memory was affecting him so much and that was just probing Bruce's mind to find out the story of this woman even more so. All he knew though was this meeting was about to come to a close.

"If you'd like I could get the money back to you as I was planning on-" Cobblepot was cut off when Joker raised a gloved finger to him.

"I assume you have the minx's address." His voice was deadly calm. No humor and no emotion showing through. Whatever good mood he got from hurting Penguin was now gone.

"Well, of course as I was after all-" again he was cut off by Jokers speaking over him again.

"I'll deal with it, now be a good little Arctic bird and write it down for me would ya." He finally turned and for the first time since Bruce had got there and only got a glance for being there when he entered did Joker's attention turn towards him. He grinned but even Bruce knew it was a fake one at that. "You can hand it to him and Matchstick you can drive me there won't you, pal."

Bruce took the matchstick from his mouth and flicked it to the floor before replying. "As you say Boss." He gave a curt nod as well. Joker started walking towards the door and just stopped in front of it and looked at Bruce, there was still a distant tension between the two of them that he was positive wasn't going to last much longer.

"By the way, Matchy, I like red on you, glad to see you took my good advice and added some color to your getup." Which seemed very hypocritical in that moment given the only light color Joker was wearing at the moment was his green dress shirt. Of course he didn't comment on his though at all. Though Bruce was wearing red it was a dark red dress shirt and he was wearing a black leather jacket and black slacks so the red rarely showed anyways so it wasn't like he was actually listening to what Joker had to say about his wardrobe anyways. Though a bitter part of him wished he had worn black instead today. He didn't say anymore as Bruce knew he'd be waiting by one of the cars outside and Joker took his leave letting the door close barely behind him.

Penguin was still holding his hand when Bruce looked back at him, though the man was in pain he seemed calmer now that Joker was out of the room and he had survived like Bruce predicted earlier. It made him wonder if Joker just kept Penguin alive for his own amusement and his ability to follow orders. Probably.

Penguin glanced up at Bruce and seemed to forget for a moment that he had been ordered a task, grumbling he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a file that seemed to be on the top. With his uninjured hand he flipped it open and flipped some pages until he came to what he was looking for and pulled out, his hand outstretched for Bruce to take it. Walking over he didn't say a word as he took the file, only glancing at it to see a picture taken of a woman from the street in front of a run-down apartment complex, she had auburn hair that was messy but he could only make out the side of her face from the angle the picture was taken. There were notes that gave an address in the narrows of Gotham and more of a description of the woman. Not needing to say anything he turned to leave only to be stopped by Penguins voice.

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet." He commented.

Bruce didn't turn around to regard him. Again this morning meeting with Silver came to his mind. She had told him how worried she was of that outcome and Bruce responded to Penguin the same way he did to her earlier. "I'm not disposable to him."

A pained laugh was heard behind him and Bruce could tell it blatant disbelief at the absurd nature of his statement to outside observers that wasn't him or Joker. He could hear Penguin moving things around in his desk cupboards and he knew it was for he could treat the wound in his hand.

"Keep tellin' yourself that and you surely will end up dead. Ya know when I first met you after you won the initiation fights that you could handle yourself. I was even tempted to hire you myself. That thought quickly went away when you said you were only interested in joining that maniac and no one else. I thought you were crazy then and I don't hire idiotic madmen, now though I see you are even crazier than I first thought." He laughed as he mocked Bruce. He didn't care for his words. It meant nothing to him. "Joker's going to prove you wrong. You're going to end up in a river someday soon, you know that don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Bruce highly doubt his own death would end up that way as he saw it for years now as a battle between the Joker and Batman. If he didn't end up having to break his one rule first. That was the only part of that statement he could even agree with. Without another word or thought to whatever more Penguin might have to say he simply walked out the door prepared for dealing with this situation about Shelly Frost. He wondered though if Penguins henchman would be the only casualty that Joker had planned for the day. He however doubted that.

Being in the car alone with Joker was an unfortunate comfortability he had learned to deal with after years of fighting the madman and this moment was no different. Driving the Joker to a known destination was also another comfortability he was again used to after years of driving Joker back to Arkham Asylum. Years ago, Bruce learned he just couldn't simply leave Joker unconscious of tied up for authorities to pick him up, those early mistakes of underestimating Joker had led to many good police officers' deaths. Even though Bruce had no say what happened to Joker after he dropped him off at his destination he had learned that Batman had to at least get him there in the first place. So he had been accustomed to long drives with just him and Joker. Though majority of those times Joker had tried to gloat and goad him on in one form another. The clown always trying to provoke Batman to react in an unfavorable fashion before they ever reached their destination. It's what he had come to expect from Joker and so now this car ride felt so unfamiliar to him than previous ones that it left him on edge and he could only think about the silent treatment he received last time. The logical part of his mind told him this time was only different because he wasn't Batman right now and Joker had no reason to act in his usual banter of life and death. Some routines were so ingrained though that when life wasn't following them it made him feel off kilter.

The other reason though was that he was not Batman right now driving Joker to a place where he could only hope he wouldn't hurt others despite that foolish optimistic standpoint but now driving him to a destination he knew that's exactly what Joker would be doing. If Shelly Frost was home then he knew she would die and Joker was an artist in his murders. His conscious was screaming at him to fight back against this. To stop Joker before he could harm someone. Yet he had stood by when Joker hurt Cobblepot and barely bat an eye. If it was criminals it felt easier to justify to himself and that made him realize that maybe his own morality was dubious at the very least. After all the only information he had on this woman was that she had helped Harvey steal from Penguin and that she was the ex-wife of Jonny Frost. It all made him curious as to what transpired between the Joker and her, yet he knew it was nothing good. He also found it peculiar when he had gotten to the outside of the club that Joker and Harley were in an argument that only ended with her being hit so hard she fell to the ground. Joker had only waved her off with a dismissal as he told Bruce that they would be going to the apartment alone.

Joker was in the back seat as Bruce drove smoking a cigar, which was making the car almost unbearable to breathe in but Bruce knew better then to point out his objection at the moment and his only form of protest was rolling down his own window to give his lungs a must needed break. After all, Bruce never drank, never smoked and kept a diet to keep his bodies abilities as healthy as possible. Joker was the opposite as he threw caution to the wind at such a prospect. Despite that though Joker was extremely agile, able to handle himself without tiring for long fights between him and Gotham's protector. Only losing when Bruce overpowered him with more skill though Joker always disputed that and claimed he only lost because winning once meant there would never be any fun in life for him anymore. It was a disagreement they would both have to one of them died he was sure of that. It didn't change Joker's very high levels of endurance though. A concept that Bruce chalked down to a possibility given the clowns unhealthy lifestyle to that chemical bath so many years ago.

"I've missed this." Joker's voice had caught him off guard. Just the phrasing felt like he had been reading Bruce's mind despite that not being a possibility. Raising a brow in the rear view mirror, Joker saw it instantly. As he continued, "I've missed being alone with you Matchy, I've been thinking about our last time alone together this past several days," he finished with a smirk on his face.

Bruce on the other hand didn't miss that night on the roof in the least. Sure it had been a nice calm that he should feel guilty about experience with Joker at all in the beginning but the conversation after left a sour taste in his mouth. As even when he wasn't Batman he still couldn't avoid Jokers excessive need for wanting him to kill. To fall down a path that he mustn't ever take. Bruce decided the best way to avoid that conversation was to deflect from off of his disguise to well his other disguise he used.

"Did you find what you were looking for when you were gone boss?" He fringed ignorance. Bringing up Batman was a risky move as it went against the unspoken rules of the Jokers gang and he knew that the moment Jokers smile fell from his lips as he looked sullenly out the car window. Seeming for now to be distracted from the previous conversation before it could really start.

"No, but I will." there was a determination in his voice and also a warning that even if it wasn't directed at Malone it was definitely directed at Bruce himself. A threat of a warning that even Bruce knew would come true sooner or later. He planned on leaving this fake persona after all and going back to the symbol of Gotham City itself.

The car went back to silence after that brief conversation as both men were in their own thoughts. Bruce knew they would be arriving at their destination soon. An outcome that he wasn't thrilled about. It wasn't like in the school where he could do anything to save the children like he did. Well he could stop this but it would come at an even more dangerous cost than before. Joker wouldn't allow another heroic attempt from Malone and doing so could easily connect the dots for the murderous psychopath. That would leave consequences that he had no intention of currently having to deal with. It only brought him more displeasure when he turned on the street to the run down apartments where he knew Jokers next victim would be. Every part of him wanted to stop this and consequences be damned, but there was more at stake than allowing that to happen.

Parking the car in front of the apartment brought his instincts to fight this in full affect. Neither one of them said anything as they both stayed in the car. Joker didn't seem as eager to enter the run down building even with the prospect of death in the air. It made Bruce even more perplexed of the reasoning behind that and for a moment he wondered if Joker was going to abandon this whole idea in the first place. The sound of the window being rolled down startled him a bit as Joker took one more drag of his cigar before flicking it out the window. He heard shuffling in the back of the car as Joker leaned in close to him using his hand on Bruce's shoulder to help support his weight at the awkward angle he was in. Bruce turned his head slightly to look at him and even then they were still silent for a while. Hazel contact eyes looking into acidic green. Worried at the prospect that Joker would notice that they were contacts with the close proximity but he even had that same thought when he left the roof of the hotel. If Joker did notice or not he didn't comment on it, which was both relieving and not. It left to much of an option of if Joker was fucking with him or not. Though he relaxed himself by believing Jokers ego would prevent him from doing so. A gambit but one he'd bet on none the less. Grinning now in a way too familiar way, Joker reached into his coat pocket.

"I know you're not much of a fan of bang bangs, Matchy, but I think it's about time you learned to enjoy them." He chuckled as he reached over and dropped the 9mm gun onto his lap. His fingers stroked up his arm as if he was petting his favorite dog. "I think you can handle this one for dear old Mr. J."

Now this Bruce was not expecting. Knowing Joker wanted him to kill was one thing, but in doing this he was unknowingly giving control of the situation to Bruce when he truly thought he had none. If Joker waited in the car for him he could easily go in and get the money that was stolen and no one had to die. If Joker knew that then there would be no way he'd let Bruce go in there alone with the gun no less. He contemplated if Jokers true intention right now was to just to make Malone kill or if his lack of enthusiasm earlier was a sign that he was just finding any fun in the situation. That latter was even more out of place so he took the former train of thought instead. Bruce glanced down at the gun and even then if it gave him the power to control the situation at hand he still didn't want to take it. Sighing, he did though. There was no really other option, after all. Patting Bruce on the head and smiling in murderous glee, Joker leaned back in his seat and got comfortable.

"I doubt the minx will give you too much trouble. You're a big boy after all, I know you can handle it." His voice was borderline teasing and flat out mockery.

"Whatever ya say, boss." It wasn't a phrase he liked saying.

"That's what I like to hear especially from you, Matchy." Joker grinned and leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Bruce removed his seatbelt and got out of the car. He knew exactly which apartment number she was in. Though it did make him a bit concerned if she was inside if she was preparing for such a visit. The picture taken for the file showed that she didn't know she had been followed at the time or watched but stealing anything from Joker would make the majority of people properly paranoid. He didn't want to have to subdue her if he didn't have to but he would if need be. It was better than dying and certainty better than whatever Joker would have in mind for her if it was him going inside instead of Bruce. Hell any of the others of Jokers men wouldn't hesitate to kill her or worse and she was lucky even if she didn't know it that it was Bruce of all people being set up to handle her little theft. Because it was Bruce she was able to live another day and if she wasn't home he'd leave her a note telling her to get out of town as discreetly as possible. Life in Gotham almost never gave most people more than one lucky break.

The inside of the apartment building was as bleak as the outside and just as run down. There obviously hadn't been repairs done in years and no doubt should have been closed down due to hazard environment to live in for just as long. Bruce often spent a good amount of his income to help restore old buildings like this in Gotham to help the pure and even build new homes for them to live cheaply as well. Not having enough income to live often caused more people to turn to life of crime and Bruce would much prefer to handle as much as that problem as he could with his money bettering the city's lower income households. He didn't want to have to fight as Batman every struggling person who needed basic supplies to survive if he could prevent it. The elevator to go up to the second or third floors wasn't working which meant any disabled or elderly person who lived here had to risk taking the stairs which could result in an accidental fall. That bothered him and he made a mental note to use his own money on fixing the apartment buildings in this neighborhood as well on his list. It was the least he could for them. He knew Shelly lived on the second floor in apartment F12 and so that where he had to put his focus on.

There was a long hallway that had turns on the left and right side with doors to apartments on both sides of the front and back. He could see the next stair case on the right to head to the next level but he didn't need to go there. Again as he spotted the apartment he needed to go in he could feel the weight of the gun inside his jacket pocket on the inner pockets. It wasn't a comforting feeling having it there as a gun would comfort a police officer or empower a criminal on the street. It only had one purpose and that was to bring death. Sure it could wound an attacker without killing them but it was primarily used to kill who was ever in the bullets way as Bruce had learned a long time ago. Needless to say he did not enjoy having one on him and it made him wonder if Shelly was home would she have one as well? Probably. Gun rights were always at fore-mind of people of Gotham given how high crime statistics were in this city. Not that it ever stopped the criminals from obtaining and killing with them themselves.

As he stopped in front of apartment F12 he could feel his instincts making him more aware of his surroundings. He could hear television sets blasting in some of the rooms nearby, music blasting in others but still the hallway stayed empty. It took him less than a second for him to figure he could literally kick down the door and he would still have time to rob the place if he wanted for even more than Jokers money before anyone call the authorities and that wasn't counting the fact if the authorities would even arrive on the scene at all. Many of the GCPD were corrupt as the criminals they brought in if not more so which always made his and Gordon's job harder. This was one of the few instances besides the early days of his fight on crime where he was actually counting on the incompetence of the GCPD.

He leaned his ear against the door and listened for if she was inside or not. After about a minute of not hearing anything from behind this door he pulled back and knocked as quietly and as loud as he would dare. He felt a bit foolish for doing so as in the past if he wanted in somewhere well he would find a way in. This was different however. If she heard the knocking maybe he'd hear movement then. Though he chastised himself as if she did hear knocking she may arm herself or try to flee given the dangerous position she put herself in. Chastising himself as well if he did find the missing money then by returning it to Joker would also mean he was participating in whatever new scheme Joker had planned next. That was the only reason Joker relied on money in the first place after all. He couldn't be bought like other men. Not at all. It was just an ends to a means. All for the sick games that drives the madman on.

After a couple more knocks it became clear that she was not in fact home which relieved Bruce at the very least. It would make this job all the more easier and even if Joker did come up those stairs at least she wasn't in current danger from the likes of the clown. A comforting thought as he took out the small lock picking kit from the inside of his jacket. Bruce had made a habit of carrying one on his person as he never knew when the need would arise for himself. It took less than a minute for the gears in the lock to move and unlock the door with a click. Taking a deep breath and one more look around the hallway he opened the door and let himself in, closing the door quietly and locking it behind him.

The room was small in size nowhere even close to how big Silvers hotel room he was in earlier that day. The living room had only enough room for a small couch and there was only a small television stand with a television and a lamp in the small room. There was no dining area so if meals were to be eaten it would be on the cheap couch. He spotted the kitchen next and it was narrow which could probably only fit one person in at a time. There was a window at the end wall of the living room which would lead to the fire escape with dark brown curtains to block out the sun. On the wall near the kitchen was a small size door which was probably a small storage closet. He went there first opening it up but was only met with cleaning supplies and very few at that. There were women's clothes thrown about on the floor and Bruce took notice that Shelly must of not much cared for cleaning at all. He checked the cabinets in the kitchen next for good measure and only found a small amount of cooking utensils. After checking underneath the couch and television stand he turned his attention to the bedroom door.

There was only one bed room in the apartment which would make his search go even faster if the money was in fact here at all since there was not many places for it to be hiding. It made Bruce wonder why Harvey would have Shelly hold onto the money in the first place. If he even did but that's what the file said and Penguin was very thorough on keeping good information on people that he needed to. The bedroom was bigger than the living room and kitchen but not by much square feet. There was only a twin size bed in the corner, a few pieces of art that one would find at a thrift store hanging on the wall, a dresser against the wall that had a tiny jewelry box on it and small night stand by the bed. There were two doors one leading to a walk in closet and another leading to the bathroom and stand in shower. Bruce went to the closet first and was a bit more surprised by the number of outfits in the closet. It seemed where money went to lacking for the rest of the home it made up in dresses and clothes instead.

What he was searching for however was not there, he took looking under the bed next and came up empty as well. That left the night stand which he doubted based on the size, the dresser and the under the sink cabinet of the bathroom. He checked the dresser first and found only more clothes. So that left the obvious place the bathroom but a part of him wanted to check the nightstand first and when he opened it he found his curiosity had given him something else entirely. There were four envelopes mailed to her and ripped open at the top messily and if it wasn't for the name of the sender and the date that was scrawled messily on it he wouldn't have given it another glance. But those two factors did stop him and those two factors made him pick up the four and glance inside. They were letters to Shelly from Jonny Frost and the dates were when he was employed under the Joker.

It wasn't the most ethical decision that had Bruce folding the envelopes and putting them on the inside pocket of his jacket pocket. Not that most of Bruce's decision making skills would be considered ethical to normal society standards. No, it was the few quick glances and the fact that Jokers name came up in the letters that had him taking them for he would have the time to read them latter tonight. He didn't get much of reading in the few quick glances as he only wanted to see if it would be beneficial for him to take in at all. Given how long and how close Jonny Frost had gotten to the Joker under his wing it would be very beneficial for him to take. Without a second thought on the morality of his actions he went to the last hiding spot the money could be found and he wasn't disappointed with a wasted trip for in the back of the bathroom cabinet was a black duffle bag, he pulled it out unzipped the top and inside was the huge amount of hundred dollar pills he was looking for. Re-zipping the bag and slinging the bag strap against his shoulder, ready to leave with the two things he had found that's when he heard the front door start to unlock.

His heart beat quickened as the adrenaline started pumping in his veins he moved fast and silently to inside the living room, going for the kitchen where he wouldn't be seen. The weight of the gun in his pocket heavy on his mind again. He saw the door open and long curly auburn hair of Shelly Frost enter the small living space. She hadn't spotted him yet and he knew her luck was on her side that it was him hiding in her apartment instead of the Joker.

When she closed the door to lock it and had her back turned on him his small amount of guilt for scaring the shit out of her the moment she turned and he grabbed her using his strength to hold her trapped against the door and his hand to cover her mouth was easily pushed away given that it was him and no one else that was doing this to her right now. Her dark eyes widened in shock at the sight of him and her body trembled when her brain caught up to her body of the very dangerous situation she found herself in. He knew she would have screamed and that's why he kept his hand over her mouth. He had to be firm to keep her from struggling and he could feel her trying to kick him so he used his body to push her more against the door to cease her movements. The worse she would get of this encounter was a few bruises from his tight grip and that was far from what Joker had expected Malone to do to her.

"Shhh," he spoke calmly and reassuringly even if she wasn't having none of it. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her honestly but that was a statement that anyone born and raised in Gotham always knew was a lie. Her eyes darted around the room in a panic looking for any escape that they both knew she could only get if he allowed her. Which he would but only when she calmed down first to listen to him. Her eyes spotted the duffle bag strap that hung around his shoulder and that only seemed to scare her more. "Shelly, listen I have no intention of harming you but in order for me to let you go you need to calm down and listen to me first." He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling in this moment but he didn't feel like Matches Malone, he didn't feel like Batman or even Bruce Wayne all he felt he decided to ignore the unease he was getting from the situation. "Nod if you understand." He gave her a small command even if his voice was soft.

Shelly's eyes narrowed on his and reluctantly she nodded and even though Bruce figured what would happen next he loosened his grip on her and removed his hand from her mouth. She quickly opened her mouth to scream and try to dart past him but his reflexes were too quick and they both found themselves back to square one. Bruce figured it would go that way but a part of him hoped it didn't have to as her struggle for the false sense of survival was even more so than before.

"Shelly, Joker could come here at any moment if you don't calm down and if that happens you won't get out of this alive." He told her bluntly and true-fully and at first Joker's name made her panic even more as she tried to turn her head away from his hand which made him have to use more pressure to keep her still. He didn't like this one bit.

In his eyes despite the fact she was working for Harvey she was still a frightened woman in a situation that was a nightmare for any woman to come home to. An unknown man waiting in their home and holding them against their will with no knowledge if they'll survive the encounter or worse. She didn't seem to hear the rest of his sentence so he repeated it and slowly started to loosen his grip to give her more reassurance that seemed to shock her as her eyes darted back to his and her heaving chest started to calm down. When Bruce felt he could let her go again he did so slowly and backed up just a bit to give her space but able to react if he needed to. They were both silent for what felt like longer than it was. Both watching each other with causation. Unsure of the others next decision but she was the one who broke the silence first.

"You have what you came for, now get the fuck out." She tried to be brave but her voice wavered. Though he agreed with her statement but he still needed her to leave. Needed her to get out of the Gotham as this might be her only chance to. Even she could tell she was luckier than most people in her position would be.

"I will, but, Shelly, you don't have much time. Joker obviously knows where you live or I wouldn't be here." He spoke and she shivered but he had to tell her a truth that they both knew. "You need to leave now. Take the back exit. I assume that's how you got in here given you're up here now and therefore Joker hasn't spotted you correct." She nodded slightly, twitching with the urge to either fight or flee for her life that was only in danger the longer she stayed here. "Good. That means there's time but not more than a couple of minutes, grab what you need quickly and go."

He stepped to the side and although he knew it wasn't the smartest idea he opened the duffle bag and took out one of the wad of hundreds and held it out to her. Joker might be pissed off missing money but it was probably already expected to happen once it was stolen in the first place. She looked skeptical at him, trying to gauge if it was a trick. He kept his expression calm for her as again he had no intention of harming her. As she took the money she moved back quickly but he didn't stop her. Wanting her to feel safe in his presence and when he didn't react, her previous fear seemed to dissipate in thin air and she stood taller and surer of herself.

"You work for Harvey?" She asked unsure if he was one of Harvey's men undercover in Joker's gang. Though she was right about him being undercover it wasn't for the reason she thought. He debated lying to her or not but opted out for a half truth.

"No, I just simply don't want to see you get hurt. Now, please hurry."

"If you don't want to see someone get hurt, you're working for the wrong man… if you can even call that monster a man." She spat bitterly with a rage he wasn't sure he could place. All he knew about her history with Joker was just the fact that her ex-husband worked for him and was killed for him. Though he couldn't disagree with her disgust on the subject he did wonder what else might have happened and if the letters he stole had any information to do with it though he'd found out later as he had no intention of returning them.

"Trust me, I know all too well what type of man he is." Bruce responded as she was quickly gathering a couple of clothes into a small bag and she threw the money he handed her into her purse. She was quick at grabbing what she needed he took notice but then again she would have to be stealing from the Joker.

"You say that, but given you're here now you obviously don't." When her fear had subsided she definitely had a temper about her. Though the irony in her statement was not lost on him. It was for that very reason he was there now. He knew Joker and because he needed to know more about him to stop him all together. Years of fighting him hadn't accomplished much of anything. That just knowing him as well as he did caused the deaths of so many innocent people. That he knew him more than anyone in Gotham and yet didn't know enough yet. He chose not to comment on all of that though and went for a simple response.

"I know enough." and that was as true of a statement as he could have given anyone.

"That's what Jonny thought too." She said even more bitterly as she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the kitchen she seemed ready and had her car keys out as well after she put the pack in her purse she looked up at him and gave him a dejected smile. "You seem different from the others who work for that monster, so a bit of advice get out while you can. He may seem like he can offer you the world on a silver platter. Fuck, Jonny, thought so too but-" she paused looking more downcast. "Just take you own advice and get out while you are still breathing with what's left of yourself."

In that moment, he didn't see Shelly Frost standing in front of him, but Silver from earlier. She had warned him as well of the danger he was not only putting himself in but his own moral code. It may have been in fewer words but the message earlier was as clear as day and even now he knew he had no choice. There were still things to consider like the gang war brewing between Penguin and Black Mask that needed to be dealt with. Yet here he was, he had terrified this woman in front of him, probably bruised her a bit and yet he still knew he couldn't stop being Malone right now. He couldn't stop this chance that he was given. Silver and Shelly were right though, he could end up losing himself if he wasn't careful. If he was more diligent in not letting Joker warm his way in to his mind and twisting him apart till the clown got what he wanted. It wouldn't be an effortless task to do so but he had to. For not only Gotham's sake of the consequences of a not morally in check Batman but for his own sanity. Bruce knew he was walking on razor blades every day and he was willing to do so. Looking into her dark eyes he gave her as much of a comforting smile as he could manage. The words didn't need to be said. They both knew from looking at each other that he appreciated her words but that they would have no weight in the situation.

Leaving the apartment she locked the door behind them and looked up at him. "I didn't get your name." It was an awkward question for how they met but he could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. It was understandable. Here she would be running for her life to get as far away from a monster that harmed her in the past and here Bruce was going to have to go back to that same monster willing of his own accord for a mission to make things better for his city. If small talk made her feel better and knowing the name of the man that was ordered to kill her but didn't then he would oblige her.

"Matches Malone." He said even if it wasn't the truth it was the man he had to be right now. For it was the man he was disguised as that saved her. Because it wasn't Batman that was in her apartment. Not fully. It was as good enough of an answer that he could even give her anyways.

"That's an odd nickname anyways take care of-" before she could finish her sentence they hear footsteps and whistling at the bottom of the stairs. They both knew who it was and there was no time to finish talking, Bruce glanced at her quickly and the moment their eyes met she was off as quickly as possible by the time she turned the corner in the hallway and completely out of sight Joker was now up the stairs grinning at Bruce from ear to ear when he spotted the bag.

"Oh, Matchy, you found it. I was just about to see what was taking so long." He sound around in his spot his trench coat swinging with movement and he stopped back facing Bruce and leaned forward with his hands clasped and batted his eye lashes. "Was the little minx in? I hope she was a good host it would be a shame if she was rude to my little matchstick after all." He grinned and leaned back tilting his head. Bruce knew exactly what he wanted to hear. The maniac wanted to hear that Bruce finally killed someone. That their talk on the roof of the hotel had been successful. That Bruce was becoming what Joker wanted him to be. Even though he could lie or at least give half-truth and probably avoided a bigger headache latter it was just way too tempting to crush that sadistic glee that Joker was in.

"She wasn't here boss, probably skipped town, I would have to guess." like Bruce expected the gleam in those green eyes diminished and his shoulders shagged a little as what he was hoping for didn't happen. Bruce would never give him that satisfaction as long as he was alive and that's what he held on to. His one rule that kept him from falling off the edge into the darkness that Joker saw in him. It brought him satisfaction in that moment and hope for the future. After all Joker not getting what he desperately wanted was better for everyone. The smile came back instantly though and Joker started laughing his infamous laugh as he clutched his sides. If anyone in the apartment building heard him there would be no way in hell that they would ever come out to disturb them now.

"It is how heh it is. Don'tcha worry, there will be another time for more fun! Hehe" Joker started to calm down from his laughing fit and Bruce knew he was serious with what he was saying. Yes there would be other times as long as Joker had his way and yes Bruce was determined for him to never get what he wanted. It was a battle of wills and Bruce trusted himself to be winner in the end.

Joker moved in close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and tugging him closer as he leaned his head against Bruce's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he allowed it. Better to have Joker in a good mood than a bad one and the clowns mood had been off all day anyways. He was starting to act more like the man he knew which was both good and bad. Joker was very clingy and need all the attention it was in his nature as a showman in the sadistic world he lived.

"I really do like the red on you. It's a dark red too it makes me think of how you'll look with someone else's blood on you." He purred the words like a lover as he nuzzled into Bruce's neck. That was aggravating how Joker viewed such things there was no reason of arguing over it right now.

"Glad ya like it." Bruce grumbled out and he could feel the Joker snickering next to him.

"Matchstick, I meant what I said in the car. I really did miss you. It was boring without you around. Though, to be honest, I do miss Bat more than you, but that's a given. Hey at least you were missed right? Have you ever been missed by someone before? Yes? No? I'd say yes, but then again you do have awful conversational skills but we'll work on that. I'm patient, I always try to get Batsy to talk after all but he's more of a hands on type of guy. Are you a hands on type of guy? I bet you are. All the silent brooding types seem to be. Anyways I won't be gone long again anytime soon you won't need to worry about that, I got a grand plan to get dear old bat boys attention." He ranted and moved in even closer to Bruce, really invading his personal space. "I have so many plans and you'll be right there by my side won't you buddy?" It wasn't a question.

"As long as you want me to be." Bruce answered as he scowled away from Jokers touching. The distant tension between them earlier was completely gone now. Joker seemed to be thrilled to be in his company compared to earlier when he wanted nothing to do with him. If he was Batman he had Jokers full attention and now as Malone he again had Jokers full attention. Maybe subconsciously Joker was drawn to Malone because it was Batman even if he didn't know it. He had commented about seeing something in Bruce that he liked and that was the same thing unknown the clown at his side he saw in Batman as well. Not that Bruce could disagree with him. Every day he knew he had to fight against the darker side of himself. Justice not Vengeance was a mantra he told himself when on the edge of the abyss of his own making. Gotham needed a hero worthy of her and if he fell then he wouldn't be. Or maybe that's what the city wanted from him. Calling to him to fall as much as Joker did. Batman was born in the night of an alley with blood that Gotham always seemed to crave for its own survival. This city created the worse of the worse and by creating him he had created Joker. He could feel Jokers other hand fiddling with the outside of his jacket. On the other side of that wandering hand he knew Jonny Frosts letters were. A secret that he was keeping close to him like all the others. For whatever information he could gather that would be useful from them he knew Joker would not be overly thrilled about. It felt like a safety net with a maniac clinging right next to him. Just like his Arkham tapes to take a glimpse into the deranged mind of Gotham's worse criminal. It was the only thing that gave him an edge in this power play of a game.


	6. Few Steps Forward

Out of all the things the Joker has done, this made it to the top ten list of most bizarre Joker moments. It was absurd. He had dealt with his personal space being invaded, dealt with the flirtation that he chalked up as Joker trying to get under his skin, and even pointless questions that had no reason to ever be asked. Though as he held this new gift Joker had put in his room with a note it just went against all logical reasoning in his mind. It wasn't the first time he had received a gift from the criminal. Hell as Batman he had received plenty. One year on Valentine's Day, there was a heart shaped box mailed to the Gotham City Police Department for him with a human heart inside and a very disturbing poem. On Christmas one year Joker had dismembered body parts of various victims stringed up with Christmas lights around them in a form of his Bat-symbol to mock him. There had been even more disturbing gifts left for him over the years that they have known each other that it made this gift the strangest. Sure it wasn't meant for Batman and that probably had a lot to do with it but it was just so... innocent. It didn't feel right. Not in the slightest. It just wasn't Joker and yet completely Joker that his mind just couldn't wrap around the idea of the strange gift.

In his hand he was holding a stuffed black teddy bear, with green eyes that reminded him too much of Joker's own. There was two symbols of poker playing cards on the left side. A black jack spade and a red jack heart and on the right was the sewn name in purple that just said Jack. He had squeezed the teddy bear, trying to feel for a trick inside and all he could feel was the soft cotton stuffing. It was just so abnormal of a gift from a mass murderer that it just couldn't be real and yet it was. He had worried that Joker may of killed a child for the stuffed animal when he was out but the price tag was still there, which meant he most likely stole it. That didn't mean he didn't kill someone to get the stuffed animal but it made him feel slightly more at ease that he hadn't taken the bear from some would be deceased child. A small comforting thought but not by much. When he had returned with Joker to the motel and both departed ways for the night, Bruce was just wanting to take a shower and get some sleep after the stressful day and deal with everything in the morning. However when he had entered his room and turned on the light that thought died immediately on his mind as he spotted the bear on his night stand and the note. It sent a paranoia in him that Joker had been in his room and he worried the clown had been snooping but nothing was out of order. Yet the note was what made his stomach drop the most.

 _To Matchy Mic Matchstick,_

 _I'm pretty disappointed when you didn't answer the door when I knocked. At first I thought you were being rude and ignoring me like you did several nights ago. Not nice by the way. Gotta work on your manners some more. So, I just let myself in. After all, I hadn't seen you in five days and I even went to the trouble of getting you a gift. His name is Jack, it's says so on him after all! I hope you take good care of him, after all everyone needs a teddy bear to sleep well at night. I even have one! He's a little brown bear I got in my early days at Arkham. I named him Bruce. He looked like a Bruce after all. Anyways I always make sure to take him to any new humble abode I stay at, even when I'm in Arkham I make sure he comes back to me. Can't sleep without him and I'm sure your new friend Jack will bring you as much rested sleep as I get from Bruce. Hehe well, can't write much as I have business with Abner, but I hope you like the surprise when you get back._

 _With love,_

 _J_

The note left Bruce in such a perplexed dread that he sat on the edge of the bed clenching the bear in one hand and the note in the other. Joker had named a teddy bear Bruce. His name. That was a terrifying thought. Was it a coincidence or did Joker know who he really was. He couldn't be sure and that made him more nervous than anything. If Joker knew, that left way to many dangerous situations in the air. If Joker knew, how long did he know Bruce Wayne was Batman? He said in the note he got the teddy bear of his in the early days of his Arkham stays and if he knew for all these years why hasn't he done anything with that information? Could he be saving it for a later date to use against Batman? That was a possibility. One he was not too keen on being a fact. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he tried to relax himself. No, there just was no way Joker would sit on information like that for years. There was just too many chances the clown had in the past to act on such information. He couldn't have known and therefore as much as Bruce really didn't believe in coincidences he was just going to settle on that belief over the alternative. It was the only way he could keep a grip on his sanity of such a horrendous situation that would mean for him. Even telling himself that though didn't shake the wary feeling he had about the whole thing.

Bruce debated with himself of getting rid of the small gift the clown had given him. Tossing it out so he wouldn't even have to think about it. In the end, he just decided to put the teddy bear with the note in a drawer for he wouldn't have to look at it. Taking the out of sight, out of mind approach with this. Having more important things to focus his attention on, he pulled out the letters from his pocket. As he glanced at the envelopes in his hand he could only hope that Shelly Frost would follow his advice and get out of Gotham. If she didn't, he had no doubt she would suffer the same fate as the man who wrote these letters. Whatever Joker had done to her that caused her to work for Harvey Dent against the clown, he could understand her reasoning. Despite that, taking revenge against someone as dangerous as the self-proclaimed Clown Prince of Crime could only end in disaster. A fate that he didn't want for the young woman.

These letters may not give much information and Bruce knew that. Not having the adequate time to read them earlier he had taken them on more of an impulse. Any insight, no matter how small, was worth it. At the same time, a minuscule part of him wanted to just toss the letters for what he may find inside could change the whole game. That thought didn't hold much weight to change his mind as he had seen enough Arkham tapes as it was. Four letters couldn't be that huge of a game changer despite how close Jonny Frost had gotten to the Joker. With no more second guesses he pulled the letters out of their envelopes and went on reading for insight that may prove useful.

 _Dear, Shelly_

 _I know you don't want to hear from me and you have made that painstakingly clear. I have tried calling you off and on but you never answer. A letter may seem outdated and you'll probably never read this once you find out it's from me. Perhaps my even trying is pointless, but I have things I need to tell you. So I hope you're reading this and haven't tossed this letter out yet. Our divorce was something I never wanted to happen, but I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. I wasn't the best husband or father to our kids and that's something I'll have to live with. Money never came in as steadily as we would have liked and me going to prison a good number of times didn't help. I do thank you for driving me to Gotham even if the circumstances weren't best. I wish things could have been different. I guess you probably don't want to read about shit that doesn't matter anymore so I'll get to the point of this letter. I have come into new employment you could say. Its work you wouldn't approve of but it pays well. So fucking well. All I have to do so far is drive the Joker around. Yeah, probably best you divorced me, I wouldn't want you to meet this guy ever. I'm sure you've heard on the news already how the freak was declared sane. Makes ya wonder how fucking crazy those so called doctors at Arkham are for letting him go. It works out for me though, I've only been working for the guy for a week and he's already paid me twenty grand. That's more than I have ever gotten from a dirty job. So yeah, I'm sure you're thrilled to hear about this and it's for the best I'm writing to you instead because you'd bitch my ear off if you answered my calls. Thing is Shell, that money won't be going to you. If we were still married then yeah it would but not now. I imagine you're pissed off now but before you rip up this letter do know that I am setting up a bank account for our kids. I may have been a fuck up as a father but I have always wanted the best for them. You won't get access to this bank account as I'm sure you'd spend it all on yourself and blame me for that but our kids will see the money when their eighteen. Then they can leave this city and be better than either of us ever were. Not much to say anymore so I suppose this is goodbye._

 _From, Jonny_

Bruce set the first letter to the side a tinge of disappointment making itself rooted inside him. The first letter hardly gave him anything that he didn't already know. All it gave him was more of an inkling to help the young woman who was now running as far away from Gotham as possible. He didn't know that she had children, but now he wanted to do what he could for her to start a new. Sure he had allowed her to take some of Joker's money for herself, but it didn't feel like enough. It didn't sound like Jonny Frost was much of a father to his children but the fact that he had set money aside for them showed some level of care for their well-being. Children who now because of Joker would never get a chance to reconcile with their absent father. When, Bruce's own father Thomas Wayne had been alive, he had never a doubt in his head that he was loved and cared for. Thomas had been a good man and did his best in his short life to instill a moral code into Bruce. Something that Jonny Frost's children would forever now be deprived of. The letter had left a bitter taste in his mouth and guilt for not doing more to save the man he had just viewed as a criminal. It was a reminder that even as much as a symbol as Batman was he wasn't perfect. Knowing that he continued on to the second letter.

 _Shelly,_

 _It's me again. Honestly I didn't expect to write you again, but things are changing in Gotham. I do hope you and the kids are doing well, which is why I'm writing to you again. Joker has taken back control of this city and along with that I have risen to the top as well. I've never been in a position of control over what happens to me as I am now. You probably wouldn't even recognize me anymore with how much things have changed. With that said, there's some things that concern me. Joker is unstable, which is really no surprise, but I fear if I cross a line with the boss then there is no coming back from that. Fuck today I was so sure he was going to blow my brains out over a comment I told him. I'm surprised I'm even alive. The boss doesn't really make it a habit to spare anyone who irritates him. I know you dislike me and I understand that, but still if something happens to me, take the kids as far from this fucking city as you can. Just do that for them. This isn't a place to raise children as it is._

 _-Jonny_

Setting the letter down next to the one he read previously, Bruce took a steady breath. Before he could contemplate much more on the letter a knock on the door distracted his thought. Taking one last glance at the letters before having to deal with a certain clown, he picked them up, opening the drawer where he put his bizarre gift and discarded them inside for latter.

What Bruce didn't expect to be at his door was the man he hadn't have gotten along with at all since he went undercover. Chuck glanced at him and Bruce was instantly on guard. It was no secret that there was animosity between them and Chuck would rather have him dead than here.

"What do you want?" He didn't have time to deal with the other man when more pressing matters were on his mind.

"It's pay day, but you already knew that given you got the money back from the bitch," Chuck stated matter of fact, but there was a glint of something else in his voice. "We're all supposed to meet with the boss. Come on." He turned from the door seeming not to care if Bruce would follow or not.

Bruce debated with himself for a moment if he should even follow. There wasn't much certitude in thinking that Chuck wasn't up to something. Besides, a part of his mind was telling him that Joker was planning something big right now and wouldn't waste the money he just got back with these criminals. The madman may have not cared about money and would pay highly to his underlings but when Batman was involved he doubted that income would be freely given. Especially after the botched plan with the school and the clowns insistences with Penguin to get the location of his lost savings. Hazel contacted eyes glanced at the setting sun and before he closed the door he heard Chuck call out to him again, asking if he was coming or not. With resignation, he walked out and closed the door to follow.

xxx

Joker laid on his bed in his motel room. Acidic green eyes stayed glued to the dirty ceiling above him. His mind preoccupied on other things. Well, one thing. One person. Scratch that, two people. Harley was at the desk counting his stolen investment as she rambled on about nothing he was paying attention to. There was nothing his clingy toy could say much anymore that caught his interest.

Harley just couldn't seem to grasp that his interest in her had dissipated years ago. Not that he could fully blame her if he was honest with himself. It was his game he decided to play on her that broke her. Turned her into a love sick puppy he just couldn't seem to dispose of no matter how abused she was. Her name had interested him and that only was able to keep his attention with her for so long. Now though her voice irritated him.

"Harl, be a dear and shut that mouth of yours." Green eyes didn't even glance at her blue as she looked at him with a sadden look on her face.

"Oh, sorry Mistah J, didn't mean to disturb you." She responded timidly like a whipped dog.

Joker just ignored her. He knew she was disappointed that he wasn't paying attention to her one-sided conversation with him. Only sometimes did he wonder if she'd ever truly turn on him for how he treated her. It was her own fault though, everything she did just irritated him and she should know better than to do that. Just to be sure though he added.

"Tomorrow we'll have a drink together. Wouldn't you like that?"

Hook line and sinker, her face lit up and beamed with such admiration for him that it made him sick. Silly minx, should know he only had one person he'd ever enjoy spending time with. Oops, wait that's right, two people now.

"I'd love that, Puddin!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Harley." His voice held the threat and she understood instantly.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet now." She turned her attention back to her work.

It was times like this that he debated with himself if he could ever get his darling little playmate to act like how Harley did for him. Wouldn't it be hilarious if his Bat held on to every word or kind gesture he bestowed upon him? This city's great protector hopelessly smitten with the clown that brought smiles to the faces to the citizens of Gotham. Joker could treat his Bat in any which way he decided and have him come back for more. Seeing the love and submission in those perfect steel blue eyes that annoyed him whenever he saw someone else share a similar color. Some days he debated killing everyone who dared resemble that perfect shade of blue. Only reason he didn't is because no one could compare in look with rage that burned behind his best friends gaze. The thought made him shift a little on the bed as his slacks were starting to become uncomfortable.

As beautiful of an image as a submissive Bat was, Joker knew he couldn't bring himself to break him in that way. The challenge of doing so would be entertaining, but doing so would destroy everything he loved about the flying rodent. Oh no, he'd leave that as just a fantasy during long nights at his home away from home. Now, telling Batsy that little fantasy would be fun and he made a mental note to do so next time they meet. A grin stretched the scars on his checks as he imagined the rage Batman would have knowing that knowledge. How fists would break his bones in revenge for daring to utter such words. Oh, how he wished their next meeting was already happening right now.

 _If I see him again… I haven't seen him in so long now._

That betrayal of a thought made his grin fade instantly. Green eyes darkened and he felt his chest tighten with dread. Maybe, Joker had been too harsh during their last game and the Gotham Bat was still irate with him? It felt like a possibility with how his playmate had been avoiding him. Sure he had a game in the works that would no doubt bring the rodent out of his cave but he couldn't shake the thought that the Bats disappearance was his fault.

 _Or._

 _Perhaps._

 _Just maybe._

 _It could be Matchy's fault._

Was Batman jealous of the time he was focusing on his new pet project? The thought crossed his mind earlier and he had tried his best to avoid talking to him much. Yet, he'd gotten his new toy a gift. Something he never even did for Jonny Jonny. What was it about the man that made Joker act the way he did? Matchy did save his life and that sparked a deeper obsession for the clown to re-mold him to what he knew was already there inside. Did, Bat see Joker steal a gift for someone else? Probably. Batman was always watching him, there was no doubt about that. Still, that didn't answer the question of why his playmate didn't show up to the game to try and save some brats. It just didn't add up and that frustrated the clown to no end.

Joker's mood was starting to sour even more so but as his mind was turning away from his problems with Batman, it just fueled his growing obsession with his current toy. Even when he was searching for information on his missing other half the majority of the time he couldn't keep Matchy out of his thoughts. How he wanted to be there when the man made his first kill and witness that darkness he could sense out like a blood hound come to the surface. Shelly would have been a great opportunity but the little minx never showed her face.

All of this was different than his obsession with say Harley over a name or with his short lived fun with Jonny Jonny. Where, Jonny Jonny had already been a murderer, he had reached his peak of his capabilities before Joker even had his first meeting with him. Harley grew irritating and so did his last friend. Matchy though, everything was different with him. Joker had told him as much and the man's reluctance to become what he could be if he left go set in motion the seeds of the clown's possessive nature.

Breaking him would be a harder endeavor, but a promise he had made to the other to do so. Break and rebuild him to perfection was the clown's goal. The same goal he had for his best friend and one he'd be thrilled to do so. If Bat was jealous of this, then Joker would give his playmate more reason to be so. Let his Bat brood like always as he played. In time even Batman won't be able to resist showing up to their next dance. Joker giggled at the thought as he noticed Harley glance at him from her chair.

With a new resolve, he sat up and got off the bed. Barely paying, Harley a second glance as she asked where he was going and stood to follow. With a shake of his head she knew to obey and get back to work. Besides he couldn't waste his time with broken toys when he had a new one waiting patiently to be the center of his attention. Oh yes, Matchy would get all he had to offer until the man became exactly what Joker wanted him to be. He could hardly contain his laughter as he made his way out the door.

xxx

The tire iron that hit Bruce's back caught him by surprise. Against his better judgment, he had allowed Chuck to lead him to the back of the motel. His focus had been solely on the man in front of him that once they had gotten behind the front of the motel he didn't notice the other two men until the blow was struck. A mistake he wouldn't have made if he was in his other personas mental state. Now, he was fully aware on the situation he was in. Being used to injury on his person he didn't go to the ground with the first hit and only stumbled forward before turning to face his attacker. Didn't change the fact that now his back hurt like hell and was making him wish he had his Kevlar Bat-suit on.

"Malone, did you really think you could keep that fucking attitude of yours since you got here and not get your ass handed to you." Chuck spoke up as the other two men watched Bruce with eager smirks.

A fight was coming there was no doubt. Unfortunately for them they didn't know who they were dealing with. Hazel contact eyes glanced at the three men as they started to close in on him. The one holding the tire iron whose name was Ben was closer as Chuck pulled out a knife and the other man named Justin had brass knuckles. Bruce took in the fact none of them were armed with a firearm. Most likely not wanting to catch the madman's attention with their actions. Even then, Bruce decided to reason them out of a fight they could not win.

"Everyone just calm down. You really don't want to do this." Even as he spoke he felt his adrenaline spike and he had to consciously prevent himself from allowing his voice to go deeper. Last thing he wanted was for them to recognize just by voice alone who he really was. That also meant he would have to do bare minimum of fighting them. Couldn't give too much away after all.

"We're past talking and besides," Chuck nodded to the other two men. "I've been waiting for this."

No other words were spoken as the three men charged him. Bruce dodged the tire iron, using his leg to sweep the man off balance. Ben fell forward and before he could brace himself Bruce grabbed his shirt and turned him in front of him as the fist with brass knuckles swung at his face. The blow connected with the Ben's jaw and a sickening crack could be heard as Ben cursed in pain. Justin seemed to be surprised by this and quickly went after Bruce again. The tire iron had fallen to the floor and Bruce quickly went for it, his arm getting slashed by the knife that Chuck was using. Ben was stumbling back away from the fight, holding his bleeding face. Using more strength than he meant to, he swung to tire iron at Chuck. The metal hit its mark and gave Bruce more breathing room which didn't last long as Justin tackled him and they both fell to the floor.

The breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground. Pain surged through him as it stunned him momentarily. He barely registered when a boot came down on his wrist that forced him loosen his grip on the tire iron. Despite all of that, he grabbed Ben's foot when he tried to pull his boot away, causing the other man to fall as well. Ben didn't stay down for long, but he didn't have time to deal with that as Justin was still on top of him, raising his fist to strike Bruce.

His heart pounded in his chest as he fought to get himself back on his feet. A part of him enjoyed the fight, even as a good delivered punch met his face and he felt his lip split open. His mind registering that Chuck and Ben were rushing at him. Might as well fight as dirty as the criminal he was pretending to be. His knee connected hard in the man on top of him groin. Using his strength he managed to flip the position from being under the man to being on top, delivering a punch of his own and another one. Hit after hit he delivered as his rage started to build. Bruce knew he wouldn't kill the man but now he wanted to hurt him. To hurt all of them and that mindset was getting the better of him. An arm wrapped around his neck and pulled back, cutting off his air supply. No matter how hard the other men fought they still didn't have Bruce's years of training and skills. So as Chuck tried to pull him back off their friend, Bruce allowed it, only to jab his elbow into his foes stomach making the grip loosen as he flipped him to the ground. Now on his feet he was even more prepared for whatever they were going to do next. That's when a shot from a gun was fired and the two men on the ground and the other two standing turned their attention to the side. Standing there was the Clown Prince of Crime himself with a smirk on his face. The others froze in dread but Bruce didn't. His eyes met with the clown and he knew then that if anyone was in danger, it wasn't him.

"Now, boys what do we have here? Hmm?" Joker asked, but no one answered at first until he waved the gun nonchalantly at the four of them.

"Just a little disagreement, but it's settled now," Chuck spoke up as he and Justin stood up. "Right, Malone." His glare settled on Bruce, but he didn't pay attention as his focus was solely on Joker.

"Is that so?" Joker mocked. "Well, I don't think it is. After all, it wouldn't be right if this little disagreement was handled unfairly, wouldn't you say?" He gave a murderous smile as he took a step closer. The promise of blood soon being spilled in his walk.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce knew what he had to do. Joker was ready to kill and as much as he didn't like the other men, he still valued life. So giving one glance towards the other men first, making sure they would have to acknowledge what he was about to do for them, just in case they wanted to start another fight with him in the future. Turning his attention now on the clown who was right near him he put all the charisma of his playboy persona into effect.

"I think it wasn't fair for them."

That caught Joker's attention more than the fight itself as the murderous intent startled to fade from his eyes when he looked at Bruce. There was no going back now that he had the clown's attention.

"Is that what you believe, Matchy?" He drawled the nickname as his lip twitched into a smirk. "From where I was standing, I'm not sure I can agree in that assessment." Green eyes darted to Bruce's bleeding lip and his expression darkened.

 _What was that about?_

Bruce grinned as he rubbed the back of his head keeping up the playful persona before continuing, "Then you weren't standing there long enough." He challenged.

"Possibly." Was all Joker responded with, barely paying attention as the other men were trying to flee without notice. Standing in front of Bruce now, he lifted his gloved finger and wiped away some of the blood on Bruce's lip. His eyes glanced at the cut on his arm and then back at Bruce's lip. He was quiet for close to a minute. His stare never leaving the cut that was there. "I have to say, I don't like what's mine being touched." There were venom in his words and before Bruce could retort that statement, Joker turned and fired the gun.

Justin was the one who unfortunately for him the trigger was pulled for. Hitting him in the back of the head, he was dead before he hit the ground. Chuck and Ben stopped in their tracks, fear on both their faces as they looked at their employer.

"You can go," Joker hissed out and without looking at Bruce added, "Not you, Matchy."

Chuck and Ben didn't hesitate to leave before Joker could change his mind about sparing their lives. Bruce doubted this was far from over even with Joker killing one of them. If anything this was just the boiling point in a future conflict that he'd have to be prepared for. However, his mind was more focused on what Joker had just claimed ownership of him. That wasn't good at all and needed to be shot down as quickly as the statement was made. When Joker turned to face him, Bruce spoke up.

"What do you mean yours?" He wasn't able to hide the resentment in his voice which only seemed to amuse the maniac standing in front of him. A deep chuckle escaped the clown as he tapped the barrel of the gun on Bruce's chest over his heart. His body stiffened at the gesture.

"You are under my employ, aren't you not?" Joker taunted as he continued to tap the gun in the same spot.

It was a _threat_ and a _promise_. Bruce could figure that much out for himself. Joker was not so subtly telling him that he could do whatever he wanted to him. That if he wanted Bruce dead then he wouldn't hesitate, but that he was choosing to keep him around. Choosing to play his mind games with him, and there was nothing that Bruce could do to stop him. Or so the maniac thought.

"Yes." Bruce allowed himself to answer the question even if he knew where this particular conversation was going to go.

"Yes, you are. With that being the case as with everyone who works for me. As the Bat belongs to me," he grinned up at him. "You. Are. Mine." Joker empathized each word to make his point, tapping the gun even harder as well.

There was so much possessiveness in his voice that Bruce felt his fingers clench into a fist, but the clown paid no attention to that whatsoever as he removed the gun and placed it back in his black trench coat. Joker had made his point and intentions clear and Bruce wouldn't be able to voice his complaints on such an absurd statement for the Clown kept talking.

"I'm glad you didn't kill them."

Bruce was taken back by that comment. Didn't the madman's new thrill in life was trying to make 'Matches Malone' commit murder? Then why would he say something like that? It didn't make sense. Bruce must have not responded fast enough for Joker as the clown decided to keep talking.

"I could tell you wanted to. Even if I didn't step in, you were right. It wasn't fair for them to fight you three on one. They'd have lost. That's obvious enough." Joker tilted his head and started walking as he expected Bruce to follow him, which he did. "It was one hell of a show, but when you first taste blood, I want to be there. I want to watch it from start to finish and not have your first time of it wasted on self-defense. It wouldn't really count if it went that way. That wouldn't help you in the way you need to be helped."

"They weren't worth it." Bruce responded coldly. Not liking this conversation at all.

"Of course they weren't," Joker completely missed the point Bruce was getting at. "They're just mooks with too much time and aggression on their hands. You though, you'll become so much better than their wasted lives. I'll see to that."

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" It was time for answers. Bruce needed to know the exact plans the madman was setting in motion for he could prevent all of it. Frustratingly, Joker completely changed the topic without giving anything away.

"Did you like your present?" What was more grating on Bruce's nerves than not having his questions answered was that before Joker asked his question once they had turned the corner to head back to the front of the motel, without warning he was pushed back into the wall. Joker's hands pinned on both sides of his head. Acidic green eyes flashed dangerously up at him.

"Joker," his voice held a danger of his own and that seemed to make Joker pause for a moment. A shudder raked the clown's body and Bruce instantly was concerned. He shouldn't use that voice. Not on him of all people. Not in the predicament he was in. His next sentence he spoke softer, more wary. Which wary he was, hoping that little slip didn't just set all his goals aflame. "What are you doing?" Joker took at least a minute before answering him. The madman was so close and he could see the confusion in those green orbs.

"For a second there," he spoke in a somber tone.

A pause.

Joker shook his head as if it was nothing.

"Forget it," his smile returned. "I asked you a question."

Giving in wasn't something he wanted to do, especially having a question as ridiculous as that extorted out of him as he was being pinned against a wall but he complied nonetheless. "It was..." he stopped to think of the correct word. "Different." Is what he ended up settling on. Honestly it was the fucking weirdest gift he had ever received from a psychopath in his life because of how damn innocent it was. Which was not something he could voice out loud. Settling on the alternative, but then he remembered the letter that was left and the name of the clowns own stuffed teddy bear.

Treading carefully, Bruce asked, "You said you named yours Bruce. Why that name?"

Raising a green brow he looked at him incredulously, "I already told you, he looked like a Bruce to me."

That wasn't a good enough answer for him. Which perturbed him greatly. It was still too much of a striking coincidence for him to grasp at an answer like that. Could the clown know more than what he was letting on? That most likely was the case but then again, Joker seemed to find his question ridiculous. Perhaps the name was just simply that a name. There wasn't time to contemplate it though as Joker was speaking to him again. He almost missed what the clown was saying during his musing.

"Next time don't you dare let them damage you," Joker growled out the words. "You're not theirs to break." Danger was in the undertone of that statement.

 _Ah, so they were back to this again._

"Do you really want to see me broken?" Of course that's what the clown wanted. Joker always destroyed what he touched. "If that's the case, maybe I'm in the wrong line of work." He added as an afterthought, that didn't seem to please the clown any.

"I am going to break you," Joker leaned in closer as he said that, his lips brushing against Bruce's ear as he purred. Dark amusement showing through in his raspy tone. "I've told you what I want, Matchstick," Joker's voice was like honey. Poisonous honey with the words he was speaking. "How you are now isn't what you're meant to be. That needs to be rectified. You may think you're in the wrong line of work, but I would dare say you're exactly where you're meant to be. With me." With that Joker pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away from Bruce.

"Have a good night, be sure to take care of the gift I gave you." Joker waved him good bye.

Bruce just stood there, not sure how he should react to all that's happened. The sun had fully set now and he knew it would be wise to linger outside for too long. A storm was brewing around here and he knew that he was right in the middle of it. His city was desperate for conflict and that's exactly what was going to happen. No matter what he did at this point he had caught the Joker's full attention and the madman wasn't going to let things go. It wouldn't be Joker if he did. He knew that going in but he didn't expect things to turn out this way. It was like whatever persona he took, Joker would always fall under a spell of complete obsession. Everyone had warned him that doing this would be the worst mistake he could make. But, as Joker's actions were proving, he was in the best predicament to figure out all the answers that he was searching for. Playing things safe was just something he had never accommodated in his life time. With that in mind, he headed back to his room.

xxx

 _Shelly,_

 _I don't know how much longer I can stay working for the Joker. There's just so many things that have happened. Things I've never thought I'd be doing in my life. I know I have done terrible things in my life, but Joker, he's in another ball park and he expects the same out of me. I think I'm losing my mind the longer I'm around him. I want to get out, I'm going to try and get out. He'll probably kill me if I even attempt it at this point. Dent, told me that Joker would be the death of me and at the time I laughed that warning off, but now. Gods! I'm so fucked. He'll never let me go that's not in a body bag. Joker is the most possessive person I've ever met and honestly it's scary as fuck! This turf war has already almost gotten me killed. Did you know that many of the fucking pigs work under Dent? Well apparently they do. Everything's just getting way too intense in this city. Where's the goddamn Bat when you need him? I know I'm rambling in this letter and I don't mean to, but who else can I tell any of this too but you. Something happened recently that I'm too ashamed to admit, but it's got me reevaluating my life choices. I'm going to leave and I want you and the kids to come with me. I have that money saved up and there's money Joker stole from the bank that mob-boss Penguin has been keeping for him. If there's a chance I'm going to steal it. Then you, I, and the kids are getting out. You may hate me and I don't blame you, but we need out of this city. Things are just going to get much worse. I'll try and contact you in person as soon as I can. Please be willing to leave when I do and don't fight me on this. If anything do it for the kids. Our kids. I'll see you as soon as I can._

 _-JF_

Bruce had decided to head to bed after he got back in the motel room after bandaging the abrasion on his arm, leaving the notes for the morning. After he had showered and prepared for his day, he knew he had to get back to work. So there he sat on his bed going over the third letter of Jonny Frost and this one had been the most intriguing if not the most worrisome. It felt more like a warning to him than anything. Even if that wasn't the notes original purpose. He had wondered if their intended person had ever responded back. Though, he doubted that she did. Frost had wanted out, a feeling he could understand. No sane man ever wanted to be involved in the Joker's schemes if they could avoid it.

Bitter regret slowly crept in like a wave of darkness. Again, it was his fault so many lives had been lost by not acting when he normally would have. It caused him to not be able to read the fourth and final letter at this time. If this letter was written out of desperation he couldn't even imagine what the next letter would entail. With that in mind he put the letter in the drawer and went to achieve his personal cell phone and tablet he had hidden. Checking the phone first he noticed the un-read texts for him.

 _Bruce, I'm worried about you after our meeting. I don't want you hurt. Please come to me if you need any help whatsoever. If I can help, let me. I know you feel you have to do this, but remember what I told you._

That one was from Silver.

If he could follow her advice he would, but that wasn't in him to do so. She was able to live a life without the weight of Gotham's well-being on her shoulders. A fate that was destined only for him. Bruce may have regretted doing so but he ended up not responding to it. She'd have to trust him that he could handle the situation.

The next text however was again from the blocked number and that was more unsettling. His mind re-read the text over and over again, in an attempt of a possibility that he wasn't reading this right. In the end he knew he was. It was short but the implication behind it was mountainous. Two sentences just that but it changed the game entirely.

 _Mr. Wayne, how does it feel to be surrounded by the seas of madness? In those green mirrors to the soul, do you see your own reflection of insanity staring back at you?_

Acidic green eyes that he had seen so many times flashed in his mind. His breathing hitched and his chest tightened in forbidding. Whoever was sending these texts. Playing games upon his mental state. Whoever they were. They knew. Someone knew. His most guarded secret was out and whoever it was, knew exactly what he was doing. Knew exactly where he was and the company that Bruce was keeping at this instant in his life. This was pernicious. This person was no alley of his that much he knew. They wouldn't be playing this game if they were. He already could trust the men he was around, but now he had an unknown enemy hiding in the darkness. Only making tidbits of themselves known to him.

Bruce's mind felt like it was wavering. Like it was being flayed apart for an unknown force to seek answers underneath. While his mind was in a chess match against the worse threat Gotham had ever known, someone else had come onto the board. An opponent he wasn't sure how to counter against yet. Checkmate seemed to be approaching and his defenses were losing. The phone was clutched in his hand, knuckles turning white. For a split irrational thought he wondered if the number came from the Joker. His gaze darted to the wall where the clown would be on the other side. If these texts were from him then all hope would be dashed away. No. It couldn't be. The clown wouldn't sit on information like that and not have acted on it. Even thinking that it would explain away Joker's fascination with him. But, his gaze returned to the drawer he kept the letters in. Joker had once been obsessed with Frost as he had come to learn. It was easier to reason that fear away with that fact but not the worrisome thoughts of who this other person might be.

"Alfred," Bruce had decided on calling the one person he could trust more than anyone. He had spoken before his father figure could even greet him with no doubt a snarky remark the butler was known for. "Someone knows."

That's all he needed to say for Alfred to understand the implication of that statement. He heard the elderly man's shaking breath and he could picture the worry lines on his elder's countenance.

"Who, Master Bruce?"

"Has Fox found out who had sent the text I asked him to look into?" Straight to the point as always.

A pause.

He knew the answer before it came.

"I'm afraid not sure, sir," Alfred seemed to regain his composer in his tone but Bruce's mind was on over drive. "Have they sent another?" It was more of a matter of fact than a question.

"Yes."

"What did they say?" Alfred inquired.

Breath. In. Out. In. Out. He had to remind himself for longer than necessary. One inquiry was bothering him the most. Answers that need a satisfactory response.

"Has the news gotten out?" He ignored the older man's question for a more pressing one. When Alfred didn't hesitate in answering he felt a slight wave of relief wash over him. One crisis avoided.

"No, nothing like that of the sort," Alfred gave a longer pause. Seeming to debate telling Bruce something, but ended up yielding. "The only thing that's been on the news is the former Doctor Crane's escape from Arkham."

"Wonderful," he muttered bitterly. It seems the revolving door of Arkham never seemed to fail at making his life more difficult.

"I'm sure Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD will handle him, Master Bruce. What we need to concern our time with is this mystery person that knows too much." Alfred reasoned with him. "What have they told you?" He asked again with a more commanding tone.

Inside he knew telling his father figure what the text said would make him even more anxious than he already was. Keeping it from him might have been the better alternative, but he couldn't bring himself to lie about information this detrimental. Not only could this badly impact Bruce, but Alfred as well and he had a right to know exactly what was going on. So with a steady breath he answered.

"They know I'm with the Joker."

It was the statement of the century and Bruce knew, Alfred was feeling exactly how he was the second the words left his mouth.

"Do you think it could be-?"

Bruce cut him off, "It crossed my mind, but no. I don't think it's the Joker. If it was, he would have shown his hand already." Just like it had done for Bruce, it also seemed to relief Alfred even if just a little.

"I'll inform Mr. Fox of the situation," Alfred was being quite taciturn. "I would rather you come home." He voiced his opinion.

"Alfred," this time he was cut off.

"I know you won't listen to me. Just be careful."

"I always am. Goodbye and goodnight, Alfred." He knew Alfred would have argued that assertion, but he didn't allow it.

"Goodnight, sir."

Hanging up the phone, Bruce sighed and placed his hands to his head taking a deep breath. Just when he thought he was making some sort of progress a wrench was being thrown into his plans. The day had just started and it was already a tiresome and that's before he even saw the clown. All he knew was that he needed to be more observant than ever if he wanted to succeed.

xxx

The bar in the motel was busier than normal, he observed as he entered. It was mid-day by the time he got there as it didn't seem like much would be happening today. Hazel contact eyes took in Chuck and Ben sitting in the back discussing to themselves as they stayed as far away from the madman as possible. When Bruce had walked in they shot him a glare, but didn't do anything else. Bruce knew criminals well enough that they were plotting their move against him. When that time came, he'd be ready. They weren't worth the trouble now. Looking around he spotted Joker and Harley sitting in the chairs in the middle of the room. Harley was smiling and talking as she sat on his lap, but he wasn't really paying much attention to what she must be saying.

What perplexed him was Joker's distant mannerisms to his presence. Where Joker would normally had greeted him immediately and insisted Bruce sit next to him, he didn't even spare him a glance this time. The clown was acting very much the same as he did at the Iceberg Lounge. Hot and cold was the madman's personality, one second he'd be slamming Bruce into the wall with threats that the clown viewed as promises to help him and the next he acted like he didn't even exist. Getting information out of him was being more taxing by the day.

Bruce could be out there right now digging as much information as he could on this mysterious threat, but instead he was stuck playing mind games with a psychopath. Sighing, he made his way to the bar, got himself some water and took his seat. No one spoke to him and he had the distinct feeling that they were watching him carefully. After all, to them he was just some run of the mill arsonist who just happened to catch their boss of year's favoritism in a couple of weeks. Not that anyone would ever be naive enough to want that madman's attention cast upon them. However, he was still a nuisance that needed to be dealt with in their eyes and they made that pretty clear with their actions.

"Ya never get the good stuff, Matches." The bartender commented and that distracted him from his thoughts.

Bruce gave a cheeky grin as he answered, "I try to avoid the stuff, stay on the wagon so to speak." He lied and the man laughed.

"Don't want to break sobriety? You're missing out." He poured another glass of whiskey for another man at the table.

"Rather miss out than fuck up a job and not come back home from it." Bruce was more honest there.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Matches," he gave Bruce a pointed stare before continuing. "People here want your hide. Might as well drink up while you can." He sneered.

Even when he had thought they were just having playful banter his life had ended up threatened. His muscle stiffened as he shot a glare at the man.

"Noted." He spat out bitterly. The other man never responded back.

No one else made any comments to Bruce and so he listened in on the other men's conversation. Two were discussing how the turf war between Penguin and Black Mask could result in a profit for all of them if they took over the weapons trade. It was an understandable thought process. Whoever ran what firearms got out to the gangs held the power. That's where Cobblepot would have an advantage as he dealt mostly in those affairs as well as dirty money. Taking that power away from him would be the most logical course of action if someone wanted to be on top. Both ways blood will be spilled and his other persona Batman would soon be putting an end to this once he was done here. Someone else was discussing Crane's escape and brought up something that caught his attention.

"Wonder how long it'll take for the boss to see that gas freak."

"I give it a week."

"I bet two. He'll want to pay him a visit after that shit the freak did when he was his doctor."

"Whatever he did, I don't see any change in the boss. Must have not been a good enough at his job."

"Everyone knows that Arkham is just a joke. They don't treat anyone there the way other places do. This city doesn't care about any of us. It's all for show."

Bruce stopped listening when they started to discuss the politics of his city. They were right as far as Arkham not doing enough for its patients which is why he had invested so much money to improve the place. Not that it was working if their security department was still lack luster. Another thing was added to his list of problems he'd have to deal with.

Though finding out that Crane had treated Joker was a plaguing thought. He hadn't known about that and those therapy sessions were never on record or taped. Was the madman immune to the fear toxin? Was it tested on the clown? If so what were the results if there was any?

Joker's own teddy bears name came to the forefront of his mind again. What if it was Crane that had divulged that information from the madman and put the pieces together? That was a possibility. Crane may have been locked up when the first text was sent to him, but that didn't mean he didn't do it. He'd have to look into it and if people thought, Joker would see the deranged former psychiatrist than this could work in his favor. Crane was a man with a God complex and if he was the one taunting Bruce than seeing him, he knew Crane wouldn't be able to hold back. It was a risky idea, but one he'd have to take.

Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the Joker and observed him. The clown was tapping his fingers against the table and his green eyes were darker than usual. Harley was whispering something in Joker's ear and that was the start of the shit storm that followed. Bruce had taken in account of how, Joker stopped tapping and stood very still. He saw how Harley pulled away and gave a soft innocent laugh. His body tensed as he moved slowly to get up when he anticipated what came next.

Harley had hit the ground hard in less than a second as Joker had pushed her off of him as he stood up. The clowns purple gloved fingers splayed on the table in front of him as his chair fell backwards to the ground. Harley's yelp had attracted all the heads to turn in their direction and the intensity in the room was able to be cut with a butter knife.

No one spoke and no one breathed. The madman's body shook. Bruce was now fully standing and in mid step when the clown flipped the table over. The rage had boiled over and whatever Harley had told him moments beforehand everyone was now in great danger.

"Puddin?" Harley squeaked up as she tried to move from the floor only to have a gun now pointed at her head.

Even from this distance he could hear Joker's ragged breaths as he whispered in deadly voice.

"Bat is not gone." The sound of the click of the chamber was deafening in the small room. Harley however wasn't the one the gun was aimed for. The bartender behind Bruce was and when the man gurgled on his blood, all the other men in the room went down to the ground to protect themselves.

Everything went in slow motion as chaos engulfed the room. Shots from the now mental breakdown clown were firing randomly. Sometimes hitting someone who was to slow to get out of the way, other times destroying alcohol bottles or bullets being in dented into wooden walls.

"Boss! Calm the fuck down!" A man hidden behind a table yelled while Bruce got down himself.

"Calm down he says! Hehe," Joker laughed like the maniac that he was. "Now that's funny, I am calm! Can't you see I'm laughing?" another shot was fired as the clown dropped his now empty firearm in favor of his other one he kept on his person. "It's not like my playmate has been coming out to play our games. Oh no. Calm down? Why would I do that?" Joker tapped the gun against his head as he paced across the floor in the center of the room.

The most important of Joker's rules had been broken. Never mention the Bat in a negative light. It wasn't hard to figure out that Bruce's absence as Batman was greatly affecting Joker badly. He had seen it at the school and the madman was willing to kill everyone including himself just in the off chance Batman would show. Joker had been unreachable by reason at that time and only knocking him out had made him regress back to normal. Bruce knew he had to do something. Every other man here would rather kill the clown than risk their own lives if this situation got any worse. As easily it would be to allow them to do just that, he couldn't. When push came to shove, Batman always saved the Joker's life. Never left him to die even if death would be more beneficial to everyone in this city. The clock was kicking and Matches Malone was going to have to act and he only hoped he didn't get a bullet to his head in the process.

"Mistah J, please! I didn't mean it." Harley tried to reason and Joker stopped and his head snapped towards her direction. She tried to back away when she saw the murderous rage radiating off of him. She didn't get very far as her back hit the wall. Bruce saw as others fled out of the bar, but Joker paid them no mind as he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and roughly yanked her head up as he put the barrel of the gun to her temple. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Joker spoke to her.

"Dear, Harley," he spoke calm, but menacing. No amusement in his voice. "Always so jealous aren't you? Never able to grasp that you mean nothing to me, not like he does," He hissed the words. "Don't kid the kidder. You meant it and you're wrong. Batsy will come back." His voice broke at the last sentence. Like he didn't even believe it himself. "He has to." He whispered so low that no one else could hear him.

"Puddin, please. I'm sorry." Harley winced as her head was pulled back harder.

Other men tried to flee and without looking, Joker fired the gun at them, only one went down but the other made it out. Some men stayed hidden and other's tried to get as far away as possible from the madman with the gun. Bruce was just thankful that Joker didn't allow them to carry their own firearms in the bar or things could be so much worse than they already were.

"I think our time together has come to an end, my dear _Quinzel_." Joker growled and Bruce winced when he let go of her and smacked her hard in the head with the gun in his hand as her body fell to the side. Joker quickly stood up and went back to pacing in the middle of the room. His mind seemed to get worse as he mumbled too low for anyone to hear. His body was shaking like a leaf and every couple of steps he fired at one of the people in the room. Not caring if it made its mark or not.

It was now or never. If this continued than it would only get worse. He stood up and slowly made his way towards Joker, his hands up as a sign of not being a threat. It felt ironic that after all these years of approaching the madman and inflicting more damage than he could count that Bruce would ever find himself approaching in the exact opposite manner. His footsteps seemed to catch Joker's attention and he turned and aimed the gun at Bruce's head. Bruce stilled his movements as this situation could go any way now.

"Joker," he spoke up but it was like the clown was looking past him. Like he wasn't even there. "Put the gun down and we can have a drink." Bruce tried to reason. A dark chuckle escaped the madman. His green eyes were hazy and unfocused. Bruce took another step forward.

"Where has he been?" Joker was barely audible it was like he wasn't even talking at all and Bruce had to strain to hear him. "Five days. I looked for five days and not once did he show. I was basically out in the open and he didn't even come down and say hi in that wonderful way he does," Joker growled and his green eyes darted around the room and back at Bruce as if now just realizing that he was even there. "I don't think he likes you." Joker added with a shake of his head.

 _Was this what was bothering him so much? Was this why he was being distant off and on?_

"I doubt I'm even a blip on Batman's radar." That comment got Joker to smirk.

"We're all on the rug." Joker commented waving his hands in the air.

 _What rug? What the hell was he talking about._

"We can talk about this, just lower the gun." Another step forward and Joker aimed the gun again right at Bruce.

"Talk? You want to talk? What about?" Joker mocked him his tone rising in anger. "Oh, how about that the second I decided to pay attention to someone else, my darling pet Bat, gets all gloom and doom. Pathetic really, but sweet." The animosity in his voice was there to cut deep. Bruce realized then that Joker was blaming his undercover persona for Batman's absence.

 _He wasn't wrong, just not for the reasons he thought._

"You told me you have a plan for the Bat yesterday, remember?" He persisted as he took another step closer. Joker didn't move back but he glared daggers at Bruce. "I'm sure Batman will show up next time." It wasn't a complete lie as he expected that he'd have all he needed for when the time comes that he could return as Batman and foil the Joker's plan.

"He should have already shown!" Joker snapped. His body shaking even more and Bruce turned his gaze to the twitching trigger finger. That wasn't a good sign. "I set up everything perfectly and what does he do? Nothing! Not a damn thing!" The clown held his ground as Bruce got even closer. "I think you're becoming part of the problem."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Bruce played on the bond that the madman claimed they always had. "Joker, you know the Bat, you've stated as much. You talk about him all the time." Joker tilted his head at that and Bruce cursed inwardly, knowing he'd have to word things carefully now. "Nothing could get between you two." He finished it quickly without going into more detail than he had originally plan.

He was right in front of Joker now. The gun right in his face and still it didn't seem like the unsettled maniac was calming down. His mind racing on which move to make. Bruce could continue to try and talk him down, but that might not work. Getting the gun away from Joker might cause an accidental firing of the weapon. Bruce was close enough to do something, but also still in the line of fire. His eyes watched as the clown's body shook a little bit less.

"Put the gun down or give it to me." Bruce spoke in a comforting voice.

"He needs me," Joker breathed out steadily. Not answering Bruce at all. "He shouldn't be hiding from me." His voice cracked at the comment he made.

That was so far from what Batman was actually doing that it was making this whole situation a sickening joke for them both. Not that he could actually voice any of this to the deranged man, but the irony wasn't lost on him. Joker's attention went right back at Bruce.

"I wonder, if you're gone, will he'll finally show?" There was the threat that he had been trying to avoid. "Bat will always come first." He said it like he was more of trying to convince himself of that than trying to convince Bruce of it.

"I know that's not what you want. You have plans for me just like you do for the Bat," Bruce's own voice was colder than he meant to. Deeper than he meant to with a resentment of the sick man's desires. "Wouldn't want to have your games come to an end, do you?" His voice spat it out.

Joker stepped forward and placed the barrel on Bruce's head. This was now the second time this maniac had a gun ready to kill him. The school was different as that was a warning with no attention to kill. Earlier it was a promise that he couldn't get out of and now this was desperation. Bruce didn't break his stare into those toxic eyes. They stayed silent as they observed the other. Joker seemed to be searching for something in his stare as Bruce was watching those green eyes get more and more into focus. The clown was calming down and he knew it. When Joker's arm moved and he took a breath what he didn't expect was the ringing in his ear as the gun was fried. Bruce winced as he stepped back and placed his hand to his aching ear. The sound in the room was barely audible to him now. He's had this happen to him before but without any protection with how loud the shot was and how close, he knew he wouldn't be hearing perfectly for a while.

Joker's arm dropped to his side. His eyes stayed glued on Bruce and no one else. On the other hand, Bruce looked behind him and saw Chuck's body on the floor with a pool of blood seeping under him. When he looked back at the clown the question of why in his eyes was never answered. At least not verbally. Joker needed to kill someone in that moment, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill the man he was becoming obsessed with. Whatever the clown had been looking for in their silent moment together it had saved Bruce's life and ended another's. Joker had claimed Malone as his and in that action he solidified his claim over him. Joker didn't kill what he owned, but he would destroy them.

He wanted to punch that chalk face with that rage that was engulfing him in that instant. Bruce's glare only made Joker smirk in amusement like there wasn't a single thing to worry about with reinforcing his stance on their relationship. Joker just laughed and it irked him more but at this time there was nothing he can do it about it. That just made his resentment shine through even more so. Joker placed his hand on his shoulder as he was walking back and leaned in to whisper in Bruce's ear.

"That's what I like to see. Soon I'll bring it out of you and the real fun will begin."

"I'm not sure you'd like what you'll find." Bruce but out so quietly that only they could hear.

"Oh, Matchy, I know I will. Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, we'll have places to go." With that Joker grinned and walked away from him. Only commenting to the other men in the room that they will all be busy tomorrow.

No one said a word to Bruce as the other men gathered themselves up and tried to fix the mess the madman had caused. It didn't matter. Bruce had nothing to say to any of them. Joker was pushing him closer to the edge and he could feel it. It didn't matter what persona he took on, there would always be the madman obsessed with bringing out what he kept buried. He wouldn't let Joker win at this game. Bruce would play this dance and in the end the clown would be stopped. Obsession was the psychopath's biggest weakness and he'd use that to his advantage in a way that Bruce could never do as Batman. With that he walked out of the room to formulate a plan of his own. He still had one last letter to read.

xxx

Joker kept walking away from the motel. His mind even farther away into the city where his Bat must be than his body. He imagined himself with blood caked on his face and purple suit with a murderous Batman read to strike. Bodies littered the streets and fires consumed all around them. That's where he wanted to be. Not here on the outskirts of his playground with annoying pests that didn't even really exist. Batman and Joker created people for their own games. He knew that and yet he must have been the one to create Matchy. Perhaps his longer than usual stay away from his Bat caused him to do so. Perhaps he was just bored after his last toy had bored him. Either way he had done so and now he couldn't shake away what he had done.

Batsy had such wonderful toys of his own that it was only fair if Joker made his own. Where the flying rodent created gadgets, not that he minded, he had his own favorite toys as well. But, Joker preferred certain people to play with when he was away from his best friend. The clown had made games specifically for his quack doctors at his home away from form. Joker had very much enjoyed those games but would pry himself away for he could see his playmate again. He had broken down his minx just because of a name, Jonny Jonny had been fun while it lasted and now he had created Matchstick with so much untapped potential it was driving him crazy to no end.

"Isn't it great, Mistah J? Just the two of us and B-man isn't even ruining our fun. I think he'll never come back and everything can be wonderful for us without him being a distraction. We can finally enjoy ourselves and move on from all that."

Harley's comment earlier had infuriated him. All he could see then was red. How dare she think she could make a claim like that? The worst part is he was already, what did Crane call it last time he was like this? Depressed, that's what it was. His mind couldn't grasp a world without his playmate. If Batman never showed up again he knew he'd end up cationic at that point. Unable to function and his toy thought that would be a good thing. She had no idea what her place was and that was bothersome. Dull and boring she was becoming and he didn't like anything that didn't bring a smile to his face. His time with her was over. Well at least until he wanted to use her again. She'd always come back to him and he'd only keep her around for as long as it suited him. That's just how he set things up when he broke apart her mind and put her back together again. It wasn't a wasted endeavor though as she had been useful to him many times in the past. Now she was just in the way.

The minx was lucky to be alive as her statement almost made him ruin everything. Joker had almost killed his new pet project and that just would have been a tragedy. It almost made him nauseous just thinking about the waste that could have been. After all he wasn't entirely sure he could create someone like that again. Every time he found a new toy the outcome was always different. For the most part anyways. They still ended up becoming what he wanted, just never in the same way. Only one good thing came from his slip of judgement at the time. That glare, oh yes. He saw everything he had wanted to see and it just made him giddy with excitement for the future. There was so much fun that could be had with a man like that. So many possibilities with only his help he could accomplish. His assessments on Matchy were right all along. It was as clear as day what the other man was trying to hide from the world. Insanity much like his own was buried so deep the most would miss it if not paying attention.

But, Joker however could see it all. Figures he'd be able to as he must have created this toy as well for his and Bats games. His friend must have been giving him time to play with someone else. That must be it. After all the flying rodent did it once before last time he was out in the city. How could he ever think for one second that the Dark Knight could ever just forget about their dance? Forget about him. No. That just wasn't a possibility. Joker just didn't fully realize it until his little fire starter tried to calm him down. Leaving himself to be peeled away bit by bit for the Joker's own eyes. It was hilarious and wonderful at the same time.

Joker had struck the match so to speak and he was ready to watch the fire burn. Engulf all the sanity his new friend claimed to have. The madman would help him burn away all those silly notions that prevented him from losing up. It wouldn't be that hard to do so when he could sense it under the surface ready to break out already. Yes, he was rather looking forward to this type of fun.

Green eyes gazed at the lights of his playground. All those people who thought they truly existed when all their purpose was to be played with for his and the Bat's amusement. They would be seeing much more of the Clown Prince of Crime in the coming days. A storm of sadistic merriment would soon fall upon them. And, Batsy will watch it all from the skylines he owned. Taking in the show that Joker was going to perform. His new plaything by his side with a new outlook on life to be part of the bigger game. This would be everything he wanted and he was growing impatient.

It was getting too calm around here for his liking. Like the silence before a disaster and the anticipation was gnawing on his chalk white skin. It wouldn't be long now until he saw his playmate again. That he was very certain about. He wouldn't let others keep the Bats attention away from him. They didn't deserve to spend time with his friend anyways. His grin widen at the thought of those steel blue eyes looking at him in all their beauty. The violence that would come from his new game. All the players had their purpose and he'd move them exactly where they needed to be.

"I'll see you soon, Batsy." He whispered into the air and he was sure that wherever his playmate was that he'd here him. With that he turned and headed back to his current residence.

xxx

Bruce could hear the yelling from the other room while he was scrolling through his tablet. Crashes that he could easily connect what was happening. The clown was abusing her, just like he always did. It angered him how Joker could treat Harley that way. Even if times she grated on his nerves he knew she was just as much of a victim of the madman as anyone else. Bruce sat there listening. He could hear crying and more shouts and then the door slamming. Nothing was heard after that. He waited for a couple of minutes before setting the tablet to the side and stood up. Bruce grabbed a bottle of scotch that he never touched in the mini fridge since he got here. When he didn't hear the door opening again, he knew it was safe to investigate.

A criminal would never concern themselves with a battered woman. Especially a criminal working for the worse psychopath of Gotham. He knew this. It was easier for people to turn a blind eye to the escalating violence that she suffered. Many had even blamed her for constantly enduring the Joker's wrath. Love sick as she was, she deserved so much better. At the end of the day, Bruce was not a criminal. He was not a man who lacked empathy at her plight. Helping her was the right thing to do. With that in mind he went outside his room as quietly as he could for Joker wouldn't hear in the room next to his.

Her sniffles and crying was the first thing he heard. She was sitting on the curb several feet away from the room she was kicked out of. Her harlequin costume was torn in many places and bruises littered her creamy skin. Again it sickened him how cruel the clown was capable of being. How he turned a respected psychiatrist into his own personal punching bag. He stayed silent as he observed the shuddering of her body as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Harley didn't complain when he sat next to her on the curb. He'd wait for her to talk when she was ready to open up. Silently he presented the now open bottle to her. His eyes glancing at the bottle and back into her red puffy blue gaze. Joker had left a nasty bruise on her face. Bruce felt pity for the woman she had become and rage for Joker for doing this to her. He didn't voice it. Not yet. For a moment he wondered if he was wasting his time and she wouldn't acknowledge him. Well, even if she didn't he'd still be here for her and show her support. Even if it wasn't verbal support. He doubted she rarely ever received a genuine kind gesture since she fell in love with a madman. She only ever received manipulation acts of affection to keep her stuck in the cycle of abuse.

Her thin fingers took the bottle from him and he gave her a small encouraging smile. She took a drink from the bottle, but didn't speak with him. That was fine. He didn't mind at all. She had always been forced to do things against her will and this was something he wouldn't push her into. Both of them stared straight ahead in silence. Thoughts of their own plaguing their minds. Similar thoughts on one person who had caused so much destruction in both of their lives. Joker never showed an ounce of concern over the lives he ruined. The clown's single mindset had only ever been on playing sick games with Batman and they both knew it. Who cared about the people that got stuck in the cross fire was something the clown never bothered to lose a night of sleep over, but Bruce did. Like always he was there to pick up the pieces and try to repair the damage.

"Why are you here?" Her voice held so much disbelief that anyone could show her any compassion. Bruce looked at her, truly looked at her, and knew she was stronger than Joker would ever give her credit for.

"Thought you needed a drink." He replied simply and with that she took another swig of the scotch. Harley finally looked at him with suspicion in her blue eyes.

"I'm not some easy meal ticket," she snapped with ferocity. "I'm a committed woman." She added more solemnly.

"Never said you were," Bruce responded gently. "I've never thought it, either."

"Then why are you even bothering?" She sounded so lost in the moment. Like this wasn't even happening.

"If you want me to go and leave you alone, I will. I just figured you'd like some company." He didn't comment on her situation with the clown. When she didn't seem like she was going to answer him, he made a move to stand. Only to be stopped by her speaking again.

"You can stay." There was a tinge of desperation in her voice and he let himself relax on the curb.

"Then I'll stay." Was all he responded and the silence over took them once again.

The only sound that could be heard was their breathing. The sun was setting in the sky as neither of them spoke for a long time. His muscles were getting stiff from lack a movement but he didn't complain. Bruce just waited. Harley eventually did stop crying and seemed number to the world than anything else. At one point she offered him a drink silently. At first he wasn't going to take a sip, as his general rule to keep his body in perfect shape for his nightly activities. But, for her, he allowed himself a small sip. As alcohol burned his throat and he handed the bottle back to her, she finally spoke up again.

"It's my fault, if I didn't make him so angry all the time, then we both could finally be happy." Her voice was filled with self-loathing. Bruce debated with himself voicing his opinion.

"I wouldn't blame yourself," he voiced and she looked at him. He could see a small flicker in her eyes that deep down she believed what he was saying. "Joker doesn't care about anyone else but himself." Harley gave a bitter laugh at that.

"You don't really know my Puddin very much then." She retorted.

Harley was so incorrect with that statement, but like a repeating trend in his current life here, he couldn't voice it.

"Mistah J cares about B-man more than anything," her voice sounded dead then and she had to stop a sob from breaking through as she chugged more of the drink he had given her. "He loves me even if he doesn't always seem like he does. He even tolerated Jonny for a long time." She paused as she looked at Bruce for a long time before continuing. "And now he seems to like you."

"He only cares about what's amusing to him. Not the person themselves," Bruce shook his head at what she just said. "I wouldn't say he likes me as much as he wants to turn me into something I'm not," was all he would say on the subject about himself and focused more on the Clown and her own relationship. "If Joker loved you, and I mean really loved you, then he wouldn't hurt you." He was matter of fact about the subject. Hoping he could get through to her at least a little bit.

Silence followed and he wondered if he over step his bounds with her. After a beat she responded with something he wasn't expecting.

"Humor me, Matches. Have you ever been in love before? Not just a passionate fling, but being truly in love? Where the other person consumes your whole being completely? Where you can't imagine your life without them?"

That gave Bruce a pause as he thought about her question. Silver and even more so Selina came into his mind. Yes, he'd been in love before. He had wanted to give so much of himself to them at different times in his life. Wanted to spend a life with them and grow old with them. But, in the end he couldn't do that. His promise the day his parents were killed in front of a traumatized eight year old prevented him from doing just that. Bruce had loved both women, but couldn't stop being Batman for them. Silver couldn't stay with him as he risked his life night after night for his city. It wasn't fair to her that he'd ask her to take on that burden. With Selina he thought he could have it both ways. However, all he did was end up hurting her more and they had to call everything off. It was better for them both as they lived different lives. Had different priorities. He understood, but it had hurt him all the same.

"Yes, I have." He responded in a whisper.

"Did you end up hurting them at some point?" She asked an even deeper question. "Even if you didn't mean too?"

When Bruce didn't respond and just looked away from her, she got all the answer she needed.

"They always say you hurt the ones you love. That's how I know my Puddin loves me." Even as she made her point clear she didn't seem to fully accept her assertion as fact either.

"There's a difference between being committed to someone and allowing someone to treat you like who you are as a person doesn't matter," he commented on her earlier statement when she first decided to speak with him. Bruce looked at her as he gave her the only advice he could. "You shouldn't let him destroy any more of who you are."

"He saw what I really was. I wasn't happy with my work and life. He was the first person to see that. Joker gave me a reason to finally be free from all that was tearing me apart inside." She reminisced on the past.

"Joker saw what he could manipulate in you and used that to his advantage." Bruce reasoned and she just shook his head. He knew then that she was done with this particular conversation.

"He wants me to go for now," She stood up and Bruce followed suit. As she handed him the scotch she gave him a small smile. A tear dripped down her check as she quickly brushed it away before she would start crying all over again. "I understand. I'll just get in the way for what he's planning. Do me a favor and watch over him for me, would you?"

"Where will you go?" He didn't comment on what she asked of him other than a small nod. She wouldn't approve what he was planning anyways. Best not to make her a promise he couldn't keep.

"I'll probably go spend some time with Red. It's been awhile since I've had a girl's night out." She giggled softly as she turned to walk away.

That wasn't exactly an answer he was hoping for. Last thing he needed was have to deal with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn creating havoc in his city. Despite that he knew if anyone would ever get her to see how much she didn't need the madman in her life, Ivy was the best candidate to do so. The two women had a close bond and Ivy hated Joker for how he treated the other more than anyone. Harley would be safe with her. If they caused trouble for his city, he'd stop them like he always did.

"Take care of yourself." He added and she gave a wide smirk over her shoulder, but didn't stop walking away.

"No reason to worry about me! Red and I will have the time of our lives! It will be a fun vacation," She stopped after a few more feet. Her smile seemed more genuine then. "Thank you." He gave her a nod. Nothing else needed to be said as he watched her go.

xxx

Bruce held the last of Frost's letters that he had been putting off to read in his hands. He knew once he read this then all the information he could ever get from Frost's time with the Joker would be done. It felt like he was closing the book on the man's life as the date was signed the day before Batman took the Joker down last time. The day before the man had met his untimely death to the madman. All these letters had given him an insight into Frosts mind but not much on the Joker than that the clown had been obsessed with him. Bruce probably should have left the letters in Shelly's apartment but there was no going back now. With a steady breath he took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. The handwriting was messier than the previous writing. It was like Frost had to hurry to get this one out before being discovered. With that thought in mind he read the last thing the man must have ever written.

 _Shelly. I'm so fucking sorry. Fuck. God. What can I even say to you, now? Sorry isn't good enough. It can never be good enough for what he did to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. You have to believe me! I didn't think he'd do that to you. Fuck. Everything is such a mess. You shouldn't have been there! Why were you with Dent anyways? If you weren't there then. Shit. He wouldn't have. No. I can't put that on you. I'm just so disgusted. With him. With myself. Mostly myself. I put you in danger. I know it's my fault for what happened. Shelly, just know I never wanted any of this. The money wasn't worth any of this. The power wasn't worth what he did to you. I see my mistakes now and there's no way out for me. Get out of town. Take the money and go. I won't be able to join you and I don't deserve to join you. I thought working for that monster would have made things so much better, but I was so wrong. There's no excuse I can give. I don't even know if I can get this letter out to you. He's asleep right now and fuck there's so much blood everywhere. I've seen men die before, but this couple was innocent. And he. God. I'm shaking so bad right now and I hope all I'm writing can still be illegible. The damn Bats signal is in the sky and times running out for us. He'll find us. I know that. Just know I'm sorry. Just know that I did love you and I never wanted any of this._

 _-J_

Bruce let the letter fall to the floor when he was done reading. He remembered the crime scene at the apartment of an elderly couple that was found a week after he took Joker in. He remembered how Dent had begged him for his help and how he took down the Joker's gang. He didn't expect that there was so much more to the whole situation than there was. Bruce could clearly see the gun held to Frost's head as he mocked everything the Joker was saying with a simple statement. Three words that signed Frost's own death certificate. How bloody the battle had been between them. Through all of that Frost had been a broken man. Another victim of the clowns sick games. Frost may have been a criminal, but he had been manipulated and destroyed of his former self in a similar way as Harley was. The man just paid the ultimate fate for it all. Bruce didn't know what Joker had done to Shelly, but he knew it was vile and it made him feel sick. Joker's atrocities he would so gleefully commit always made him feel nauseous.

Any thoughts of leaving soon was swept away in that moment as new determination set in. Even stronger than before. He went undercover for a reason and he wouldn't leave until he accomplished his goals. There was more problems he had to face. The growing gang war was one and whoever knew his secret was the other but his main focus had to be on the monster hidden away on the other side of that door. Bruce would get close to him and play a much similar manipulation game that Joker had many people fall prey under. The clown would not get the last laugh this time.

He stood up as an idea of how to go about the first steps of his plan. How Joker had tried to taunt him that one night that he ignored. Making his way over to the wall he stood there. Breathing heavily with his anxiety of such a decision. Hesitating as he knew there was no going back once he did this. Alfred would have advised him against this. Silver had tried to tell him to leave. Even the damn Penguin was placing bets that he wouldn't be alive for much longer. He could just leave now. Just like how Harley did. Bruce could go back to being Batman and deal with the clown in his usual way. That was always an option and one he was very familiar with. One that was more comforting than anything else. If he just packed up his things and left in the middle of the night then all future events could be avoided. What would that accomplish though? All it ever did was repeat a never ending cycle between them. That couldn't be an option anymore. How many more lives would be destroyed if he allowed things to continue as they had been?

Placing his hands against the cool wall, he took in a deep breath. Telling himself that he could do this. That reciprocating what Joker perceived about them could work in his benefit even if all it was is a farce in a much bigger gamble. If everything panned out how he wanted it then countless lives would be saved. All he had to do was do this and play his cards right. A new chess match between them where he'd be the one saying checkmate in the end. His forehead rested against the wall as he prepared himself for the new persona he would have to take on. A new mindset that would make him the victor in the end. Making up his mind and ensuring with this decision that the new rules and game between them would continue he tapped his message on the wall. There was only silence for what felt like forever as he held his breath, but then Joker tapped back, the sound deafening to his ears.

Now there was no going back to the way things were between them.


	7. Fun Times Ahead

' _I've been thinking about what you said and I want to see where things can go. Where I can go. What I can become.'_

A pause.

' _That's wonderful Matchstick. Now we can start to have real fun. I knew you'd come around.'_

Bruce leaned his back against the wall, sliding down to sit. His mind running a million miles per-minute. He had gotten the reaction he had been expecting. The start of a new power play between the two of them. One that he would win. Precautions still needed to be put in place. Bruce knew what the Joker would now expect him to do and that just wasn't simply an option. He couldn't kill someone and yet at the same time he needed Joker to believe that he could pull his strings. Everything he was doing was risky, but that's just how his life went. As he lifted his hand and tapped another message for the madman on the other side of the wall, he prepared for his plan to either succeed or fail.

' _There's still things I'm not sure I'm comfortable with doing.'_ It was a petty excuse for someone posing as a criminal, but he knew Joker would enjoy the challenge.

Joker didn't even hesitate with his response.

' _Got to stop putting limits on yourself. I keep telling you that. Makes me wonder if you even truly want my help.'_

The detective wondered then if his entire plan was for naught. Joker was intelligent, he could catch on to lies easily. Bruce was sure the only true reason he hadn't been discovered yet was simply because the clown wasn't bothering to figure it out. Joker liked games and with his intrigue with Matches was just another game to him. The clown wouldn't want to end things too soon. It was an unavoidable factor of how he had survived this long and had gotten away with as much as he had. Joker just didn't put enough thought on seeing his disguise as anything but what he wanted it to be. It worked in Bruce's favor and he was determined to use it to his advantage. A few seconds passed and another message was tapped for him.

' _That's alright. It's just one of the things I need to fix. Don't you worry about a thing.'_

Bruce gritted his teeth in frustration. Feeling more tired than he had earlier reading the letters. More exhausted than all the nights he spent out on the streets as Batman. However, his plan was working. Joker was playing right into his hand and wasn't concerned enough to figure it out. If the clown thought he could manipulate him then he wouldn't be keeping his guard up and not expecting that it was actually the other way around. It was almost too easy. _Almost._ Not close enough for comfort.

' _Do I really have much of a choice in the matter?'_ He tapped back. It was more of a statement than a question. At least for Joker's benefit. No doubt it would be placating the maniac on the other side.

' _Don't be silly. We all have choices, but let's be honest with each other; shall we? Since when were you the one in control?'_

Joker's message felt like a nail in the coffin for more reasons than the clown could ever know. Bruce never really had much of a choice in how his life turned out since that fateful night at eight years old. Gotham would have never allowed it. Even if he did try to fight against it. When white pearls hit the concrete and crimson splattered on his face; the Batman was born. A future of never ending fights for Justice had taken hold for his path. Never allowed to go back to a simpler time. A pain that would always drape him in its dark embrace and demand to take everything from him if he didn't do something about it. Despite that he still made choices. Never once allowing himself to slip off the edge when it would be so easily done. Batman kept his code and the unfortunate consequence would always bring more death. Even then he still managed to make Gotham a safer place. Prevented crimes from escalating and saving countless lives. As long as he lived he knew he would continue to do so.

' _Yeah. I know.'_ Bruce tapped back the simple answer. For all the reasons that would be lost on the clown.

Silence ran between them and Bruce wondered if the Joker was done communicating with him for the night. If he was he wouldn't press it. Honestly that would be the most preferable outcome. For Joker though; nothing would ever be enough. The clown would never take the option to make his life any easier. A fact of life that wouldn't change. At least for now.

' _So we need to have a little chat.'_

Bruce felt his body stiffen at that. His mind racing to many different scenarios the Joker could mean. He couldn't lose his cool though. Even if whatever the clown wanted to discuss could be a detriment to his plans. He'd just work around it. It's what he did after all. Always a plan B or plan C when needed. A level head was the best approach for his line of work and without it well he'd most likely be dead by now. Keeping his calm; he responded.

' _About what?'_

' _I saw you talking with Harley. Mind telling me what that was about?'_ The tapping against the wall went fast; almost too fast for Bruce to catch the message. A tell-tale sign that the clown was irritated. It should have fired off warning signs in his mind; it didn't. Not that it would change anything. Bruce was positive when all of this was over then the Joker would be absolutely livid; worth it.

A full minute passed between them as Bruce contemplated his answer. Already knowing how possessive the madman could be over his toys. He knew already that he had crossed a line when he went to speak with Quinn. A decision that he wouldn't take back; no matter how incensed it would make Joker. She had needed someone to listen to her and Bruce knew damn well no one around here would have done that for her. In the end all he could hope for was that someday she would see reason that the Joker was more toxic for her life than anything else. If that day ever came well he knew Batman would help her in any way he could for her rehabilitation. An option he had offered to all of the enemies he fought in the night. Life always came down to choices and Bruce would always be there for the ones who decided to turn their life around; not that it happened with any of them yet. Still he held on to hope that one day that might be the case. Opting for the partial truth with the Joker; he tapped his message slowly, but precise for the madman wouldn't miss-hear him.

' _I pitied her and wanted to help, that's all there was to it.'_

Even with just a wall between them he could hear the Joker's laughter at his simple response. Well at least the jester found it more amusing than anything. Which could be a good sign or a dangerous one. Never easy to tell when it came down to him. Bruce had learned that the hard way over the years so he never took it with a grain of salt for a sense of safety. Only the naive would make that mistake and that always ended with their lives being cut short. Best to always keep his guard up. Protect himself from a feigned form of reassurance. The taps back were frantic and barely contained a message in them. Seemed the clown needed a moment to calm himself down. Might as well ignore those for now. It took a good bit of time before the madman was able to relax from his laughter fit to form a coherent response.

' _Looks like there is a big softy under all that brutality.'_

Bruce sighed. Already knowing what the Joker would respond next with. It didn't change his bitterness when his assessment had been proven correct.

' _ **I. Don't. Like. It.'**_ The taps were hard against the wall, sending a vibration down Bruce's back while he rested against it.

Against his better judgement and only following through with his next message because of necessity for his own plans to come to foliation.

' _I know. Why do you think I've agreed to your plans in the first place?'_

Joker went silent again. As if he was contemplating on Bruce's words. Another clear sign that he knew how to play to the clown's ego when it suited him. Playing his own mind games of his own instead of the other way around. Joker may claim that he hated order but at the same time he always wanted to be the one in control of his situations. Throwing a murderous tantrum when things didn't go his way. Often leaving a huge body count in his wake for small infractions against him. At the same time it also made him a little more predictable with placating. Just a little. Not by much. Better than nothing. So, Bruce used it to his advantage when he could. Like right now.

The next tap against the wall was different, however. Bruce listened closely; trying to decipher any message the clown was trying to get across.

Only two knocks.

Wait a bit.

Another two knocks.

 _What was he trying to even say?_

 _That's not even a message._

Much to Bruce's annoyance it took him far too long to get an understanding what the Joker was doing. A gruff of exasperation came from him when he did. His hand running through his dyed brown hair as the forming of a mild headache started to hit him hard.

The start of a knock-knock joke.

 _Couldn't Joker take anything seriously?_

 _No._

 _Scratch that._

 _Naive question._

Joker only took one thing seriously and that was Batman.

Having no other option then to humor him; he tapped back. A little harder than what was preferred. Bruce couldn't help it. He never thought in his entire life he would ever have to put up with knock-knock jokes from a homicidal psychopathic clown.

' _Whose there?'_

' _Dishes'_

Another sigh.

A few taps.

' _Dishes who?'_

A burst of laughter was again heard on the other side of the door. Grating on his thin patience.

' _Dishes just the beginning. Matchbox!'_

A small smirk threatened to form on the detective countenance. Joker was right. This was only the beginning. A battle that Bruce was guaranteed to win when all was said and done. Joker could laugh all he wanted to now; he wouldn't be laughing for long. The game was set and the clown didn't expect a thing because he wasn't putting enough of his own focus to do so. If Joker did then he would see the obvious trap being set up for him. The clown, however was too arrogant for his own good. A fatal mistake that would destroy all of the murderers plans and future plans. As long as no slip ups were made then he could handle anything the Joker had in mind. Bruce was ready for it. Ready for what would come forth. He wouldn't lose; he couldn't afford to. What Bruce wasn't ready for was another set of knock-knock jokes and he realized his one mistake. He doubted he would be getting much sleep tonight or any other progress done for Joker was in a playful mood and wouldn't take kindly to being ignored.

 _You win some, you lose some._ Bruce thought to himself bitterly as he resigned himself to his fate of a long night ahead of him.

Upon wakening he could already feel the chill that would indicate another day of bad weather in Gotham City. Blue eyes gazed at the ceiling as all he wanted to do was lay there and not think on another day he would be dealing with the murderous clown. Already pretty positive he only managed to get close to three hours of sleep; at least he was accustomed to that. Sleep rarely came in his life as it was despite much to Alfred's insistence that he get more. Bruce wondered with dry humor how his father figure would react to learning that the reason he didn't get much sleep this night was because he was forced into several hours of listening to morbid knock-knock jokes. A low chuckle escaped him at the image alone. He must have been more exhausted than he thought if he found any humor in last night occurrence. His late night conversation with the clown playing on repeat in his head. He knew things would be different for them now. Joker would no doubt be planning on ways to break his mind apart and mold it into what he wanted. Not that Bruce would let him succeed; if anything he would flip the cards into his favor. Now he just needed to figure out how to go about each new situation that would show themselves in time. With a tired groan and resigning himself to the day ahead he got up to start his day.

The chill was still prevalent in his room even after his shower so he opted for wearing a black pull-over hoodie over a plain black shirt; instead of a dress shirt that he normally wore. It was a nice change of pace from suits when he lived his life as Bruce Wayne and the Bat-Suit he'd wear for hours on end in the night. It was a small comfort and one he grasped on to for his own sake. He knew the clown shouldn't be up for at least another two hours and that allowed his mind to relax. He'd be able to have some time mostly to himself. Bruce had a feeling most of Joker's men would make themselves as scarce as possible; given Joker's mental break down yesterday. Coffee, he needed coffee. With his disguise in place and his hood over his head; he made his way out.

Bruce opened the door to exit his room only to be stopped by the grinning maniac on the other side. It startled him momentarily and he had to mentally stop himself from taking a step back. Green eyes observed him as they looked him up and down; making the vigilante feel somewhat nervous. Joker rarely made his appearance known to him in the early hours of the morning. This was different and not in a good way. He had the growing suspicion that the already attention seeking clown would become even clinger to him than usual. Great. Just what he needed. His own gaze wondered to over the clowns shoulder and caught a glimpse of the storm clouds overhead. Well at least one good thing would be happening today and that was that he decide to dress appropriately. _Small comforts;_ he reminded himself. Bruce opened his mouth to address the clown, but closed it when Joker huffed and threw his arms down in a dramatic manner.

" _No. No. No._ This simply will not do, Matchbox!" Joker stated exasperated and pinched the bridge of his nose in clear frustration.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and gave a bemused expression.

"What are-" he didn't get much of a word in before Joker's head snapped up to glare at him.

"Do I have to do everything for you? I keep telling you that you need more color! You were doing so much better! Well not perfect, but it was the step in the right direction and now you just go and ruin it!"

 _Was he seriously this upset over a simple article of clothing?_

Bruce really needed that cup of coffee to deal with this shit so early in the morning. He seriously contemplated slamming the door in the clowns face and debating with himself if the consequences of doing just that would be worth the instant gratification. It probably wouldn't be, but it was a nice thought while it lasted.

"Boss, I don't think it's such a big deal." Bruce retorted back. His own aggravation lacing in his tone.

"Not a big deal? Heh. Is that what you think?" Joker took a deep breath; his lips twitching into a smirk as an idea popped into his head. One Bruce was positive he wouldn't find the least enjoyable.

"It's alright, I have just the perfect way to fix this fashion disaster. Come with me and learn from the best." Joker moved away from the door frame to make room for Bruce to follow.

There was no choice in the matter and he knew that. Didn't change the short glare he directed at the clown who paid no mind to it. Didn't change listening to the Joker as he left his room and locked the door behind him. What he didn't expect was for the clown to stop at the door right next to his. The Joker's room. The one place no one in the gang was allowed to enter. Unless they wanted to die. Harley had been the only one who had that privilege previously. Seems like now he would to. Curiosity hit him at full force then as it washed away his irritation. Bruce had been planning on sneaking into the clown's room for weeks now to do some snooping, but the opportunity never presented itself; until now. An opportunity he wouldn't let go to waste, no matter the aggravating reason behind this endeavor. He doubted he could gather to much information with the Joker with him, however, if he was lucky; he might be able to find out something useful laying around in view.

Joker opened to door to his motel room and entered; leaving Bruce just enough time to hesitate. His mind preparing itself for any trap that might be set. Even if Joker claimed that Bruce's allowance in his room was because of his clothing choices; it didn't make him feel any more relaxed. When the clown glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised; only then did he step inside, closing the door behind him when the Joker gestured for him to do so. Hazel contact eyes took in account everything around him. The room was well lit despite the windows being boarded up; as was per usual in Joker's hideouts in the past. The clown never wanting to give Batman to much of an opening on sneaking in.

 _Not that it could actually stop Batman._

Bruce had seen many places the Joker had called home for short timeframes outside of Arkham. So nothing really much surprised him. Except this time. Of course the regular trend was exactly the same. A mix between organization that was immaculate and a chaotic mess; another proof of the contradiction that was the Joker. He even spotted a worn out brown teddy bear sitting on the bed. This time, however, there was something new. He took account of one side of the room's wall that was covered in pictures. Pictures of him. Pictures of Batman. It took a shock to Bruce's core seeing so many. Some were blurry while others had been taken fairly up close and the worse part was Bruce had never even noticed. A creeping feeling of vulnerability made itself ever present in his mind. If Joker had obviously managed to get so many pictures of Batman without Bruce's knowledge then what else did the clown know that he didn't?

"You really have a lot of pictures of Batman." Bruce spoke barely audible, but Joker heard him just the same and gave a chuckle behind him.

"I know I have a real talent for catching that perfect broody side of my Bat. It really takes a lot of skill to accomplish and not for the faint of heart. Did ya know Bats are not very photogenic? Crazy right! Truth be told they aren't. Not in the slightest. If you get caught trying to sneak a picture well all I can say is don't get caught." Joker rambled on and Bruce was completely done listening to him.

His grasp on his reality that he was accustomed with was slipping from him the longer he looked at the pictures. Their implications buzzing around in his head as he glanced back at the teddy bear as well who he learned from the clown shared his name. The possibility of Joker knowing exactly who he was underneath his mask even more of a probability than he originally thought. His fists clenched in his hoodies pockets when he noticed his hands starting to shake. This wasn't good. If the murderer knew who he really was then there would be not much Bruce could do to stop him if he decided to act on that tidbit of information. Everyone he knew and cared for would be in danger. His heart pounded in his chest just from the imagery alone that his mind was unhelpfully providing him of what the Joker was capable of. Quickly his eyes averted to the desk in a poor attempt to dissipate and distract himself from his darkening thoughts. That's when Bruce noticed a little black leather book sitting there that caught his attention.

Bruce paid no mind to the clown who was busy with looking through one of his drawers as he took steps closer to the desk. The book was bound shut, but there was an engraving on the front that much to his annoyance and denial he almost chuckled at. _**'If Found Return to the Joker.'**_ An absurd thing to have written on it that even Bruce found somewhat humorous. He just couldn't fathom anyone actually doing just that and if they did he doubted they would get much of a reward other than a painful death. It relaxed his mind somewhat even if it was ridiculous for that reason to do so, but he wouldn't complain. He couldn't help his intrigue at what contents the book would have inside. What secrets they might revival about the Joker. How there could be future crime plans written down that would benefit Batman's knowledge and save lives. Or it could end up being completely useless to him and just be a sick joke book. Both were very plausible, regardless, he was hoping for the former. It didn't matter what was inside; just as long as he found out. Being able to mark another item off his list when it came to his mission with being here in the first place. Bruce needed to know for sure. His hand inched closer to the little black book, but much to his surprise the next thing that happened was the sound of something hitting the desk hard.

 _Not just any something._

" _Nuh, uh,_ Matchy. Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat? Well it does! Sadly a certain feline minx still hasn't gotten that memo, but she will one day. _Hehe._ I'll make sure of it. There's so many ways to skin a cat and I'm sure Bats would like a new nice fur coat." Joker's tone was playful and threatening. A dangerous combination to anyone who was the source of his ire.

Bruce blinked; not even paying attention to what the Joker had just said. Didn't even acknowledge the words in the slightest. Only slightly catching what Joker said about Catwoman. His focus, however, was completely on the object that was now protruding out of the desk; next to where his hand was.

A single batarang.

It caught him completely off guard.

 _How did Joker get ahold of that?_

Alright well there were many ways the Joker could have gotten one after all the years of fighting Batman.

 _However._

The clown had apparently been practicing with Batman's own weapon; if his accuracy was anything to go by.

Bruce turned towards the Joker with a questioning look in his eyes; which the clown answered with a giggle and a widening smirk.

"You, uh, look a little _nervous_ there, buddy. Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of little ol' me." Joker said.

Bruce couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that assessment of his mood. "No, more curious how you got a-" he had to stop himself from saying Batarang. He ran a hand on the back of his head; awkwardly. "Whatever, the Bat call those things."

Joker leaned back and forth on his feet as if he couldn't contain his excitement at the question that was proposed to him. Bruce noticed how the pupils expanded just a fraction. A flash of affection and longing in those pools of toxic green. Red stained lips split into a shit eating grin; as a purple gloved hand waved off nonchalantly. Only then did Bruce notice the small spray can in the clowns other hand; his eyes narrowing down on it. Not liking what idea the madman had in mind.

" _Hehe._ Oh those wonderful toys. I have a whole box filled with them. Each a wonderful reminder of all the times spent with my dashing Bat," Joker walked closer and outstretched his free hand towards the batarang and caressed the metal fondly. Bruce decided then that he didn't care if the Joker had them; he wouldn't be wanting them back anyways.

"Ya know, what's so amusing about them? C'mon take a guess. Aw don't give me that look! At least play along! _No. Fine. Fine Fine._ Party pooper. I'll be nice and tell ya. For such a self-claiming pillar of morality that Batsy says to be its downright hilarious how fatal these little toys of his can be! I mean look how sharp they are! Perfect for slitting some poor chum's jugular! And with how much delicate care and skill my playmate has with them, I should know; I've had to pull out a fair share of them from my own body before. Hurts like the dickens let me tell ya. Isn't my Bat so _sweet?_ I wonder if he ever made a mistake once and accidentally killed someone with these babies. Unfortunately, I doubt it. Granted, Bats rarely makes mistakes. Not when it comes to his toys. Think of the possibilities of it though! All the fun he could have with such a small thing! This city could be his if he just let go. No one could stop him. Really brings a smile to my face."

Despite the Joker's enthusiasm on his words, Bruce felt irritation flare in his chest. He already knew what he could become if he ever allowed himself to. It wasn't a scenario he could live with. Batman needed his one rule. It kept him stable and kept other's safe. Breaking his code would make him no better than the criminals he fought so hard against. Yet, here the clown was; musing over a weapon in Batman's arsenal of gadgets used, that saved his life countless times; tainting what it represented for his own twisted ideology of what could never be. What Batman would never allow. Bruce had spent years perfecting his aim; before ever using it in battle. Never allowing himself the shred of a chance to make a mistake. Precision and self-control that few could ever understand. Joker would be thrilled if he did implement them to kill, but Bruce would never give him that satisfaction.

"Of course I won't be alive to see it happen, but the thought alone is enough to keep me going... _for now._ " Joker mumbled more to himself after the short prolong silence.

His head snapped towards the Joker. His mind replaying those last few words. Bruce had heard similar before, but this time there was a somber tone to them. A finality that he didn't like. Joker wasn't suicidal even if he never showed much care for his own well-being. Countless time the psychopath would taunt Batman in attempt to break his one rule. At the same time the Joker would always get especially incensed if Batman was more brutal with his other enemies. Demanding that type of attention solely for himself. Another contradiction that didn't settle very well within him. Like there was something more to the clown's obsession with one day having the Gotham Bat end his existence. It would be tangible to leave it all to Joker's want for a more dangerous Batman, yet now he wasn't sure that was all there was to the clown's mindset.

"Why do you _want_ the Bat to kill you?" Bruce asked the same question that he'd been asking for years.

Green eyes observed him and Bruce watched as the green eyebrows knitted tighter in deep thought. The ever pleasant grin becoming more of a grimace of acceptance that Bruce just couldn't place the reasoning behind it. He knew then there was more to it than just unadulterated madness that he always presumed was the case.

"Because he's the _only_ one who has that right. The only one I'd ever _allow_ to kill me." Was all Joker said on the matter and flash of warning in those green orbs told Bruce to drop the subject.

Just another matter he'd have to figure out latter when he had the time to.

Speaking of other subjects.

Bruce glanced back at the spray can that was being held tightly in the Joker's hand; as if he was using it as a life line to keep him stable.

He really didn't want to ask.

Every part of himself told him that it would just be an aggravating endeavor.

Regardless.

Bruce asked anyways.

"So what's the spray can for, Boss?" He tried to sound curious, but was positive his own annoyance shined through; just a little bit.

Joker didn't answer him right away. His attention drawn to the wall of pictures of Batman and Bruce had an inkling that another dangerous break down was rapidly approaching. He didn't even think about it as his hand landed on the clown's shoulder; snapping the Joker out of his darkening thoughts by the touch alone. His grin slowly coming back full force as he looked into Bruce's eyes.

"Ah, it's a surprise. So close your eyes and hold still for, Uncle J. Trust me, you'll love it."

Bruce knew instantly what Joker was about to do. The gleam in his green orbs gave away his intentions. He really shouldn't have asked. Even if this was better than the clown going on a murderous tantrum all over again. Not that this would prevent that from happening. It was a guarantee that the Joker would kill again, regardless if Bruce distracted him for now. An unspoken promise to himself was made that he'll be having to throw away his black hoodie when the day was over with. Sighing and resigning himself and his clothes to the clown's absurd whims; he complied with the request that was more of an order with a threat of retaliation if not followed through. Joker's giggles showed his ecstatic humor at the situation and all Bruce could do was clench his fist tighter in his pockets to not indulge himself with breaking the clown's joyful mood with a few broken bones. The sound of the spray can being shook and opened prepared him for the inevitable and with that the Joker ruined his clothing. Again.

What felt like hours really only went by in several minutes as Joker went to town on spraying his black hoodie with the green spray can. Only commenting when he wanted Bruce to adjust his position for he could work easier. Joker seemed entirely focus on the task on hand. Like nothing else mattered in the moment and it was such an odd realization. Joker could usually be known for being scattered brained, but when he put his mind to something; nothing would disturb him from his task. One of his most defining traits that made him a force to be reckoned with. Even now the clown was handling the spray can with such precision and concentration and Bruce could grasp that much without even needing to look at him.

Joker pulled away with a huge smile that Bruce didn't see as he looked over his work. Bruce felt the clown take him by the arm and allowed himself to be lead in the direction the Joker wanted him.

"All done! Take a look!" Joker sounded proud of himself.

Hazel contact eyes opened; his reflection staring back at him and the first thing he noticed made his stomach turn in knots at a very familiar and painful reminder of one of his worse nights as the Dark Knight. To Bruce's dismay his black hoodie now had a big green _smiley face_ on the front; as well as a good number of _'HA HA'_ running down on the sleeves. He didn't even want to glance at the back of his hoodie yet as his gaze stayed glued to the smiley face. The phantom pain of having a similar mark carved into his chest from years past came back like a train wreck. A consequence of a branding the clown had on his own chest because of him. Where Joker had worn his mark with pride; Bruce was always reminded of how vulnerable he was in that situation. How he couldn't prevent it because of one mistake with leaving his guard down. His blood boiled at the sight as memories of a night he was lucky enough that Joker didn't kill him became ever present within in him. A scar that was a permanent reminder remained and always made him feel sick to his stomach when he saw it. Bruce wanted to remove his hoodie right then and there. Wanted to refuse all it brought back to him, however, he couldn't. At least not right now.

"Take a look at the back and tell me whatcha think." Joker purred as he stood next to him. Observing any move Bruce would make. However, he didn't allow his mask of indifference escape him. Didn't allow for any weakness to be shown. All he did was simply comply.

' _ **Joker's Property'**_ was written on the back of his hoodie and Bruce felt murderous for the first time in a long time.

"See isn't that all better, Matchy! Now everyone will know who you _belong_ to! Isn't that great?" Joker wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulder when Bruce adjusted himself back to facing the mirror. His tone a perfect mix of mocking, affectionate and possessive in a single two sentences.

A burning need that was overwhelming to hurt the madman next to him was hard to fight down. To break bones that he hadn't for months and to just let out his frustrations on the only man who could take it and would gladly do so. The maniac who deserved anything and everything Batman could dish out as long as the Joker survived. Barely holding back on his limitations that he imposed on himself again and again. It would be so worth it just to see that grin dissipate into a frown and that chalk white skin stained crimson. His almost blinding rage seemed to have shown on his expression against his will as he felt the body next to him shudder, his arm tightening against him. Pressing closer into his side. Invading his personal space even more. Encouraging him to act out on what he wanted to do so badly. Promising him no retribution if he did so. Tempting him to do his worse if he allowed himself.

Like a light bulb it clicked in Bruce's mind and a certain clarity washed the anger away; _most of it._

Joker wanted him to react. The madman wanted him to resort to violence that he had been keeping under lock and key since he got here. Violence that the Joker fed upon and brought out in people. Wanted to break him even at the expense of the clown's own well-being. It was a sick game and a sick joke. The madman never cared for what Bruce was wearing in the first place. It was never about that. Joker had simply wanted to push Bruce's buttons and see what it would take to get him to act accordingly to it. He knew he couldn't allow that. Regardless, how Bruce felt, Joker was more than willing to play this dangerous game with him. Willing to manipulate him in any way possible. Which almost worked. Almost. Bruce had been eager to hurt him. More eager than even Joker could understand the reasons why. If he had acted on his urges and lost control the damage would greatly outweigh the crime and would have given himself away instantly. Another reminder that Bruce was only able to be hidden as Matches Malone because Joker didn't bother to pay enough attention to detail. How long would that last? How much would the murderous psychopath push to get what he wanted out of Bruce? Apparently a lot. This really was the beginning of what could easily become the most dangerous endeavor he would ever have. Joker pushed his hip against him; silently demanding some sort of response.

"Yeah it's great boss. Just wonderful." Bruce didn't bother hiding his sarcasm. Already knowing the Joker's mind games.

 _Bring it Joker. It will take a lot more than that to win this game between us. Your move now._

Joker pulled away from him. A flicker of disappointment in those acidic green orbs that Bruce had to hold back a smirk at seeing. Joker waved his hand and scoffed.

"Aww, you don't have to show so much _servility_ just for my sake," Joker commented, only then to smile again " _heh_. I know what would make this even better! Let's get some pictures to reminisce about in our old age or until an angry Bat kills us. Whatever comes first."

 _Was he fucking serious?_

Joker pulled out his phone; grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 _Well that answers that._

Joker spun on his heel as he made overdramatic grand gestures as he took pictures of his work. All the while Bruce just stood there stock still with his expression deadpanned. It really was ridiculous and something that was so Joker-like that he wasn't amused in the slightest. Joker, however paused after close to a minute of snapping pictures to tap his chin. A frown on his face and Bruce just hoped he was done with this little stunt.

"Somethings missing.. But what could it be?..." When Joker snapped his fingers and smiled again, Bruce knew he was doomed to deal with more. " _Uh ha!_ I know just the thing!"

Bruce expected a great many things with that statement. Given the maniacs mind games just to attempt to make Bruce lose his temper. However he couldn't help, but be taken back when the Joker started rummaging through his closet; giggling with childish glee as he pulled out a purple pull over hoodie of his own. Even then that wouldn't have shocked him, what did was the spray painted on Bat-Symbol in black; (which was eerily close enough to his own Bat-suit symbol) on the front of the clowns own choice of attire for today. When Joker put on the hoodie and grinned at Bruce; he was simply left aghast. Stunned to silence that the Joker would be willing to wear that. Yet, it shouldn't surprise him, regardless it did. It felt too unreal to see his nemeses, the greatest threat to Gotham City wearing the Bats own symbol on him. Proudly, he might add by the look on that chalk white face. Another thing to add to the list of top ten bizarre Joker moments. This even topping the teddy bear he received just by how utterly absurd it was. Much to his will power to deny such thoughts he couldn't help but wonder how much other Batman themed possessions the Joker might own. Probably a whole wear-house filled with them; at this point he wouldn't put it past the maniac.

"Now we'll be matching! Well close enough! Obviously I still have more style than you ever could. A pity, I know that you could never compare. You're still too much of an edgy brooder for your own good. Always wanting to take the same fashion advice that the Bat must get," ironic given the Joker was wearing a spray painted on Batman symbol; Bruce didn't comment on that. "I swear do all you gloomy types have to wear black? It's so cliche! But hey don't worry about that, pal! Everyone will turn their heads just to get a quick look at you! I promise." Joker spun on his heel with enthusiasm and then landed both his hands on Bruce's shoulders while grinning up at him.

Bruce saw then how the back of the Joker's own hoodie had, _**'Batman's Property'**_ written on the back in black spray paint. The sheer irony of this whole situation was almost impossible not to laugh at and he was sure if Joker knew the truth that the clown would certainly die laughing. It was just such a ridiculous image and Bruce could only be hopeful the Joker would never find out he managed to get Batman to do this. Bruce would probably prefer death than to the never ending taunts he would hear if the clown ever figured it out.

Breaking his one rule might be worth it in that scenario, he thought with morbid humor and realized he was spending way too much time with the Joker for the thought to even cross his mind in the first place.

"Let's get a picture together, Matcherkins!" Joker pulled him close as again he took another picture of the two of them and Bruce did not smile one bit.

It was more apparent now than ever that Bruce would need a shit ton of coffee just to get through the day and more importantly the Joker; something he didn't hesitate to comment on which only prompted the Joker into a fit of hysterics.

 _Today was going to be a long and tedious day._

 _Bruce really shouldn't have indulged the Joker last night with his insistent knock-knock jokes._

 _Getting sleep was more preferable for his mental state._

Bruce had received that cup of coffee he was craving; in the worst way possible. Alright it could have been much worse, but it didn't change the fact that there was now a dead barista on his conscious that made his coffee way to bitter for him to really enjoy. Joker had insisted that they go out on the town and Bruce had to follow through with that. Honestly he should have expected of what would come forth. It's not like Joker was ever going to pay for what he wanted; even if Bruce had offered to do just that. Joker had laughed it off and told him if they could get his order correct then he would pay and if not then the worker would die.

A challenge that Joker implemented to his full capacity with the most ridiculous long as fuck order Bruce had ever heard in his life. He was positive even Batman wouldn't have remembered all the details the first time and that was saying something. Of course the worker had failed and Joker demanded another drink that didn't match his first one before blowing a hole in their head. Bruce wasn't able to save them, but he did convince Joker to let the other terrified people live. On the pretense that he didn't want his coffee to get cold because they would need to be on the run from the police. Joker had found that absolutely downright hilarious and they left without another word with their drinks.

Now they both sat on the hood of the car in an abandon parking lot; sipping their drinks and listening to the sounds of the city. It would have been close to peaceful if Bruce wasn't already irate with the clown for taking another life; just for the fun of it. A fact of life he would never get used to no matter how much time he spent around the Joker. If Joker picked up on his distress he didn't comment on it. Probably was for the best as Bruce wasn't sure he could control his temper. Joker seemed more than preoccupied drinking his overabundance contraption of a sugar drink that cost the life of another Gotham citizen. The chill in the air was getting colder and despite Bruce's annoyance he was glad he still had his -now tainted- hoodie on. Even Joker had his hood up as well. Which made him slightly more conspicuous. _Okay, not really._ Only somewhat. It didn't help that the clown had a symbol of a Bat on his hoodie and that Bruce's own attire wasn't really hiding who they were.

"So, Matchy, question time. If you could have anyone in the city for your first time getting blood on those strong hands of yours, who would it be? Anyone at all. Take your pick." Joker piped up.

You, was the instant thought that crossed Bruce's mind and he had quench down on the mortification at how easily that answer came to him. Regrettably, it wasn't a lie. Many nights after his encounters with the Clown Prince of Crime did he question if his decisions to keep the Joker alive was the morally correct one. If it was a sane choice at all given how many lives the Joker would take again and again; until he was six feet under. No one who knew of the Joker would condemn him if he broke his one rule. Perhaps, Batman would only need to kill once and never allow himself to do so again. Countless lives would be spared if he acted on his violent urges when he faced the Joker. He was stronger than the other man; he doubted it would take much to kill him. Besides, Joker would welcome death by Batman with open arms, a huge grin and a laugh that would haunt him forever. It could be too easy. _Way to easy._ He barely restrained himself as it is. All he needed to do was to step over the edge just once and the nightmare of Gotham City would finally be over.

 _No._ He couldn't do it. Could, but _wouldn't_. No one deserved the right to make that choice of who could live and who could die. Especially not someone with the caliber that Batman had. Easy solution's just wasn't how he lived his life and he was better for that. Batman was what Gotham needed because he never took the simple way out.

Bruce gave a shrug. "Haven't really thought about it." Even Joker could tell it was a lie as green orbs glanced his way.

" _Hmm,_ why is that? Haven't found that special person yet? No estranged ex who screwed the milkman while you were out setting the world _aflame_? Not even a boss who always payed you late until one day you got sick of it that you set his car on _fire_? There had to be someone who sets a _burning_ desire in you to kill." Joker prompted him; sipping his drink -very loudly- to Bruce's plight with himself.

 _When wanting to avoid deeper conversation that held horrible consequence sometimes it was better to take a page out of the Joker's memoir and tell a joke. Make light of the situation._

"Why bother killing someone when I can just _light_ up their life?" Alright the joke came out flat. Sue him; Bruce had the money to pay after all.

Joker seemed amused none the less and that was good enough for Bruce.

"You really _brighten_ up my day, Matchstick!"

 _Whatever you say Joker._

"Besides, it's not worth the prison time. Arson is a way lesser sentence than murder. Better pay as well." Bruce added.

"I have just the solution to that teeny tiny excuse. All you have to do is make the jury think you are insane. It's beyond simple. I could give you pointers if you want. They eat that shit up and well next thing you know you're in Arkham having electric shock therapy and a revolving door that Bat graciously allows for when you are ready to jump back in the fun after a long vacation." Joker smiled fondly at the skyline.

Bruce took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes at the comment regarding his nighttime persona. It's not like he didn't know of the escape rate of Arkham Asylum. A problem that he kept needing to spend a considerable amount of money as Bruce Wayne to try and fix. It helped some, but not much. With every new security measure the most dangerous inmates always found a way to bypass it. Joker especially. It seemed nothing could ever keep the psychopath contained longer than he wanted. Impressive as it might be considered it still always irked him that a solution hasn't been found to prevent that very thing Joker referred to as a revolving door from happening. A good metaphor in itself and one he's heard plenty of times; begrudgingly. However, Joker's words on feigning insanity caught more of his interest and he couldn't stop himself from asking a question that his experience with the madman already gave him the answer to. Either way it was an interesting thought.

"Is that what you do?"

"Do what?" Joker seemed taken back.

"Pretend to be insane to get out of prison time and be sent to Arkham instead?" Bruce pressed; feeling ridiculous as he did so. Joker's laugh wasn't helping in that regard. Should have kept his mouth shut. Too late now to turn back. Best to keep pressing forward for more answers.

" _Hahahhehe._ I don't know, Matchy. You tell me. Do I look insane to you? Do I look like I belong in a straight jacket, getting pumped with more drugs than most men could take or survive, just because those quacks want me compliant and don't want to hear my wonderful jokes? Beaten into what they believe is _submission_ when I get a little to testy for their liking. Where wannabe big bad Doctor Sadist plays his own games with me in an attempt to _break_ me. Kindred spirit that one is, you could say. Would be better if he at least _admitted_ to his creative knack for cruelty. At least then I could tolerate him better," Joker sighed and shook his head.

"All of them think the same. That all because I want to bring a smile to all of the miserable lot in this disgusting city of ours that I should be locked away. Away from my playground. Away from him. Bat thinks so also. He's put me there plenty of times. Bless his little caring black heart. Truly I can't stay mad at him even if I want to for what he does. What he allows to happen because he gets too distracted when I'm away. Well what do you think? Do you honestly believe that is what I want to happen when my bestie catches up to me and wins one of our games?" Joker's tone was sharp and dangerous. Biting and unstable. A burning unbridled rage burning in his cold green orbs.

Bruce couldn't look at him anymore and looked at the ground instead. Joker's words echoing in his mind and he felt his grip tighten on his coffee cup. Threatening to crush it in an instant. His other hand gripping the car even tighter. Bruce's thoughts were chaotic as his mind processed those words very deliberately and carefully. Analyzing every single detail against his will. He knew of Joker's violent tendencies in the Asylum. Knew of the deaths he caused by just twisting the minds of his doctors alone. Joker was as dangerous as they come and necessary precautions needed to be implemented for him. At the same time. A part of him considered what Joker was saying. That there may be more going in Arkham than he ever knew. Everyone kept secrets. He was a testament to that fact and now he was questioning exactly what secrets was hidden away in the Asylum. As well as who the hell was this 'Doctor Sadist' Joker was referring to? Was someone abusing their power to inflect as much pain as possible on their patients or was it just what Joker thought of them? Bruce couldn't be sure.

The madman was a pathological liar and everything he said could just be falsehoods to get Bruce to see things his way. That was just a likely if not more so a probability. However, he was starting to doubt that was the case. Not with how much bitterness Joker lashed out by his words. This was something Bruce would have to look into; or Batman if it came down to it. He decided for himself then. He'd get to the truth. It's what he did and if there really was as much corruption as Joker claimed then he would put a stop to it. He couldn't allow such a thing to continue.

"No, I don't think that," He surprisingly sounded serious and honest even if he didn't think so. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Bruce offered as a slight peace treaty that Joker only scoffed at.

"Don't ever apologize. It's really unbecoming." Was all Joker said. His voice still keeping the ice to his tone.

He didn't bother protesting it. Not that he ever would. Bruce could live with that. Apologizing to the Joker of all people left a bad taste in his mouth as it was.

"Was Arkham really that bad?" Bruce asked, then added when Joker didn't respond. "If so maybe the prison time would be preferable."

Joker gave a small smile at that and Bruce started to allow himself the chance to relax. Even if it would most likely be short lived.

" _Heh,_ it wasn't always, _no._ The food there sucks, but the company can be a nice pleasantry when they allow you out of solitary confinement after a while. Lot of interesting folks to talk to when the boredom is getting to you. There's still a lot of fun to be had in between the torture sessions. Sometimes those are a good laugh now and then, I'll admit. Really gets the blood pumping."

Bruce doubted that, but didn't comment further on the matter. His mind to preoccupied on the information that was given to him.

A few beats passed between them in uncomfortable silence.

"You still haven't chosen an answer to my question pal? It's kinda important ya see. I don't want to spoil the surprise, but let's just say I want your first time to be special." Joker winked at him in a flirtatious manner that Bruce was not comfort with.

His mindset was still reeling from everything that Joker had said and just the whole day as it was.

"I'm not sure I want there to be a first time. That's not something a person could come back from. I don't think I could come back from. I'm not sure I'd like the consequence of what that would entail for someone like me.." Bruce responded without really thinking on his words. Turning the cup of coffee in his hands as he tried to stable himself mentally. It was helping; slightly. Not enough.

Being around the Joker didn't help.

"Isn't that the whole point? To let out the real you and just let go and be free? It's better than holding everything in until you burst." Joker responded like it was the easiest thing in the world and for the madman that was the case.

"Ya know, what tickles my funny bone every single time is how something that doesn't even exist has a morality to begin with. Seems pretty pointless and despite that it keeps happening." Joker commented more to himself as he leaned his back on the car. One arm behind his head and his other still held on to his drink. Staring up contemplatively at the skyline above. His green eyes searching for something.

 _Wait what did he just say?_

 _What is he getting at?_

Bruce's head turned towards the Joker. Wondering if that had been some joke he just didn't grasp. Refusing taking the same relaxed state the maniac was in. That would be letting his guard down and not something that could ever be allowed. Not around him. Not ever. Even if a fraction of a small part of him wanted to go against that rationality.

"What do you even mean when you say that? Not existing? That makes no sense."

Joker didn't even share a glance his direction when he replied.

"Does it _really_ matter?"

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't. There's really no point in discussing it, Matchstick. You wouldn't even understand if I tried to explain it." Joker sounded bored; closing his green eyes. Letting out a content sigh as his posture relaxed even more.

"Joker."

"Yes?"

"Tell me." Bruce almost slipped up in his usual Batman tone when dealing with the Joker; managing to barely keep it at bay.

"How cute. Adorable actually." Joker chuckled softly.

"I'm being serious."

"Yes I can see that, my dear fire pants. Seems to be a common occurrence when it comes to who you are; pretend to be. The default that you always resort to when you think you can't handle any other alternative. If I didn't like you so much you'd be dead where you stand just for that quirk alone. Whatever would I do if that doesn't change?"

"Why even bring something like that up if you don't even want to elaborate? I just don't understand your reluctance. Not like you have anything to lose by telling me." Bruce retorted.

"Again with that never ending curiosity of yours getting the better of you. Would be endearing if it wasn't going to get you into trouble."

Bruce couldn't stop the grumble that escaped him as he jumped off the hood of the car. Disposing of his empty cup of coffee in the process. His mood quickly souring at the familiar games that was played at his expense. A never ending cycle. No matter what form it took. Never failing at making his blood boil. Always bringing about violent urges he did his damndest to suppress. Joker was probably trying to get under his skin again; like earlier. Push as many boundaries as he could get away with to get the reactions he wanted. Not bothering to take stock of what exactly would happen if he did get what he wanted all this time. How close the clown always came to achieving what he wanted, regardless of how Bruce fought against it and himself. Bruce really needed to take a walk if this continued. His patience running thin; with too much on his mind as it was. Dealing with Joker's deflections weren't helping and he wasn't about to put himself through more of it if he could avoid it. Bruce started to walk away; getting an insignificant small distance away and only when Joker called out to him did he stop in his tracks.

"Where you off to like your house is on fire because you played with matches when daddy told you not to and you can't handle the screams of your family inside burning to death in a nice little barbecue of your own making? Is that how you got the nickname? Am I close? Nah, I'm sure you have a more boring reason than that. I'll figure it out so don't tell me. Hey wait! Oh don't be like that, you petty little arsonist that touches my heart so much in all the right ways," Joker whined and Bruce ignored him.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you really want to know so badly. Just come back. Don't leave me all by my lonesome. Imagine what could happen with all those crazies running around and the Bat that risks his life every time he jumps off a building to find little ol' me. On second thought; go ahead and leave. Might just be what's needed to bring my playmate back to my loving embrace and a knife slipping into the Bats back," Joker glanced up at the sky and snorted. "Okay, perhaps that won't happen. It's past his bedtime. I wonder if he's dreaming of me. Anyways, get back here. _Now._ " Joker's voice went dangerously low. He wasn't playing around anymore.

 _Neither was Bruce._

Bruce turned to face him his hands in his hoodies pockets and a neutral expression on his face. Green eyes watched his every move; daring him to continue to leave, but Joker didn't bother to sit up. Didn't do anything to force him to stay, even if the threat was there. He almost accepted the challenge those narrowed eyes were giving him out of spite, however his own intrigue kept his feet grounded. Regardless, he made no move to go closer or farther away. A challenge of his own and a warning that he wasn't going to tolerate any more jokes or games. Joker finally just shrugged; seemingly giving in for the time being.

"So what's it like to be a puppet with his strings pulled in a world where you only somewhat exist -well not really- because it's entertaining for someone who is real? For the only two people that are real. I've never really had the chance to ask anyone that before. Indulge me." Joker spoke sugary sweet.

"I'm _not_ a puppet." Bruce responded; coldly.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude." Joker snapped suddenly; making Bruce tense in his stance. "You know I originally thought that you were created by me. I've created a lot of toys ya know. More than I can honestly count. Kinda need to for my darling doesn't get bored when we play. He likes to pretend to be a hero, pretend to be normal when he's so much more than anyone else will ever be. When it comes to you, I've realized something I didn't notice before; that sheer stubbornness of yours that's so tantalizingly interesting could only be created by Bat. So guess I was wrong. Heh. Not that it matters. You belong to me. Not him. A gift if your really wanting to put a word to it from my only friend in the world. How generous of him."

Bruce was left dumbfounded by the Joker's reasoning of the world. How could anyone be so blind into that way of thinking? So utterly insane that they had no grasp on reality? Was that the reason why the madman in front of him could kill without a shred of remorse; simply because he viewed no one but him and Batman existed in the first place? Dissociating himself from others suffering as a just cause for his actions? Is that how the Joker coped with everything? To just brush it all away for the sake of continuing a sickening game that plagued Batman and Gotham for years now. That line of thinking would only ever make sense in the Joker's deranged mind.

"You can't _honestly_ believe that. If that's how you really think then you should _reevaluate_ your life, Joker." Bruce muttered; still taken back by the insanity of it all.

"Of course I do. I know it's hard for you to grasp but it's just how everything is. It's the reality we live in. The reality that Bats and I created for our dance." Joker sounded finished with the conversation. Not that it stopped Bruce from adding his two cents in the topic.

"I take it back, with that line of thinking, Arkham is probably where you do belong."

Green eyes narrowed at him as Joker sat up. Hostility and murderous intent radiating off of him and Bruce knew then he crossed the line with the deranged murderer. His body tensed. Ready for a fight if Joker brought one. A fight he knew he had the upper hand in even if the clown was not one to be underestimated. However, the clown simply threw his head back and laughed. Echoing all through the parking lot and most likely terrifying anyone in the near proximity of them. Bruce said nothing. There was no point to. When the clown started laughing; he wouldn't stop unless someone made him. Best to wait it out, at least right now. Like he predicted the laughter did die down into small burst of chuckles as Joker wiped at his eyes. His grin coming back as he batted his eyelashes at Bruce from his spot on the car.

"No need to get so confrontational, Matchy. All because you don't exist doesn't mean I don't care about you all the same." Joker purred.

Bruce opted for his usual silence. His stance relaxing just a tinge bit when the danger dissipated into thin air with the clown's merriment. There really was no point in discussing it further. Nothing he said would change the Joker's mind and nothing Joker said would make Bruce follow his flawed logic of the world. Silence was sometimes the best answer at least Bruce thought so.

Not that it ever lasted and could be broken in an instant.

The silence was disturbed by the sound that could only be described as a whoopee cushion going off in the Joker's pants pocket. Bruce looked at him questionably, but only received a chuckle in return as Joker pulled out his phone and checked his text. A malicious huge grin spread across his face as he tapped away his response and pocketed the phone. Only then did Bruce speak up.

"What's up?"

Joker took a huge sip of his drink before responding, his legs hitting the front bumper again and again; as if he couldn't stand being idle for long.

"Not much, just got confirmation where my good ol' doc Scary has been hiding. Well ex-doc would be more accurate of a term. Don't think he has his doctorate degree anymore since going to the looney bin. Such a shame really. That gas of his sure did pack a wallop of a good time. My Bat sure did a number on him let me tell ya. Brought a real tear to my eye." Joker wiped at his eyes to elaborate on his words and gave feigned sniffle for added effect.

Now that caught Bruce's attention immediately and had him walking back to the car. He knew instantly who Joker was referring to. The nickname was a dead giveaway. As well as the conversation he overheard from the Joker's men the day prior. This left an opportunity for Bruce to find out exactly where Crane was hiding and a way to stop him before any of his plans escalated to the point Batman would need to step in. Crane was dangerous in his own right; only if he was prepared. Catching him by surprise would be the best bet to bring him down before anyone got hurt. One thing else caught his interest. Why did Joker have men looking for him in the first place and if so did Joker keep tabs on other adversaries that Batman fought? Might as well ask.

"Why you tracking him, boss? Are there others you do that for or is he just a special case?" Bruce inquired.

Joker casted him a sideways glance; suspicion in those green orbs. Only for it to fade a moment latter. The clown gave a simple shrug. Deciding there would be no harm in talking about it, much to his knowledge.

"Scary is as special as a fear addict with a God Complex can be. Which isn't saying much. He really couldn't get a good scare outta anyone without that gas of his. Also he needs more style, more flare. Would he listen to me in that regard? Nope. And look where that got him. Sure he's fun from time to time, but not really worth the attention that he so craves. Can't be too careful. I gotta keep an eye out for all of Batsy's friends just in case they step out of line or interfere too much in our games." Joker finished his drink and tossed it to the side.

Now that was the answer Bruce was looking for and the most productive piece of information he had received all day from the Joker. It almost made all the shit he was forced to deal with seem worth it. Joker had just given him the ability to accesses the knowledge that could take down the majority of the crime in Gotham. Bruce knew it would require a lot of future investigating while he was undercover which was completely fine by him. If all else failed he could handle it as Batman if needed. For now dealing with Crane would be his prime prerogative.

"Are you planning on seeing him?" Bruce asked.

Joker raised a confused brow at that and tilted his head to the side.

"Whatta makes ya think that?" Joker responded.

Bruce knew he would have to play it safe. The cards were in his favor, as he already had a strategy in place to get the Joker to go along unknowingly with his plan of attack on the criminal underworld.

Bruce gave off a nonplussed reaction and leaned his back against the side of the car. Not really looking at anything in particular. Never allowing his eagerness to show. Knowing he had to play this game perfectly or it would fail and blow up in his face.

"The guys at the bar brought it up that you would have a bone to pick with Scarecrow for how he treated you in Arkham. I just figured that now you know where he is you would want to deal with him. Am I wrong?"

Joker scoffed at that. Making Bruce wondered if he already fucked up.

"Is that what's going around in the rumor mill these days? How utterly disappointing that they couldn't come up with a better story." Joker sounded slightly irate and Bruce had a feeling he just sentenced people to death.

"I take it, it's not true then that Scarecrow used you as one of his guinea pigs?"

 _Press on his ego, Bruce_. Joker never allowed slights against his person.

A deep chuckle.

A beat.

"Well I didn't say that now, did I? I was his favorite and he really enjoyed my charming personality. Who could blame him? I'm one of a kind."

 _Amusement in the clowns tone, not a good sign._

 _Need to push his buttons harder._

 _Make him think on it._

 _Reconsider, his stance on the situation._

 _Make him angry._

 _More than angry._

 _Not a safe plan, but an affective one nonetheless._

"Are you trying to tell me that you enjoyed being treated like an experiment?" Bruce moved a rock by his feet. Giving off the implication that he was more distant from the conversation than he really was.

It kept Joker talking, just like he wanted.

"Such assumptions aren't healthy. They'll be your downfall if you let them. Let's just say that Scary for all his claims and assumptions of his skills with manipulation couldn't even comprehend when it was happening to himself. And fall he did when the rug was pulled from underneath him." Joker seemed even more amused with his comment. A secret in his words for Bruce to decipher.

It wasn't hard to figure out what Joker meant by that. His track record was astronomical when it came down to manipulating and twisting others around him. Easy to piece together the puzzle of what transpired between the Clown Prince of Crime and the self-proclaimed Master of Fear. Joker wouldn't have tolerated Crane using him for his own goals. No matter how amusing it might have been. The maniac had too much pride for that to be allowed. Joker would retaliate in any way he saw fit. It's what he does and what he's always done. Didn't matter who it was. Crane had conducted most of his unethical experiments in secret; only using the patients in Arkham until he decided to try and get Batman's attention by hurting innocent people.

If he never did that then Batman wouldn't have figured out what was going on for a long while. Might still not know to this day if Crane continued to be careful. There had to be a catalyst moment to push Crane to act on such a humongous mistake. Begrudgingly as it was to admit to himself all evidence now pointed to the fact that Joker in his own ways helped Batman take down the Scarecrow in the first place. A bitter pill to swallow. One he couldn't deny even if he wanted to. Lives were lost but Crane was apprehended and now could never truly work in peace again. His own karma as his mind was shattered by his own creation. Complementary of Batman's doing and Joker's influence beforehand.

"So you're really just going to leave him to his own devices after putting effort in having him tracked down? Seems like a waste of time."

Joker waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Why should I concern myself when there is no fun to be had with him anymore?"

Joker seemed to have no interest in pursuing after the man of fears and Bruce knew it was time to change strategies. One thing will always get Joker's attention and was the trump card for this little game of wills between them. Something that he would not hesitate to use; so he did exactly that. Consequence be damned.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Although, what about the Bat?"

Joker's head snapped so fast in his direction that Bruce thought the clown would get whiplash from the action alone.

"What's my playmate gotta do with this?"

Bruce finally turned to face the Joker. He could see how the acidic green eyes were analyzing him critically. He knew then that he had won.

"It might be nothing, but I've been thinking and well since the Bat hasn't been coming around, perhaps, Scarecrow would know what he's been up to."

Joker looked at him with disbelief as if that very notion was an impossibility. One Bruce had been prepared for with handling.

"I mean let's consider that Batman has been distracted by fighting other people lately," Joker growled slightly (most likely out of jealousy) and Bruce had to ignore it. "If that is the case then the best solution might be to check if Scarecrow knows what Batman has been paying attention to when he hasn't been focusing on you. He's been in Arkham while you've been out and if the Bats been preoccupied then he would have heard about it. Just a thought. I could be wrong, but better to be safe than sorry. Really it's up to you. I'm just throwing ideas out there. All I know is how much you've been missing your Bat and this might help you out with your little problem."

Joker went deathly silent. His body that normally had so much energy was stock still. Bruce couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Green eyes darkening in color and his lips in a thin line. The only hint of a smile would be the prominent scars on his countenance. Minutes passed and still Joker didn't react. Didn't utter a single word and Bruce wondered if his mind wasn't handling the concept that he had proposed to him. When the silence started to even get to Bruce and he took a step towards the clown that's when Joker shot off the car like lightening. He would never admit how it startled him or how close he had been to attacking the Joker out of reflex in that moment. Joker went to his side and grabbed him roughly on the shoulders; turning Bruce to face him. His smile wide and a glimmer in his toxic green orbs.

"You _brilliant_ little arsonist! This is what I _love_ about you! I knew there was a reason I hadn't killed you!" Bruce stiffened as Joker pressed a chaste kiss to his lips that felt way longer than it had taken place and let go off him instantly, running to get in the car. "Hurry up! Let's go pay a visit to an ol' friend, shall we?"

Bruce just stood there in complete and utter shock. Disgust creeping up on his conscious as he just processed the few seconds that went by. The Joker had kissed him. His greatest foe and the plague of Gotham. A remorseless murderer who took extreme pleasure in all the agony he inflected on others. He could handle a great many things. A ruined hoodie and talks of insanity were nothing more than a nuisance, but this he could not deal with. _Refused to._ No possible way for his mind to accept what had just took place for only a short second. His hand quickly wiped at the spot on his lips to try and rid himself of the phantom feeling and much to his rage left over lipstick stained his hand. That had not been what he was expecting when he manipulated the Joker. Never in his life could he have been prepared for that. His personal space had been invaded countless times. Soft touches from the madman that made him want to break bones and rend flesh. Flirtations that he let in one ear and out the other. A kiss just wasn't in the realm of outcomes he could ever imagine. Would never allow himself to ponder. Nothing about this seemed right. Nothing about what had just happened was normal.

Bruce may have won this game, but all he could feel was like he had just awoken something so much worse. So much more deadly than going undercover in the Joker's gang. Victory had never felt this bitter. Never felt this brittle like it would fall apart with just a gust of wind or a push from the edge by the Joker. With a heavy sigh, he made his way to the car in a fog; not even noticing he started moving at all and got into the driver's seat. Feeling like it was the Joker who was truly behind the wheel.


	8. Control Issues

It was almost effortless to let his mind drift off to a blank slate of nothingness with only focusing on the task of driving through the streets of his city. Even with the Joker in the seat next to him, he could perhaps delude himself into thinking that he's driving the Bat-mobile and taking the Joker back to Arkham instead of the destination they're set on. Almost a sheer false sense of comfort washing over him that there is nothing to concern himself with. Nevertheless, Bruce could still feel the insistent sensation of the clown's lips on his own. It didn't matter how short lived the experience was, it would without a doubt haunt him for the next several days; most likely months if he wanted to be honest with himself.

For Bruce living in a self-imposed denial was the most preferred life choice. At least in this instance and circumstances.

Joker had attempted to kiss his other persona Batman on the many occasion. Not that the clown's best attempts ever succeeded. Majority of the time it left the Joker with a broken jaw for his efforts. Bruce had always chalked up the Joker's flirtatious nature as just a method to get under Batman's skin. A not so futile invitation for the Dark Knight to act out on his more violent urges when Joker presented just enough excuses to rationalize with himself to do so. Invasion of his personal boundaries always being just cause presented that Batman would barely hold back from causing as much psychical pain as possible to the mirthful maniac. Although, the Joker never uttered a word of compliant for the brutality other than that Batman never went far enough.

As disguised as Matches Malone, however, it completely shed a different perspective on the clown's motivations. One that he refused to press the issue with thinking about and would never dare question the maniac next to him on the matter.

 _Sometimes it was easier to just not dwell on things and let it go. A lesson in the Joker's handbook that was never quite that simple for Bruce to follow even if he wanted to._

 _This right now is exactly what he wanted to accomplish._

Gotham City's streets didn't give him enough of a distraction. This travel could have been an easy deterrent from his overwhelming musing. Not that anything was ever quite as simple when the Joker was involved. No. The clown just had to make his life increasingly difficult. For all of the Joker's ramblings that Bruce should relax, it all went out the window when Joker decided to keep their destination to himself. Bruce wouldn't have minded that to much and might have allowed himself to go with the flow if Joker was the one behind the wheel. Regardless, that wasn't the case. Instead the clown seemed to take an mountainous delight at telling Bruce at the last possible second which turns to take. A decision that had almost gotten them into no less than five accidents already and was grating on the thinning patience Bruce had left. This was growing in very short supply these days. All thanks to the homicidal psychopath next to him.

After another particular sharp turn that luckily Bruce was used to making due to his years driving his Bat-mobile, -another pitiful reminder that his daydreams weren't reality by how poorly this car handled compared to his own- Joker let out a deep chuckle. Casting a glance over his shoulder.

" _Fiddle sticks,_ Matchy," Joker snapped his fingers dramatically, "you could have gotten five points if you hit that old lady back there or was it twenty?" Joker seemed utterly disappointed. Bruce however was not.

"I wouldn't have hit her either way. She only just stepped into the cross walk." Bruce tells Joker. Shrugging his shoulders slightly as if the very notion wasn't horrific to begin with.

" _Nope. No._ That's not true at all. It's easy to crash into someone if you put a little extra effort into it," Joker huffed in his seat; turning to face straight ahead again. "You weren't even trying to run the old broad over. Uh. Haven't you ever played this game before or do I have to explain the rules to you?" The clown muttered more to himself than Bruce's general direction.

"Oh yes, let's run down everyone we see on our way-" Bruce started to say sarcastically until he was interrupted by Joker nodding his head enthusiastically.

" _Lookie here!_ Now you get it. I'd give ya a big hug, but that might be a driving hazard." Joker snickered as he bounced in his seat excitedly. As if staying still was an impossibility for him. Which Bruce often figured was the case by previous observations he's made of his nemesis.

"No hugs," movement he notices in his peripheral vision make's his growing irritation flare. _"Don't touch me while I'm driving_." Bruce couldn't help, but groan out when Joker almost did just that.

Joker rolled his eyes at the comment. Placing his hands back on his lap and fortunately for Bruce's mental state the clown decided to keep quite. Only speaking to give more ill timed directions.

A routine that was becoming even more predictable by every passing minute that he drove. Subtle tell-tale signs in the clown's body language that when Bruce paid a fraction of attention to left him with enough of an opening to maneuver the car more safely, despite the quick paced orders. Holding a certain familiarity when he was the only one ever to predict the maniacs moves. Obviously, that wasn't the case all the time as Joker was the embodiment of a living contradiction. Especially in regards towards his actions when Batman was involved. Joker would be both a mindset to cling onto the Bat lovingly just as much as he would be willing to stab him in the heart. Either way, as long as Bruce could predict the clown it allowed a form of security to be found. A high probability of living another day when dealing with the likes of the maniacs chaos.

Gotham City has an ingrained a certain instinct within its citizens that occupy its land. Particularly who is the cat or the mouse in a game. One chases as the other runs away. Criminal's who hunt down their victims while a man dressed as a Bat stalks them until its to late to react by the time they notice they were followed in the first place. A survival instinct that every Gothamite had to be adept at or risk harm to their person if they didn't learn quick enough. Bruce had gained a quality with that exact instinct. Perfecting it to the best of his abilities. Implementing it nightly in his pursuit to remove and contain as much of the poison that filtered around in his city. Bruce had rarely been on the receiving end of the mouse's side. Some criminals had attempted to keep track of the Bats movements, but never succeed. So, it only came as a mild surprise when the realization hit him that he was being followed.

It wasn't like the car following them was very subtle, with the amount of sharp turns they were forced into because of Joker's badly timed direction _shtick._ The other car had to keep getting closer and closer just to be able to maneuver in time to keep the chase. Bruce couldn't be sure how long they have been in pursuit. An irritating fact he'd chalk up to having deal with the clown's distractions next to him as the reason.

Speaking of awful direction skills, he almost just missed another sharp turn; much to Joker's amusement. Bruce took a glance at the rear view mirror seeing that the black car following them barely made the turn themselves. It occurred to him that they might just be able to lose the one pursing them by Joker's absurd game alone. It would solve the growing dilemma simply and without much hassle. Not that he was very fond of the clown's antics.

" _Hehe, woah!_ That was a close one! Almost hit that car fire pants! Don't tell me you're losing your edge?" Joker commented; amusement glinting in his toxic stares.

"We wouldn't have to worry about that if you had just given me the address before we left the parking lot." Bruce retorted in a biting tone. No longer able to hold back on the growing bitterness stewing inside him.

Honestly it would have made everything so much easier. Not that the Joker would ever give up the chance to have some sadistic amusement at the expense of others. It was obvious the clown was hoping for a car wreck or a poor pedestrian to get hit in the process and he was getting disappointed each and every time Bruce prevented that very thing.

" _Aww, but dontcha_ want to have more fun in life, my little fire-starter?" Joker replied.

"I would much rather not have to _risk_ my life for your idea of fun." Bruce answered more to himself than the clown.

There was so much irony in that little statement that it almost made Bruce let out a bitter laugh. When it came to risking his life it's what he always had done when it came down to the Joker. Bruce was positive if the day ever came where he would meet his end it would be by the hands of the maniac sitting next to him. It was a train of thought that haunted him for years now. How the last thing he may see on this earth would be that malicious grin staring down at him. Joker may have claimed countless times that he couldn't live without Batman, but that didn't stop the clown from throwing everything he had at him time and time again. Always expecting Batman to survive and continue their games. Which Batman never disappointed him. The murderer rarely showed restraint in his brutality with fighting Gotham's protector, because at the end of the day he didn't need to. Batman always survived and the games kept going.

" _Maaatchy,"_ Joker whines much to Bruce's annoyance. "How could you say such things? You wound me deeply," The clown places a hand dramatically over his heart. "Have I steered you wrong yet? We've both been having fun. Havent we?" His original playful tone goes dangerous in the end. The jester's mood quickly souring. That was not a good sign for Bruce's health.

"That's not what I meant," Bruce rolls his eyes in growing irritation even as he was currently trying to save face. "It's just if we happen to crash because of your insistent need to make a game out of everything," Joker shoots him a darkening glare that he pretends he doesn't notice, "well I may not live long enough to have more of the fun we've been having. I doubt that would be much of a satisfying outcome for you as much as it would be for me." Bruce finishes.

"Fair enough, I suppose ya got a point. Don't want that flickering _ember_ to burn out before it becomes the _inferno_ you're meant to be," Joker concedes for a moment before his stare becomes more intense in his own musing. " _Huh._ Well now; isn't that interesting?" Joker interrupted Bruce's thoughts as the clown turned his body to face him. Green orbs drilling into the other man with their intensity.

" _Hmm?"_ Bruce responds even if he was barely paying much attention to the conversation at this point. His focus on more of just getting to their destination alive and with no innocent casualties. As well as his curiosity of their pursuer's identity.

"You didn't even mention me once in that little scenario of dying of yours. Why is that?" Joker's inquiry caught Bruce more off guard than he'd ever expect it would.

If he was being a hundred percent honest with himself he doubted that the Joker would ever die by any other means than Batman. The maniac seemed to possess a supernatural skill at escaping death when most normal men would perish. Countless times where the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince fought each other and a situation would arise that he didn't expect the other to survive only to be proven wrong weeks later. Some days it honestly felt there would never be an end to the disease that the Joker was until he administrated the only possible cure; killing the Joker himself. In a strange and illogical sense it provided a sense of normalcy that Bruce could grip onto on his worse days. Knowing that no mattered what happened in his city or whoever lives were lost, that he could rely on the Joker to always be there and never leave him alone.

It was a comfort he didn't like to divulge in, however it was a train of thought that often crossed his mind. A dangerous musing which was as life threatening as the murderer sitting next to him. Bruce knew Joker would be thrilled to learn of any inklings of a forming codependency between the two in Batman's mind and one that he would rather die than give life to being accurate. Even if he'd be answering a question of that nature in disguise it wasn't a risk he would eagerly take. So, with a sidewise glance towards the rear view mirror he was silently grateful that he had just the distraction necessary to avoid the topic all together.

"Honestly, boss," Bruce starts off cautiously as he notices the glint of excitement in those pools of toxic green. "Dying in a car crash should be the least of our worries at the moment."

"What makes you say that?" Joker tilts his head in momentarily confusion which Bruce takes a slight moment of satisfaction in.

"There's _someone_ following us." Bruce specifies as he points behind him for Joker would notice as well. What he didn't expect was the short burst of chuckles to erupt from the maniac. Dissipating his own satisfaction of confusing the Joker by having the tables turned on him. "What's so funny?" He asks slightly irritated and Joker waves his hand showcasing he views the situation as meaning nothing.

" _Oh,_ nothing much. They've just been following us since we left the parking lot. No biggie." Joker says nonchalantly as if the matter was of unimportance to him in the slightest.

"And, you didn't think to divulge this information earlier?" Bruce growls out.

"Wait. Are you telling me you didn't notice them until now?" Joker questions in a mixture of mockery and genuine shock. " _Gotta_ say that's a little bit disappointing, Matchstick. _Tsk. Really now._ I would have thought you'd pay better attention to your surroundings," Joker lets outs a startled gasp. "I mean you're the one driving! _Are ya trying to kill us?!"_

In many ways it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to Bruce that the Joker noticed the car before he did, but it didn't hinder the fact that it made his blood boil. Joker was well known for his observational skills. A trait that he executed to sadistic effects. Just another tool in his arsenal to twists the minds of all the madman came into contact with. And, of course the cat and mouse game was an absolute favorite of the murderers in his games with Batman. Always aware of the Dark Knights presence before his own goons were made enlightened. So, really it was no surprise.

Regardless, Bruce should have been more observant himself and knowing that Joker noticed before he did didn't sit very well with him. Sure, he could chalk up the careless mistake to being distracted, but being who he was he couldn't afford those types of mistakes. People died when he failed to notice every single detail. There wasn't much room for error in his type of work and this moment just cemented that fact even more so. A reminder that he always needed to be one step ahead of the Joker at all times. No matter what.

"I was a bit distracted," Bruce answers much to his chagrin.

A short beat passes between them.

"That's alright, I still like you as much as I did before sweetheart," Joker gives him a wide grin as he scoots closer to Bruce's side and his hand moves up to stroke Bruce's dyed chestnut hair. The action causing Bruce to grip the steering wheel tightly. However, before he could protest the Joker's touches the clown speaks up again. "I mean, I can't stay mad at you for not being perfect. Only my Bat and I have a claim to a title like that. But, you do come very close, Matchy."

"Didn't I say not to touch me while I'm driving?" Bruce states, the warning clear in his tone.

"Nah, I don't think you did." Joker responds as he continues to play with Bruce's hair causing the other man to let out a defeated aggravated sigh. Knowing full well that the Joker wouldn't listen to him to begin with.

"What are we going to do about them?" He gets to the more serious point of the topic of conversation. Although, he's pretty sure he won't like the answer.

" _Dunno,"_ Joker gives a small shrug as he casts a glance behind him, before looking back at Bruce. "Do you think they want my autograph? I mean who wouldn't? I'm practically a house brand name at this point. _Ha, heh._ I could always leave a permanent reminder of my name for them. Wouldn't that be a treat to make their day? _Or life;_ more accurately speaking. _Hehe_ "

He knows the Joker wouldn't hesitate to make well and good on that threat. An outcome that he isn't all too thrilled with. For all Bruce knows the one following them could be one of Gordon's men and it's a risk he really doesn't want to take. There was also the chance that whoever was pursuing them might be connected to the unknown number texts he's been receiving. That would be an even more of an unfavorable outcome. Bruce didn't trust anyone at the mercy of the Joker to keep their mouth shut for long. Luckily, he knew how to kill two birds with one stone.

"I think I have a better idea." Bruce pipes up. When he sees he has Joker's full attention he continues, "Let me handle them while you get the information about the Bat from Scarecrow. We wouldn't want some nobody to distract you from more important business."

Joker's movements in Bruce's hair stills and for a moment he wonders if he might have said the wrong thing when the murderer pulls his hand away. Turning quietly in his seat to stare out of the passengers side window. Bruce casts Joker a sideways glance and is instantly reminded of the last time he took Joker to Arkham. Of how the clown's mood could change at the drop of a dime and leaving Bruce to try and pick up the pieces to figure out the reasoning. However there is no rhythm or reason that could ever be deciphered in the likes of the man sitting next to him. Unpredictable until the very end and with a contradicting personality always proved disastrous for all around the infamous Clown Prince. Most of the Joker's men would be sweating in their seats right about now, while all Bruce can do is contemplate the effectiveness of his mission with even being here in the first place. Where he may have originally thought he said the right thing to better his own situation; it seems to have had the exact polar opposite effect. When Joker pulls his hood over his head and places his hands in his pockets; that's when the alarm bells in his mind start to go off.

"Boss, is something the matter?" Bruce asks softly with an edge of caution in his voice. For several moments of silence he starts to resolve himself that the Joker won't respond. And when he does, he wasn't prepared in the least for it.

"I'm starting to wonder if Batsy doesn't want to be my _friend_ anymore," the clowns voice is solemn. Sounding like his whole world is crashing down around him. Which for the Joker that was very likely the case. "He has to be out there right? _Watching. Always watching._ And yet, Bat hasn't paid me a single visit. It's so unlike him. Do you think he's alright? I mean it's Batsy we're talking about here, so that just wouldn't make any sense, but I'd hate to find out something not very funny happened to him."

This isn't the first time that Bruce had ever heard of the Joker referring to his alias Batman as the murderer's friend. He honestly has heard the line been spewed so many times that it was without difficulty to discard the notion all together. Something he often did. Even while he's been undercover and listened to the Joker talk about Batman he rarely spent much time dwelling on it. Although, this time he couldn't shake it off like he normally could. How much desperation clung to every word the Joker spoke. How desolate his mood had become. And, the worst part, the unfathomable acknowledgment that just wouldn't dissipate within him, no matter hard he tried was how his chest felt like it tightened in that moment. Where his breath caught in his throat and feeling like his world was thrown for a loop. Because for the first time since he's known the Joker he felt like he was truly seeing the man behind the insanity. Of how much his nemesis who he spent so many nights fighting against him truly felt. When the insane laughter or sadistic pleasure at the cost of so many lives was stripped away all Bruce could see was the Joker's own loneliness and how much he truly did think of his enemy as a true friend. This was a downright terrifying revelation that Bruce didn't know know how to even begin to handle.

"I'm sure Batman is fine," Bruce says almost to quietly. Because no. Batman didn't feel fine at all in that moment. "I'd imagine, wherever the Bat is there's no doubt in my mind that he's thinking about you right now." It feels odd to say, because he knows how true the words are. True-full yes, but bitter all the same. Thinking on Joker's own views of friendship with his alias Batman is a very dangerous mindset to travel down; especially for him.

"That's a _presumptuous_ claim to make on, Batsy's mindset, Matchbox," Joker mutters more to himself. His own self-doubt of previous claims of his own regarding Batman coming to surface with the Dark Knights recent absence in his life.

"Not as _presumptuous_ as stating Batman is your friend," Bruce fires back without thinking. Not his smartest choice of words. Yet, it's always been an absurd -confusing- topic of conversation for him. Part of him knows immediately he's crossed a line with the Joker, but the other side of him doesn't care. It's never made an ounce of sense to him how Joker viewed their dynamic and the lines have only gotten blurrier since he went undercover.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a death wish," Joker's tone is biting. Showing more of the unhinged murderer that he truly was. "But, that can't be right. I'm sure I must have misheard you."

"Sure, let's go with that, _Boss_ ," Is all Bruce responds with.

" _Thought so."_ says Joker and it seems like the topic is closed. Regardless, Bruce never was the type of person to let things go easily. Not when he could get the answers he wants and desperately needs. He knows Joker rarely hesitated in sharing his views on Batman, however, he is well aware of how dangerous that same topic of conversation is as well. Still that doesn't stop him from diving headfirst into it.

"Why do you even view Batman as your friend? Don't you want him dead?" Bruce questions; his tone distant despite his own curiosity and investment in the conversation.

"Who said I want him dead? Because, they're _wrong_. I've never wanted my Batsy dead once." Joker glances at him in his seat. And, Bruce just shoots him a look of disbelief. Regardless, the clown still seems perplexed and Bruce lets out a deep sigh at the insanity of the whole thing.

 _The list of reasons of where he can start disproving that nonsensical statement the Joker made is a long one._

 _Where to even start?_

 _It doesn't take long for him to figure it out._

 _Like it was an old familiar script that got recycled over and over again._

 _The words come naturally to him without much shred of hesitation._

 _Consequences be damned._

 _He had a point to prove and hoping it would finally drill through the stubbornness of his nemesis delusions._

 _Although, he isn't optimistic that will be very successful._

 _It's never worked in the past and he doubts it will now._

"Your history together would imply it," Bruce responds with a small shrug. "Everyone knows how brutal the two of you fight and how often," He states the painful truth between them. A fact he was fully well aware of. Resigned himself to years ago. "It's always on the front page of every newspaper. Besides, hasn't he made your life more difficult? Haven't you made his the same way?" It's more of a rhetorical question. Only to hammer in his point of the absurd notion of delusions Joker possessed when it came to his views on their seemingly never ending dynamic. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you haven't wanted to kill him given everything that's happened between you two."

"Just think of a _mirror_ , Matchy and then you'll understand," Joker says and Bruce casts him an incredulous look.

"A mirror?" He questions confused.

"Reflections, I suppose would be more accurate a description. Now that I think about it," Joker states after a few heartbeats pass. Tapping a gloved finger to the car window as rain droplets stream down the glass. "Like a reflection in a mirror or seeing oneself in a puddle left behind from a rain storm. Point being, _reflections_ ya see, explains _everything_ anyone would need to know about between Batsy and I."

Bruce mulls over what the Joker said for a moment. Trying to piece together the meaning behind his words. And, to an extent he does understand it deep down. Knows where his nemesis is coming from. But, he doesn't want to acknowledge the implication behind it. Refuse to. Casts away the mutual understanding between them back to the shadows where it belongs. Because, he knows where those thoughts would only lead him. Where agreeing with the Joker's perspective can take a person. A destination he doesn't want to travel. A path that would only bring about his downfall. Even if the Joker would pose the opposite and call it elevation instead from what he stands for now.

"Doesn't _explain_ much honestly," is what he responds with. Despite knowing full-well that isn't the case.

"Sure, as you have brought up, mine and Bats history is convoluted, but how could it not be?" Joker lets out a heavy sigh. Resting his forehead against the window as toxic green eyes stare out at Gotham's streets that they pass by. His breath ghosting against the glass. "He's my own reflection. _My polar opposite. My other half. My soul mate_ ," a small chuckle comes freely. Happily from his red painted on lips. "I'm everything he hates and loves. Everything he wants to be, but chooses instead to be locked in a mental prison when I have the key to his freedom. While, he's everything I can't ever become. How I can't live up to his ideal misguided expectations of what I should be like," he lets out a deep sigh. Going quiet for so long Bruce doesn't think he'll actually continue speaking. Right when Bruce is about to reply the Joker beats him to it. "I exist only for him and because of him. We fight, because it's fun. Because, it's what _binds_ us together. We hurt each other. Make each other bleed. All of it because in the end only we can understand each other. A reflection that shows both of us of what we need and what we are," a small pause. "There's no better _love_ story than that, I'd say."

A love story would not be the words Bruce would have used to describe the years of violence between them. Or, where the conclusion of such a volatile relationship was guaranteed to end with either of their deaths. Most likely both wouldn't survive. It was toxic in every sense of the word. He didn't want things to be that way. Wanted a future where one day the murderer could be rehabilitated. Offered it countless times and Joker would always turn him down. Their never ending cycle of being surrounded by pain that clung to them and he didn't believe that would really change. And, Joker reviled in every moment of the mayhem. Every blow, every broken bone and innocent casualties lost.

No, love wasn't a word he'd associate to them at all. Tragedy was more fitting. There was no happy ending with the lives they lived. No chance of reconciling their differences to avoid an deadly outcome that was the only solution to a relationship like theirs. All he could do was oppose the Clown Prince. Sometimes, though that line of thinking felt less black and white and a lot more gray. Days where he understood the Joker better than what would be considered healthy.

Rational logic and sanity told him to disregard the Joker's assertions. To shield his mind away from every poisonous word that came from the madman's lips. That Joker was wrong in his morbid way of thinking. Yet, even if Bruce didn't agree completely on the clowns choice of phrasing, he knew there was some truth behind it. Where the obsession the maniac has with his alias streams from. Because, that's what all this amounted to. Would ever amount to. Obsession. Where Bruce knew in some regards he wasn't that far off from the Joker. Even if he wanted to be. It just wasn't a lie he could tell himself. There were too many long nights where he obsessed over footage taken of the Joker. Analyzing every single detail. Watching countless taped therapy sessions. Trying to piece together everything that made the Joker tick. The methods behind the madness and mayhem caused by one individual and the reasoning for all of it as well. Night after night. Day after day. Sleep and meals lost. Time's where other work should have come first, but didn't. He even at times went out of his way to even save the psychopaths life. _So no._ He couldn't deny that he could be classified as just as obsessed with the Joker as the other man was with him. Even if the reasons greatly differed.

Bruce didn't want to give Joker's statements any credence. Opting to remain silent instead. Which Joker didn't seem to mind. The clown was too busy with his own thoughts. So all they did was ride in silence. Only broken when directions needed to be given. Bruce let his mind drift back onto the drive at hand. Didn't even utter any complaint this time around when Joker eventually repositioned himself to play with his dyed chestnut hair once again. Perhaps the madman wanted to get under his skin with the action. Wanted a fight to break out between them just for a distraction from his own darkening musing, but Bruce didn't give him that. All he did was keep quiet. Ignored how delicately those fingers that was responsible for taking almost countless lives played with his hair. Wouldn't acknowledge any form of comfort a fraction of a part of him wanted to take from it. Just like when they were on the motel roof together. _Close._ Where the rest of the world didn't seem to matter. Not even how a part of him could still feel the Joker's lips pressed gently against his own earlier that day. None of it would bother him. A mantra he needed to uphold or his own sanity would start to slip away. There was nothing that could ever come from the Joker except madness and death.

 _Nothing._

 _Absolutely nothing._

 _No matter how gray things might seem at times or how the lines blurred together._

 _He could never forget that._

 _Couldn't._

 _Wouldn't._

 _Shouldn't._

A heartbeat passes with the resonating sound of a crack of thunder in the sky. An intake of breath and Joker rests his head against Bruce's shoulder. They stay in silence. Listening to the rain and the windshield wipers as Bruce drives. It's almost relaxing. A small distraction despite the clowns clingy nature. It goes on for some time, but nothing lasts forever. _One moment. Two._ And, then Joker sighs against him.

"One more turn and we're there fire-pants," Joker says softly. "Soon there will be one less toy for my Bat to play with. _Heh._ Hope he won't be to heartbroken up about it," He snuggles closer against Bruce. "But, wait till he gets a look at you. When you're ready for your debut anyway."

Ice clings around Bruce's heart as he parks the car in front a rundown abandoned pharmacy. Joker's malicious intentions all the more palpable. He barely registers turning off the engine. Or how the black car following them parks a distance away as well. All he can think about is how Joker is planning to kill. How he set the clown freely upon the unexpected ex-psychiatrist door step. Even if Jonathan Crane was a murderer as well, if he dies then the fault would only fall upon Bruce's own actions. Where his need to gather information and how he manipulated the Joker into this could result in another person's death.

He played the Batman card. The one sure fire-way thing that would make the Joker act in his more horrendous tendencies. He wants to say something to stop him. Wants to dissuade what the Joker is planning. But, words don't come to him when the clown pulls away. Nor when Joker pulls out a revolver from the glove-compartment and puts it on the dashboard. Joker is talking to him, but he doesn't hear the words. Only when the car door slams shut, does Bruce realize the gravity of his mistake. And, with it the choice of his own priorities of dealing with the one following them instead of saving a life. Because the risks of whoever was pursuing them for awhile now having information on his identity outweighed protecting one murderer from another. A realization that makes him feel nauseous. Disgusted with himself. All he can hope for is that he can manage to do both. He needs to do both. Bruce didn't want to know what would happen to his sanity if he doesn't.

Hazel contact eyes glance at the gun. He doesn't want to take it. _Would never even use it_. But, he's in the Narrows. The worst part of Gotham City. He could defend himself without it. However, he's playing a role. _A disguise._ Criminals carried guns and Matches Malone was a criminal. A member of the Joker's gang. There was no way he couldn't avoid suspicion if he doesn't take it. Not in a place like this. His chest fills tight. With a heavy heart, telling himself he won't use the same weapon that made Batman exist in the first place, he takes the gun and gets out of the car. Putting it in his hoodie pocket as rain pelts down upon him. Pulling his hood over his head Bruce starts to walk down the sidewalk. Away from the building that contains a crime in the making. One that he is responsible for.

The first thing Joker notices when he steps inside his old doctor Scary's new humble abode is how boring the color scheme is- that and the barrel of a gun placed immediately to his temple; ready to redecorate that same tacky color scheme (which was bothering him so very much!) in a nice shade of crimson. Honestly, that would complement the room tremendously! A grin started to form on his chalk white face; stretching the scars on his cheeks in the process at the thought of the decor being fixed. Joker hums slightly in his musing. Who would ever choose brown colored walls for an old pharmacy anyway? Whoever it was must have been more insane than he was; that's for sure! He wonders to himself. Oh wait. He had a gun to his head right now. That might be a slight problem. A top priority to focus on type of thing. If the sheer action alone of being close to deaths doorstep didn't send him into a relaxed state compared to his normal hyper aware one he usually had.

Joker could feel his heart rate start to slow, his breathing coming out calmer as tranquility set into his train of mind. A sensation that always came to him whenever he was in similar predicaments. It was easy for him to lose himself in times like these. Waiting for the moment where the question would be answered of will he or won't he take his final breath. Regardless, it was a clear sign to him that he needed to prevent his own demise when he felt this way. Not out of fear of death. No. That wasn't the case at all. Death was a beautiful hilarious punchline and Joker was a hundred percent positive that when the time came for him to perish it would be the most gut busting hilarity to ever happen in the entire universe. It was a moment that he was completely excited for. Many would have claimed that the Joker was a death seeker, but that was only slightly the case. For the Joker would not prevent his death as long as it was Batman that was delivering the final joke on his life. Anyone else didn't deserve that honor except the Bat King of his wonderful putrid city.

Although it became like a red flag going off in his mind whenever the calming sincerity washed over him and that's when Joker knew he couldn't allow this situation to continue. For it was different than how he felt when his favorite playmate was always close to throwing away those pesky worthless morals of his. When the Bat would wrap his hands around the clowns neck and squeeze, Joker's heart would elevate and pound away with pure bliss. He knew with every fiber of his being that's how he was meant to die. He was a man of a very low emotional ties and he couldn't waste them on those undeserving. Batman has already earned everything the Joker has to give and therefore only the vigilante had a claim for the curtain to close once and for all. _No one else._

" _Hoooney, I'm home,"_ Joker drawls out as a chuckle escapes him with the sound of a click of the chamber being pulled back echoing in the silence of the room. "But, it seems you already knew that by this delightful welcome you've prepared for me. Do you do this for all your house guests or am I really that special?"

"Joker, you should be well enough aware that I don't appreciate uninvited guests. So, I'll ask you just this once. Try and pay attention, even if we both know that's a challenge for you to accomplish. What are you doing here?" Scary did not seem nearly as amused as Joker was about his unannounced entrance by the tone in his voice.

" _Awww,_ don't break my heart!" The madman places a mocking hand to his chest in exasperation. "Is it so wrong for me stopping by and saying hello to an old doctor of mine, who might I add; that same doctor oh so very much enjoyed all those wonderful goodies of his at my expense?" Joker's playful demeanor was bordering on becoming the dangerous murderer that he was infamous for. He wasn't fond of Scary's condescending nature towards him, but at the same time it was hilarious how his old doctor even pretended that he was intimidating in the first place.

"So am I to assume you're here for revenge?" Crane ponders out-loud and Joker lets out a burst of amused chuckles. "Quite frankly, I'll have to inform you that you'll be disappointed if that's what your intentions are." Scary moves from Joker's side to stand in front of him. Now, placing the barrel of the gun to the madman's forehead. Eyes like dirty ice observe the other's every movement and all Joker does is smile wider. Not even perturbed by how close to death he was.

" _Psht, please,"_ Joker scoffs when Crane raises a brow. Expecting an answer. "On the contrary. I never once minded the little games we've played together during those long nights in Arkham. In fact, I get all tingly when I think about it. Even to this very day." Joker gives a small nod in approval before a second latter letting out a small sigh, "But, buddy. _Gotta tell ya._ It's rude if I don't get my turn. I'm sure you understand. It's like with the good old guards in our home away from home. They'd play with me with their clubs and then I would get my turn. All's fair that way. _See._ Revenge has nothing to do with it. Just the _rules_ of the game."

Crane is about to argue with what the clown said until his gaze wanders to the front of the clowns hoodie. A visible shiver runs through the lanky man's body at the sight which only cause's the Joker to be even more entertained by the second. A slight sweat breaks out on the other man's brow and again Joker is reminded of how he, oh so wished, he could have been there when his favorite playmate broke the big bad self-proclaimed Master of Fears mind. The results alone was a glorious thing to witness and he also noted that he'd have to step up his own game to compete with the Bat. Really, it was sweet how much his best friend pushed him to be better than what he was now. That was a sign of true friendship. Joker made a mental note that he'd have to repay his darling for getting to see such a sight of the Bats own artwork. Perhaps, something regarding the commish and a _camera_ might do the trick? Have to mark the occasion after all. What better way than taking pictures for a new photo album?

"What are you wearing?" The question wasn't really directed at him and more at Scary being in disbelief of the clown's attire, but Joker would happily oblige answering it anyway. His fashion skills were always a center of pride for him which he would boast about at any given opportunity.

"Oh this old thing?" Joker spread's his arms as he looks down at himself. A huge grin plastered on his face as acidic green orbs glance back up into not quite the right shade of blue that he likes.

"I added the details myself awhile back. Figured I'd wear it for a special date with my Bat, but the right opportunity hasn't presented itself just yet. Do you like it? _Hahaha!_ Who am I kidding? _Of course you do!_ I mean just look at yourself!" Joker gestures with his hand towards Crane. Empathizing his point.

"My outfit alone is bringing out all those wonderful phobias to the surface; that you love so much! _HA!"_ He places his hands in his purple hoodies pocket. Feeling the handle of one of his knives. Ready to turn that frown into a happy smile. Joker tilts his head slightly in a questioning manner. "Now, are ya gonna be a pal and start acting like a good little host or do you need a lesson in proper guest etiquette?" A slight pause, before he adds, "Not to say you aren't doing a splendid job already, but could use some more, uh, work."

Crane seems perturbed with Joker's response. If he was even listening in the first place. It was a little hard to tell when he wasn't keeping eye contact. Rude! All it seemed he really could focus on was the Bat symbol spray painted on Joker's purple hoodie and being ignored was starting to grate on the clown's nerves. Batman ignoring him was awful enough, but to as well be ignored by someone who didn't even exist?! Now, that was something the Joker couldn't stand. Also, there was the fact he still had the barrel of a gun to his forehead. This was only becoming less amusing by the second. Acidic green eyes narrowed and he swayed back and forth on his feet. When the movement alone wasn't getting much of a reaction. Joker tapped his dress shoe hard on the ground. Which that got a response. And, boy was he a lucky ducky that it wasn't a bullet to the head. Or, maybe he wasn't, as the blandness of the room still hurt his eyes. Seems today wasn't really his day after all.

Wrong shade of blue eyes narrowed at him as Crane stood stiff. Any trance of fear that was visible quickly washed away from the other man's features and Joker was just glad they would finally be getting somewhere. Only to be throughly dissatisfied by the lack of imagination from what came of Scary's response.

"Yes, well, I won't even grace your insane ramblings with another thought," Scary straightened his glasses with his free hand as unbeknownst to him Joker's grip on his knife tightened in his pocket. "There still poses one problem however,"

"Glad to see we're on the same page." Joker drawls out. "The decor here if awful. Couldn't you have at least picked out a better hideout?"

"That's not-" Crane shakes his head, "never-mind. The problem is you are dangerous company to keep-"

"Hey! I like to think that's part of my charm!" Joker objects with a huff. A giggle follows shortly after. "I add a slice of spontaneity and laughs for whosever is in my company. _Unlike you_. You're all fear this and fear that! _Really._ You're as bland as the paint in this room."

The gun is pushed harder against his head and all amusement leaves the clown. Even if he keeps the ever present grin on his face. Not that he wasn't always smiling. Scars were a wonderful thing in that regard. Regardless, he was already in a not so pleasant state of mind arriving here and Scary was pushing his luck. There was only so much rudeness he could take and his pet project should almost be done with that little pest control problem. Besides, he had a very busy schedule to keep today and being distracted wouldn't be beneficial in relighting the flame in his relationship with his Bat.

"As I was saying. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger? Not only would I be doing myself a favor, but Gotham as well." Crane states with an air of intrigue at more of how the Joker would react than an actual threat.

Joker blinked. Green orbs boding into the others non-perfect blue. A few seconds passed and then a small chuckle broke the tension. Growing steadily in intensity. This was absolutely hilarious and he couldn't contain the mirth that radiated off at him with loud laughter. Now, this was funny. Now, this is why he liked Scary from the very first moment he met him in Arkham. That pointless curiosity when the answers he seek was as clear as day. For everything would always come back to the only person that truly matters.

 _A single man, a bat, no, scratch that, more like a god; at least Joker's Bat God._

"It's elementary my dear Watson. If you pull that trigger then you'd have a very _dangerous_ Bat after your head. Which trust me when I say this. I'd be laughing in my grave with what my playmate would do to you once he found out you took his best friend from him. _So, go ahead,"_ Joker lets go of his knife in his pocket and grabs Scary's wrist and the gun with both purple gloved hands. Pushing it closer to his skin. Steadying the others aim. "Take your shot and make a Bat the _King_ that Gotham needs him to be. The results will be _maaarvelousss_ for all to witness. A show stopping punch line! A real game changer as they say," Joker let's out enthusiastic laughter, barely containing his excitement as his body shakes in anticipation. " _Go on. Don't be shy! Do it!_ All you need to do is one tiny squeeze on that trigger and _boom!_ You'll have front row seats to enjoy the greatest show imaginable!"

Time seems to freeze as Joker eagerly awaits his brain mater to finally add some proper color to the decor of this very bland room. Normally he would save his death for his playmate, although this would just be too good to pass up. How vengeful his bestest friend in the world will become. How Batsy would be so guilt ridden that his actions of ignoring the Joker had caused his only friends death. That was simply comedy gold! A sweet irony that would have Gotham in ashes within a week! The Dark Knight was super protective of him. Joker knew that and this would be just the final push needed for his Bat to fall off the edge. Failing to protect the Joker and causing his death even indirectly was just downright perfect. All his excitement came rushing back and he closed his eyes while giving a genuine smile.

 _Pull the trigger, Scary._

 _Bang I go and a Bat King will rise._

 _Tick tock._

 _Any second now._

 _Come on!_

 _We don't have all day!_

 _Nighttime will get here at this rate first and with it a little grumpy Bat stalks the streets._

 _Need to get this done and over with before then!_

 _Needs the dramatic flair for when Batsy finds out!_

 _Don't disappoint!_

 _Come on._

 _Hurry up now!_

 _Do it!_

 _What's taking so long?!_

He had to admit as the seconds ticked by and with no _bang bang_ he was getting a bit impatient. It's not like it was hard to kill a person?! Joker had done that more times than he could count. This shouldn't be difficult for someone like Scary. Joker's seen firsthand in his home away from home of how much fun his buddy here could have. _Pulling a trigger is easy peasy pumpkin squeezy_. Hell creating that fear gas of his should be more of a challenge than this. So, what was the hold up for? His grin quickly became a frown as he opened his eyes, shooting a glare at the hesitant doctor in front of him. Crane was observing him intensely. Monitoring his every move and this kind of attention Joker didn't like because now it was ruining his punch line for his Bat. Joker cleared his throat to try and get the other man back to focusing on the scenario at hand.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Scary speaks so quietly that Joker almost doesn't hear him. "This is unexpected and quite fascinating." When Crane started to pull the gun away from Joker's forehead the madman doesn't stop him. His fun already being ruined and new ideas taking center in his mind for his favorite playmate. If Scary wouldn't do his part then it wouldn't have been as funny anyway.

"You're a spoiled sport, ya know that, Doc?" Joker says as he glances around the room. His attention already vanishing from the previous situation between them as he spots a table in the middle of the room with some goodies that catches his eye. Joker was never the type to ask permission to do anything he wanted so without hesitation or care for the other man still holding a gun; he walks over to the table to inspect all that Scary had been working on.

The chemistry set-up only catches his attention for a few moments. Mostly, because he already can tell that Scary is perfecting his wonderful fear inducing, beautiful Bat Beast hallucinating causing gas of his. If only Joker had access to that delightful fear toxin, well, he'd mix it with his own very special brand of _Ha Ha juice_. He could easily picture the hilarity that would no doubt follow such a feat. Crowds of people in a never ending state of terror as they laugh in the face of their biggest fears. All the way to the grave.

 _Wouldn't that just be a giggle?_

A nice entertainment as his favorite playmate works non-stop to find a cure. His Bat would just love it! He couldn't let himself forget that plan. Oh no. That was definitely going to be written down before he forgets and wait! What's this? A map of Gotham City was laid open on the table. Several places circled with a red pin and next to it a list of names.

Looks like his old doc was planning something fun! Too bad for him that Joker couldn't allow it. At least not right now. Not when Batsy was being distracted as it was already from the most important person he should be concerning his time with. Sadly, for Scary his plans would just have to wait. A shame really, but sacrifices needed to be made for the betterment of turning a dangerous Bat into the Bat King he needed to be.

Now, all the Joker needed was to find the proper way to break the news. He knew how irritating it could be when well thought out plans couldn't come to fruition. Like that time at the reservoir during his early days of his career as the a comedian taking the spotlight in Gotham City. How the Bat ruined everything he spent over a period of several month's planning. At the time he didn't really give much thought to the flying rodent. Was to blinded that he didn't see the potential his Bat possessed. Even if he was furious at the time when Batsy decided to cripple all of Gotham City for weeks instead of letting them drink their poison of choice. _HA!_ Now, he couldn't help, but be thrilled by that failed plan. It allowed for so many years of fun to be had! And, many more to come he'd make sure. The sound of footsteps from behind him distracted him once again from his musing. His mind snapping back to the main thought process it was originally on. Sometimes, it was so hard to be focused on the here and now when he had bats in his belfry. _Hehe._

Joker craned his neck to cast a glance back at the former psychiatrist. A gentle smile on his lips to help ease the news he would have to deliver. Not that he really cared much of how his old doctor would react.

"Scary, buddy, we need to have ourselves a little _tête-à-tête,"_ He says as he turns around and jumps to sit on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankle as he interlocked his fingers together and rested them on his lap. His smile a mockery of pleasantry. Not sincere in the slightest. The clown cocks his head to one of the chairs next to him. "Be a pal, and take a seat."

Crane doesn't take a seat. Doesn't oblige the other murderer in the rooms request. Just stares at the Joker as he leans against one of the many shelves of his hideout. Crossing his arms as he raises a brow, giving the clown an incredulous look. His mood reeks of the condescending nature that the Joker was never fond of to begin with. It felt more like a waste of time when big bad Scary couldn't back it up. Even holding a gun meant nothing to the intimidation that Crane so desperately wanted to enforce.

" _A tête-à-tête,"_ Crane parrots. "Is that what you're calling having your men surveillance my every move since I left Arkham? They weren't very subtle. Even a child could have seen them sneaking around a mile away. May want to reconsider upping your standards for hiring because where it stands now is quite mediocre," A slight pause and he narrows his glare, "And, then having the audacity to barge into my place of work acting as if you own the place," Crane scoffs, cocking his head up to look more down on the clown. "If so, perhaps your usage of the word needs to be redefined for you." The threat was clear as day and the clown only grinned wider in response.

Most of what Crane rambled on about didn't register much to the Joker. If he were honest, he stopped listening part way through. Mostly because he was reminded again of his current favorite pet project. Scary would really have to reconsider his stance on who Joker allowed into his employ. Matchy, was something so much more than this self-proclaimed fear inducing master could ever dream to become. Where Joker had no doubt in his mind that his old doctor had reached the pinnacle of his potential, his personal fire starter still had leagues ahead of him. Joker sat calmly, but inside he was very giddy. He could hardly wait to see the levels of fun that Matchy could reach. Wondered how his Bat would react to it all when the true games were set in place. He knew his toy wouldn't disappoint him. And, if he did then, well, he could find another arsonist that wouldn't if the need arose. Though, he doubted it would come to something so drastic. Matchbox was special. Someone who could catch the Clown Prince of Crime's attention just had to be. Wouldn't make much sense otherwise.

 _Oops!_ He was getting distracted again! That's right! He came here for a very specific reason. _How could he forget?_ Really needed to get a handle on being so scattered brain. Must have been due to his unsatisfactory conclusion with being close to deaths doorstep not long ago. Can't, uh, let Scary set him off course again. After all his playmate needed him to be in tip top shape for rectifying Batsy breaking the rules of their game. Dealing with Scary was just the first step in bringing back the spark of passion in their relationship. His gaze drifted off to the door. Wanting Matchy to hurry up and see the show. It really shouldn't be taking him this long to deal with a pest. Maybe he had made a mistake in that regard with letting him have fun on his own?

 _If you want a job done right, gotta do it yourself is what people always said._

" _Oh Scaaary,"_ Joker drawls. "How many times do I have to remind you. That everything in this delightful playground belongs to me? Seriously, catch up already. You're starting to become as dull as Dr. Sadist. _Which reminds me?_ Is that quack still running the place?" He glances down at the note of names. "I'm surprised he's not on your little revenge list here. Didja have some fun with him? I thought I made it perfectly clear during one of our playtime sessions that I would get a turn with him first?" As he responds to Scary, he pulls out his phone from his pants pocket. Typing out a text for his pet project. When he's finished, he puts his phone back in his pocket and returns his focus on Crane.

"Joker, we both know that since your escape from Arkham that Strange hasn't crossed your mind once until now." Crane says with a bored expression.

"True. I've been a bit preoccupied. Same could be said for yourself. Which brings me to what we need to have a chat about," Joker looks back at the chair and back again. "Sure, ya don't want to take a seat pal? Might be easier for you to handle what I have to say that way. Don't want you to have a panic attack after all," he pauses then lets out a chuckle. " _Whoops! I forget._ You can't have those anymore can you? Not unless my playmate is involved. _Such a shame really._ But, funny when ya stop and think about it," Joker mocks him for his moment earlier regarding his attire and all the irony that Batsy made into a joke. Scary doesn't look pleased with his comments and the clown only shrugs. "At least it is for me."

A beat.

"Everything is a joke in regards to your lack of humor. You'd find a bowl of fruit hilarious." Scary reply's dryly.

"I have a wonderful sense of humor. _Thank you very much._ Not my fault if others can't get the joke. Although, I do bring out the side of people to laugh at their expense." Joker stops and thinks about it. "Is the fruit poisoned? Is there explosives hidden away in it? Now that would make the mundane worth a giggle. Anything can be funny if some thought is put into the punch line."

"Batman would disagree with you." says Crane.

Joker scoffs and waves his hand dismissively. "Batsy is a real stick in the mud. I love him even with all his brooding glory. I really do. He's the apple of my eye. My straight man in my performance. The bowl to my poisoned exploding fruit," Joker sighs in frustration. "However, sometimes I think he'll get an aneurism if he does as much as smile. Bat is wronged much to tight for his own good."

"Well that's something we can agree with each other on." Scary concedes. "Batman's hero complex is certainly not healthy for his well being. His own fears drive him to keep pushing himself to an unsustainable endeavor he can never achieve. It will be his downfall in the end." He gives the clown a knowing look that unsettles the madman.

His body goes deathly still at the comment. His heart misses a beat. Joker doesn't want to think about that. Sure, he's all in favor of his playmate going down the slip and slide into insanity. Throwing away that moral code and finally getting the joke. He lived and breathed for that day to finally happen. But, with his best friend's disappearance as of late he can't help, but wonder where those pointy ears are hiding. His world has been off balance without their dance. Feeling as if he's slipping off the rafters and falling into that vat of chemicals all over again. Except this time, there are no perfect blue eyes to gaze into as he plummets to ease the experience. _No dance. No fight._ Nothing to live for if he couldn't be around his playmate. If he can't take him out of his world of doom and gloom, and bring him into the bright world of green and purple. His brand of classic comedy wouldn't even be enough to bring a smile to his face if he didn't see his darling again. What's the point of telling a joke if his favorite audience member isn't around to hear it?

 _Batsy is just fine and dandy. Distracted no doubt, but he's alright._ Just like Matchy said so. Joker tells himself. Repeats it like a mantra. Holds onto the words for all its worth.

 _It may be that his pet Bat is just having trouble putting on his tights._ The mental image causes Joker to let out an amused snicker. Stabilizing himself and pulling him out of his darkening mood. Although, since they're on the topic of his Bat, then he might as well get down to the first order of business with his visit.

"Speaking of flying rodents, say _Jonathan,_ I got a question for ya. If you'd be so kind," he drops the nicknames. Showing how serious he is about this topic. Even if his tone is as sweet as arsenic. "Got any _news_ on our mutual friend? I'm sure you'd have heard something while you lounged around in Arkham between all those wonderful electrifying spa days. Mind _sharing_ with the class clown?"

Crane places his gun on the shelf behind him. Taking a cloth out of his shirt pocket to clean his glasses as he leaves the clown waiting for an answer with his silence. A small power play that Joker doesn't like. Red painted on lips go from a grin to a thin line as the seconds tick by. It's close to a minute of dealing with silence and delayed nonsense tactic until Joker finally loses his patience and his temper.

" _Jonathan. You. Are. Being. Rude."_ Joker growls out. "I'm not happy with that one bit." He warns.

"I'm simply proving a point." Crane replies calmly.

"And that is?!" Joker raises his voice. His hands now gripping the edge of the desk.

"My point is that even if you don't realize it or not it still stands that in this moment you are afraid." It's stated so clearly and so matter of fact that Joker just blinks at him.

"Should leave the jokes to me. Yours aren't very funny." Joker responds irritably.

"Lashing out in anger is a common reaction to the brains fear response. Flight or fight as you're aware. Fight seems to be your most common reaction by my observations," Crane places his glasses back on. Returning the cloth to his pocket as he narrows Joker down with a smug look. "You are getting riled up right now, because you're scared of what I may have to say regarding the very person you're obsessed with; Batman."

"And, the tabloids always say I'm crazy," Joker shakes his head in pity. "They should write about you more often with how you're talking. A tidbit of advice between one dashing maniac to the less attractive lunatic. Don't bother psychoanalyzing me, Scary. It never works out very well for the ones that try to get inside my noggin." He taps against his forehead to empathize his point.

A short silence follows between the two men.

"I'll answer your question with a question of my own." Crane finally says.

"How very _Bat-like_ of you. Are you trying to take a page out of his book now?" Joker mutters without missing a beat.

" _Unlike you, Joker._ I don't base my entire existence on a man dressed up as a Bat-" Scary starts to say and Joker gives him an incredulous look. Not believing that statement in the least. "As obsessed with him as you are. It makes me wonder. Have you ever gotten to experience seeing Gotham's notorious protector afraid? I have and well the results were quite interesting. I'll give your delusions this much creditability. You both react very similar when your fears are involved."

Joker knows full well the type of game that Scary is trying to play with him. Has played it himself countless times. Goading and baiting him until he breaks. The madman might have been impressed if it wasn't as effective as it was proving. His jealousy starting to flare within him over the thought of Scary sharing such an intimate moment with _HIS_ playmate. Only the Joker had a right to see his Bat in any state he wanted. Scary couldn't even frighten a room of kiddies without that toxin of his. The straw-head wasn't worth invoking any response from Batsy. Let alone claiming he could make the Bat King afraid. Sure, the clown doubt his playmate was as resilient to the effects of the toxin as he was. A acid bath would do that to a person. So, it was in the irritating realms of possibilities that Scary wasn't exactly lying. A rationality that didn't make him feel any better. Although, Joker realized he might have to do a little favor for his best friend just because of this knowledge alone. Give his Bat a nice resilience boost in the romantic scene of Ace Chemicals in the future. Can't allow this nonsense to be repeated again. He'd see to that. Acidic green eyes darken at the smug look he was receiving.

"I'll take your silence for a no then," a pause. "For the record I haven't seen him." Crane gives off the impression that he knows he's won between them.

Two can play this game and the Joker has the winning hand. His grin returns and it catches the other man's attention instantly. Dissipating some of the superior vibe that Scary was trying so hard to obtain.

 _Good. Let's play. My turn._

"Anyway, we are getting off track again. What I need to tell ya my dear fear obsessed friend," he ignores Crane glaring his eyes at him. _"Is that this,"_ He waves his hand around the room to indicate what he's getting at. "Needs to be put on hold indefinitely."

"Care to repeat that?" Crane stands up straighter. The stiffness in his lithe body ever palpable at the Clown Princes statement. Joker can easily detect the growing and quite frankly pointless anger radiating off the other criminal.

"Do I really _need_ to spell it out for you straw-head?" Joker says in an increasingly bored tone. Letting out a sigh, he shakes his head in mild irritation. "Ya see, I'm revoking your playtime _privileges_ in my playground. No more having fun with my Bat," a pause, then he says darkly. "Permanently."

"If you think-" Crane starts to utter only to be cut off.

"Really, no hard feelings and all. But, you've had your run of a good time. I'm sure it was a blast!" Joker hoped off the table and gives a small bow, before straightening up again. His poisonous stare drilling into the other man. "I enjoyed seeing the finale. Causing the finale. And, well now it's time to have you put back out and strapped to a pole in the corn field. Don't be too upset over the curtain call, Scarecrow. You can go _boo_ to ward off all those crows!" A beat. "From here on out."

It's both a promise and a threat. He gives him a wide grin. He'll admit he's only a bit disappointed that Scary doesn't show an ounce of the emotion he's so obsessed with. However, it just makes the clown admire his Bats handiwork even more than before. Joker starts to whistle a merry tune as he takes more steps closer to Scary. Not even concerned over the gun nearby his intended target. Ready to make good on his word. Although, Crane's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Indulge me in answering a question first. I'm curious, you don't believe he's coming back do you?" The knowing tint in his voice causes the Joker to tense. Plunging him back straight into his earlier thoughts. This time the mantra he used didn't bring him out of it.

"Who? _Ah,_ Gotta be more specific. There's plenty of people I've known who aren't coming back," Joker says; silently daring Scary to utter the one name that could instantly set him off.

"Seems the rumors going around are true." Scary responds and Joker feels his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Threatening at any second to break out of his rib-cage. In response to the unpleasant sensation his mood sours. His grin turns upside down. All humor leaving him. No longer in the mood for any games. In fact he felt downright even more murderous.

"What rumors?" Joker asks his tone low and filled with venom. Sharp as a razor.

"That Batman hasn't been seen in weeks. Which we all know he's not really the type to take vacations. Which leaves me with the impression that your biggest fear has finally come to fruition. Fascinating indeed. If those rumors are to believed then that would indicate Gotham's hero is truly well and dead. It's no surprise now why you were so excited at the prospect of dying. What would you even have to live for now? I wonder." Scary finishes what he was saying, his voice ever smug.

 _The sound of a crash resonates in the room almost immediately after Crane stops talking._

 _Shortly followed by the sound of a single shot of a gun being fired._

 _A few minutes pass and then a door opens and slams shut._

The Narrows was not a place in Gotham City where a person would get a sense of security. Innocence didn't fester for long here. Died out early on. Where theft, rapes and murderers were the norm. No one left their doors unlocked. Very few braved the streets at night. Those who did usually were looking for ones who were foolish enough to venture out of their rundown apartments. This part of the city hardened the Gothamites that lived here. Gotham would never be nearly a utopia as say Metropolis, but the Narrows held the worst this city had to offer. An ever growing abyss of poverty that only very few could escape from. Danger lived on every corner. Within every desperate person who strolled the streets. Yet, as Bruce walked the sidewalk to venture down into an alleyway he never felt safer. Although, he's been in the Narrows more times than he can count, there was always a certain risk involved. Either as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. He knew he could easily defend himself and others. But, this time as Matches Malone there was no real impending threats to much concern himself with in this part of town. The ironic reason as to why was simply due to the redesigned hoodie he wore courtesy of the Joker's antics.

The sheer design's the clown had spray painted on his black clad hoodie formed a barrier from any lowlife wanting to make a quick buck. Despite the countless small time gangs that roamed the streets, none would dare attempt attacking one of the Joker's men. If any did and they lost, they would not live to tell the tale. Some might get it in their head to move up the ranks in that fashion. But, if Joker didn't retaliate, then other's in the smaller gangs would. No one wanted the Joker's attention. Not here. Bruce could see how the people who he past averted their gaze from him. Fearful of what his presence could imply. How him being here only meant the worst. It wasn't comforting. Regardless, it kept most attention off of him. All except the man he knew was following him.

Bruce didn't need to look back to know for certain. The cat and mouse game was already set. He had heard the car door slam shut after a short distance he walked away from the rundown pharmacy. Knew then that the man that was brave enough to pursue the Joker's vehicle would be more interested in stalking Bruce instead. Leaving him to speculate the other's motives even more so than previously. Either way, he would find out. If there was one thing he knew how to do effectively, that would be getting information out of people. A tactic he used constantly in his many years as Batman. All it really came down to now is what would he learn. _Nothing good._ That he was positive. Either way he'd get his answers.

As he turned into the desolate alleyway. He pulled out his matchbox from his pants pockets. Getting a stick to chew on to calm his nerves. Already adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Ready for a confrontation that would soon follow. The gun felt heavy in his pocket. Bruce did his best to ignore it. Disregard the memories associated with the weapon. Once he was a good distance in he leaned his back against the brick wall. Closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath to steady himself. Waiting. Whatever that was going to happen would happen. Whatever information he received he'd deal with it. Like always. He did not need to wait there for long. The sounds of rain hitting concrete didn't shelter the sound of footsteps coming closer. Nor the muttering from the man who had been pursuing them.

"An alley. It just had to be a fucking alley." The man spoke bitterly. His words more mumbled to Bruce's ears.

When the footsteps lessened, that's when Bruce decided to utter a word. Slipping further into the mindset of his disguise. Another mask to accomplish his goals. A criminal who worked for the Joker. Who had a reputation of arson. It was easy. Too easy to accomplish that task. Perhaps, that should concern him? But, he couldn't dwell on that now. Wouldn't let it affect his focus. It was an internal problem he could come back to latter at a more convenient time.

"You're either brave or downright stupid for following the boss all the way here," Bruce says without opening his eyes just yet. His hands in his pockets. The perfect picture of relaxed. Not showing an ounce of being perturbed by the others presence. "My money's on the latter." He finishes his statement. Opening his eyes and casting a glance at the other man.

 _Only then did his heart nearly stop beating in his chest._

 _The world going cold around him._

 _Knocking the air out of his lungs._

 _Feeling like a bullet went straight through him._

 _Ripping the mask he presented of Matches Malone away from him in an instant._

 _Sending even Batman back into the shadows of his mind._

 _Leaving only Bruce Wayne in his place._

 _Not billionaire playboy or philanthropist Bruce Wayne._

 _No._

 _This moment left only terrified eight year old Bruce Wayne remaining at the forefront of his mind._

 _Throwing his memories back into another alleyway in Gotham City so many years ago._

The night the Wayne's died and Batman was born in their blood that stained his clothes.

For standing right there. A good feet away from him was the man whose face he could never forget. Never wash away from his memory. A man who haunted his every childhood nightmare. The lone random mugger in a city filled to the brink of the lot. His parents killer. Joe Chill. Where the remnants sound of two gun shots echoed in his ears. And, the gun in his pocket no longer held the same dreadful weight as before. Now, it seemed to be calling his name. Demanding he use it. The desire to kill wanting to burst free through the cage in his mind. For the first time in Bruce's life he wasn't so positive he would fight back against the impulse this time. Barely questioned himself if he even should.

While he holds on tightly to the firearm concealed in his hoodie pocket a small voice in the back of his mind tries to reason with him. Break him away from the memories shrouding him in darkness from years past. Tells him to not give in to his darkest impulses. That he wasn't a murderer... yet. How he wasn't the same as the man standing in front of him. Beseeching him to not react in every way that he wants to. The worst part is it's not the rational side of him. Or his moral code talking. No. And, yes. A mixture of two things he didn't ever expect to blend together. Instead, it's him remembering what the Joker told him when he got out of the car. When Bruce was barely paying much attention to the clown. More focused on his own mistakes than what the madman rambled on about.

' _One more thing before I go, Matchy. Ya, can have as much fun as you want with this little stalker fan of mine, while I'm busy. I won't stop ya there. In fact I encourage you to try some new creative avenues out. But. Just one teeny tiny rule. Don't kill him. I know it's confusing the mixed signals I'm giving you. Trust me. I understand. But, I got a perfectly good reason for telling you this now. Soooo, behave and Uncle J will get you something special! TaTa! See you soon!'_

The words echo around in his mind like a mantra. One he can't escape. For reasons that make the situation he's in all the worse for his mental state. He couldn't process why someone as twisted as the Joker would have told him that. Especially when his goals since the night after he saved him from the school had been the polar opposite. Adding another layer of confusion on top of the shock of seeing his parent's murderer after twenty plus years have passed. There just had to be a logical reasons for Joker's desire for Bruce's restraint. And, every possibility he could think of put more of a strain on keeping his composure.

He couldn't think of the Joker. Not now. Needed to distance himself from the only reasonable voice in his head. He couldn't second guess himself. Couldn't let his parents killer get away. Not this time. Regardless, logical thinking wanted to grip him tightly. Push away all the raging emotions of his orphaned youth. Bruce fought against it. Wanting nothing more than to seek vengeance on the one man who shattered his life apart. That brought upon every struggle he ever faced. If Joe Chill didn't gun down Bruce's parents that night then Batman wouldn't exist. And, by extension neither would the Joker. All those lives lost directly and indirectly because of one mugger only added fuel to the inferno of rage inside of him.

Joe Chill scoffed at Bruce's words. Giving a sneer as he stopped walking. His hand's in his dirty brown jacket. Gray hairs stuck out on the sides of the blue beanie he wore. The years hadn't been kind with his appearance. He looked older than he most likely was. Stress wrinkles littered his face. Dark brown eyes narrowed as Bruce pushed off against the wall to face him. As Bruce spat out the matchstick and they stared each other down in the rain that was starting to pick up in intensity. The older man eyes racked over Bruce's hoodie for a moment, before he tilted his head back.

"I wouldn't be here if it was in regards to that pasty ass freak-show. No amount of money in the world would be worth that bullshit," his voice is filled with disgust. Judgmental to its core of who Bruce's choice in who his known employer is. "You're Matches Malone, I take it." Joe Chill sizes him up with his stare. Noticing the tense stance, but not commenting on it.

That confirmed one of Bruce's suspicions, but not the reason behind it. Nor did it deflate any of his growing anger and confusion. Nothing seemed right about this situation.

Bruce gives a small shrug. Keeping the facade of the criminal for now. "That depends on who's asking." His voice is flat. Hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

Joe Chill took another step towards him. "Doesn't really matter who's asking. Honestly, I don't give a shit about some kid who works for the Joker-"

"That surprises me. Given how long you followed us in your car," Bruce cuts him off. "You could barely even keep up. Must be something pretty damn important to go through all that effort."

"Really got a smart mouth _dontcha_ kid?!" He snaps. His escalating temper get's the better of him. While Bruce just stands there distant and cold.

"Wouldn't be the first time I heard that." Bruce responds without missing a beat.

"Real tough guy, _ain't ya?"_ Joe Chill lets out a dry humorless laugh. "If I we're you, I'd watch what I say. If you don't then I may have to put a bullet in you right now." He threatens. But, Bruce can see past the front of bravado. An empty threat. Could see the telltale signs that Joe Chill wasn't as confident as he was passing himself off to be. Although, it was effortless to see the reason for it. Not many would dare pick a fight with one of the Joker's crew and Joe Chill's older age didn't bode well for him if things escalated into violence.

 _Still a flash of memory hits Bruce like the lightening seen above._

 _Familiar words that he could never shake off._

' _ **Don't move kid, unless you want to get a nice little bullet with your name on it!'**_

 _He could still see the gun that murdered his parents pointed at him._

 _Could still feel the apprehension of waiting for another shot to be fired._

 _The fear that encompassed him._

 _Any second he could end up lying in a pool of his own blood just like his parents were._

 _But._

 _A third shot never came._

 _On his worst nights he wished it did._

 _Now._

 _The tables were turned._

 _The cards staked easily in his favor._

 _Where he had a gun at his disposal._

 _Where he was the one that could decide to use it or not._

 _Although, it wasn't much of a reassurance for him._

"I wouldn't recommend it. It would be wise to be careful who you try and threaten. It's not a mistake you'd want to make," Bruce comments. Nodding his head down. Making the message clear. Reminding the other man of who exactly he was dealing with. Or more accurately who Chill thought he was dealing with. The truth was far worse than the other man could imagine. "Stop wasting both of our time. Besides, it's obvious enough that you didn't come here in a attempt to put a bullet in my head," You'd have done that years ago if you had wanted too. "So cut the shit and get to the point. What do you want?"

It feels like a disgrace to his parents memory as he stands there conversing with his parents murderer. _Unpleasant. Damning._ So unlike how he should be acting in these circumstances. Even when working for the Joker didn't illicit such strong emotions of disgust. Bruce is uncertain of how long he can just stand there and do what sums up for basically nothing. Still curiosity keeps the mask from slipping. Keeps the slight composure left in him from falling to way side. It won't last long. He feels that deep within his bones. Soon the thread will snap. It's only a matter of time now. And, he knows he doesn't care. May not even hold himself back this time around. One slip could undo years of fighting a more brutal nature he keeps at bay. Bruce knows what he's capable of. Had known for quite a long time. Has had it pointed out to him numerous times. Yet, right now he doesn't care.

The grueling question of how Joe Chill even got out of Black Gate in the first place plays havoc on his mind. How there's more to this encounter than he knows about. He doesn't like being kept in the dark. Although he can piece together pieces of the puzzles from the short exchange of words, it's not enough of an explanation for him. Black Gate wouldn't have released him. Not with a crime as infamous as the Wayne murders. Even if they had then Alfred would have contacted Bruce immediately. It only leads to one possible explanation. Either Chill escaped or someone helped him out. Given the circumstances, Bruce is leaning towards the latter. His suspicions are confirmed when Joe Chill reaches into his jacket pocket. Causing the billionaire vigilante to tense in his stance and almost react violently until he sees what the other was reaching for. A single white envelope. Bruce raises a questionable brow at him.

"Seems like someone went through a lot of trouble to send you a message," Joe Chill rolls his eyes in aggravation. "The reasons why anyone would bother with a bastard like you doesn't make much sense to me. But, the pay was decent, so I don't ask questions." He hands out the letter for Bruce and when he takes it Chill stuffs his hands roughly back into his pockets. Ready to leave immediately until Bruce speaks up.

"Who paid you?" Bruce asks as his gaze raked over the envelope. The unknown persons texts instantly coming to the forefront of his mind. Logical thinking answering the question for him. He knows someone is out there with his secret. Playing games with him. And, sending his parents killer to send him a message is one way to catch Bruce's full attention. It does it's intended purpose. Still it doesn't change the question bouncing around in his head of Joker's sudden change of mind towards his goals for Bruce's disguise persona. He wants to claim that he knows for a fact if Joker knew anything or not, but the seed of doubt of his assertions is slowly growing in his mind.

"Like I said I don't ask questions," is all Chill responds with and turns to go. "What I came here for is done. Won't be seeing me around again. You can go back to that freak you share your bed with now." He says with disgust palpable in his voice. Clearly referencing his formed assumptions because of the attire Bruce is wearing.

As Joe Chill is walking away, Bruce knows he could let him go. Could focus his attention on the matter of what the contents of the envelope might have. Knows that whoever made this meeting happen was more of an importance right now. Prevent him from doing something he may latter regret. Can return to dealing with a bigger threat to his city. Might even be able to stop what the Joker has planed for Crane. He could do all of those things. And, if it had been anyone else other than his parents murderer he would have. But, he's to blinded by that night so long ago. Can't escape the images burning his mind of his parents bleeding out in front of his eyes. It's just enough persuasion for the last shred of his mask of the criminal to fall. Leaving only a desire for vengeance at surface. A darkness the covers his mind in a fog. He puts the unopened letter in his pocket. His gaze glued to his parents murderer's retreating form.

Seconds tick by as Gotham City itself awaits his decision.

One that could change him forever if he crosses the line.

A heart beat passes.

An intake and exhale of breath.

In the end the decision he makes was inevitable.

Joe Chill doesn't have much time to react. Doesn't see it coming. Before he even knows what's happening, he's hitting the ground hard. His face pushed in sideways in a dirty puddle. A black boot pressed roughly against his neck. The air knocked out of his lungs as he collides with the ground. His shoulder dislocated and his arm is twisted painfully behind his back. Curses fly from him mouth as Bruce looks down on him with a cold detachment from himself. As if he's not really there. Not the one doing this, but a voyeur to his rage. His vision blurred to the world around him except for the struggling pain filled body underneath him. A side of him that very few would ever witness. The brutality that was born with the sound of two gunshots in the dark. One that Joker always wanted to release to the surface.

"You might not ask questions," Bruce says with a tone as sharp as a razors edge. A snap of a finger bone breaking seems to resonate louder than the rain around them. "But, I do. And you're going to answer them." He finishes his statement. Fully intent on seeing through to his unspoken promise of more pain to come.

The older man lets out a painful gasp. Increasing his struggle's to get up and away from Bruce. Only for more pressure on the broken digit to be added in warning. Ceasing all attempts in an instant. Chill shoots him a glare as he coughs out filthy rain water on the concrete. If looks could kill, Bruce would be dead where he stood. But, they can't. And, if anyone would die today then it wouldn't be him. He thinks with malice that should terrify him. That's so unlike him. But, is it really? There were times where his mind reached that darker place. Where his code felt more like a hindrance than what was right to upkeep.

"You sick fuck! You'll pay for this!" Joe Chill snaps out. His anger mixed with pain and fear.

Bruce doesn't say a single word. His only reply is with the sound of another crack of bone. Actions always spoke louder than words. It doesn't take long for the other man to realize it too. Bruce wasn't playing around. Wasn't in the mood to show mercy. Not with him. Even when a small voice in the back of his mind that sounds too much like his parents tells him to stop.

" _Fuck man! Stop!"_ Chill yells out loudly. But if anyone heard, no one would bother to help him. The Narrows would never offer sanctuary to anyone. Never bring aide to those in need. Bruce hated that fact the majority of the time, but now it only served for his betterment. No one ever wanted to risk their life for a stranger here.

"Going to cooperate or do I need to break another?" Bruce reply's, calmly. Too calmly that it sends a shiver down the others spine. The threat is enough to get his point across.

" _Shit. Alright. Sure. Whatever. Just stop."_ He sounds desperate and Bruce barely restrains himself from breaking another finger in spite alone.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you a question. First who sent you to deliver this letter?" Bruce adds more pressure on the trapped arm when Chill doesn't answer fast enough. He can feel the bones bending almost to their limit. A little more force and he'd snap it like a twig.

"I don't know!" Chill splutters out more rain water and cry's out as Bruce breaks another finger. More curses and empty threats come without restraint from the man under Bruce's boot.

 _Three fingers left to go._

"Don't make me ask again." He warns. His tone deep and dangerous as he loses more of his self-control. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Drowning out the pleas for mercy and his restraint. Bruce takes a deep breath. Trying to steady himself.

 _Blood stains expensive fancy clothes._

 _A child left orphaned as he stares down the barrel of a twice fired gun._

 _Unsure if he'll join the two bodies painting the alleyway crimson._

 _He shakes his parents._

 _Wanting to help them wake up, but they never do._

 _Can barely hear the sounds of footsteps running away._

 _The eight year old child only hears the sound of something fluttering in the sky._

 _Blue orbs glance up to see a black mass soaring above._

 _He's seen that sight before._

 _When he fell in the well._

 _A swarm of black that blocked out the light._

 _They terrified him the most and haunted his dreams until this night showed him what true fear was like._

 _A single bat fly's away from the scene on the night that has changed his life forever._

 _An omen of struggles to come and who he will be until the day he dies._

"I swear! I'm telling the truth man!" Joe Chill's voice snaps Bruce out of his memories. Bringing him back to the present. His eyes open as he glances downwards. He waits for the coughing fit of the other man to subside. Allows him to finish his exclamations that desperately want Bruce to believe. "I never met the sender. Whoever it was sent a middle man to hand me the letter. Told me how to track you down! It's the truth! I don't know anything more than that!" The disheartening fact is Bruce does believe him. Yet, it only leaves him with more unanswered questions.

Whoever it had been, Bruce knew one thing for sure. This wouldn't be the end of this twisted game at his expense. He also knew that they would regret crossing a line that should have never been crossed by bringing his parents murderer into the mix. Bruce could tolerate showing an ounce of restraint towards those who opted for many forms of cruelty. Has done so for years now. But, none has went this far towards his very person. Joker came close. Has done worst by a large margin of atrocities. Wouldn't probably hesitate to do the exact same thing. And, still not once did Bruce ever break his one rule with the clown. Despite this, right now that didn't matter. Not with the mental state he was in. Whoever was playing this game would learn soon enough just how dangerous Batman could be when pushed close to the breaking point.

However, that was for latter. There was something far more important to deal with.

Now came the moment that he couldn't hold back from since he first laid eyes on Joe Chill again. The question that has plagued him since he was a child. Kept him up late at night. One question that he would not leave here without knowing the answer.

"Alright. I believe you." Bruce states after he lets the silence stretch on longer than he needed to. Adding to the others man distress.

"You got what you want right?" Joe asks hopefully. "I won't bother you again. You can let me go."

Bruce doesn't answer his question. Doesn't ease up on the pressure. In fact he pushes more weight on the other man's neck. Dangerously close to breaking his one rule. Barely restraining himself. Only holding himself back enough to get the words out. To find out the truth.

"Twenty seven years ago, four people walk into an alley," dark eyes widen at the mention of their mutual past as Chill looks up into Bruce's own glare. "Two shots are fired. Two bodies hit the ground. Only two leave alive," The sound of Bruce breaking his parents murderers arm and an agony filled scream echoes the meaning of his words around them. He moves his foot off the others neck. Joe Chill moves onto his back holding his broken arm, but he doesn't get much time to breath. Bruce grabs the writhing body on the ground by the jacket and hauls him up. Staring deeply into the old muggers terrified gaze. His voice is quite. Stained with years of hatred when he utters his most important question. "What I want is to know why?"

Curses fly from the injured man's mouth. Cursing Bruce's very name or at least who he thought Bruce was. His body tries to retreat backwards to escape Bruce's grasp, but doesn't succeed in even an inch of gaining ground. Instead Bruce retaliates by slamming Joe Chill into the brick wall. His head bouncing in the impact. Subduing his struggling. A few seconds pass for him to regain his senses. His dark eyes lock with Bruce's in a glare.

"Why would that matter to-" he stops speaking. His eyes going wide. Bruce can see how the realization dawns on his parents murderer in that moment. How Joe Chill's entire demeanor changes from pissed to downright terrified. The muggers past coming back to haunt him.

"You're him aren't you? That kid in the alley.. Bruce Wayne..." Joe Chill states it so quietly. A whisper in the breeze that was almost drowned out by the sounds of the rain. "How could I have not seen it before.." a mumble. "Jesus Christ. You have the same look in your eyes as you did back then..." Chill words are haunted. That night so long ago vivid to both men. "But, why are you with the Joker? It makes no-" he pauses and the real terror breaks through the surface. The final piece of the puzzle clicking into place. "Fuck. No. No. No. It can't be. You can't be him! Not him! Anyone, but him!"

 _He knows._

 _It's the only thought that Bruce has in that moment._

 _His parents murderer knows he's Batman._

 _And, Bruce doesn't care._

 _Doesn't even bother in denying it._

 _In fact he decided to confirm it instead._

 _To let Joe Chill know exactly what he created that night._

"Only because of you. Because of what you decided to do that night. What you took away from me." Such a small statement that has the weight of the last twenty five years behind it. Everything that happened. Everything that will happen.

"You're going to kill me. Aren't you?" It's not a question. It's more of him resigning himself to his end.

"Answer the question. Why did you kill my parents?" Is all Bruce replies.

For years Bruce has contemplated the reasons for his parent's murder. Spent hours upon hours going over every single detail of that particular night. Wondering why? Needing the answer. He knew his parents were loved by Gotham City for all they did in their lives to better it. To fight against the corruption and to hopefully one day have a place where people wouldn't worry about locking their doors at night or leaving their homes. They had wanted a safer Gotham. A better Gotham. A peaceful Gotham. Even with their vast wealth, his parents weren't selfish with it. Doing all they could with their money and influence for those who could not or wouldn't be listened to. It was also the reason that despite being loved, they were also hated by those who profited from the corruption of this city. The mob hated them from interfering in their livelihoods of getting richer at the expense of others. Only Carmine Falcone had anything nice to say about Thomas and Martha Wayne. And, that was only because Bruce's father had saved Falcone's life in his childhood. Every other mob boss would have paid highly to have his parents out of the picture. But, Bruce could never find proof of a connection between Joe Chill and any criminal who might have hired him. Bruce didn't want to believe that it had only been a random occurrence that altered his life so drastically.

 _There just had to be a reason for it all._

 _He wanted to believe that._

 _Regardless of what he wanted, life didn't always turn out that way._

 _Bruce also learned that hard lesson very well._

 _Sometimes bad things just happen._

 _And, in Gotham City, there were always more bad days than good days._

"I was just a kid. I panicked. I didn't intend to shoot them... Everything just happened so fast... I just wanted to make a quick buck. That's all it was..." His parent's killer says in a solemn tone. Years of contemplation over the events of their mutual night in an alleyway coating every word.

The answer doesn't bring him any closure. No relief to his anger. No solace. All it does is leave him feeling empty. His phone vibrates in his pants pocket and even if he knows who exactly it is from right now; he doesn't care. All he can do is stand there. Staring into the dark eyes that haunted his childhood. At this moment he's left with one final decision. One that feels the easiest and yet hardest to make. Whether or not to avenge his parents death. Something he's wanted to do for years. Held onto in the back of his mind even when his code prevented him from taking a life. Joe Chill sees it in his eyes. Is accepting of what Bruce wants to do more than anything. It would be so easy. He might even be able to get over crossing that line one day. Move on. Perhaps, even continue being the symbol that Gotham City needs him to be. It's what Joe Chill deserves.

"Get it over with.. Make it quick.." Joe Chill finally states. Closing his eyes. Waiting on what he expects to happen next.

 _Bruce wants to._

 _God does he want to more than anything._

 _Can still feel the rage inside him after so many years._

 _Demanding him to put an end to the others man's life._

 _Avenge his parent's murder._

 _Stain the alleyway in Joe Chill's blood this time around._

 _It would be so easy._

 _All it takes is a little push to break his code._

 _So very easy._

"I'm not like you," Bruce says and when Joe Chill opens his eyes in surprise, Bruce throws him to the side. Taking deep breaths of air. Trying to calm himself down before he changes his mind. The weight of the gun in his pocket ever present. Joe Chill staggers to his feet. Moving away from Bruce. Only to be stopped by the last thing Bruce will ever say to him. "Remember this. I can always come back. You'll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. Watching every shadow. Knowing that until you take your last breath, I'll always be watching. I promise you that on my parents grave." He cranes his head to glare coldly at the old mugger. Joe Chill doesn't say a word, just turns and runs as fast as he can with his injuries. For the second time in his life he leaves another alleyway with his life changed forever.

Rain hitting pavement is what Bruce uses to stabilize his emotions. The slight chill of his wet clothes reminds him that he's still there. That he didn't break his code. Didn't become a murderer. After all he just went through he was still the same person as before. He didn't fall off the edge into the darkness within him. Bruce controlled himself. Although, in that moment it was hard to tell if he regretted it or not. His back leans against the wall as he takes all the time he needs to calm down. To bring himself back to where he needed to be. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head back and lets the rain streak down his face. Calming his nerves. Centering him. Leaving the past behind. Locking away the emotions this encounter let fester within. He knows he can't stay there long. Knows that the day would only get worst with the Joker being involved. But, he needs this time to himself. Needs to not think about anything right now. Just one precious moment. Bruce doesn't stop himself from taking it.

Bruce doesn't know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again. Nor does he care. He feels the envelope in his pocket. Curiosity takes over. Questions that need to be answered if he was going to find out who was playing games with him. He doubts the letter will tell him much. His experience with criminals who gloated or played games with his persona taught him that much. However, it's never stopped him from gathering any details that he could get. Plus, it's as much of a distraction as he can achieve right now. The alternative would be to check his text and deal with the murderous clown which he is not ready for that yet. He uses the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the water on his countenance. Pulling out the letter, he shifts his position to shelter the paper from the elements. Like a ripping off a band-aid and getting it over with he rips the top open. Pulls out and unfolds the letter and reads whatever another Gotham lunatic has to say to him this time.

' _Pray tell, Mister Wayne. On those nights where you gaze down upon the city from the skyline, does it make you ever believe that you're no longer the traumatized child calling out to your mother and father in the dark? I have my doubts that it does. For we both know you have delusion yourself into thinking that you are a symbol of Justice instead of a man. But, in the dark the truth of your inner nature is revealed. I wonder what kind of man you became by the time you read this after just seeing your parents killer again. Were you stuck in a state of disparity? Shocked? Afraid? Angry, perhaps? I'm sure it was a combination of all of the above. Do you realize now that you aren't the morally-just protector of this city that you thought you were? For you see, Wayne, the truth is that this crusade of yours is just an excuse to hide that you are just as insane as the one's you put into Arkham. As delusional as the Joker. In the Joker's presences have you seen yourself for who you really are? Now it makes me intrigued. How far you are willing to go to keep this crusade for Gotham going if the Joker's life is in danger? I'm sure by the end of this, all of Gotham City will know who exactly their proclaimed hero is under that mask.'_

Hazel contacts that hid blue as raging as the ocean glared down at the letter. Re-reading it over and over again. Bruce knew he couldn't lose his focus. Couldn't let the words get under his skin. Yet, it had accomplished that very goal. With his back turned towards the rain, he pulled out his pack of matches. Sticking the match. Letting the fire consume every taunting sentence. Burning away the condemning evidence of his alias. He dropped what was left of the letter allowing the rain water to put the fire out and wash away the ink. Without a word he headed back in the Joker's direction. A new chess match set. A new mission in place. The rule's had changed. Bruce could play this game. He knew he could win. There was no other choice in the matter. The stakes had been raised. As he glanced at the skyline above he could feel the clock start to countdown for Matches Malone with the need for Batman's return. All he knew was that now every second of the time this disguise of his had left needed to matter. For once the timer ran up there would be no going back to the way things were. No more second chances.


End file.
